Destinos entrelazados por un mismo pasado
by pamsidhee
Summary: Viviendo un presente que no elegiste, mirando hacia un futuro incierto, volver al pasado cambiaria algunas cosas? o es preferible arreglarlas con la venganza, ni siquiera eso puede pesar mas que enamorarte de alguien y ver ante tus propios ojos como alguien quiere arrebatartelo... ¿que dejarias tu para lograr tus objetivos... dejarias todo por ellos? ¿destino o coincidencia?


**Holaaa holaa, pues aqui vengo con la segunda parte del fanfic! es una secuela de cada quien con sus propositos, asi que si quieren entenderla recomiendo que lean la 1 parte! XD al pasar el documento se omitieron los espacios entre lo que da una escena y otra el corte x_x tratare de ponerselos lo mas rapido que se puede! es una historia YAOI (chico x chico) con lemon, si no te gusta no leas.**

**Parejas : Tony x Steve Clint x Bruce Thor x Loki DeadPool x Spiderman X Daredevil Natasha x Pepper**

**DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS POR UN MISMO PASADO**

Pareció casi increíble como podía pasar los años casi volando, sin darse cuenta Peter había cumplido los 16 años de edad y había entrado a la preparatoria, no era de un físico espectacular ni nada por el estilo pero tenía la inteligencia suprema de su padre Anthony Stark.

Aún vivían todos en la torre Stark, en el piso 30 vivían Steve, Tony y Peter, y en el piso 19 vivían Thor, Loki y Matt. Matthew Murdock tenía 22 años de edad y estaba ejerciendo la carrera de leyes, era un excelente abogado y ayudaba a la gente inocente aún y cuando no tuvieran como pagarle, Matt recordaba todo de su pasado, aunque a la corta edad de 6 años quedó huérfano, recordaba cada día de su pasado, y como gracias a Thor y Loki había tenido un hogar donde crecer, a lo largo de ese tiempo Murdock gracias a la radioactividad pudo desarrollar sus sentidos a la perfección, aunque estuviera ciego cuando se emitía un sonido las vibraciones y ondas llegaban a su cerebro y captaba el exterior de una manera sorprende, visualizando así en su mente un mapa algo claro del lugar donde se encontraba, había desarrolladlo bastante bien la ecolocalización, al igual que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la pelea con las armas.

Solo los vengadores y los miembros la familia en la torre Stark sabían de la identidad de Daredevil, ya que todos ellos crecieron con el desde que era un niño, y fueron dándose cuenta de su incremento de poderes, el salía a hacer justicia por su propia mano por las noches, y día a día buscaba venganza contra su verdadero padre que había sido asesinado, pero no sabía por quien y tenía que encontrar pruebas. En ese momento Matt tenía una relación con una mujer llamada Elektra Natchios y el hombre estaba completamente enamorado de ella, era como el ideal de su mujer perfecta.

Era un día común y corriente en la vida de todos estos hombres, el despertador sonaba y Peter se levantaba golpeándolo para que se callara, pero solo lograba lastimar su mano y el dolor inmenso en ella lo levantaba, se metía a bañarse y tardaba horas en el baño.

Salió arrastrando los pies hasta el comedor y se sentó de mala gana, Tony que estaba sentado en una de las sillas leyendo el periódico lo miró sin decir una palabra, Jarvis enseguida se acercó y le sirvió el desayuno, Peter comenzó a jugar con la comida sin dar un solo bocado, Stark con tono de reproche le dijo

-Peter… si sigues jugando con la comida le voy a decir a Steve…

-Papá ya no soy un niño…

-Pues no me hagas tratarte como tal y comete eso

Peter lo miró algo enojado y de unos pocos bocados de atraganto con el desayuno, con la boca aun llena y escupiendo unas pocas migajas por hablar le dijo

-Feliz?

-Peter tuviste mala noche?

El adolescente castaño trago el gran bocado y suspiró

-Si… tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer para hoy… sabes… tengo un examen mañana… y no pude dormir casi nada

-Y eso?

Peter lo miró con la típica expresión de "tienes que estar bromeando" y le dijo con tono sarcástico

-Será porque mis padres se la pasaron toda la noche haciendo… digo "viendo una película para adultos" para la otra por favor bajen un poco el volumen… digo a la televisión claro…

-Peter!

Tony se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes, Jarvis que estaba a lado río en silencio.

Steve salió del cuarto tallándose los ojos y dando un gran bostezo, se acercó a Peter y besó su cabeza, a lo largo de los años no dejó de ser amoroso como si aun fuera un niño

-Buenos días amor…

-Buenos días papá…

-Si claro… saluda al niño antes que a mí – reprochó Tony—

-Tony vamos…

-No, no, ya… digo ya lo saludaste primero ya que…

Steve suspiró y se acercó al castaño queriéndole dar un beso, pero este volteó la cara en señal de "indignación"

-Amor!

-Queee?

Steve tomó la cara de Tony y lo besó a la fuerza y claramente acabó en un beso por parte de ambos, Peter al otro extremo de la mesa los miraba sin expresión alguna y luego volteando a ver a Jarvis le dijo

-Jarvis… comprarías mas miel que ya no hay?... Oh no espera no es necesario porque ALGUIEN aquí esta derramando miel de más…

Los dos esposos se rieron pero jamás sin separar sus labios, Peter hizo un gesto de cansancio y se dirigió a su cuarto por su mochila y su cámara, que siempre la llevaba con el a todos lados, para después salir corriendo hacia el elevador, una vez dentro de el oprimió el botón hasta la planta baja, era de ley y rutina que cuando pasaba por el piso 19 llamaban al elevador y la puerta se abria y día a día entraba Matt enseguida listo para ir a su trabajo, y dicho y hecho ese día no fue la excepción, enseguida Murdock comenzó la charla

-Que tal tu noche Peter?

-Bhaa… te diré… sin dormir

-Dímelo a mi… tengo que oír a mis padres… y de paso a los tuyos también…

-Moriría si tuviera el sentido de la audición tan desarrollado como tu… tener que oír a los cuatro!? Oh por dios…

Matt soltó una risa discreta y ambos bajaron del elevador, el trabajo de Matt quedaba de paso hacia la escuela de Peter por lo que cada mañana salían juntos, en el camino siempre tenían tema de conversación y confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro

-Matt, y hoy verás a Elektra?

-Si, después del trabajo, pero que hay de esa chica…Gwen?

-Oh ella… es magnífica… creo que voy bien con ella…

-Ah si? Por qué?

-Porque ayer la salude y me devolvió el saludo!

-Ah… jaja… vas muy bien

-Jaja no te burles Murdock!

En ese momento iban a cruzar una calle y Matt con su bastón freno en seco a Peter, un segundo después un camión pasó a toda velocidad delante de ellos

-Peter me prometiste que ibas a tener mas cuidado

-Ah.. um… ah… lo siento

-Será mejor que corras, ya será la hora de tu primera clase, yo me quedo aquí en mi trabajo

-Esta bien Matt, te veo en la noche

Y diciendo esto los dos tomaron cada quien su camino. La campana de la escuela sonó y Peter iba corriendo por uno de los pasillos hacia su clase ya que tenía examen y llevaba el tiempo justo, en uno de los casilleros del pasillo se encontraban la típica bola de amigos abusivos y uno de ellos le gustaba Gwen, cuando Peter iba corriendo divisó a la chica rubia en uno de los casilleros y sin dejar de correr la miró totalmente idiotizado, cuando el sujeto vio esto enfureció y le puso el pie a Peter, el cual tropezó y cayó inmediatamente derrapando en el suelo, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír y Peter se levantó lo mas rápido posible limpiándose la boca que había sangrado un poco por el golpe, le lanzó una mirada de odio al chico pero siguió su camino ya que no podía detenerse a pelear porque tenía un examen muy importante.

Llegó al salón tarde y pasó, pero para su sorpresa el examen ya había empezado, el percance de afuera lo había retrasado mucho. Trato de darle mil y una explicaciones a la maestra pero esta se cerró y no lo dejó hacerlo, resignado se fue a una de las bancas del patio y se sentó a mirar las fotografías de su cámara. Enseguida de eso sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, para su gran sorpresa era la chica rubia, Peter se quedó boquiabierto y no lo podía creer

-Como sigue tu labio?

-Ah.. Ah.. mi .. mi.. labio

-Por dios… te pegaste en la cabeza también?

-No, no… yo

El chico estaba completamente idiotizado por ella y lo único que podía hacer era titubear

-Enserio deberías ir al doctor Peter

-Sabes mi nombre? Tu?

-Vamos en la misma clase….? Enserio estas bien?

-Si… Si… digo si!... perfecto Gwen!

-Oye… te gusta la ciencia?

-Si, si, si! Te amo, digo la amo! La amo! LA AMO! Perdón… si!

Peter estaba completamente sonrojado y trataba de evadir la mirada de la chica, la rubia soltó una carcajada y le dijo

-Sabes… yo trabajo en los laboratorios Oscorp y… mañana habrá una visita guiada para estudiantes…

-Trabajas allí!? Es genial! Puedo ir!?

-No…

-Oh…

-Bueno es complicado… los que van son gente que pasó por muchos muchos muuuchos exámenes de ciencia y se ganaron el lugar allí… pero veré que puedo hacer… te veo mañana afuera de los laboratorios a las 2 p.m. si?

-Ah! Ah! Si…!

La rubia se paró y agitó la mano en señal de despedida y con eso se marchó. Peter quedó mirando al vacío con una gran sonrisa de idiota por muchos minutos.

Peter regresó lo mas pronto posible a casa y llego con un humor sumamente bueno, en la planta baja se encontró con Thor y Loki, enseguida el rubio cuando lo vio corrió hacia el y lo cargó como costal y le comenzó a dar vueltas, Thor se llevaba bastante bien con el, Loki arqueó la ceja y tomó la cámara de el castaño y logró ver fotos de Gwen enseguida comenzó a molestarlo con ellas, Peter trató de quitarle la cámara pero era sumamente torpe, el moreno colocó su mano en la cara de Peter y lo alejó de el, cuando Peter trató de taclearlo Loki con una sola mano enredó sus brazos e hizo que cayera al suelo. Peter frunció el ceño ya que siempre perdía contra Loki y eso le molestaba.

Steve en ese momento apareció, y no le sorprendió ya que era costumbre que Loki y Peter estuvieran peleando todo el tiempo y con un tono tranquilo le dijo

-Amor ya te dije que no te lleves así con Loki… el es… un dios y tu un humano, te puede lastimar

-Pero papá!...

-Nada débil… ya! Pierdes… -dijo Loki-

Peter frunció el ceño y de mala gana se levantó para después dirigirse a su habitación. Toda la tarde se la pasó en su habitación hasta que cayó la noche, decidió bajar y esperar a Matt para que le contara como le había ido con Elektra. La noche era sumamente oscura y llovía a torrentes, Peter salió a la entrada pero con sumo cuidado de que no oyeran la puerta abrirse si no armarían un vil drama sus padres, se quedó parado allí pensando pero ni se dio cuenta que se estaba mojando y cuando se percató estaba empapado, cuando se disponía a meterse divisó a Matt que iba llegando con un paraguas, enseguida le sonrió Murdock y le dijo

-Que haces afuera Peter?

-Como lo haces? Enserio…. Como sabías que estaba aquí?

-Pues ahora mismo es mas fácil… ya que esa lloviendo se me facilita… las gotas de lluvia cuando caen hacen sonido y cierta frecuencia… e incluso puedo "verte" ahora mismo…

-Wow… es… es como genial

-Jaja vamos Peter metámonos que estas empapado y te enfermaras…

Los dos chicos subieron al piso 19 y ya estaba todo oscuro y en silencio, entraron a hurtadillas hasta el cuarto de Matt enseguida Peter le dijo

-Oye, oye! Cuéntame como te fue con la chica…

-Primero metete a bañar y ahorita te cuento

-Ummm bueno!...

Peter se metió a bañar rápidamente, esa fue de las únicas veces que se apuró ya que quería saber lo mas rápido posible que había pasado con la chica y Matt, salió con el pelo escurriendo de agua y con una camisa que Matt le había prestado para dormir pero que le quedaba enorme, Matt pudo deducir fácil que no había secado bien su pelo ya que oía con toda claridad las gotas de agua cayendo al suelo, Murdock suspiró y tomó una toalla, se acercó a Peter y comenzó a secar su cabello

-No te iras de aquí hasta que te cuente verdad…?

-Jaja no me iré… me quedaré a dormir hoy aquí

-Tus padres darán el grito en el cielo cuando no te vean…no les gusta mucho que duermas fuera de su piso

-Bhaa…

Peter se aventó a la cama matrimonial del llamado "hombre sin miedo" y se recargó en uno de sus codos, enseguida Matt se acostó a lado y suspiró

-Que quieres saber?

Peter lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y se mordió el labio en señal de emoción, y con un tono divertido le dijo

-Lo hicieron?

-Peter!

-Vamoooos! Quiero que me des consejos a futuro… ya sabes con Gwen… y así… si alguuun día…

-Bueno bueno ya… si Peter lo hicimos…

-Oh! Jaja lo sabía!... es divertido?

-Peter! Duérmete ya…

-Ash… bueno… oh por cierto! Mañana tengo una como cita con Gwen!

-Increíble y eso?

-Pues trabaja en unos laboratorios e iré a una visita guiada…

-Pues con mayor razón ya duérmete…

-Está bien abogado del mal… jaja

Los dos chicos se acomodaron en la cama y en pocos minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Una patada en la puerta hizo que se abriera de golpe, esto despertó enseguida a Matt y a Peter y los dos se sobresaltaron un poco, un Tony furioso entró a la habitación y jaló del brazo a su hijo sacándolo de la cama de un salto, Steve se quedó en la puerta de la habitación, Tony emitió un gemido de angustia y dirigiéndose a su esposo le dijo

-TE LO DIJE STEVE! TE LO DIJE! VE NADA MAS ESTO!

Y diciendo lo anterior jalaba la camisa de Murdock que Peter traía puesta, su hijo arqueó la ceja y trató de decir algo sin éxito ya que su padre lo interrumpía

-Pero papá!...

-LO VES!? LO VES!? ESTA USANDO SOLO SU CAMISA! TE LO DIJE! QUE SIGNIFICA!? QUE SIGNIFICA CUANDO SOLO SUBRES TU BELLO, PURO E INOCENTE CUERPO CON LA PRENDA DE ALGUIEN MAYOR!? VELO STEVE VELO! QUE SIGNIFICA! QUE LO HICIERON! LO HICIERON!

-PAPÁ!

Matt suspiró y se rascó la cabeza y con toda tranquilidad dijo

-Hola Tony… Hola Steve

Tony cargó como "princesa" a su hijo y comenzó a caminar a la salida del cuarto

-No me tienes NADA contento Matthew!

Y con esas ultimas palabras sacó a su pequeño del cuarto y entraron la súper familia al elevador, Peter iba renegando en los brazos de su padre pero no era muy fuerte para ganarle, una vez dentro del elevador Steve lo miró indeciso y le dijo con voz temerosa

-Amor… tu y Matt… ya sabes…?

-Cielos papá no! Matt es como mi hermano! Por dios!

Cuando llegaron a su piso Peter se fue sumamente enojado a su habitación, pero mas tardó en entrar que en volver a salir ya cambiado, Tony furioso se interpuso en su camino

-Hey, Hey jovencito a donde vas…

-VOY CON GWEN A UNA VISITA AL LABORATORIO!

-Ah! … vas con alguien que quiere meterse a tu vida amorosa! Pero eres un niño!

-STARK! BASTA…

-No, no Peter no me digas Stark… soy tu padre… y solo te dejo ir porque es ciencia…

-Agg…

-Ah, ah! Y te advierto! Llegas al piso a dormir nada de que la cama de Matthew, si lo veo que anda tras de ti le corto el pene lo juro

-Por dios papá! Que clase de raro eres!

Peter corrió al elevador con cara de asco y de desorientación por los comentarios fuera de lugar de Tony, en el camino tropezó con unas cajas y casi cae al suelo, siempre se la pasaba tropezándose, una vez dentro de el, enseguida lo cerró listo para marcharse. Steve se acercó a Tony y le dijo con voz suave

-Amor… no crees que estamos exagerando con Pet?

-A ver… amor… solo imagina… nuestro pequeño bebé… siendo penetrado una y otra vez por un monstruoso pene, su pequeña entrada sangrando y el gimiendo… llorando de dolor… pidiendo a gritos las ayuda de sus amados padres… y cuando vierten su asqueroso liquido dentro de nuestro pequeño…

Steve se quedó pasmado y con un tic en el ojo, con una voz diabólica dijo

-Cortémosle el pene al desgraciado que quiera entrar en nuestro hijo…

-Así se habla Steve… así se habla…

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Manhattan, Tony y Steve estaban sumamente preocupados porque no tenían noticia alguna de Peter y ya era muy noche, en cuando oyeron el elevador subir se tranquilizaron mucho, la puerta se abrió y entró Peter pero de una manera sumamente rara, venía sudando, completamente pálido y muy alterado, con los labios blanco y muy tembloroso, sus padres enseguida se acercaron a el y comenzaron a atacarlo con preguntas, Peter algo desorientado enseguida les dijo con voz temblorosa pero con bastante energía

-Estoy bien, muy bien… si no pasa nada!...

El chico corrió enseguida al refrigerador y lo abrió de un solo jalón, arrasó con todo lo que pudo y en sus brazos traía una gran montaña de comida, con paso rápido fue a su cuarto y se encerró, cuando Tony y Steve quisieron entrar, tenía el seguro.

El rubio preocupado le dijo a Tony

-Peter se estará drogando!?

-Pues… es medio normal en los jóvenes…

Steve le soltó un golpe en señal de desaprobación y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, el castaño suspiró y le dijo con voz tranquilizadora

-Mañana hablamos con el amor… hoy solo déjalo…

Steve y Tony se agarraron de las manos y juntos se fueron a su habitación.

En la habitación Peter se veía al espejo y notó algo raro, estaba viendo mal con sus lentes, cerraba y abría los ojos tratando de enfocar y no podía, enseguida se quitó los lentes y vio perfecto, no entendía lo que pasaba.

Sintió algo en su cuello, por la nuca y colocó su mano en busca de algo, sintió un hilo y lo jaló lo mas fuerte que pudo, de allí notó que salió una araña verde, alarmado la tiró al suelo y la pisó.

Estaba completamente decidido a llamar a Matt y contarle lo que había pasado en la tarde, es más ya tenía su discurso listo, era algo como esto:

" Matt yo… necesito hablar contigo, me pasó algo que me asusta mucho… en la tarde fui al laboratorio con Gwen… me separé del grupo un momento… lo siento soy curioso… y entré a un cuarto que no debía… eran unos experimentos con arañas científicamente modificadas… pero, pero no es todo… es que una de ellas me pico y ahora me siento muy raro… ayúdame por favor…"

Lo analizó bien y decidió no hacer nada, era cien por ciento seguro que Matt le daría el regaño de su vida y sus padres se enterarían, se armaría un gran lío, por eso decidió callar e irse a dormir.

La noche transcurrió lenta para Peter, toda el tiempo sudó y se sintió raro, pero pudo conciliar el sueño unas horas, a la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador como cualquier día, pero no fue la rutina de siempre, al golpear el despertador lo hizo completamente pedazos, Peter se quedó boquiabierto y sorprendido, pero pensó que estaba muy viejo ya o algo por el estilo.

Se paró y se dirigió a su baño, pero cuando intentó abrir la manija esta se rompió al instante, haciendo que la puerta se abriera sola, Peter abrió los ojos como platos y poco a poco entró al baño, siguiente a eso quiso abrir las llaves del agua y al contacto estas se rompieron dejando salir a presión todo el agua y empapándolo, el chico comenzó a toser y sus padres lo oyeron desde la sala, corrieron y tocaron a su puerta

-Peter! Estas bien!?

Peter se alarmó y con la mayor calma posible contestó

-Si!... am si! Solo se cayó algo…

En el intento por calmarse colocó su mano sobre la tapa de la taza del baño y se quedó pegado a ella, cuando jaló su mano se llevó consigo toda la taza haciendo que se estrellara en el caño y se rompiera contra el azulejo, Tony y Steve realmente se alarmaron con eso, y el rubio abrió con una patada la puerta rompiéndola en dos partes, los dos corrieron al baño y lo primero que vieron fue a Peter que con una de sus manos estaba pegado a la pared intentando separarla y con la otra tenía un pedazo de cerámica de la taza del baño, de fondo salía a chorros el agua y el baño estaba completamente destruido.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos, Peter esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo con tono inocente para amenizar un poco las cosas

-Puedo explicarlo…

Tony tragó saliva y con un tono de voz severo le dijo

-Mas vale que lo hagas ahora mismo…

Peter bajó la mirada y cuando la subió sus padres lo veían fijamente, el chico tomó un respiro y su mente ya estaba procesando la gran explicación, lo único que faltaba que su lengua estuviera lista y no trabara las palabras, y en unos segundos estaba listo para dar esa gran y larga explicación que le costaría un gran regaño.

Peter tomó mas aire y comenzó con la explicación

-Yo… es que yo… no… no se que pasa, ayer fui al laboratorio Oscorp, realmente la visita era aburrida, pero había unos cuartos muy interesante que no nos iban a mostrar… así que decidí ir a verlos por mi mismo…yo amo la ciencia… ya saben y me gano la curiosidad… entre a un cuarto donde al parecer experimentaban con animales, eran un tipo de arañas radiactivas… mutadas… no sé. Algo pasó y me cayó una… al parecer me picó…

Tony dudó un momento y después soltó una carcajada y con voz irónica le dijo

-Estas diciendo que TODO esto… fue por una picadura de araña?

-Bueno… no estoy seguro… pero!... ¿por qué mas sería? Es que esto… es muy raro…

-Peter… eso suena a película ficticia de bajo presupuesto…

Steve frunció el ceño y con voz de reproche le dijo

-Tony! Esto es serio… enserio puede tener razón…

El castaño hizo una mueca y rápidamente tomó unos pedazos de azulejo que se habían roto, enseguida los lanzó todos de una manera rápida contra Peter, el cuál automáticamente y sin pensarlos los esquivo con suma facilidad y sin dificultad, Steve y Tony se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y Stark dijo

-Tienes razón… algo le pasó a Peter

-Tony! Era necesario aventarle eso!? Y si no lo esquivaba!?

-Estaría prendiendo el motor del BMW para ir al hospital…

-Tony!

-Pero que demonios… enserio algo paso… con la torpeza de Peter no hubiera ni podido esquivar una pelota de Basquetbol

Peter frunció el ceño y con voz irónica respondió

-Gracias papá!...

Peter quitó fuertemente la mano pegada al azulejo llevándose con el gran parte de la pared, para después salir del baño rápidamente, se vistió lo mas rápido posible y tomando su mochila se dirigió al ascensor. Tony y Steve alarmados fueron tras de el, apuñalándolo con muchas preguntas, Peter puso los ojos en blanco y hacia como que no los escuchaba, Steve suspiró y una vez que el chico estaba en el elevador le dijo

-Amor… será mejor que no digas nada a NADIE… acerca de esto si?

-Si papá…

Diciendo eso cerró la puerta del elevador y comenzó a bajar, al llegar al piso 19 se abrió la puerta y entró Matt como todos los días, Peter se puso algo nervioso ya que no debía decir absolutamente nada y es lo que consideraba prudente, pero siempre había confiado plenamente en Matt y le contaba todo, segundos después de que el abogado Murdock entrara al elevador le dijo a Peter

-Que tienes?

-Que…? Por… por qué?

-Por que puedo oír como tu corazón esta totalmente acelerado y como tu respiración está mas agitada de lo normal…

-Ah! No!... no es nada…

-Peter…

-Bueno… es que tal vez hoy… hoy… le diga a Gwen que si quiere ser mi novia… si es eso… y me pone muy nervioso…

-Oh… te irá bien Peter… te irá bien… oye que te parece si hoy tomamos el metro… creo que vamos algo retrasados

-Ah si… está bien

Los dos chicos se dirigieron rápidamente al metro y afortunadamente no estaba muy lleno, Peter se recargó en uno de los tubos del metro y Matt se sentó en un asiento que le cedieron aunque no era necesario pero lo tomó, porque seria bastante raro que un ciego lo rechazara, se mantuvieron callados todo el camino y Murdock comenzó a sospechar algo, ya que conocía perfectamente a Peter y sabía que el no era así. Peter notó que sus manos se habían pegado al tubo del metro y no faltaban muchas estaciones para llegar, discretamente comenzó a forcejear con el tubo sin éxito alguno, Matt oyó las vibraciones del tubo y algo extrañado le dijo al chico

-Peter que haces?

-Ah nada Matt…

El metro se detuvo justo en la estación de ellos y Matt se paró, Peter aun forcejeaba con el tubo

-Peter vámonos!

-Ah! Voy Matt… voy!

Peter se jaló con fuerza y dio una pirueta rara dejándolo en el suelo sin poder zafarse, los pocos pasajeros que iban en el vagón lo veía sumamente raro, desesperado dio un fuerte jalón y se pudo zafar, rápido se paró y salió junto con Matt del vagón segundos antes que se cerraran las puerta, Murdock arqueó una ceja y con voz severa le dijo

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir que pasa…

Peter nervioso esbozó una sonrisa y colocó su mano en el pecho de Matt tratándolo que tranquilizarlo

-Nada Matt nada…

Cuando intentó quitar su mano se quedó pegada ala ropa del abogado, con una expresión de horror Peter jaló con todas sus fuerzas pero con el se llevó un pedazo de la camisa de Matt, este se quedó con cara de indiferencia y calmado le dijo

-Y bien… no pasa nada eh?...

-Matt… es que yo…

El chico ciego lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta un callejón fuera del metro

-Dímelo todo…

Peter se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, pero sabía que no tenía sentido mentirle mas a Matt y que lo sabría de todas maneras, así que le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo del día anterior, claramente los dos habían perdido el día y no tenía caso llegar ya a sus clases o al trabajo.

Cuando Matthew oyó la historia puso una cara de preocupación y al parecer estaba analizando la situación minuciosamente, Peter volteó a ver una de las paredes del callejón y con pasos lentos se acercó a ella, colocó sus manos en ella pegándose por completo, después subió lentamente un pie y descubrió que podía pegarse al igual, esbozó una sonrisa y subió el otro, el chico comenzó a trepar por la pared y divertido le gritó a Matt desde unos metros arriba

-Matt! Estoy arriba! Es genial esto!

-Peter no creo que…

Al castaño se le resbaló una de las manos ya que no tenía nada de practica en eso y cayó velozmente, pero Matt ya estaba abajo preparado para cacharlo, cuando tenía a Peter en sus brazos suspiró y con tono calmado le reprochó

-No seas inconsciente… sabias que por mas "poderes" que tengas… debes practicar mucho, mucho, mucho? No pretendas que te salga todo a la primera…

-Matt… estás aceptando… que tengo poderes…así de fácil? Sin reproches… sin regaños? Sin preguntas?

-No soy tus padres Peter

-Matt! Matt! Déjame combatir el crimen a tu lado… yo pued…

-Peter!... ni siquiera conoces tus "poderes" aún, no pretendas ser el héroe de buenas a primeras

-Pero.. . por favor déjame ir contigo algunos días… no todos, quiero aprender…

-Peter no te puedo exponer, llevo años en esto y tu…

-Matt! Por favor… me saldré todas las noche por la ventana si quieres…

-Peter!

-Matt!...

-Ag… está bien… solo pocos días! Entendiste!? Y harás lo que yo diga… pero… no puedes ir por allí subiendo edificios con tu apariencia… nadie debe conocerla…

-Oh! Podrías… podrías ayudarme a hacer un disfraz igual de genial que el tuyo?

-No soy bueno en eso… preferiría que lo hicieras tu…

-Humm…. Bueno está bien! Hoy mismo empezare! Será genial!

-Solo no tomes esto a la ligera Peter… por favor

-No lo haré!

Diciendo eso, Peter se fue corriendo velozmente, Matt se quedó con cara indiferente y negó con la cabeza y solo pensó "no tiene remedio"

Peter llegó temprano a su casa, por lo cuál no había nadie en ella, aventó su mochila y sacó pedazos de tela que había comprado en una tienda camino a casa, en su mente ya tenía la idea de su traje pero claramente lo ayudó una imagen que había visto en un poster de unas viejas luchas para su grandiosa mascara, el joven comenzó a coser y coser, raramente era bueno en eso, estuvo toda la tarde hasta en la noche en esa labor, cuando llegaron sus padres el escondió el traje e hizo que estudiaba, en la casa no se habló por esa noche lo sucedido en la mañana ni nada por el estilo, cuando Tony y Steve se fueron a la cama Peter siguió cociendo toda la madrugada hasta el amanecer, pero su esfuerzo dio frutos, tenía un asombroso traje, al igual con su inteligencia hizo un dispositivo que sacaba una extra resistente "telaraña" capaz de soportar su propio peso.

El chico castaño enserio anhelaba aprender todo y entre mas rápido mejor, quería hacer justicia de todas las cosas que en la ciudad se quedaban sin resolver.

Esa misma noche Peter con ayuda de su telaraña bajó hasta el piso 19 por afuera de la torre y pegó suavemente en el vidrio, Matt con su traje ya puesto se desconcertó un poco y abrió la ventana, enseguida reconoció a Peter por su aroma

-Que rayos Peter? No puedes usar el ascensor?

-Nop… tengo mi traje puesto y si me ven seria raro… aparte que pegarían el grito en el cielo

Matt acercó sus manos y tocó la cara del chico y sintió cada textura de su mascara y su traje, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le dijo

-No esperaste ni un día para hacer todo esto verdad…?

-Vamos Matt! Esto es lo que siempre soñaba… salir de noche contigo y hacer las cosas increíbles que tu haces… siempre me daba un pequeño infarto cuando te veía saltar de edificios… y ahora que yo podré hacerlo… es como…. Magia

-Peter… Peter… bien… vamos…

Y así los dos chicos de un salto salieron por la ventana. Matt cayó sobre el tejado de otra casa y Peter logró balancearse con ayuda de su telaraña de los techos de los edificios y juntos salieron hacia un mundo de crimen. Las siguientes semanas fueron las mas pesadas para ellos, ya que Matt se dedicó a enseñarle cosas y trucos contra los villanos a Peter, le enseño a mejorar sus técnicas y lo ayudo a desarrollar sus habilidades, el hijo prodigio de Tony aprendió bastante rápido y se convirtió en un magnifico luchador, no tardó mucho tiempo para que en los periódicos comenzaran a salir cosas de el y acerca de su identidad secreta, y tanto como a Matt lo habían apodado DareDevil a el lo comenzaron a llamar SpiderMan.

En cuando salió en los periódicos eso, Tony y Steve se dieron cuenta enseguida que era su hijo y lo riñeron muy fuerte, temían totalmente por la seguridad de su hijo, pero Peter era necio y por mas que le dijeran o pusieran seguridad, siempre la burlaba y salía por las noches a combatir el mal.

Esto llevó a Tony y a Steve a medidas extremas y ciertamente le propusieron un "trato" a su hijo, y era que podía unirse a los vengadores y combatir el mal con ellos, Peter gustoso aceptó, sus padres sabían que sería mas fácil protegerlo si luchaban junto a el, pero esto no evitaba que de vez en cuando siguiera saliendo por su cuenta o con Matt.

En ese momento Peter había comenzado una bonita relación con Gwen ya, y estaba mas que feliz por eso, al parecer su vida empezaba a ser más interesante.

Hubo una noche en especial que marcó el inicio de todos los problemas futuros, era de esas noches tenebrosas, caía una tormenta brutal y los rayos no paraban de azotar a New York, esa noche Peter se había quedado en casa ya que no quería incomodar a Matthew, había pasado mal los días anteriores ya que habían asesinado al padre de Elektra y el no pudo hacer nada, aparte de sentirse pésimo por eso la chica había desaparecido por unos días, y para complicar todo aun mas le habían informado que Elektra estaba en verdadero peligro y querían asesinarla, así que Peter optó por quedarse en casa aunque la preocupación lo remordía por dentro. Era alrededor de las 4 a.m. y un golpe en la ventana alarmó profundamente a Peter, enseguida se paró y miró a la ventana, esta tenía una gran mancha de sangre, el chico abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a ella, la abrió y enseguida todo el viento y el agua comenzaron a meterse a ríos por ella, en la orilla de la ventana divisó a Matt a punto de caerse y muy mal herido, abrió los ojos como platos y velozmente lo ayudó a entrar al cuarto, rápido cerró la ventana y lo llevó a la cama donde lo recostó, en la expresión de Peter se veía una preocupación como jamás había tenido en toda su vida, comenzó a zangolotear a Matt por los hombros ya que estaba un poco ido de la realidad, tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo y estaba totalmente empapado, Peter tragó saliva y cuando se dirigía al baño para curarlo, este lo pescó del brazo en señal que se quedara.

El castaño se mordió el labio en señal de desesperación y se hincó a lado de la cama, con un susurro le dijo

-Matt… que pasó…?

El hombre sin miedo estaba con su expresión totalmente perdida y su respiración era débil, una lagrima escurrió por sus ojos, en ese punto Peter se preocupó extremadamente, jamás había visto llorar a Matthew, jamás.

El castaño se paró, sentía que no podía controlar la situación y cuando iba por ayuda, Matt lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo y casi en un susurro con la voz quebrada le dijo

-La mataron… mataron a Elektra…

Peter abrió los ojos como platos y sintió ese enorme nudo en la garganta, lentamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrazó a Matt, con la voz quebrada le dijo

-Matt… lo siento… yo…

-La amaba Peter… la amaba… LA AMABA!

Matt soltó un gran puñetazo en la cama que estaba totalmente empapada por sangre y agua, haciendo que toda se moviera bruscamente, Peter se alarmó y trago saliva, jamás había visto en ese estado a Matt y eso realmente le asustaba

-No pude hacer nada para salvarla Peter… la atravesaron frente a mis ojos…

Matt cerró su puño tan fuerte que unos chorros de sangre comenzaron a salir, Peter tomó una oleada de aire y se acurrucó a lado de Matt en la cama aferrando sus manos a los brazos del abogado, sentía como debajo de sus manos todo el cuerpo de Matthew temblaba de furia, ira, tristeza y muchos sentimientos como jamás los había mostrado, Peter no quiso preguntar mas detalles acerca de lo sucedido, tenía miedo, pero conocía bastante bien a DareDevil y sabía que no habría regresado a casa sin hacer justicia de la muerte de su novia.

Spiderman sentía que en cualquier momento Murdock explotaría y eso le aterraba, prefería conservar la imagen que tenía acerca de su casi hermano, pensó todos los medios por donde poderlo tranquilizar, Peter quitó la mascara de DareDevil y colocó sus delicadas manos sobre los parpados de Matt haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, en un susurro que apenas se entendió le dijo

-Elektra siempre estará dentro de ti Matt… eso es lo que importa… tu jamás la olvidaras…

El chico de preparatoria dejo una de sus manos cubriendo los ojos de Matt y la otra la puso en uno de sus oídos, limitando un poco sus sentidos al cubrir la audición y siguió diciendo lo mas bajo posible

-Matt… desconéctate de todo por un segundo… piensa que ella sigue aquí… y se quedará por siempre contigo…

Peter notó que lo que hacia estaba dando resultados y Murdock se comenzó a calmar un poco, paso sus dedos por los labios de Matt y siguió diciéndole

-Piensa que ella está aquí… la sientes?... siente la textura de su piel…

Matt con sus grandes manos hizo un suave contacto con la piel del cuello de Peter y bajó un poco hasta su pecho, apenas y se sentía el tacto de los dedos de Matt en contra de la piel de Peter

-su olor…

Murdock acercó lentamente su cara hacia el cuello de Peter y aspiró suavemente el aroma del chico, el contacto del aliento de Matt sobre su cuello hizo que su piel se erizara, tragó saliva pronunciadamente y con una voz ahogada por ultimo dijo

-Sus besos…

Matthew se fue acercando poco a poco hasta los labios del chico, Peter lo vio en cámara lenta, como si su mundo se detuviera y tuviera tiempo para pensar las cosas, que estaba dispuesto realmente a hacer para que Matt estuviera bien, que tanto sería capaz de sacrificar por el, sabía que Matt en ese momento estaba completamente perdido en su mente y el solo estaba siendo utilizado como una representación de Elektra, como un mero objeto, pero sin mas ni menos el confiaba todo en el y sin pensarlo se dejó llevar.

Matt rozó sus labios con los de Peter, fue un contacto único y especial, se sintió como un choque eléctrico que recorrió toda la medula espinal de ambos, los labios se abrieron para dar paso a esos movimientos uniformes que hacen posible un beso, en unos pocos segundos sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a juguetear en una boca que era ajena para ellas, el beso iba haciéndose cada vez mas apasionado y un hilo de saliva corría por la barbilla de Peter, Matt con su lengua lamió desde los labios hasta la barbilla limpiando ese pequeño fluido, bajó su mano por la playera de pijama de Peter y con un jalón la desagarró por completo, sus dedos recorrían la suave piel de Peter hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones con lo cual sus dedos juguetearon a frotarlos, el castaño se mordió el labio ocultando un leve gemido.

Matt tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba completamente perdido en su mundo, se inclinó hasta que sus labios toparon con la oreja de Peter la cuál comenzó a mordisquear y lamer, mientras que al mismo tiempo su mano se deslizaba cuesta abajo hasta llegar a un pantalón de resorte en el cual fue fácil introducir la mano, en cuando Peter sintió el contacto de la mano de Matt con su pene quiso soltar un enorme gemido el cual aguantó, en el traje semi roto de Matt podía verse que su miembro se había erectado, de un segundo a otro el abogado se despojó de todas sus prendas con gran rudeza, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo aunque en su espalda tenía ciertas cicatrices.

El pantalón de Peter fue arrancado, dejándolo completamente expuesto, en cuando estuvo así su respiración se aceleró y es cuando en verdad comenzó a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, se puso sumamente nervioso y estaba temblando, sus manos comenzaron a sudar un poco.

La boca de Matt se encontraba nuevamente en el cuello de Peter pero ahora lo besaba y lamía con pasión, hasta que mordisqueó un poco dejando una marca morada en su cuello, Matt tomó con sus manos las rodillas de Peter y las abrió con fuerza, dejando totalmente expuesto al hombre araña, tomó con precisión su grueso miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de Peter, en este punto el castaño tenía la respiración mas agitada que nunca y su corazón latía a una velocidad descontrolada, cuando estaba a punto de arrepentirse y abrir la boca, sintió un agudísimo dolor en su entrada y como unas punzadas lo atacaban, emitió un gemido ahogado de dolor y aferró sus manos a las sabanas apretándolas lo mas fuerte posible.

Matt había apuñalado con su pene la entrada de Peter, metiendo en un solo jalón todo su miembro, la entrada del chico comenzó a sangrar bastante, era totalmente virginal y al apuñalarlo de esa manera era inevitable no lastimarlo, el chorro de sangre corrió por los muslos de Pet y unas lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del castaño.

Matt embestía con gran fuerza y rapidez a Peter, este ultimo tenía toda la intención de gritar y gemir pero colocó sus manos sobre su boca tapando esos sentimientos, cuando esto no sirvió mordió su propio labio tan fuerte para distraer el dolor haciendo que este sangrara al igual, no quería que sus padres se enteraran y mucho menos que con su voz distrajera a Matt de su "mundo" en el que estaba en ese momento.

Matt tomó las caderas de Peter y las atrajo hacia su pubis, haciendo que la penetración fuera sumamente profunda, el pequeño chico se aferró al pecho de Matt y escondió su cara en este mientras seguía siendo penetrado una y otra vez, unos labios se acercaron de nuevo a su boca y un fugaz beso comenzó, ese dolor agudo de Peter en cierta manera se comenzó a convertir en placer al igual, los dedos de Matt recorrían con un suave tacto los huesos de la cadera y el pubis de Peter, este tacto se sentía muy bien, Peter comenzó a jadear y eyaculó sobre su propio abdomen y un poco en el de Murdock.

Matt lo embistió con una rapidez increíble ya que estaba llegando al límite del éxtasis, en el propio momento en el que eyaculó pronunció el nombre de "Elektra" , cuando Peter lo oyó se quedó pasmado por completo, el ya sabía que todo eso se trataba acerca de la chica, pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan duro oírlo de esa manera, su mirada bajó y un poco de tristeza y decepción se veía en ella. Matt cayó a lado de la cama exhausto, jadeante y sudoroso, tenía los ojos cerrados aun y se quedó así por un rato, Peter se recargó en uno de sus codos y comenzó a hacer caricias en el cabello de el abogado para que se quedara dormido, el reloj marcó las 5: 58 a.m. y al parecer Matt estaba profundamente dormido, Peter no logró conciliar el sueño para nada y se paró de la cama, un agudo dolor azotó sus nalgas y su entrada, abrió la boca en señal de espasmo.

Se dirigió al espejo y se quedo mirándose a si mismo por unos minutos con cierto desprecio y asco, no sabía la razón de esos sentimientos. En unos segundos se puso el traje de Spiderman y se lanzó por la ventana, viajando de edificio en edifico, quería combatir el crimen para despejar sus pensamientos que estaban hechos un lio en su cabeza.

Se postró en una azotea de un edifico que daba hacia un callejón, en ese momento en el mismo callejón se estaba llevando a cabo un asalto a una señora, Peter desde lo alto apunto con su telaraña al sujeto dispuesto a dispararle y salvar la integridad de esa mujer, pero antes de poder disparar sus pensamientos le ganaron y se perdió en ellos.

El sonido de un disparo lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, miró al callejón asustado y temiendo por la vida de la mujer, pero se dio cuenta que el que estaba tirado con un hoyo en la cabeza y bañado de sangre era el ladrón, abrió los ojos como platos dentro de su mascara y solo vio huir corriendo a la mujer.

Una voz completamente desconocida lo hizo voltear a su lado izquierdo.

-Eres peeeesimo combatiendo el crimen…

-Qu…que?... quien demonios eres…?

-Queee!? Quien soy!?... quien soy?... QUIEN SOY YO!?

El hombre desconocido le apunto con una grande bazuca a la cabeza y con un tono interesante y divertido le dijo

-Soy Wade Wilson, mejor llamado DeadPool… Jaaa! Inclínate ante mi grandeza pequeño insecto…

-Y… estas en mi lista negra Spidey

Wade acorraló a Peter contra la pared, poniendo una de sus manos en ella a la altura de la cara del castaño y con la otra sacó tan rápido su espada de la espalda que a Peter no le dio tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, solo vio como la espada se dirigía hacia su cara, cerró fuertemente los ojos, los abrió segundos mas tarde, la espada estaba clavada en la pared a lado de su cara y un chorro de sangre escurría de ella, volteó al suelo y vio el brazo de Wade en el piso con un charco de sangre, el hombre araña se quedó boquiabierto, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia DeadPool este puso la mano restante sobre su cara y con total emoción le dijo

-Soy tu fan! Puedes enseñarme a colgarme de las telarañas!? Te he visto en el periódico

Peter no sabía que decir y estaba atónito, enseguida reaccionó y con total desesperación le gritó

-Te cortaste el brazo idiota! El brazo! TU BRAZO!

-Ah! Enserio?... me ayudas con el otro?

Y diciendo eso le extendió la otra espada, Peter colocó sus manos en su propia cabeza

-Estas loco! Aléjate de mi!

-Vamos Spidey amigo!

-No soy tu amigo!

-Hey! Quieres ver un truco de magia!? - No el no quiere ver tus trucos –Pero querrá! Son asombrooooosooooos

DeadPool estaba teniendo otra de sus raras conversaciones con el mismo, todo el tiempo las tenía, Peter dio un paso para atrás

-Con quien demonios hablas?

-Shhh te oirán!

-Que…?

-Por cierto! Magia!

Con la mano que le quedaba Wade tomó su pistola y la apunto hacia su cabeza, en un instante jaló el gatillo haciendo que sus sesos se esparcieran por todo el suelo y comenzara a salir chorros de sangre, el cuerpo cayó de un solo golpe y allí quedo por unos segundos, Peter se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a toser, no estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas tan desagradables, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando allí, sin dudarlo se lanzó por la azotea y con su telaraña comenzó a pasar de edificio en edificio lo mas rápido posible, iba sumamente agitado, sin siquiera preverlo cuando iba a enganchar su telaraña en uno de los edificios, su vista se cubrió por completo con la cara de Wade que se había colgado de unos cables que estaban atravesados, el hombre araña pegó un grito y cayó al suelo desde unos 4 metros de altura, el golpe fue seco y lo recibió su espalda y su coxis, el dolor se incrementó debido a lo que había pasado horas antes con Matt, por lo cuál se quedó retorciéndose en el piso, Wilson bajó de un salto y se postró delante de el

-El asombroso SpiderMan! Me enseñas a caer como tu?

Peter se retorció en el suelo, pero se logró incorporar con los codos para tener una vista completa de Wade, totalmente atónito titubeó

-Pero… pero como… tu… allá….

Wade tenía la mitad de la cabeza abierta y un poco desgarrado el brazo que se había volado, el mercenario se hincó delante de el y aplaudió para si mismo

-Soy un mercenario!

-Pe.. pero… te volaste los sesos!

-Lo hice?

-Por dios!

-Tengo un podeeer regenerativo asombroso, como algo inmortal! Yujuuuu! Apuesto que después de esto iremos a bailar breakdance y comer tacos - Tu crees? - Ummm si

-Ah!? Sabías que estas desquiciado!?

-Pero soy inmortal!

-Experimentaron contigo?...

-Algooo asiii…. Oh oh! Un Wade chico bueno, un Wade es chico bueno, no es asesino a sueldo (8)

-Estas cantando!?

-Por qué no?

-Mataste a un hombre hace rato!

-Pero si tu le apuntabas Spidey Spidey

-Pero yo lo retengo hasta que venga la policía! No soy un asesino!

-Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

-QUE!? Por qué demonios me cambias el tema!? Y NO ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!

-Pero los amigos dejan que se queden sus amigos en sus spider-cuevas!

-Spider-cueva!?

-Tengo dinero puedo comprarte una…

-No! Aggg… como sabes tanto de mi!?

-Te espío

-Que!? Como te atreves!

-Enséñame a ser como tuuuuuuuuuuu

Peter se hincó con dificultades ya que la caída lo había lastimado de mas, dio un suspiró y comenzó diciendo

-Escucha…. Wade… Wade verdad?, yo…

-Oh! Oh! No tengo tiempo para relaciones amorosas! Espérame al final del callejón, vete desnudando para ganar tiempo

-ESPERA QUE!?, enserio estas demente!

Peter se levantó con dificultad y giró media vuelta listo para marcharse, DeadPool lo intersectó por enfrente y con un tono entusiasta le dijo

-Que tacones debería comprar para que combinen con mi traje… rojos o negros… o ya se!...

Con el dedo índice le hizo la señal a SpiderMan para que se acercara, el cual se quedó sin moverse de su lugar, Wade no paró de hacer su mismo movimiento por minutos, Peter suspiró y se acercó al misterioso chico.

DeadPool comenzó diciendo mientras acercaba a SpiderMan para decirle "su secreto"

-Debería comprar los rojos carmesí o negr…

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros cara a cara con SpiderMan su tono de voz cambió a uno maliciosamente divertido

-Los tengo en la mira a ti y a todos los de la torre Stark

Peter se quedó pasmado y no sabía como reaccionar ante tal "amenaza" cuando al fin iba a decir algo, el mercenario plantó un rápido pero profundo beso directo en la boca de Peter, aunque a través de las mascaras, y en un milisegundo desapareció.

El castaño se quedó totalmente impactado y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, se comenzó a "limpia" el beso con sus manos, el sol comenzó a salir por detrás de los edificios de Manhattan.

Peter se tuvo que apresurar lo mas rápido posible para llegar a su casa, iba tan distraído que en lugar de entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, entró por la de la sala principal que estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de su recamara, cuando entró todos estaban en el desayuno, como era sábado todos se reunían para desayunar, todos lo miraron sorprendidos y sin decir una palabra.

Su traje estaba sucio y un poco desgarrado de la espalda, fueron unos segundos de un silencio muy incomodo, pero inmediatamente lo rompió los grito de Tony

-PETER PARKER STARK ROGERS! QUE DEMONIOS TE DIJIMOS ACERCA DE SALIR EN LAS NOCHES, ME COMO VIENES…

Peter se quitó la mascara y con un tono de voz bajo y arrepentido dijo

-Lo siento papá… pero es que!...

Tony caminó furioso hacia Peter, tomándolo del brazo se lo llevó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitación, fuera del alcance de todos, Steve en la mesa cruzo sus manos y se apoyó en ellas, solo soltó un suspiro.

En el pasillo Stark seguía con su regaño

-Peter! Nosotros pensando que aun estas plácidamente dormido y tu andas como si nada afuera! Columpiándote por los edificios y enfrentándote a armas y diversas cosas! Por algo te metimos a los vengadores tu padre y yo! Te dijimos claro que si querías combatir el crimen sería bajo nuestra tutela!

-Papá! Ya no soy un niño!

-Peter solo tienes 16! Eres muy joven para saber cosas sobre el mundo!

Peter suspiró de cansancio y ciertamente ya no quería seguir la discusión con su padre, levemente susurró

-Lo siento papá… y lo siento por ahora… me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie mi identidad y… al entrar así Loki yThor….

Hizo una gran pausa y recordó que según sus padres, Matt no sabía nada también.

-Y Matt… supieron quien soy…

-Ah… acerca de eso… no te preocupes, tu padre es un chismoso y no puso cerrar la boca con Thor y el maldito "Dios" fue con el chisme al enano y… pues ya sabes.

-Estas hablando de ti mismo papá?

-Dios no! No soy un chismoso!... tal vez si hable de mi un poco, en fin ve y cámbiate para desayunar Peter

El joven castaño suspiró y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, su mascara se cayó, hizo un rápido movimiento para levantarla pero sintió un gran espasmo en su parte trasera, pro lo que hizo un gesto inmenso de dolor, Tony lo miró extrañada mente y puso enseguida un gesto de terror, lo señalo con horror y le dijo

-Peter! No me digas que tu!...que tu!...

-Que…?

Peter captó enseguida lo que Tony quería decir

-Por Dios papá no!... no te alucines! Solo me caí! Agggg… tienen una mente tan pervertida!

Pero en su interior el castaño sabía que era cierto, se levantó rápidamente y entró a su habitación de un portazo, enseguida se quitó el traje y se puso una ropa cómoda, enseguida quitó las sabanas que seguían llenas de sangre, corrió hacia su baño y las echó en la bañera ya que no podía salir hasta el cuarto de lavado porque se darían cuenta, las dejo allí remojándose en agua con shampoo.

Unos golpes en su puerta de la habitación lo alertaron, frunció el ceño y abrió de mala gana iba diciendo

-Papá! Ahora qu..!... oh… lo siento Matt…

-Puedo pasar…?

-Ah… oh amm. Si claro pasa…

Matthew pasó a la habitación de Peter y este cerró la puerta detrás de el, hubo un inmenso e incomodo silencio de unos minutos entre los dos, los dos se animaron a decir algo al mismo tiempo por lo cuál sacaron el suspiro de la primera palabra a la vez, eso hizo que por segunda vez guardaran silencio, Matt negó despacio con la cabeza

-Peter lo siento…

-Matt no… no te disculpes

-Peter no! Es necesario realmente… ayer estaba fuera de mi mismo, estaba fuera de la realidad, por segunda vez en mi vida el dolor me había vuelto a cegar… yo jamás quise lastimarte, jamás… eres alguien a quien quiero proteger y muy importante para mi, me comporte como un imbécil y tu no tenías porqué pagarlo, todo lo que hiciste y haces por mi es sorprendente… Peter yo…

Peter abrazó fuertemente a Matt y con tono tranquilizador le dijo

-Matt! Basta… te dije que todo está bien… yo lo hice porque quise… y quise que tu estuvieras bien… y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho y te doy mi mas sentido pésame…

-Gracias Pet….

Murdock colocó sus manos en la espalda de Peter abrazando y aferrándolo a el, la mirada de Peter salía por uno de los hombros de Matt, en ese preciso momento abrió los ojos como platos y lo único que pudo pronunciar susurrando para si mismo fue

-Oh… mierda…

Desde una de las azoteas de los edificios frente a la torre Stark estaba DeadPool saludándolo emotivamente con un disfraz de sirvienta encima del suyo. Peter acabó el abrazo con Matt de manera rápida

-Peter que pasa?

-Ah! No Matt… na… nada… recordé que vería a Gwen hoy!... y es muy tarde ya! Te veo luego!

Peter salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el elevador en el camino estaba Loki el cuál al verlo puso una sonrisa maliciosa y como siempre en un ágil movimiento le puso el pie el cual el castaño pudo esquivarlo fácilmente, Loki se sorprendió sumamente, Peter había sido siempre torpe y pensaba que exageraban todos cuando decían que tenía "poderes"

Loki se enojo y asentó un golpe con el puño, el cual Peter esquivó fácilmente con un resorte para atrás

-Tío Loki! No tengo tiempo! Luego jugamos!

Con esas palabras se metió en el elevador y cerró la puerta. El moreno se quedó con el ceño fruncido y gritó

-Quien está jugando idiota!?

Peter salió de la torre lo mas pronto posible, cuando estuvo en la calle miró hacia el edificio pero para su sorpresa Wade ya no estaba, hizo una mueca y en su mente pasaban cosas como "que quiere esa maldito imbécil" y en especial como conocía a toda su familia.

Peter recibió en ese momento un mensaje de un teléfono desconocido que decía:

"Amor, nos vemos en el puente de Central Park en 20 minutos"

Peter sonrió para si mismo y susurró "Gwen"

El castaño apresuró su paso hasta el parque ya que estaba un poco lejos, era un día sumamente frío y casi no había gente paseando por ahí, en especial en el área donde se encontraba el puente, cuando llegó la rubia todavía no llegaba, así que se recargo sobre el puente que tenía una vista a un pequeño lago y se quedó pensando sin fin de cosas, unas manos se postraron alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazaron por atrás, Peter sonrió y volteó poco a poco

-Gwe… que carajos!?

La figura que lo estaba abrazando no era nada mas y nada menos que DeadPool, Peter enseguida le metió un golpe con el puño que lo mandó a volar hasta el barandal del puente e hizo que cayera al lago, el charlatán salió del agua con gran euforia gritó

-Spideeeey!

-Púdrete!

-Ohh Uhh Ah! Usualmente eso pasa cuando no pego rápido las partes de mi cuerpo que me cortan!

-Como conseguiste mi teléfono!?

-Como lo conseguimos? –No lo se, tu lo conseguiste! –Ah, yo lo conseguí!?

-Basta! Enserio… que quieres de mi familia y de mi!?

DeadPool salió del lago escurriendo de agua, aún traía su traje de sirvienta el cual por estar mojado pesaba mas

-Te gusta mi traje? Es muy cómodo usar vestidos!

-Wade!

-Te aprendiste mi nombre! Nene Spidey! Abrázame!

Wilson intentó abrazar a Peter el cual con cara de indiferencia puso una mano sobre la cara de este impidiéndole el abrazo.

-Asombrooooso SpiderMan te gustan los tacos?

-Deja de llamarme por la calle SpiderMan o Spidey idiota! Y … si

-Invítame tacos!

-No demonios dijiste que eras rico?

-Siii pero mi dinero se quedó en un barco

-Ah?

-Ah!? AHH!?

-Si te invito tus malditos tacos me dirás que quieres de mi?

-Promesa!

Mientras en su mente Wade tenía esas conversaciones con el mismo "-Estas mintiendo verdad? –Oh si creo que si"

-Ag… bien vamos!...

-El asombroso DeadPool y SpiderMan van por tacos juntos!

-Que te dije acerca de los nombres!?

-Oh cierto, cierto Spidey! Digo Peter

-Como sabes mi identidad…?

-Te sigo! Te espío! (8)

-….

-Oye nene! Podemos agarrarnos de las manos hasta la taquería!?

-No

-Pero…

-No

El sol estaba oculto tras unas grises nubes que anunciaban tormenta para en la noche, el viento era extremadamente frío y movía todo a su paso, los dos chicos bajaron el puente alejándose y perdiéndose entre los arboles.

Los dos chicos llegaron a un puesto ambulante que se veía totalmente insalubre y sucio, Peter arqueó la ceja y con tono inseguro le preguntó a su acompañante

-Estas…seguro que quieres comer aquí?

-10 ordenes de tacos!

-ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?

-Ahhhhh que? Spidey Spidey?

-Que te dije acerca de los nombres imbécil!? Es tan difícil!?

-Esss taaaaaaan dificiiiiiiiiil (8)

Peter golpeó su cabeza con su mano, pensando por que razón estaba con ese grandísimo idiota, suspiró y con voz calmada dijo

-Oye hazme un favor si?

-Que favor Spi… Peter Peter?

-Uno… quítate ese traje ridículo… basta con que traigas todo el tiempo ese disfraz rojo… así que fuera ese vestido ridículo! Y dos… no es necesario repetir dos veces mi nombre… solo una vez

-Nope… dijiste un favor no dos

-Ag! Demonios contigo!

-Buenoooo solo por mi querido amigo que me enseñara a trepar!

El taquero se quedó viéndolos a los dos chicos se forma extraña mientras cocinaba, Peter echó una mirada asesina a Wade y este tratando de arreglar las cosas titubeó divertidamente

-Digo!... me enseñaras a ser una trepadora! Si!... una vil trepadora!

Peter lo vio aun mas feo y no quitaba esa mirada que bastaba ser idiota para no saber que en cualquier momento se le iría a golpes, Wade con un tono bajo trataba de arreglar aun mas las cosas, pero era pésimo haciéndolo

-Trepar…hombres?...mucho hombres…?

-QUITATE EL PUTO TRAJE Y CALLATE!

Wade de un jalón rasgó el traje de sirvienta y se puso en una pose "ganadora" con las manos sobre la cintura y la mirada hacia arriba, en ese momento el taquero gritó "orden lista" y en un dos por tres Wade estaba devorando sus 10 órdenes, Peter se sentó en un banco a lado de el, viendo como devoraba todo en un instante, Peter cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando vio Wilson traía encima un sombrero mexicano y unos maracas en la mano acechando su ultima orden de tacos, el castaño abrió los como platos

-De donde mierda sacaste eso… y en un segundo!?

-Es del vendedor –Era del vendedor –Oh era del vendedor…

-Era…?

-Ahhhhh era…

Peter echó un vistazo al suelo, dentro del puesto ambulante, el hombre estaba muerto con un cuchillo clavado en el cuello y totalmente desangrado, Parker se paró enseguida y asentó una patada contra Wade, este la detuvo con una mano y con la otra se echó su taco restante a la boca, Peter hizo un rápido movimiento y golpeó con su puño la cara de Wade, para después pararse de manos y dar una patada en el estomago de DeadPool el cual salió volando y se estrelló en unos botes de basura

-AooOaww! Eres rápido!

-Por que demonios lo haces!? PORQUE MATASTE A ESE HOMBRE!? Tenía familia y no había echo nada! ERES UN PEDAZO DE BASURA!

-Ohhh… todo se trataba de eso! No, no , no, yo soy un héroe ya! Ese hombre era la basura, TRA-TAN-TE DE DRO-GA

-Como lo sabes!?

-Porque yo lo se todo! – Lo sabemos? – Ajaaaam

-Aun así! La policía es la que se debe encargarse de eso! No tu!

-Abrázame nene!

-No! Noo Wade! Aléjate de mi!

Peter subió la pared de un edificio trepando hasta llegar a la azotea y comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio, había aprovechado que el sol se estaba metiendo ya, Wade iba tras de el tarareando una canción, a unas pocas cuadras antes de llegar a la torre Stark, Peter frenó en seco haciendo que Wilson se estrellara contra su espalda, el castaño giró quedando de frente al mercenario y con tono desesperado le dijo

-Que quieres de mi!? Porqué me sigues!? Ya te llevé a tus malditos tacos…

-Nope

-No que!? Hicimos un trato!

-Dijimos que pagarías!... pero no pagasteee los tacoooooooooooos Peter fueron gratis…

-Porque mataste al hombre!

-No pagaste

-Te pagare

-Nope

-Idiota

-Nene

-Imbécil

-Spidey!

-PUDRETE!

-Lotería!

Peter cerró fuertemente los ojos y trato de tranquilizar su impulso de darle una paliza ahí mismo al misterioso hombre que acababa de conocer esa misma madrugada, con una voz de falsa felicidad y paciencia dijo

-Por favor… Por favor… que quieres de mi?

-Sexo

-Enserio

-Sexo

-ENSERIO

-Sexo

-YA ENSERIO!

-oxes

-Que…?

-Sexo al revés

-AGGG!

-Pet

-QUE!?

-Tendré meciendo tus caderas contra mi GRAAAN PE…

El castaño hizo un veloz y ágil movimiento llevando sus dedos hasta la boca de Wade y apretando tan fuerte sus labios que lo cayó enseguida

-Maldito vulgar pervertido! Te me acercas de nuevo y te mato

Diciendo esto Peter le asentó una patada en el pecho a Wade tirándolo del edificio donde se encontraban, no esperó ni un segundo mas y saltando por los techos se fue directo a su casa.

La hora de la cena había llegado y Peter justo entró cuando todos estaban en la mesa, para su sorpresa habían ido a cenar con ellos todos los vengadores, Tony suspiró al ver a su hijo

-No tiene sentido que te regañe ya verdad? O que te diga que pidas permiso para salir… oh si… recuerdo esos días cuando te regañaba mandándote al armario junto ese suéter que pensabas que era un alíen y obedecías enseguida

-Papá!...

Todos comenzaron a reír antes la historia de Tony, Steve sonrió y con una seña le indicó a su hijo que se sentara con ellos, Jarvis comenzó a servir los platos de comida y todos hablaban de temas irrelevantes, Matt que estaba a lado de Peter le susurró

-Como te fue con Gwen?

-Cual Wade!? Cual Wade!?...

-Ah…?

-Digo… bien! Oh si perfecto… es hermosa!...

-Peter… puedo oír como tu corazón late mas fuerte y tus respiración se agita cuando mientes… que pasa?

-Nada Matt… solo amm.. Peleamos y me siento muy mal… por eso

Peter estaba trabajando tantas mentiras en su mente que estaba completamente echo bolas.

Comenzó a jugar con la comida mientras oía las fantásticas historias de cada uno de los héroes, ciertamente habían estado haciendo trabajos pequeños individualmente o en equipos para salvar ciudades o condados, siempre tenían trabajo.

Peter quería decir algo pero en verdad no se atrevía, siempre que medio abría la boca para decir algo alguno de los vengadores comenzaba a contar unas historias, hubo un silencio después de la historia de Clint y Peter lo aprovechó

-Papá…?

-Si Peter? – dijo Tony—

-Ummm… quien es DeadPool?

Todos los presentes allí abrieron los ojos como platos, Steve escupió el trago de agua que acababa de dar, Natasha puso cara de horror y se miraron entre ellos, Tony se quedó mirando a su hijo con cara de incredulidad, Barton y Banner negaban con la cabeza mientras suspiraban, Matt se puso la mano en la cara, Thor y Loki hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

Peter se quedó atónito ante tal reacción de todos

-Que…?

Tony enseguida se paró de la mesa y asentó un golpe contra ella con las dos manos y alarmado dijo

-Peter! Porque quieres saber eso!? Lo viste!? Sabes algo de el!? Se te apareció ESE sujeto!? O acaso..!

-No papá! Tranquilo no!... solo… solo oí hablar de el!...

-Jamás… jamás en la vida cruces palabra con ese sujeto…

-…Ah…? Pero quien es…?

-Se podría decir que es un antihéroe… o algo así… que se hace llamar "héroe"… un maldito imbécil

-Embustero –dijo Bruce—

-Hablador – dijo Clint negando con la cabeza—

-Desquiciado! – habló Steve con cara de horror—

-Creído – susurró Natasha—

-Ególatra – dijo Thor—

-Arrogante – decía Matt cruzado de brazos—

-Yo no conozco a esa basura y ni me importa – dijo Loki encogiéndose de brazos—

Peter se quedó boquiabierto y enseguida furioso dijo

-Porque todos sabían de el menos yo!?

Tony arqueó una ceja

-Porqué deberías haber sabido de esa basura? Digo… Peter eras un humano común y corriente

-GRACIAS papá…

-Sin ofender

-AJA!

Tony se acercó a Peter y golpeó la mesa y viéndolo fijamente dijo

-Pero lo que debes saber de ese hombre… es que nunca… nunca… nunca… NUNCA confíes en el…

Peter tragó saliva pronunciadamente y sonrió nerviosamente

-Ah…

-Y jamás… jamás…. Te relaciones de ninguna manera con el… JAMÁS

-A que te refieres con relacionar… papá?

-A siquiera cruzar una palabra con el

-Oh….

-Pero ese sujeto es historia Pet… donde oíste siquiera ese nombre?

-Ah.. por allí… bueno me… me voy a mi cuarto, no tengo hambre… este… adiós!

Peter salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y se encerró, Matt frunció un poco el ceño, conocía demasiado bien a ese chico y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Steve tenía cara de suma preocupación y Natasha le echaba una mirada algo nerviosa al rubio, el se la devolvió y ambos se miraron como queriéndose decir algo telepáticamente, enseguida Rogers se paró de la mesa y algo nervioso dijo

-Voy por cigarros…

Tony arqueó la ceja y algo extrañado dijo

-Amor… tu no fumas

-VOY POR CIGARROS PARA QUEMARLOS Y HACERLE UN BIEN A LAS PERSONAS!

-Que…?

-Voy contigo! –dijo Natasha—

Así los dos salieron de la vista de todos por el elevador. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la torre se dirigieron a un parque cerca de allí el cual estaba oscuro y el aire soplaba fuertemente, se colocaron a lado de un poste que emanaba una tenue luz , la pelirroja lo miró extrañada y le dijo

-Por qué no has dicho nada desde que salimos?

-No ves que Matt tiene su súper oído?...

-Oh…

El silencio entre los dos se hizo por unos minutos, Natasha suspiró

-Steve eso fue hace años…

-Nunca debió pasar Natasha!

-Pero… Steve! Fue antes siquiera que se crearan los vengadores

-Lo se… pero fue una estupidez de igual manera

-Se lo haz dicho alguna vez a Tony?

-Por dios no Natasha!... te imaginas siquiera como se pondría?

-Pero fue antes de estar con el!... el estuvo con muchas mujeres en la cama antes que contigo

-Pero yo…. Yo soy diferente, conmigo es diferente, además por dios Natasha estábamos en la misión del…

-DOCTOR BONG!

Steve y Natasha voltearon totalmente sorprendidos y boquiabiertos al poste del parque, enseguida divisaron arriba de el a Wade parado arriba de el, de una pirueta bajó a lado de ellos, Steve y Natasha fruncieron el ceño, el rubio sin esperarse asentó un golpe a Wade en la cara el cuál hizo se retrocediera unos pasos

-Woa Capi… ya no pegas tanto como niña… AUCH

-Lárgate de aquí Wade… te lo advierto

-Pero porqueeee tanta prisa? Eres mi héroe Capi-Capi te admiro! Y solo vine a recordar nuestra misión juntos! Y con la hermosa viuda negra verdad hermosa?

-Vuélveme a llamar hermosa y te parto la cara…

-Vamos no se amarguen los dos! Recuerden que BIEN la pasamos en esa misión, Moon Knight, tu Black Widow, Capitán América claro… y yo SUPER DEADPOOL ¡juntos derrotando a todas esas bestias que se disfrazaron de mi, fuegos artificiales, los clones que hacia Bong, Natasha con su super traje pegadoooo… oh si, Capi pidiéndome sentarse en mis piernas… LITERAL

Steve frunció el ceño y comenzó a soltar golpes contra Wade el cuál esquivaba cada uno de ellos con agilidad

-Oye, Oye capi! Tranquilízate!

Natasha tomó por el brazo a Steve y lo alejó de Wilson, enseguida lo trató de calmar

-Steve! No te rebajes a su nivel… como sea ya pasó!

-Si, si ya pasó… oye picaron! Por allí me enteré de que formaste una bonita familia con Stark eh!? Por dios si que es hermosa eh? Y tu hijo… ni hablar!

-NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCATE A PETER OISTE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL?

-Oh calma, calma… no quiero herirloooo (8)

El rubio lo miró fijamente con una mirada asesina, Wade ladeó la cabeza

-Oye capi…

-Que quieres?

-No le voy a decir a tu esposo Stark lo que "hubo" entre nosotros hace años…

-Enserio…?

-Sip!

-Porqué…? Guardar secretos no es muy de ti…

Wade señaló atrás de la pelirroja y el rubio, con tono indiferente dijo

-Porque ya lo sabe

Los dos voltearon alarmados hacia atrás y con cara de horror total, allí se encontraron a un Tony Stark totalmente atónito y con los ojos rojos aguantando unas lágrimas ante aquella conversación que había oído, Steve sintió como si en el pecho se le atravesara una lanza.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a cubrir la ciudad de Manhattan.

Tony dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible hacia casa mientras las gotas de lluvia lo empapaban, Steve alcanzó a tomarlo por el brazo, mientras que Tony se zafó bruscamente, el rubio totalmente preocupado dijo

-Tony espera!

-Que quieres!?

-Déjame explicarte…

-Explicarme que!? Que te acostaste con otro!?

-Tony no fue así! Eso pasó antes de que siquiera nos conociéramos, antes de los vengadores… me mandaron a una misión junto con Natasha, teníamos que meter a esa basura de allí… yo te juro que no se como pasó! Enserio yo odiaba a ese sujeto… tal vez estaba demasiado frustrado porque jamás había tenido relaciones… y solo se dio! Pero lo juro fue pasajero y solo una vez!

-Oh si! Frustrado por ser virgen vaya escusa Rogers!... Oh pero si ya se porque en esa fiesta en Asgard cuando yo te penetré ni siquiera te dolió ni sangraste! Porque YO creía que había sido tu primera vez!

-Anthony! Vamos! Jamás te engañe! Y no tienes porqué reclamarme si tu has estado con sin fin de mujeres antes que yo!

-Pero hay una jodida diferencia Steven! TU SI LO SABIAS, yo jamás te mentí acerca de eso, y tu jamás pudiste decirme acerca de ESO!? Pensé que teníamos una jodida confianza! Me mentiste por años! Por AÑOS!

Steve se quedó pensando un momento mientras su voz se quebraba

-Tony lo siento… debí decirte…

El rubio intentó postrar su mano sobre el brazo del castaño, pero este lo rechazó, la lluvia no dejaba ver que por el rostro de Tony escurrían lágrimas, Tony tomó la mano de Steve y colocó algo en su palma para después cerrarla y le susurró con voz entrecortada

-No puedo vivir mas a base de engaños Steve…

Diciendo esto Tony dio media vuelta y se alejó, perdiéndose entre los arboles en la oscuridad.

Natasha había visto todo desde lejos pero no oído, cuando volteó Wade ya no estaba, la pelirroja decidió regresar a la torre Stark.

Steve se quedó allí parado inmóvil, abrió lo mas lento que pudo su puño, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Allí mismo en su palma estaba el anillo de compromiso, de la gran boda que habían tenido hace años Stark y el, prometiéndose amor eterno por siempre, los ojos del rubio se enrojecieron y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de ellos, Rogers cayó de rodillas y dio un grito de furia asentando un fuerte golpe al suelo quebrándolo por completo, quedándose allí tirado, ahogándose en su dolor.

Peter había salido de nuevo al comedor y se había sentado en el sillón junto a Matt, habían comenzado una charla acerca de lo sucedido hace un momento, Murdock tenía ligeramente agarrada la mano del chico castaño

-Peter…enserio… porque tenías interés en saber sobre ese sujeto?

-Por nada en especial Matt… cosas que oí… pero me sorprende que todos lo conozcan y se expresen igual de alguien… es eso posible?

-Si que lo es… estuve en una "misión" una vez con el… teníamos que detener a una psicópata llamada Mary… simplemente no querrás ni entablar conversación con el…

-Oh… me imagino… también oí que… siempre trae su traje…?

-Oh si… es que… bueno lo que se sabe de el es que era un mercenario muy bueno, pero un día le detectaron cáncer terminal… para "curarlo" usaron el reactor X sobre el… lo que le dio los poderes pero lo deformo completamente… no querrás verlo sin mascara… Peter enserio porque tanto interés en ese suj…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y Tony entró a toda velocidad empapado directo a su cuarto, con una cara que jamás habían visto en el, Peter enseguida se asustó y cuando quiso ir a hablar con su padre este le cerró la puerta en la cara, el chico castaño comenzó a golpear la puerta

-Papá! Papá! Que tienes!?

Tony no contestó y Peter se preocupó aún mas, Natasha entró en ese momento igual de empapada, Parker se dirigió a ella con cara de terror, todos estaban boquiabiertos ante la escena

-Natasha! Que pasó!? A papá se le hizo raro que ustedes salieran así y fue a ver si estaban bien! Que pasó?

-Este… no lo se bien Pet… parece que tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte

-Pero ellos sus discusiones duraban unos minutos, acaso horas y lo siguiente era que se besaban y mimaban! Donde está Steve?

-Pues no lo se… creo que tu papá… lo corrió

-QUE!?

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante tal aclaración, no creían que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos, en eso la tensión se aumentó con unos golpes a la puerta, Natasha iba a abrir la puerta cuando Peter suspiró y le dijo

-No te preocupes voy yo…

El chico castaño abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa que el nunca se esperaría, todos en la habitación se quedaron extremadamente sorprendidos y con los ojos como platos, Matt percató algo fuera de lo normal totalmente ya que su gran oído captó enseguida como los latidos del corazón de todos se aceleraban al limite y su respiración aumentaba.

Frente a Peter se encontraba una mujer rubia totalmente desconocida para el, cuando ella lo vio sus ojos enseguida se enrojecieron y unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, antes que Peter pudiera decir palabra alguna la mujer se abalanzó contra el abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo y aferrándolo a ella, Peter arqueó una ceja incomprendidamente, la mujer entre sollozos dijo

-Peter!... estas enorme!...

-Ah… gracias?

-Pepper… -susurró Natasha atónita—

La rubia con todo el dolor de su alma se separó de Peter, enseguida fue con Natasha y desesperada le dijo

-Donde esta Tony, Natasha!?

-Pepper… Pepper….

-Natasha por favor! Donde está?

-En su… cuarto… pero….

Sin que pudiera acabar su frase la pelirroja, Potts se supo tan bien el camino hacia el cuarto de Tony, tocó sin fin de veces pero nadie abrió, la rubia hizo una mueca y sacando una tarjeta la colocó en la ranura de la puerta manipulándola y enseguida se abrió, Pepper sabía toda clase de trucos en esa torre, entró cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Peter se quedó atónito, volteó con Romanoff y le preguntó

-Natasha… quien es ella…?

-Es… es….es… una vieja amiga…. De tu papá

Tony estaba con la cara hundida en su almohada, una mano se colocó en su espalda, el castaño con furia se volteó para reclamar que lo dejaran solo, cuando vio la cara de Pepper se quedó completamente sin palabras y unas lagrimas de sus ojos brotaron, su corazón se aceleró al máximo y su respiración se corto sintiendo en su pecho una profunda presión.

Pepper sin decir nada lo abrazó, el castaño titubeó con la voz entrecortada

-Pe… Pe….Pepper que… como!? Yo… te hacia… te hacía….

La rubia lo aferró a el y con voz calmada dijo

-No Tony… shh… yo… hace apenas unos pocos años me curé por completo….yo… yo moría por velos… pero… pero creía que solo vendría a destruir su vida feliz… yo… lo siento soy muy egoísta… pero cuando recibí esa carta… de que estabas enfermo y muy grave…. No dude en tomar el primer avión a New York…

-Que…? Espera enfermo?... yo no estoy enfermo…

-Que?... espera Tony que? No estas enfermo?

-No…. No espera… sabes que? Si, si estoy enfermo, muy enfermo de rabia, enojo, resentimiento! Y Aggg…!

Stark golpeó su puño contra la pared haciendo que este sangrara, la rubia lo detuvo enseguida y preocupada le dijo

-Tony! Que pasa?... pasó algo con Steve…?

-NI ME HABLES DE ESE IDIOTA!

-Pero Tony!...

-Todo hubiera sido mejor si jamás hubiera empezado nada con el… si tan solo… hubiera seguido contigo, nos hubiéramos casado y criado juntos a Peter como sus padres que somos…

La rubia abrazó a Tony que estaba bañado en lágrimas y sobó su espalda tratándolo de consolar

-Tony… hay tiempos que las parejas pasan por este tipo de crisis… se arreglara…

-NO Pepper no!...porque todo tiene que ser así!?

-No lo se Tony… la vida a veces no es justa…oh dios los extrañe tanto….

Tony sollozó en los brazos de la rubia por unos segundos, cuando ella dijo

-Tony entonces que rayos fue esa carta…? Enserio me asusté horrores….

-No lo se Pepper… pero me alegra tanto que estés aquí…

En la sala el único que estaba completamente atónito era Matt ya que aunque no hubiera querido oyó toda la conversación de Pepper y Tony y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer recién llegada era la madre de Peter, todos que sabían la verdad miraron a Murdock, sabían que el ya había oído y lo sabía todo, Loki fue enseguida a su lado y lo abrazó como lo haría un padre, discretamente le dijo al oído

-Matt… no digas nada…

-Pero papá…

-No te corresponde…

Peter hizo una mueca ya que se estaba preocupando demasiado debido a la situación, estaba dispuesto a ir a su habitación por una chamarra e ir a buscar a Steve, entró y abrió su closet sacando la chamarra mas abrigadora que tenía ya que estaba lloviendo aún, se la puso y cuando iba a tomar su celular que estaba en la cama, notó algo extraño en ella.

Había un sobre blanco, lo tomó sin abrirlo. Miró la ventana y estaba abierta, como si alguien hubiera entrado a su habitación y lo hubiera dejado, extrañado por todo lo que estaba pasando, su corazón se aceleró mientras sus dedos recorrían despegando el pegamento del sobre, cuando estuvo por fin abierto sus dedos tomaron algo que parecía papel fotográfico, y lo sacó.

Era una fotografía que no entendió al principio, era la misma mujer rubia que hace un momento había conocido estaba con una bata de hospital en una cama, sentado a lado de ella estaba Tony, su papá, y entre los dos traían un bebe en brazos.

Peter no podía procesar bien las cosas en esos segundos, o por lo menos su cerebro no quería hacerlo, después de varios minutos solo pudo susurrar con voz ahogada

-No….puede…. ser

Peter salió corriendo de la habitación alterado y se postró delante de todos en la sala, con una voz completamente alterada les gritó, mostrándoles la foto

-QUE ES ESTO!?

Todos en la habitación se quedaron sin habla, intentaron decir algo pero solo logaron que su boca se quedara medio abierta y no emitiera ningún sonido. Barton tomó aliento

-De… donde sacaste eso Peter?...

-Eso que importa! Todos ustedes lo sabían! Y nadie me dijo nada!? Que acaso estoy jodidamente pintado en esta maldita casa!?

Matt se paró y se acercó a Peter

-Peter tranquilo…

-No Matthew! De seguro tu también lo sabías! Tu lo sabes todo! No puedo creer que tu también me hayas engañado! Todo está jodido aquí!

Peter salió corriendo de la casa, Matt estaba dispuesto a ir tras el cuando la mano de Thor lo detuvo

-No Matt, déjalo necesita estar solo por ahora…

-Pero papá! Se acaba de enterar de…

-Hazme caso… solo… déjalo por ahora…

Peter estaba en un mirador deshabitado, tenía una vista hacia el mar, el frío soplaba tremendamente y calaba los huesos, no podía dejar de pensar porque le habían mentido todo ese tiempo, el jamás había preguntado por una madre ni nada, estaba muy agradecido con Steve y Tony y enserio amaba a los dos por igual, pero odiaba que le hubieran ocultado la verdad, sacó la fotografía y se quedó mirándola por un segundo, una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas, se la limpió en seguida y rompió la foto, abriendo suavemente sus manos dejando que la brisa y el viento se llevara los pedazos.

Un motor de automóvil se oyó a lo lejos y en unos segundos estaba un auto estacionado a lado de Peter, del auto se bajó Wade con una botella de alcohol, se sentó a lado de Peter.

Este no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se sorprendió que DeadPool estuviera a lado de el, ni se dignó a preguntar de donde había sacado el auto. Wade lo miró por unos segundos y le mostró la botella

-Sabes? Dicen que esto quita las penas… será?

Peter se quedó mirando la botella con indiferencia, cuando Peter iba a extender la mano para tomarla, Wade estrelló la botella contra la cabeza de Peter rompiéndola en pedazos y bañando al chico en alcohol, con tono triste reprochó

-Uhhh… no al parecer no las quita… te veo igual

-SERA PORQUE SE TOMA IMBECIL! NO SE ESTRELLA EN LA CABEZA! ERES…. No tengo ánimos de discutir ahora…

Casi de la manga Wade sacó otra botella de alcohol mostrándosela a Peter, el chico castaño la miró y cuando iba a tomarla el mercenario lo burló y la alejó de el

-Un pajarito me dijo que no tomas y eres menor –Por dios! Es menor sabes que si nos agarran aquí con un menor vamos a la cárcel!? – Y que? Sabes que siempre salimos a los 5 minutos – Cierto…

Peter lo miró con temor y con voz indiferente le dijo

-Podrías dejar de ser tan raro por un momento?

-Clarooooo Spidey Spideeeeeey (8)

-Y de cantar…

-Nope

-Entonces podrías darme la botella para no tener que estar consiente cuando empieces a hablar?

-Sip

Wade le extendió la botella, la cual Peter agarró y dio un primer trago, en el cual empezó a toser bastante debido a que era una bebida muy fuerte, Wilson comenzó a reír mientras levantaba un poco su mascara hasta la boca y tomaba de otra botella, Peter miró un poco curioso checando si podía ver algo de su cara pero no lo logró, el chico castaño comenzó a empinar trago tras trago de manera rápida.

Fue evidente, en un poco mas de la mitad Peter estaba muy ebrio, en primer lugar porque jamás había tomado y segundo porque era muy fuerte la bebida.

Wade se había acabado como 3 botellas y seguía totalmente sobrio, era un profesional de la bebida. Peter estaba recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y arrastrando las palabras decía

-Siii…que se…olvidan… lags…penass…gg

Un viento muy fuerte comenzó a soplar donde estaban y unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a desatarse de nuevo, Wade miró a Peter que estaba aún en el suelo

-Oye debes regresar a tu casa Pet Pet

-Jamás! No voy a regresar!... Aggggg….

Peter se paró muy rápido y todo el suelo se le movió por lo cual cayó al suelo de golpe, de un momento a otro comenzó a granizar, Wade se paró y abrió el carro.

Se aproximó hacia donde estaba Peter y lo tomó en brazos, rápido lo metió y acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, lo reclinó lo mas que se puso hasta quedar completamente acostado.

Wade reclinó un poco su asiento también y colocó sus pies sobre el volante cómodamente, Peter abrió los ojos un poco encontrándose con su mirada el techo del auto, afuera estaba cayendo una gran tormenta.

-Peter Peter Peter (8)

-MMmmh?

-Ya estas ebrio?

-Mhjjjum….

-Muy ebrio?

-MMhjuuuuuum

-Muy muy muy ebrio?

-Mhjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!

Wade se enderezó de su asiento y de un ágil movimiento se colocó arriba de Peter, sus manos se apoyaban en el asiento, cada una a los lados de la cara de Peter y sus rodillas estaban a los extremos del asiento, estaba viéndolo fijamente. El mercenario pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de Peter

-Sabías que soy el único que te comprende?

-No, eres el único que me quiere coger…

-Buen punto

Wade colocó su mano debajo de la playera de Peter y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su abdomen, tocando cada centímetro de la suave piel del chico, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta los pezones del castaño, los comenzó a frotar un poco, un rubor evidente salió en las mejillas de Peter y trató de aguantarse un gemido.

Wade deslizó su mano desde el pecho hasta el ombligo de Peter, para después con algo de dificultad introducir su mano en el pantalón del hombre araña. Cuando pudo hacerlo sintió un justo bóxer a su alcance, pero si ningún problema ni dudarlo metió su mano dentro de el, Peter aferró sus dedos contra el pecho de Wilson, el cual comenzó a acariciar el miembro del chico, frotándolo una y otra vez hasta que se empezó a poner duro, Peter se mordió el labio evitando que unos gemidos salieran de su boca, al ver esto Wade comenzó a frotar mas rápido y a masturbarlo, hasta que fue imposible y unos gemidos ahogados comenzaron a salir de los labios de aquel chico, Peter jadeaba y su respiración era cada vez mas rápida

-Ah!... Wade no…

-Spidey tus labios dicen otra cosa diferente a tu cuerpo

El liquido pre-seminal mojó la mano de Wade, en ese momento sacó la mano del pantalón de el castaño y podía verse a contraluz la humedad que recorría los dedos de el mercenario.

Postró sus manos en la orilla de la mascara y comenzó a levantarla poco a poco, cuando iba por los labios, Peter lo detuvo en seco agarrándolo de las manos

-No Wade!

-Que? Por qué no?

-Por que no…

-Ohh…Ohhhh! Así que… Spidey Spidey es un chico superficial?

-No!... no es eso!

-Lo eres! –Si lo es –Lo se!, lo es…

-No!

Wade no hizo caso y siguió con su labor de quitarse la mascara, Peter aun sostenía sus manos para que no lo hiciera, los dos comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que un brusco movimiento por parte de los dos hizo que la mascara saliera volando, Peter cerro fuertemente los ojos y poco a poco abrió uno de sus ojos con algo de temor, cuando divisó a Wade literal su boca se abrió en forma de sorpresa

-Tu… no eres Wade… bueno quiero decir…

-Porqué no estoy deforme y seguro oíste sin fin de historias de como era horrendo y deforme?

Wade arqueó la ceja y Peter se quedó sin palabras, ya que frente a el lejos de estar un hombre deforme estaba un sujeto completamente atractivo sin igual, cabello castaño demasiado claro pegándole a rubio, unas facciones algo toscas y varoniles pero demasiado atractivas y con una mirada totalmente penetrante y hechizante, enseguida con un tono falsamente tranquilo le dijo

-Bueno… en… en parte… si… como?...

-Tiene algunos meses que mi graaaan amigo Bob –No es tu amigo –Como decía mi graaan amigo Bob –No es tu amigo –Cállate!

Peter se quedó con cara de rareza hacia el sexi hombre que tenía frente a el, pero Wade siguió hablando

-Como decía… mi AMIGO Bob… creó un suero… en un principio era para quitarme los poderes del reactor X y poder morir… se aplicó en varios mutantes pero no funcionó porque era especial para mi creado con mi ADN, logró quitar mis deformidades pero mis poderes siguieron allí… espera no se porque te explico Peter Peter si mañana no recordaras ni una jodida palabra…. Como sea entonces que decías? Quieres que me ponga la mascara de nuevo?

Wade tomó la mascara y estaba a punto de colocársela, cuando Peter lo tomó de la muñeca

-No!

Wade esbozó una sonrisa pícara

-Eso pensé…

Peter se sonrojó totalmente y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, Wade tomó una de las manos de Peter y la llevó hacia su propio miembro que estaba ya erecto debajo del traje, se marcaba demasiado y su tamaño era sorprendente

-Ves como me pones?

-Cá…Cállate!...

Wade acercó sus labios a unos centímetros de los de Peter, provocándolo de cierta manera, cuando Peter se acercó para besarlo este se hizo un poco para atrás, en manera de jugueteo, Peter frunció el ceño, mientras que Wilson sonreía, en verdad tenía una encantadora y seductora sonrisa, se acercó y besó la boca de aquel inocente chico, el beso fue precavido y totalmente extraño para los dos, peor hubo cierta conexión en ambos que los hizo seguirlo y hacerlo mas intenso en cada segundo que pasaba, sus lenguas exploraban esa desconocida boca en la que jamás habían estado, para después entrelazarse entre ellas mismas, se probaron hasta el momento que tuvieron que separarse para un poco de aliento pero aun uniéndolos un delgado hilo de saliva.

Wade se quitó la parte de arriba del traje, dejando ver su perfecta y marcada figura, Peter lo admiró fascinado por algunos segundos, el mercenario se acercó al cuello de Peter y comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo con mucha pasión, mientras que sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón de Peter, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente flojo lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta que quedó en sus tobillos, una vez completada esta acción se apresuró en quitarle la chamarra y la playera al castaño, el ambiente adentro del carro se había tornado muy bochornoso además que estaba encendido el calentador del auto.

Peter se quedó con su bóxer nada más, mientras las manos de Wilson recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, los brazos de Peter se aferraron al cuello de Wade, mientras este le respondía a la acción con un fugaz beso.

El increíble e indestructible DeadPool llevó sus manos hasta su pantalón de su traje el cual comenzó a bajar lentamente dejando expuesto su enorme pene que en cierto punto comenzó a frotarse con el abdomen de Peter, de un solo jalón Wade quitó el bóxer del castaño, así dejando toda la ropa regada en el suelo y otra parte en el asiento trasero y los quedándose desnudos totalmente.

La voz en su cabeza de Wade preguntó con un emotivo "ANOTAMOS?" , sonrió pícaramente y susurró para el mismo

-Oh si… anotamos…

Wilson lamió dos de sus dedos para después introducirlos en Peter lentamente, este soltó un quejido ante la penetración, los dedos entraban y salían de el así lubricándolo muy bien, seguido de eso el mercenario tomó firmemente su pene y lo colocó en la entrada del chico y comenzó lentamente metiendo la cabeza de su pene, las uñas de Peter se encajaron en el pecho de Wade al mismo tiempo que un gemido salió de su boca, Wilson intentó penetrar un poco más pero Peter estaba bastante estrecho aún , a eso sumándole que el miembro de el gran mercenario era bastante prominente, Wade dio una embestida pero su miembro solo entro otro poco

-Spidey! Nene! Relájate!

-Ahh! Wade! Duele!

DeadPool acercó su cara a unos centímetros de la de Peter, y con voz tranquilizadora le dijo

-Okay solo relaja tus músculos, piensa en… TACOOS … ya? Que allá voy…

-Nh! A mi no me gustan los tac…AAAAHH!

Antes de poder completar su frase Wade lo había embestido hasta el fondo, un poco de sangre empezó a correr de la entrada de Peter, el cual gemía y jadeaba, aunque estaba completamente recargado en el asiento no se sentía con suficiente apoyo, por lo cuál se aferró a la espalda de Wilson, el cual estaba dando lentas embestidas en un principio. Conforme pasaba el tiempo las embestidas iban tomando velocidad y cierto ritmo, Peter encajó sus uñas en la espalda del hombre, una de las embestidas mas profunda le dolió bastante por lo que hizo un prominente rasguño sobre la espalda de Wade, este mismo esbozó una erótica sonrisa. Peter miró por un momento el techo del auto, el cual se movía en cada embestida, sumándolo a eso que Peter seguía muy ebrio y estaba mareado.

Peter en cada penetración comenzaba a disfrutar del momento, el punto donde el dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer, en el carro se podían escuchar las gotas de el exterior golpeando contra los cristales del auto y unos pequeños jadeos de parte de ambos, Parker cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, su cara de placer excitó aun mas a Wade el cual atrajo las caderas de Peter hasta su pubis de manera brusca, para luego tomar el pene del chico y comenzarlo a masturbar, en este punto Peter no pudo aguantar los gemidos y salieron bastante fuerte resonando por todo el carro, cuando pudieron darse cuenta las rodillas de Peter casi estaban a la altura de su cara, era lo bastante flexible como para postrarse en cualquier posición, y justo en esa hacía posible que el pene de Wilson estuviera cada centímetro dentro de el, Wade sonrió y mordió el labio de Peter seductoramente

-Nh…Amo tu maldita flexibilidad…Ah…

-AAhhh! Wade!...no tan profundo!... Ah…

-Shhh

Wade calló a Peter con un largo beso, su lengua penetró en el chico lo más que pudo. Peter con el más fuerte gemido de la noche se vino por completo en la mano de Wade, y este a su vez en Peter, un líquido caliente invadió por completo el interior del castaño, el semen se empezó a escurrir por la entrada de Peter aunque Wade aún no hubiera sacado su miembro.

Los dos se quedaron jadeantes y sus cuerpos pegados por el sudor, Wade acercó sus labios a los de Peter y le dio un tierno beso susurrándole

-Te lo dije…

-Que?

-Que tus caderas se mecerían en mi pe…

Peter le tapó la boca con su mano y frunció el ceño, Wade enseguida besó la mano del chico castaño, el cual se sonrojó y la quitó enseguida.

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar afuera del carro.

Eran alrededor de las 4: 30 a.m. y la lluvia había parado aunque un viento frío cubría toda la ciudad, Peter yacía dormido en el carro cubierto con una chamarra de Wade.

Wilson estaba en el mirado de la ciudad, con la vista perdida en la ciudad. En ese momento sonó su celular, hizo una mueca y contestó. Se quedó escuchando el teléfono por unos minutos, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida, para después decir

-Lo tengo todo bajo control, demonios quién crees que soy?

-Han pasado días sin saber de ti

-No necesito avisarte donde estoy cada díaaaaa (8)

-No necesitas cantar las cosas

-Y tu no necesitas ser tan imbécil, o espera si lo eres!

-Como sea, conseguiste eso?

-No pero ya casi

-Como es que lo harás? Tienes a todos los vengadores prácticamente en tu contra, es imposible

-No lo es cuando SE-PA-RAS a la gente

-No me digas que…

-Otsss

-Lograste separar una familia de mas de 16 años en una sola noche…? Eres un monstro…

-No, solo soy DeadPool y quiero mi paga completa

-La tendrás cuando me entregues eso

-Aja como sea Norman Osborn… ese es un nombre muy estúpido… bueno si como sea, ADIOS

-No, esper…

Wade colgó enseguida y suspiró, se acercó al carro y miró por el cristal a Peter, enseguida sin darse cuenta una sonrisa sincera estaba en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta viendo su reflejo en el vidrio puso una expresión de disgusto y un calambre recorrió toda su espalda, caminó hacia la orilla del mirador y se quedó mirando unos minutos mas la ciudad, cerro los ojos e irónicamente sonrió

-Sabría que vendrías…

Giró en su propio lugar, quedó de frente a un furioso DareDevil.

Dentro del carro Peter se despertó por las voces que había en el exterior, dio un gran bostezo y se asomó por la ventana, enseguida se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Matt afuera, en un dos por tres se comenzó a cambiar dentro del auto. En el exterior con gran furia Matt le reclamaba

-Donde está Peter!?

-Pet? Pet? … Peter? Que Peter? Peeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeeer?

-No me hagas tenerlo que repetir dos veces… te lo advierto… si siquiera lo tocaste

-AHHHHhh Peter!... el chico que vende Hot Dogs en Time Square!

Matt frunció el ceño de sobremanera y con un ágil movimiento se fue contra Wade asentándole un golpe en cual esquivó apenas

-Oye, oye no le pego a los inválidos

Murdock soltó una patada la cual alcanzó esta vez el estomago de Wilson, este mismo hizo una expresión de enojo

-Okay, Okay… no le pego a los inválidos… pero TU eres una excepción

Wade le pegó con el puño mandándolo a volar bastante lejos, Matt antes de caer al suelo se apoyó con sus manos dando una pirueta e incorporándose de nuevo de pie, transformó su bastón en su mejor arma que separaba en dos partes el bastón unidas por una cadena, la cuál tenía un alto alcance para golpear al oponente.

Wade sonrió maliciosamente y de sus bolsas traseras sacó unos pequeños explosivos, que lanzó enseguida contra el hombre sin miedo, el cual comenzó a girar rápidamente su arma así repeliendo todos los explosivos los que mandaba a volar lejos haciendo que explotaran lejos de el.

Peter una vez ya cambiado abrió la puerta del carro rápidamente, pero aun mareado al salir dio un paso en falso y cayó de rodillas, su plan era escabullirse y salir de inmediato de allí, pero no se escapaba de los sentidos de Matt, que enseguida captaron su olor y oía la respiración a lo lejos de otra persona, enseguida Murdock se distrajo con esto

-Peter!

Uno de los explosivos no lo alcanzó a desviar muy bien debido a la distracción y cayó cerca de el, haciéndolo que Murdock cayera al suelo abriéndose un poco la ceja y el liquido rojo comenzara a corre por su cara, Peter corrió hacia el preocupado

-Matt!

Wade puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. Peter llegó a lado del chico y lo ayudó a levantarse, este con enojo le reprochó

-Peter! Que crees que estas haciendo!? Desapareciéndote de esa forma! Todos te están buscando! Y tu… aquí!? Además que demonios haces con este sujeto!? Acaso no nos dijiste que no lo conocías!? Apestas a alcohol… que demonios te pasa!? Tu no eres así!

-Matthew basta! Tu tampoco eres muy de mi agrado ahora, me mentiste! Tenía derecho a saberlo!...

-No era mi responsabilidad decirte eso… así que ahora mismo vamos a casa

Matt tomó por el brazo a Peter y lo comenzó a arrastrar con el, Wade en un segundo se apareció frente a ellos y tomó a Peter por el otro brazo, con tono irónico se burló

-Vaya… pareces mas su papá

-Cállate pedazo de imbécil y no te vuelvas a acercar a el

-Oh si? Me lo vas a prohibir tu?

-No solo yo, todos

-UUuuuhHHhhh! –Oíste eso? –Oh si lo hice

Matt jaló el brazo de Peter intentando que el otro lo soltara pero solo ocasionó que el otro chico lo jalara a la vez, los dos comenzaron a forcejear con los brazos de Peter, este frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, enseguida ágilmente se soltó el castaño

-Basta los dos! Déjenme

Peter comenzó a caminar para irse, Wade sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Nos vemos Pet Pet estaré mas cerca de lo que crees…

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Matt—

Wilson estiró su mano y disparó hacia un árbol, pero lo bastante cerca del oído de Murdock y con la pistola mas ruidosa, este se cubrió la oreja con su mano y esbozó un quejido de dolor, la audición era su punto débil debido a que la tenía muy desarrollada y esos sonidos le ocasionaban un dolor impresionante, con gran furia DareDevil le soltó un golpe en la cara con su bastón con gran fuerza que le sacó un ojo, Wade se colocó la mano sobre su cuenca ocular ya que estaba sangrando y con la otra comenzó a disparar contra Matt, este empezó a esquivarlos, uno de los disparos pasó cerca de la cabeza de Peter, se frenó en seco y furioso volteó

-Que demonios!?

-Oh lo siento spideeeeey spideeey es que tengo un punto ciego ahora, como en 20 minutos estará bien no te preocupes… oh! Perdón por casi matarte ¡

-Con un carajo! Basta los dos ya!

Matt hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero enseguida se incorporó a lado de Peter listo para irse con el a casa, Wade se quedó a lo lejos agitando la mano en forma de despedida y con una gran sonrisa en su boca a la cual había llegado un poco de sangre que estaba escurriendo desde su ojo.

Matt y Peter caminaron en silencio y salieron de la vista del mercenario. En la mitad del camino a casa el abogado se atrevió a decir las primeras palabras

-Peter…

-No Matt ahora no…

-Porqué con ese sujeto… enserio no quiero que te relaciones con el

-No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer Matt, así que no me des órdenes

-Es por tu maldito bien! Porque es tan difícil hacernos caso de eso?

-Oh si mi bien? Durante estos años nadie se preocupó por que mi BIEN era saber la verdad? No seas idiota Matthew!

Los dos chicos iban cruzando por el parque cerca de la torre Stark cuando a lo lejos Peter divisó en una banca sentado a Steve, el castaño frenó en seco y se quedó parado, Murdock se dio cuenta de esto en seguida, se dio medio vuelta y en un tono de voz bajo le dijo

-Creo que tienes que ir… yo avisaré a todos que estás bien

Matt se fue caminando mientras Peter tomaba aire y a paso lento caminaba hacia Steve con cierta desconfianza, cuando el rubio lo vio se limpió los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se paró mirando al chico

-Peter!

Peter no dijo una sola palabra, solo lo miraba con cierta desconfianza, el rubio cerró los ojos dolorosamente

-Tu padre… te lo dijo?

-No… no se que haya pasado entre ustedes y ahora no es algo que me interese…

-Entonces… por qué estas… así?

-Alguien vino a casa…

-Alguien… vino a casa?

-Si

-A que te refieres Peter?

-Mi madre papá, MI MADRE!

Steve abrió los ojos como platos, y su respiración se cortó por completo por unos segundos, trató de emitir sonido alguno pero un nudo en la garganta se lo prohibió por completo, bajó la mirada y cayó sentado de golpe en la banca, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía adecuadamente .

En esos momentos una voz que gritaba "Peter" hizo que los dos voltearan, era Tony que se acercaba corriendo a su hijo, en cuando vio que estaba con Steve frenó en seco y se quedó mirando hacia donde estaban ellos con expresión indiferente, una que en seguida cambió a expresión de dolor y odio.

Los tres se quedaron mirándose en silencio y la tensión en el ambiente iba creciendo cada vez más. Tony con un gesto que trataba de ocultar el dolor tomó a Peter por el brazo y trató de llevarlo arrastrando a casa, pero el castaño se soltó enseguida mirándolo intensamente

-Peter! Vámonos ahora mismo!

-No!

-Peter!

-Quiero que los dos me expliquen ahora mismo porque demonios me mintieron todo este tiempo!

-Peter jamás te mentimos de nada –dijo Steve—

Tony lo miró con enojo

-Mira tu cállate Capitán de cuarta! Si el que menos tiene derecho de hablar sobre engaños y mentiras eres tu!

-Maldición Stark sobre reaccionas de todo! Jamás te reclamé cosa alguna en estos 17 años! Aguanté todos tus berrinches, todos tus reclamos de todo, tenía que joderme y aguantar todo tu coqueteó con las mujeres a cada tienda que íbamos o cada lugar donde te miraban, jamás te dije nada! Y tu vienes a joder todos estos años por una cosa que pasó cuando aún ni te conocía!? Yo no manejaba tu estúpida vida de rico antes de conocerte así que no vengas y quieras indignarte por mi pasado

Tony se quedó boquiabierto, jamás pensó que Steve fuera a contestarle de esa manera, pensaba que solo iba a llorar y pedirle perdón por lo pasado, con la voz cortada le dijo

-Como te atreves!... tanto hablas de soportarme!? Si tu eras el que siempre iba a mi diciendo "te amo" y ahora dices que tuviste que soportarme todos estos años!? Cuando nunca tuviste los suficientes para decirme que ya te habían cogido… habías cogido no me importa como fue, me hiciste creer otra cosa!

-Jamás te hice creer nada!, Además…

Peter levantó un poco sus dos manos en señal de alto y furioso gritó

-Basta los dos!

-Demonios Peter! Tu deja de ser un mocoso ingenuo al igual! Como pudiste mentirnos al igual con algo tan delicado! Querías saber acerca de ESE tipo diciendo que habías oído de el!? Por favor! Nos crees idiotas? Confiamos en ti! Y resulta que te vas TODA la noche con el, que te dijimos acerca de ese sujeto!? – dijo Tony con gran furia—

El rubio se sorprendió se sobremanera

-Peter! Tienes contacto con esa maldita basura!?

Tony miró a Steve y con gran sarcasmo dijo

-Ja… ay si… maldita basura

-Demonios Anthony supéralo!

-Dios! Que demonios pasa!? –dijo Peter—

-Me engañó tu padre

-No te engañe! Demonios pasó antes de conocerte siquiera!

Peter negaba la cabeza y no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, enseguida se apresuró a decir

-Papá… si fue antes de conocerte… no veo porqué tanto problema…además…

-FUE CON DEADPOOL, CON ESE IMBECIL – dijo Tony con gran rabia—

Peter se quedó con los ojos como platos y se comenzó a ahogar con su propia saliva, no podía creerlo, tragó saliva pronunciadamente y con tono alarmado dijo

-Papá!

Steve se cubrió la cara con la mano en forma de vergüenza y mirando a Tony articuló con los labios "Gracias" , estaba furioso por como Tony exponía las cosas. Cuando iba a empezar una gran pelea de nuevo, Peter suspiró y dijo tratando de tranquilizar a todos

-Ok..ok… creo que no hemos sido muy sinceros ninguno de los tres… arreglemos esto

El chico castaño se sentó a lado de Steve y con una seña hacia Tony hizo que se sentara a su lado, Stark hizo una mueca y de mala gana se sentó, así los tres en la banca se quedaron mirando al vacío incómodamente por unos segundos, los tres intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo pero solo consiguieron atropellar sus palabras entre ellos, Peter con su ágil movimiento arácnido tapó la boca de sus padres con sus manos, suspiró y comenzó a hablar

-Escuchen… yo… enserio estoy realmente agradecido con los dos… por la familia que me han dado y todos estos años, no reclamo ni me quejo de nada… solo estaba molesto… porque pudieron decirme la verdad… y yo no por eso dejaría de considerar a ninguno como mi padre… solo me hubiera gustado saber quién era mi madre… es todo… cuando supe que todos lo sabían menos yo… me sentí excluido… traicionado y dolido, siempre me habían dicho todo… y ahora era el único en no saber nada…

Steve y Tony se miraron entre ellos y después dirigieron su vista a Peter, Tony comenzó a hablar un poco mas calmado

-Amor… escucha… tu madre te ama… al igual que nosotros, es solo que en ese entonces ella estaba muy enferma… cuando tu naciste, ella realmente pensaba que no viviría, jamás nos dijo nada acerca de que tenía, lo ultimo que quería hacer en su vida era intentarse salvar con un nuevo medicamento y procedimiento en otro país, pero estaba segura que no lo lograría, quería evitarnos ese dolor a todos y se fue sin decir nada, con una gran dolor, pero sabiendo que te dejaba en las mejores manos… en las de Steve y las mías. Ahora regreso por otras circunstancias que aun no entendemos bien, pero ella si no había regresado era porque nosotros estábamos perfectos con nuestras vidas y no quería alterar eso…

El silencio se hizo por algunos momentos, Tony esperaba una reacción mas infantil por parte de Peter, pero este sonrió levemente y se paró de la banca y comenzó a caminar mientras que con un tono comprensivo dijo

-Está bien… lo entiendo… creo que todos merecemos algo así como una segunda oportunidad no?... ahora ustedes necesitan hablar

Peter se encaminó hacia la torre mientras todo lo hablado hace unos momentos apuñalaba su mente, en especial lo de su papá y Wade, pero extrañamente se sentía tranquilo.

El ambiente era tenso entre Steve y Tony, los dos se quedaron sin hablar. El rubio mirando al suelo con una voz tímida susurró

-Así que… todo entre nosotros acabó… he? Ahora solo somos... Capitán América e Iron Man de nuevo…

-Si…

-Relación laboral… como antes… Mr Stark

-Justo como antes…

Los dos se pararon de la banca quedando de frente, Steve extendió su mano hacia Tony para una cálida despedida, el castaño dudó un momento pero tomó su mano y ambos dieron un fuerte apretón melancólico, este duró unos segundos de mas y al soltarse los dos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en distintas direcciones, a unos cuantos pasos al mismo tiempo voltearon un poco y de reojo se miraron, el momento siguiente que supieron los dos era que se estaban besando, no habían soportado mas y ambos habían corrido el uno al otro para recibirse con un apasionado beso, no era un beso cualquiera de reconciliación, era un beso que llevaba consigo mas de 16 años de puro amor, entre jadeos y agasaje del beso Tony le replicaba

-Hmm…soy un imbécil…mhnhhhh por hacer esto y perdonarte así… mnhhh pero aun después de tantos años me tienes como imbécil amándote…Mnhh

-Mnhhh enserio lo siento mi amor…enserio Mnhhh pero te amo tanto… si te pierdo me muero…

El beso acabó pero sus labios se quedaron juntos en un leve roce, el castaño sonrió diciendo

-Ósea que justo ahora ibas a irte a suicidar… por no estar conmigo?

-Oh si…

El rubio tomó en brazos a Tony y pegó de nuevo sus labios con los de su amante haciendo un apasionado beso

-Que tal si te vuelves a casar conmigo Tony? Mnhhh

-Mnhhh tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso Capitán de cuarta para volver conmigo… Mnhhh

-Acepto el reto amor… Mnhh

Steve comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Stark aún con el castaño en brazos y sin dejar de besarlo.

Una vez mas el sol estaba saliendo por el este de la ciudad, con el la felicidad de Tony y Steve relucía de nuevo.

En el piso 19 de la torre Stark se encontraban Thor y Loki en su habitación, las luces estaban apagadas y el moreno estaba arriba del rubio, los dos Dioses se estaban besando apasionadamente en medio de la penumbra, Loki acariciaba el perfecto y duro pecho de Thor por encima de la ropa, su mano comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de su abdomen, tenía sus rodillas apoyadas sobre la cama, una de ellas estaba entre las dos piernas de Thor y aprovechando la recorrió hasta que su rodilla tocó el miembro de Thor e hizo fricción, el rubio lo tomó de las caderas y lo atrajo mas hacia el pero sin dejarse de besar, Loki comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar al botón del pantalón del Dios del trueno, Thor aún con los labios pegados a los de su hermano dijo

-Mnhh… Loki… está bien hacer esto… mientras Peter está perdido…?

-Mnhh Thor no seas idiota… eventualmente regresará, son caprichos de niños… además hay muchos ya buscándolo…

-Incluyendo a Matt… realmente está preocupado…

-Si, si Thor mejor callémonos y sigamos en lo que estábamos…

-Pero Loki!

El moreno se abalanzó contra Thor haciendo que por encima de la ropa sus penes se friccionaran, y a propósito comenzó a moverse para que hubiera estimulación mutua.

Sus labios se encontraban cada vez haciendo los movimientos cada vez mas rápido y mas atragantada mente, Loki con su lengua recorrió los labios de su hermano, mojando cada parte de ellos para después acabar con un leve mordisco en el labio inferior.

Thor enseguida se despojó de la ropa superior de ambos, dejando ver esa piel de Loki, esa piel que lo volvía loco y era adicto a ella, tan blanca, suave, lisa y fría como la nieve. Thor pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Loki para después sus dedos juguetear con unos claros pezones que ya estaban erectos de la excitación, empezó a soltar esos gemidos que tanto excitaban al rubio, con solo oírlo un bulto comenzó a crecer en su pantalón.

En unos segundos los pantalones de los chicos cayeron en el piso, dejando verse sus cuerpos tal y como vinieron al mundo, Thor se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con una de sus manos jaló a Loki hacia el y haciendo que se sentara en una de sus piernas, la espalda de Loki pegaba contra el pecho del rubio, Thor con sus grandes y fuertes brazo lo aprisionó, con su grande mano tomó el miembro de su hermano y comenzó a masturbarlo

-Ahhh!...Nhh… Thor!

-Oh Loki… tu bella voz hermano…

El gran miembro de Thor comenzó a rozar la espalda del moreno, estaba completamente duro ya.

Las manos de Odinson se empezaron a mojar con el líquido pre-seminal de Loki y escurrió este mismo así mojando su pierna donde se encontraba sentado el dios de los engaños.

Rápido Thor tomó las caderas de Loki y cargándolo, lo colocó arriba de su miembro, apuntando la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de Loki.

El Dios Thor dejó caer a su hermano, así apuñalándolo con su enorme pene, Loki resbaló por completo así introduciendo todo ese monstruoso pedazo de carne dentro de el, soltó un gemido ahogado, sus nalgas estaban completamente pegadas a los muslos del rubio, el cual enseguida tomó las caderas del moreno y las comenzó a mecer contra su pubis.

Mientras las embestidas eran dadas, Loki se masturbaba así mismo, sus finos dedos recorrían cada centímetro de arriba a abajo su propio pene, haciendo que esto mismo le diera doble placer y sus gemidos retumbaran por toda la habitación, junto con el sonido de las pieles de los dioses pegando entre ellas en cada embestida.

Con sus manos Thor tomó los muslos de Loki, elevándolos un poco y dándole un mayor espacio de penetración. Thor colocó una de sus manos arriba de la de Loki y lo ayudó a masturbarse, mientras que su lengua jugueteaba en el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposo, Loki gimiendo anunciaba

-Ahh! Thor! Me vengo!

-Ahh… Loki mi amor… vente conmigo…!

La mano de Thor y el abdomen de Loki se llenaron de un cálido semen que vertió el moreno junto con un fuerte gemido, al mismo tiempo que su interior se llenaba del líquido blanco del rubio, debido a la posición en la que estaban, automáticamente el semen comenzó a salir de la entrada de Loki así manchando el las sabanas y llegando al suelo, Thor con sus dedos recorrió los labios de Loki, ya que traía semen en sus dedos, manchó los labios de este, de ese líquido blanco, Laufeyson hizo una mueca y Thor muy sonriente se apresuró a besarlo y lamer sus labios, saboreando los fluidos de Loki y susurrándole muy suave al oído "Te amo"

Peter entró a la torre y en la sala principal logró divisar a todos los demás vengadores, al parecer ya les habían avisado que lo habían encontrado sano y salvo, cuando dio media vuelta se encontró con la mujer rubia la cual se supone era su madre, la mujeres enseguida corrió y lo abrazó con lagrimas en los ojos

-Peter! Me alegro que estés bien! Estaba tan preocupada por ti…

Peter no emitió palabra alguna, quería reclamarle y decirle muchas cosas a Pepper, pero prefería hacerlo en privado, con voz tratando de tranquilizarse y mantenerse calmado le dijo

-creo que necesitamos hablar en privado…

La chica rubia se limpió las lágrimas y asintió. Los dos entraron a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, enseguida Pepper se sentó en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa en la esquina del cuarto, Peter por educación se sentó al igual con ella, aunque lo menos que quería en ese momento era tener contacto tan cercano con "su madre", Peter se recargó sobre sus codos en la mesa y la miró fijamente, la rubia hizo una expresión de tristeza y a punto del llanto dijo

-Peter yo… lo siento tanto!... lo que pasó fue…

-No hace falta… Tony y Steve me lo explicaron todo… aunque no supieron muy bien la causa… dijeron que no hablaste con nadie antes de irte

-Es que… temía que me buscaran… complicaría la vida de todos… quería que vivieran felices ustedes, y ellos con ese amor podrían darte todo sin tenerse que estar preocupando por mi y estar todo el día en hospitales

-Pero Pepper… Pepper verdad?... crees que en verdad huir era la opción correcta? Pensabas que loe mejor sería que yo jamás hubiera sabido la verdad por mi bien? Sabes a mi jamás me faltó nada, y estoy muy agradecido con mis padres, y con todos los vengadores que eventualmente se convirtieron en mi familia… no te juzgo ni nada y se que al igual por lo que me cuentan has pasado momento muy difíciles, pero no pretendas que alguna vez te vea como mas madre de lo que he visto a Tony o Steve… perdóname por decir las cosas de esta manera, pero es que simplemente no puedo... claro que tal vez llegue a verte como mi mamá por que lo eres y no puedo negar que estoy feliz de conocerte… aunque no fue correcto la forma en que desapareciste hace años… pero solo digo que ellos siempre tendrán ese lugar mas correspondido que tu…

Pepper tomó la mano de Peter apretándola con amor, una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas

-Gracias Peter… yo creía que enserio me ibas a odiar… y créeme que todo lo que has dicho me ha puesto muy feliz, desde el momento en que naciste te amé y te amo… se que tal vez no tengo derecho para decir eso… pero es la verdad y te agradezco enserio… enserio… las palabras que dijiste, en mi puedes confiar todo… todo sin excepción… te apoyare Pet

-Gracias Pepper

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron como si un gran peso se hubiera ido de sus pechos.

La puerta del elevador se abrió justo en el piso donde vivía la familia Stark.

El Capitán y el hombre de hierro salieron de el de una manera muy peculiar, en seguida que se abrió la puerta del elevador Tony cayó de espaldas al suelo y encima de el Steve, ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente, como si fuera la primera vez después de años de abstinencia, Jarvis que estaba allí mismo limpiando la mesa los miró de forma natural, al parecer ya había pasado millones de veces por esas escenas, enseguida como notó que no le hacia caso intentó con aclararse la garganta para ver si lo notaban.

Tony sin dejar de besar a Steve le dio la orden a Jarvis

-Mnhhh Jarvis a tu cuarto!

-Oh… sexo de reconciliación?

-Mnhhh A TU CUARTO!...

El mayordomo puso una sonrisa satisfactoria porque las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y se fue a su habitación. El beso seguía igual de intenso entre ellos dos, Tony aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Steve que estaba arriba de el, el castaño con tono seductor le dijo al oído

-El sexo de reconciliación es el mejor

-Es lo único que me gusta de las peleas

Steve comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Tony, recordando que era su punto débil, el castaño cerró los ojos fuertemente, mordiendo el labio para callar esos gemidos.

El rubio comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de su esposo, cuando llegó al cuello de la playera que le estorbaba con su misión de seguir besándolo cuesta abajo intentó quitársela, pero al parecer se había atorado con algo, desesperadamente con sus dos manos la desgarró en dos partes dejando el torso de Tony expuesto, este mismo sonrió pícaramente

-Era muy cara esa playera idiota… me la tendrás que pagar con sexo, espero que lo que hagas ahora lo compense

-Oh si que lo hará

Steve siguió con su lengua el recorrido desde el cuello, pasando a lado del reactor ARK y siguiendo hasta su abdomen, el cual comenzó a besar, el fino roce de sus labios hacía que la piel de Stark se estremeciera, Steve llegó hasta el pantalón de Tony, en el cual se podía ver la dureza de su miembro a través de la tela, el rubio comenzó a besar, lamer y mordisquear el miembro del castaño por encima del pantalón, la saliva de Steve comenzó a humedecer la tela haciendo que lo mojado llegara un poco hasta el pene de Tony, el cual comenzó a jadear de excitación.

Rogers en un ágil movimiento bajó el pantalón de Tony dejándome ver su miembro, Stark tapó sus ojos con su antebrazo, después de todos esos años aún seguía ruborizándose cuando su amante le daba placer con su boca. Steve comenzó a besar la cabeza del pene de Tony de una manera tierna, después con su lengua recorrió esta misma, su cálida boca albergó la punta de su miembro para luego ir dando mas espacio para lo que faltaba de el, succionaba una y otra vez el duro miembro de Stark, lo lamía con fervor y pasión, con la punta de su lengua iba mojando cada espacio seco que había, el líquido pre-seminal se pegaba a los labios del capitán haciendo que hilos de baba y ese líquido los unieran, Tony tomaba los dorados cabellos de su esposo mientras este metía y sacaba el pene de su boca y con su mano masajeaba suavemente los testículos de su amante.

Steve desabrochó su pantalón y en seguida sin forzar salió su grandísimo miembro demandando entrar en Tony, el capitán abrió bruscamente las piernas de el castaño exponiéndolo por completo, su entrada punzaba de una manera que no podía esperar por ser penetrada, Steve acercó sus labios a la cavidad de Tony y comenzó a humedecerla, lubricándola para que pudiera resbalar lo mas rápido posible, una vez hecha esta labor, Rogers tomó fuertemente su pene y lo introdujo fácilmente en Tony, este comenzó a jadear y gemir, enseguida Capi comenzó a embestirlo de manera constante y veloz

-Ahh!... Steve! Ah…

-Ahh.. así amor?... Nhh..

-Nh!... mas Steve!... mas! Jódeme mas!... Ahh!

Steve aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, Tony aferró sus manos al suelo y sus venas de las manos y el cuello se saltaban un poco por el esfuerzo, Roger se inclinó y lamió desde el cuello hasta la barbilla de su esposo, cuando llegó a sus labios los humedeció con su lengua, era completamente adicto al sabor de los labios de Anthony.

Sus cuerpo comenzaron a sudar y se pegaban cada vez más y más, el único sonido que se oía por la habitación era los jadeos, la agitada respiración y los gemidos de ambos

-Tony! Ahh! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!

El castaño tomó por el cabello a Steve y lo atrajo hasta su boca, plantándole un amoroso y fugaz beso, a el le gustaba ser mas discreto por lo cual en un susurro para ellos mismo le dijo

-Te amo… Rogers!... mi capitán idiota…

Tony en ese momento sintió como un caliente liquido lo invadió por completo, y como la punta del pene de Steve tocaba su punto de orgasmo, por lo cual eyaculó sobre el abdomen de los dos en un instante, los dos sonrieron para ellos mismos, cuando hacían el amor creaban un mundo solo donde ellos existían y se desconectaban del mundo exterior, los dos comenzaron otro beso sumamente largo, podían pasarse minutos y horas besándose sin aburrirse.

La puerta del elevador que estaba a lado de ellos se abrió con el típico sonido del "TLIN" , el único que iba allí era Peter y lo primero que vio fue esa escena en el suelo, abrió la boca y luego puso una cara de asco, obviamente cualquier hijo lo menos que hubiera querido era ver a sus padres teniendo sexo, enseguida con la misma expresión volvió a apretar el botón de cerrar e irse del piso lo mas pronto posible, todo esto no lo notaron ni un poco Steve y Tony que seguían besándose apasionadamente.

Peter llegó con cara de asco al piso 19, todo estaba oscuro, al parecer todo habían ido a dormir ya.

El chico castaño cuando se disponía a acostarse en el sillón, Matt apareció por el pasillo

-Pet… que haces aquí?

-Iugg… Aggg… Iug… no querrás saberlo…

-Ah.. no te preocupes… lo oí ya sé a lo que te refieres….

-Enserio siempre los oyes!? Es Ag…. Asqueroso!

-Jaja vamos…

-Agggg… bueno como sea… puedo quedarme hoy aquí?

-Claro, allí pasaras frío, vamos a mi cuarto

Peter hizo una mueca y lo dudó por un segundo, Matt notó algo raro

-Pasa algo?

-Umm… no, nada vamos

Los dos chicos caminaron sigilosos hasta la habitación de Murdock.

Matt abrió la puerta de su habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, y entró seguido del chico castaño, Peter cayó rendido sobre una silla que estaba a un costado de un escritorio, en ese momento sacó su celular, la hora marcaba las 7:00 a.m. ciertamente el horario de todos en la torre Stark se había invertido ya que habían pasado la noche en vela y tenían que dormir en algún momento, pero eso no fue lo que lo exaltó si no los sin fin de mensajes que tenía de Gwen, ciertamente la rubia estaba furiosa porque Peter no había contestado ni uno de ellos, suspiró y guardó de nuevo el celular

-Matt tienes algo de ropa que me prestes para dormir?...

-Oh claro…

Matt tomó una de sus camisas y se la aventó a Peter, este la cacho ágilmente casi sin mirar, para después meterse al baño a cambiarse y a orinar. Matt ya estaba cambiado así que solo se acomodó en uno de los extremos de la cama, cuando Peter salió dudó un momento si ir y acomodarse a lado del que por años había visto como su hermano, debido al incidente de hace unos días, era obvio que había esa cierta incomodidad entre ellos, pero el castaño no quería que nada cambiara en su relación, caminó lentamente entre la oscuridad y se acostó, tapándose casi por completo, las cortinas de Matt eran muy oscuras y no dejaban pasar ni un rayo de luz.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y se podía oír nada mas los sonidos externos de la ciudad, Peter cerró sus ojos y cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido Murdock le preguntó

-Peter, se que ya lo dije… y tal vez pienses que porque te estoy jodiendo tanto, que soy un idiota lo que quieras… pero por que estabas con ese sujeto Peter?

-Matt! Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora…

Matt giró rápidamente en dirección hacia Peter y los dos quedaron de frente, el abogado algo exaltado le contestó

-Para mi si la tiene! Y mucho Peter… no quiero que te vayan a lastimar

-Matt ya no soy un niño

-No es por eso Pet, conozco a ese sujeto y se que es capaz de todo por lograr sus objetivos, es un embustero y te engañara de todas las maneras para lograr lo que quiere, además es evidente que no puede morir… y yo no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada, eres muy importante para mi Peter, no se que es lo que quiera de ti en estos momentos pero…

-Matt basta… pareces mis padres

Matt con una de sus manos la espalda de Peter y lo acercó de un movimiento hacia el, haciendo que quedaran muy cerca ambos chicos, Peter se quedó sorprendido por un momento y algo nervioso, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápida y en seguida lo notó Matt que a la vez le decía

-Si te digo esto es porque me importas demasiado Peter

Dentro de Murdock sabía que todo esto lo decía con la mayor sinceridad, desde hace tiempo sentía cosas por Peter pero estar con Elektra dejaba al castaño fuera de los planes de Matt, pero desde el día que lo había hecho con Peter, muy dentro de el sabía que era el chico y había sentido una conexión enorme con el, pero absolutamente no podía decir aún nada, quedaría como un depravado si Parker se enteraba que había estado un poco consiente que era Peter y no Elektra, ciertamente los sentimientos hacia el estaban creciendo, pero por el momento debería quedar aun como el idiota que se acostó con el para olvidar a su novia muerta.

Peter se mordió el labio algo nervioso y trató de cambiar de tema inmediatamente

-Matt… como sigues?... ya sabes… de eso

Matt se quedó callado unos segundos y negó con la cabeza

-No… lo se… Peter… solo lo que se… es que tu me has ayudado mucho a salir de esto y te lo agradezco

Peter podía sentir el aliento de Matt muy cerca de su cara y eso lo ponía nervioso, era cierto que la vez que había estado con el hombre sin miedo había sentido al igual esa inmensa conexión pero lo que lo confundía aún mas era que al estar con Wade había sentido exactamente lo mismo, la cabeza del castaño daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad.

Matt colocó su mano sobre el suave cabello de Peter y comenzó a acariciarlo, su mano bajo hasta su cara y comenzó a sentir cada textura de ella, parecía que sus dedos eran una especie de lector muy avanzado y que con ellos podía figurarse exactamente el rostro del chico, ya que cuando lo hacía sonreía levemente como si pudiera verlo, Peter al igual sonrió y se quedó mirando la cara del chico, Murdock pasó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios del castaño, sintiendo la suave y tersa textura de ellos, Peter vio como Matt se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, pero era muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto o siquiera pensarlo, en un momento los labios de ellos estaban juntos, apenas y se rozaban, los dos tardaron un poco en asimilar que sus labios estaban rozándose pero cuando lo hicieron comenzaron con unos leves movimientos, los besos eran calmados y suaves, lo único que tocaba entre ellos eran sus labios, pero de un momento a otro la lengua de Matt invadió la boca de Peter, entró en ella salvajemente probando cada rincón posible, la lengua de Peter al igual respondió de buena manera y se entrelazó con la del abogado, el único sonido en la habitación era el tronido que se hace al besarse intensamente.

Peter estaba en una edad que las hormonas hacían de las suyas y un solo beso era suficiente para excitarlo, enseguida cuando comenzó a pasar esto cruzó una de sus piernas para tratar de "controlar" la situación y se ruborizó, esperando que Matt no lo notara, pero el chico podía notarlo todo con sus otros sentidos, Matt no tenía planeado llegar a algo mas en ese momento a Peter por respeto y prudencia a lo que había pasado antes, pero de cierto modo quería ayudarle al castaño a controlar "esa" situación.

Matt introdujo la mano en las cobijas y llegó al miembro de Peter, solo los separaba el bóxer del chico ya que la camisa facilitaba el trabajo, al solo contacto de la mano de Murdock con el miembro de Peter este soltó un quejido de placer, Matt poco a poco metió la mano en el bóxer de Peter y se encontró con un pene algo erecto, el cual comenzó a tocar suavemente haciéndolo cada vez mas duro, cuando estuvo suficientemente duro para poderlo agarrar firmemente comenzó a masturbarlo, los movimientos eran lentos de arriba abajo, pero después aumentaron de ritmo haciéndose cada vez mas placenteros para el castaño el cual jadeaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Murdock.

El abogado pegó sus labios de nuevo a los de Peter sin dejar de masturbarlo, sus lenguas se encontraron placenteramente de nuevo, la mano de Matt iba cada vez mas rápido sintiendo como se iba lubricando el pene de Peter, sus dedos jugaban alrededor del miembro de Parker y se deslizaban con un suave toque, Peter aferró sus manos a la playera de Matt mientras sus labios jugaban entre ellos.

Peter eyaculó en la mano de Matthew y todo su espeso líquido quedó entre los dedos de este, sacó la mano lentamente, en ese momento Peter estaba totalmente avergonzado y ruborizado, se aferró al pecho de Matt y escondió su cara en el, Murdock sonrió satisfactoriamente y con un toque de amor, abrazó lo mas fuerte al chico y así se quedaron dormidos por unas cuantas horas.

Era la una de la tarde y todos estaban subiendo a desayunar apenas, como cada domingo se reunían en el piso de la familia Stark y Rogers, Matt subió primero ya que no quiso despertar a Peter, al igual arriba ya esta Loki, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Pepper, por esa noche todos se habían quedado en la torre. Cuando Matt subió y no vio a Tony y Steve automáticamente dijo "sexo de reconciliación?" y todos asintieron, cuando los súper esposos no estaban antes que todos en la mesa solo era por una razón, y era la que Murdock había dicho, cuando tenían ese tipo de sexo lo hacían hasta el amanecer y acababan rendidos, en cambio los demás días madrugaban y se paraban antes que todos.

Matt se sentó y Jarvis enseguida le sirvió el desayuno.

En la habitación del piso 19 Peter seguía dormido, pero unos rayos de luz entraban por un costado de las cortinas, el castaño fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, logró divisar algo extraño delante de el, y volvió a cerrarlos algo adormilado, enseguida los abrió de golpe y se sobresaltó, Wade estaba arriba de el observándolo dormir con una extrema felicidad

-Que demonios haces aquí!? Como entraste!?

-Spidey! Spidey! Spidey!

-Contestame!

-Bueno? Habla Wade con quien quiere hablar? Jajajaja

Peter pegó su mano contra su cara y suspiró

-Idiota

-Spidey! Baby boy abrázame!

Wade se aventó contra Peter, haciendo que la cabeza del chico pegara contra la pared y sonara hueco, el castaño se puso las manos en el área golpeada e hizo un gesto de dolor, Wade comenzó a reír

-Vu deja!

-Ah!?

-Vu deja! Creo que te vas a pegar!

-Es deja vu imbécil! Y no me digas… enserio me voy a pegar? Porque creo que ya lo hice

Wade hizo un puchero debajo de su mascara, no le gustaba que lo contradijeran para nada

-Oh Deja vu!

-Que ya me peg…

Wade empujó de la frente a Peter haciendo que se pegara nuevamente en la pared

-Lo ves? Pasó –dijo Wade-

Peter frunció el ceño, tomó una lámpara que estaba en el buró y la azotó contra la cara de Wade con todas sus fuerzas, este cayó sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara

-Aoww Awooooaw creo que me rompiste 5 dientes Spidey

-Que bueno! Ahora largo de mi casa Wade!

Peter se bajó de un salto de la cama, Wade se quedó admirándolo por un momento

-Sabes? Te ves muuuuuuuuuuuuy sexi con esa camisa (8) –Si se ve ardiente –Ya se… -Pero Pet Pet Pet! Espera esa no es tuya!

-No, no lo es

-Y!?

-Y que?

-Entonces? Tacos?

-Ah?

-De quien es!?

-De Matt… oye que te importa!

Wade de la nada sacó una enorme bazuca y la apuntó hacia la puerta, con un tono macabro dijo

-Alguien va a morir hoy!

-Estas loco!? Deja eso!

Peter se abalanzó sobre Wade tomando el arma, los dos comenzaron a forcejear con ella, en uno de los descuidos, Wilson la ganó pero con la otra mano atrajo a Peter hacia el y lo acorraló contra la pared, de un movimiento se quitó la mascara, esbozó una sexi y ardiente sonrisa, pasó su lengua sobre sus propios labios para luego morderlos, Peter en seguida se sonrojó, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera sumamente atractivo, enseguida desvió la mirada de el.

A lo lejos por la sala se oía el elevador que justo venía bajando, Peter enseguida empujó hasta la ventana a Wade

-Vete! Vete! Alguien viene…

-Un beso Spidey?

-No! Vete! A-H-O-R-A

El fabuloso DeadPool tomó rápidamente por la barbilla a Peter y le plantó un rápido pero increíble beso, con el suficiente tiempo para salir por la ventana, pero enseguida que sus labios se separaron Peter sintió la sensación de que no estaba satisfecho con eso, así que completamente ruborizado tomó con sus manos la cara de Wade y le plantó otro beso en el cual sus lenguas se encontraron, cuando estaban a punto de abrir el cuarto Peter se separó de Wade y lo empujó por la ventana, apenas y le dio tiempo, Jarvis entró

-Joven Peter el desayuno está servido

-Oh gracias Jarvis!... ya voy!

Peter se asomó un poco y no logró ver a Wade, se dio media vuelta y salió junto con Jarvis.

En el piso de arriba todos estaba desayunando y Peter se acopló a ellos

-Aún no despiertan?

Thor negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía café y de una mordida se acababa una poptart

Mientras todos desayunaban, en el cuarto de Tony se iban despertando, el castaño estaba recargado sobre el desnudo pecho de Steve, enseguida lo froto suave y amorosamente para que el rubio despertara, cuando lo empezó a hacer dio un tierno beso sobre su pecho y luego se dirigió a sus labios, el rubio lo abrazó fuertemente

-Buenos días amor

-Bueno días Capitán

-Amor… me pone que me digas Capitán… no lo hagas si no quieres acabar violado

Tony se volvió a recargar sobre el pecho de Steve y dijo

-Amor estoy preocupado…

-Por qué lo dices?

-Es por Pet…

-Pasa algo con el?

-Pues no exactamente… pero… aggg me da tantas vueltas en la cabeza que muchos malditos imbéciles idiotas estúpidos depredadores sexuales puedan andar tras el… y que caiga en sus garras como el inocente niño que es! Te imaginas le quitarían toda su inocencia! No quiero que eso pase!

-Pero amor… anda con una chica…

-AMOR… por favor… yo andaba con Pepper cuando… tu y yo… ya sabes

-Tienes razón…

-No, No, No enserio eso me tiene muy muy muuuuuuuuuuuy preocupado Steve! Y no podré vivir con eso… es nuestro… nuestro chico! Y… que tal si ya no es inocente!? AGGG

Tony se revolcó en las cobijas y se puso la almohada en la cara, el rubio se quedó pensando

-Y si le preguntamos?

-Steve! Por favor! Hasta crees que Peter nos va a decir!

-Pues debe haber una forma de hacer que lo diga

-No! No hay…

La habitación se quedó en silencio un rato, Tony en un segundo se levantó apresuradamente y levantó el dedo índice

-A menos que… tal vez haya una manera de hacer que no los diga enserio

-Cual? Cual?

Tony se puso las manos sobre la boca y pensaba

-No olvídalo

-Amor dime

-No! Es estúpida y rara

-Amor…

-Bueno, bueno… ok amor sé que sonara raro pero tengo que pedirte un favor…

Tony se acercó al oído de Steve y le dijo todo en el volumen mas bajo que pudo, de tal manera que ni Matt pudiera oír

Todos desde el comedor oyeron el grito de Steve que decía "NI LOCO, NI LO SUEÑES, ESO NO! ESAS DESQUICIADO?" Todos se quedaron mirando hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, pero en seguida siguieron comiendo, no era nada anormal que pasaran cosas como esas entre ellos.

De nuevo en el cuarto Tony puso su dedo índice sobre la boca haciendo la señal que se callara y en voz baja de nuevo dijo

-Amor! Será la única manera de presionar a Peter para que nos diga

-Tony… amor… TONY!...

-Baja la voz Rogers…

-Ok amor… somos sus padres… no unos depravados sexuales…

-Steve no será enserio… eso lo obligara a decirnos la verdad, además el sabe… que aunque seas su padre no tienen ninguna conexión de sangre…

-Amor… estas desquiciado, aunque sea para sacarle la verdad es un plan tan depravado! Es nuestro hijo! Y tu eres mi esposo!

-Lo se amor! Pero te dije que no es enserio! Solo quiero saber si algún depravado puso sus manos sobre mi pequeño para cortarle el miembro!

-Tony cariño… enserio no

-Imagínate un enorme hombre entrando en nuestro pequeño… desgarrando su pequeña entada sin piedad aunque el dice "AHhh no por favor" su sangre corriendo y ese maldito embistiéndolo muchas veces, lo mas fuerte posible y sin cuidado alguno, y cuando se viene el desgraciado! Llena a Peter con todo su asqueroso jugo!... y luego hace que se lo lama de la…

-Ok YA! YA! Amor ya capté…. Ok… ok… hagámoslo… aunque aclaró que sigo pensando que es un plan extremista y grotesco para averiguar la vida privada de nuestro Peter y después de eso no nos bajara de depravados sexuales…

-Amor le diremos después que solo fue para saber que malditas bestias lo asechan… o YA lo asecharon… y si es así juro que los mataré… además cualquier padre haría lo que sea para proteger a su pequeño

-Am… no creo que con esas ideas Tony…

-Solo será para que diga la verdad amor… tu tranquilo

El rubio suspiró y los dos se pararon de la cama, comenzaron a cambiarse y salieron del cuarto, todos habían acabado de desayunar ya, Tony se acercó y le dio un billete de 20 dólares a Matt, ra obvio que solo quería sacarlo de la casa ya que podía oír todo y frustrar sus planes de investigación sexual sobre Peter

-Vete por el pan Matt

-Pero Tony… hay pan

-Vete por otro

Peter frunció el ceño

-Papá! No seas grosero!... yo te acompaño…

-Oh no, no jovencito tu… tu tienes que… lavar tu ropa

-AH?

Tony encaminó a Matt hasta el elevador y se fijó que bajara, cuando este lo hizo Peter estaba de brazos cruzados

-Papá! Porqué lo mandaste solo?

-Ay Peter salta por edificios no le va a hacer nada ir a la tienda

Tony jaló del brazo a Peter y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta una delas habitaciones, Steve cerró la puerta tras ellos, Peter se sorprendió por el comportamiento misterioso de sus padres, suspiró y tomó una botella de agua de la mesa, la comenzó a beber y se sentó en el sillón, con indiferencia dijo

-Ahora que?

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos algo ruborizados, Tony comenzó a decir

-Peter… bueno sabemos que andas con esa chica rubia… verdad?

-Ajam…

-Tu y ella… ya?

-Papá! Agg no por favor… no empiecen

-Y?

-No!

-Peter… am sabemos que tu y Matt se llevan muy bien…MUY bien, y hay veces que te quedas con el… yo me preguntaba si tu y el…

Peter abrió los ojos como patos y lo dudó un segundo, titubeando dijo

-No! Papá no!

Tony notó algo extraño en esa respuesta y frunció el ceño, quería sacarle la verdad a como de lugar a su hijo

-Escucha Peter… jamás… JAMÁS… nadie te ha… tu sabes… por allí

-PAPÁ! Aggg…

-Peter… Steve y yo…concordamos en algo… VERDAD AMOR?

Tony volteó a ver a Steve que estaba completamente ruborizado, con mucha indecisión, pena y en el tono mas bajo dijo

-Si…

Tony regresó la mirada hacia Peter que este estaba bebiendo su agua y mirándolos con furia

-Escucha Peter… Steve y yo… sabemos que en algún punto de tu vida… ALGUN punto de ella… lo harás con alguien… y no queremos que te lastimen amor… así que… si pasa queremos que la primera vez sea con alguien de confianza… estas seguro que no ha pasado?...SEGURO?

Peter puso los ojos en blancos y con cansancio dijo "NO!" para seguir bebiendo el agua, Tony no le creía y con tono sarcástico dijo

-Bien… entonces Peter si NO ha pasado eso, … como sabes es tu padre… pero no hay relación de sangre… así que queremos que tu primera vez sea con Steve

Peter escupió todo el agua haciendo que se mojara toda la alfombra, al igual la botella que traía en la mano se cayó, comenzó a toser frenéticamente, Steve tenía su mano sobre su cara tapándose totalmente de la vergüenza, Tony trataba de mantenerse serio pero los nervios igual lo comían, en ese momento con tono imponente le dijo

-Y bien Pet… entonces DECÍAS… que no lo has hecho con nadie?

Peter se quedó pasmado por un momento y por su cabeza pasaban sin fin de cosas, tenían dos opciones decirle que lo había hecho o "acostarse con Steve?" con su propio padre, Peter era sumamente inteligente y en ese momento se dio cuenta del plan de sus padres, en ese aspecto había sacado todo de Tony, pero la peor parte es que había sacado el orgullo, la necedad y el encapricharse y querer ganar, al igual que Tony no iba a ceder y era un gran problema si se ponían a discutir esos dos ya que no llegaban a ningún acuerdo.

Peter se cruzó de brazos y le dijo con voz firme

-No… no me he acostado con nadie

-Oh no? Pues entonces te acostaras con Steve

-Oh si? Aceptó

Steve sintió se iba a desmayar y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, Peter y Tony se veían a los ojos desafiantemente, los dos sabían que ninguno iba a ceder y que a la vez mentían.

Peter sabía que Tony no iba a dejar de su esposo se acostara con nadie mas y Tony sabía que Peter mentía con eso de no haberse acostado con nadie, pero el problema aquí era el orgullo y las ganas de ganar de ambos, en este punto Steve se preguntaba… ¿Quién de los dos iba a ceder?

Tony y Peter estaban cruzados de brazos ambos mirándose retadoramente directo a los ojos, Tony con un tono seguro dijo

-Y bien?

-Bien…

-Pues hazlo pequeño Peter "virgen"

Peter frunció el ceño y le molesto bastante el tono en que su padre le había dicho las cosas, no era nada nuevo de Tony ese tipo de contestaciones hacia todos, a Peter no le importaba esto a menos que fueran cosas que de verdad le importaran, con tono retador le dijo

-Oh bueno! Pues seguro le satisfaga mas yo que tu, ya que no me pongo como diva y ando de llorón porque se acostó con alguien mas antes de mi

Steve pegó su mano contra su cara, le parecía increíble hasta donde podían llegar con una discusión, Tony puso su expresión mas ofendida que pudo y al mismo tiempo los dos comenzaron a discutir al punto que no se entendía lo que decían, Steve se acercó a lado de ellos y trataba de calmarlos con débiles palabras, pero ninguno cedía, en ese momento Tony agarró la playera de Steve y le dio un jalón dando la interpretación de que se desnudara, entre todo el ruido se oía como Tony decía "pues vamos! Aquí está! Hazlo" Por otro lado Peter jalaba del resorte el pantalón de Steve y decía también algo como "Pues sí, salte ya!".

Steve luchaba con el par de manos furiosas que intentaban desnudarlo y ponerlo en medio de esas palabras, hasta que gritó

-YA! CALMENSE LOS DOS! CALLENSE, YA FUE SUFICIENTE

Tony y Peter se callaron, enseguida Steve tomó de los hombros a Tony y lo sacó a rastras de la habitación, el castaño no pudo decir palabra alguna, cuando estuvo fuera apenas y se giro para ver de frente a Steve cuando estele cerró la puerta en la cara, Tony se quedó boquiabierto y comenzó a tocar la puerta gritando el nombre del rubio, Steve ignoró por completo los golpes de Tony y volteó a ver severamente a Peter, el chico castaño trago pronunciadamente saliva y se quedó parado nerviosamente, el rubio se acercó hasta su hijo y lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros

-Peter! Porque demonios se ensañan con pelear por estupideces!?

-El empezó!

-Bueno pues solo díselo! Lo que quiere saber…

-No! No voy a decir nada!

-Peter!...

-Tu también quieres saberlo!? Invadir mi privacidad!?

-Peter somos tus padres y nos preocupamos, es todo

-Ajaaa!? Y que clase de padres dicen que lo haga con uno de ellos para perder "sanamente" mi virginidad!?

-Ah…Amm verás esa no fue mi idea, pero de verdad Pet… esto no es enserio, jamás permitiríamos esto… era solamente para que dijeras… tu sabes…

-Aja! No era enserio!... si como no

-Peter enserio… Tony jamás permitiría que yo me acercara a alguien mas que no fuera el

-Pues parecía lo contrario hace unos segundos…

El rubio suspiró y dijo

-Perdón amor, solo te lo voy a demostrar

Tomó el brazo de Peter fuertemente doblándolo hacia atrás, Peter soltó un gemido de dolor, detrás de la puerta Tony abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a tocar desesperadamente la puerta, acción a la cual no tuvo respuesta, Steve volvió a jalar un poco el brazo de Peter y este volvió a gemir, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, Tony le asentó tal patada que rompió la chapa y entró furioso, para encontrar simplemente que Steve lo tenía por el brazo, el rubio lo soltó de inmediato y les echó una mirada de indiferencia a ambos

-Ven? Ninguno hará nada de nada

Los dos chicos bajaron la mirada en señal de evidente derrota y su orgullo había sido herido, en ese momento por la puerta se asomó Natasha

-Peter… te busca una chica rubia… creo que es tu novia

Peter sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la habitación, Tony miró con enojo a Steve

-Ya casi nos decía!

-Anthony! Basta! Ni siquiera pudiste oír el mínimo ruido porque no sé que estabas pensando! Enserio creías que iba a hacerlo con nuestro hijo!?

-Am…no! Pero.. Pero ya se Steve! Tengo otro plan! Mira podem…

Steve le lanzó una mirada de "tienes que estar bromeando" y lo aventó contra la cama así abriéndose paso para salir de la habitación, el castaño le gritó

-Debemos saberlo!

-Si lo tenemos que saber lo sabremos! Si no ya ni modo! Deja de inventar cosas ya Tony!...

Steve salió del cuarto y Tony se quedó con un puchero tirado sobre la cama, al parecer su plan de saber la vida sexual de su hijo había fracasado.

Por otra parte Peter corrió hasta la entrada y allí se encontró a Gwen, la rubia estaba de brazos cruzados y cuando vio al chico sonrió

-Al fin te dejas ver! Me has abandonado totalmente

Peter abrazó fuertemente a la chica mientras le decía

-Lo siento Gwen! He estado sumamente ocupado últimamente, sé que no es motivo pero enserio lo siento!

-Jaja está bien Peter… no te preocupes

La rubia se acercó y lo beso, Peter correspondió bien el beso mientras la tomaba de la cintura, aunque ciertamente se sentía un poco extraño, el sabía que había prácticamente engañado a su novia con otros 2 hombres y lo hacía sentirse raro, sumándole el hecho que con cada uno se sentía diferente, pero algo si sabía, con Matt y Wade la sensación al besarlos era sumamente mejor que con su novia y eso le preocupaba mucho.

Gwen invitó a comer a Peter a su casa, y sin pedir permiso los dos chicos se marcharon.

Un rato después llegó Matt con una bolsa de pan, todos estaban en la sala, el chico trató de identificar el olor al cual no encontró, extendió la bolsa de pan y dijo

-Para quien era esto?

-Ah para nadie – dijo Tony—

-Entonces para que lo compre!?

-Por si alguien quiere al rato

-Y porque si alguien quiere al rato no va AL RATO POR EL!?

Tony se quedó pensando y dijo irónicamente

-Oh.. oh buena deducción chico eres inteligente

Matt frunció el ceño, pero después se calmó y preguntó

-Donde está Peter?

-Creo que salió con su novia –decía Clint mientras abrazaba a Bruce—

Matt no le pareció mucho esto pero respetaba totalmente la idea de que el chico castaño tuviera novia, o por lo menos eso quería hacerse creer a el mismo.

La comida había acabado en casa de Gwen y sus padres habían salido un momento, los dos estaban en la habitación de la chica, Peter le estaba ayudando a arreglar la computadora de la rubia que había adquirido un virus o algo por el estilo, y Parker era sumamente inteligente con esas cosas que enseguida pudo arreglarla, Gwen estaba totalmente fascinada con el y muy agradecida.

La rubia se sentó en las piernas de Peter el cual se sonrojó enseguida, jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica como ahora y menos una que le gustara.

Gwen comenzó a besarlo y Peter le respondió, los dos chicos se estuvieron besando bastante tiempo, hasta que la rubia comenzó a besar sensualmente el cuello del chico, Peter se exaltó enseguida y se empezó a poner algo incomodo, ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

La rubia comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano hasta que llegó al miembro de Parker, el chico castaño enseguida saltó dé la impresión y se paró, arrastrando las palabras le dijo a Gwen

-Oh Gwen! Mira la hora que es! Lo siento debo irme… yo… debo irme

-Pero Peter!...

-Lo siento amor, amm te veo mañana! O así…

Peter besó los labios de la rubia rápidamente y salió por si solo de la casa. La rubia se quedó completamente atónita en su cuarto, jamás nadie la había "rechazado" de esa manera, y más siendo alguien su novio, los chicos se morían por estar con ella y no lograba entender nada.

Peter iba corriendo regreso a casa mientras pensaba "Peter eres un imbécil! Como pudiste salir corriendo así! Ya tenía a la chica de mis sueños! Y salí huyendo, que me pasa!? Pero ni siquiera se erecto! Como es posible!? Agggggg"

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien tan fuerte que iba a caer pero con sus habilidades de un ágil movimiento recuperó el equilibrio, enseguida Peter se disculpó

-Lo siento!

-Oh descuida… oh… oh espera! Tu!...

-Ah? Te conozco?

Frente a el estaba un chico que jamás había visto en su vida, no era muy alto, ni muy musculoso, tenía el cabello entre castaño claro y rubio, ese hombre lo miraba fijamente

-Acaso no eres Peter Parker? El "increíble Spidey"?

Peter abrió los ojos como platos y estaba atónito, trató de guardar la calma

-QUE!? COMO…COMO SABES ESO!?...QUE YO SOY….

-Bha… fácil… el Sr. Wilson me lo dijo, se la pasa hablando de Spidey esto Spidey el otro, Peter allá Peter acá, mira esta foto que conseguí de el, mira esto, mira eso Agggg…

Peter se quedó sin expresión alguna para después fruncir el ceño y echar una mirada de ira y furia

-Debí suponer que ese idiota no puede cerrar la maldita boca! Lo voy a matar! Desde que ese imbécil apareció en mi vida me encuentro con gente y acontecimientos muy extraños! Debe ser una maldición!

-Oye! Cuida tu lenguaje cuando te refieres al Sr. Wilson

-Que? Quien demonios eres tu?

-Yo?... Yo soy Bob agente de Hydra… Bob Hydra

-Aja…. Y?

-Como que y!?

-Que relación tienes con el psicópata de Wade

-Soy intimo amigo del Sr. Wilson! Ahora mismo vivimos en el mismo departamento! Es realmente asombroso!

Peter soltó una escandalosa carcajada y no podía para de reír, incluso unas lagrimas de risa salían de sus ojos, Bob se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con odio

-Que es tan gracioso!?

-Jajajajajaja enserio hay alguien en el mundo que diga que Wade es asombroso!? Y lo admire!? Creo que debes estar mas loco que el para decir eso!

-El famoso DeadPool es increíble! Deberías respetarlo mas niño!

-Oh vamos Bob!... Bob verdad? Parece que hablas como una colegiala enamorada, ni que te gustara para defenderlo de esa manera

Bob desvió enseguida la mirada hacia otro lado algo sonrojado y sin decir nada, Peter se quedó boquiabierto y con el tono que usualmente se usa para molestar a alguien le dijo

-Te gusta! Te gusta el maniático de Wade Wilson!

-Cierra la boca niño!

Bob dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápido, en ese momento Peter se le ocurrió algo, le convenía saber donde vivía Wade, así si algún día lo seguía o hacía algo que ameritara buscarlo sabría donde encontrarlo sin necesidad de tenerlo que seguir, el castaño corrió a lado de Bob

-Oye me llevas contigo?

-No!

-Por qué?

-Porqué no

-Como se conocieron tu y Wade?

Bob se sonrojó y titubeó

-Pues!... pues!... es una larga historia!

-Historia de amor?

-No!

-Dímela…

Peter con su gran inteligencia había creado su plan de distraer a ese nuevo hombre que acababa de conocer mientras caminaban, así no se daría cuenta cuando llegaran a casa, si es que iba a casa, pero quería arriesgarse a eso, enseguida notó que no era muy inteligente así que con una buena platica de su admirado Sr. Wilson lo lograría.

En cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban afuera de unos edificios no muy bonitos ciertamente, Peter colocó su mano frente a Bob que había hablado y hablado todo el camino, no solo contado como se conocieron si no sus aventuras, Peter no había puesto atención en absoluto

-Bueno Bob luego me cuentas de nuevo todo, no entendí bien, pero bueno pasemos no?

-Ah… AHH…AHH!? Estamos en casa! Me engañaste! Tu…!

-Si, si, como digas Bob ya estamos aquí así que abre

-Que!? Porqué!?

-Escucha BOB… solo quiero saber donde vive ese imbe…

Bob lo miró sumamente feo, pero Peter prosiguió

-Wade… ya sabes asuntos de trabajo o algo así… dime que no estará… por favor

-Usualmente Wade no está nunca en casa, siempre anda trabajando

-Ojala sea uno de esos días

-Escucha niño, solo verás donde vivimos y te largas… y no toques nada ENTENDIDO?

-Si, Si Bob

Bob abrió la reja principal y entraron los dos, subieron unas pesadas escaleras hasta el octavo piso y allí Bob se paró frente a la puerta 803 y comenzó a abrirla, Peter tenía ciertamente mucha curiosidad de ver donde vivía ese extraño hombre el cual había conocido apenas hace unos días, el agente Hydra abrió la puerta y se quedaron boquiabiertos los dos.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Wade parado a mitad de la sala secándose el cabello, estaba completamente mojado y desnudo al parecer acababa de salir de bañarse, los dos chicos vieron detenidamente como cada gota de agua recorría el perfecto y marcado cuerpo del mercenario, ciertamente Peter no recordaba casi nada de la vez que había estado con Wade ya que estaba demasiado ebrio y por eso sería como la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, Bob al igual jamás le había tocado verlo completamente desnudo, fijaron la vista desde su sensual cuello, bajando por las perfectas y marcadas clavículas, para después enfocar unos pectorales increíbles y ese abdomen tan perfectamente marcado con cada uno de sus cuadros, esos huesos de la pelvis que se marcaban tremendamente y sin contar que la vista pasó por el grande y perfecto miembro del chico.

Bob enseguida se sonrojó y un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz, Peter simplemente se quedó boquiabierto y desvió la mirada a otro lado, cuando Wade se acabó de secar el cabello y la toalla le permitió ver hacia la puerta se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Peter allí, enseguida gritó "SPIDEEEEEY" mientras corría hacia el, pero en el camino agarró un florero de la mesa y lo lanzó directamente hacia la cara de Bob que no dejaba de mirarlo, el florero se rompió en la cara de Bob y este cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cara, Wilson abrazó con todas su fuerzas a Peter y su ropa comenzó a mojarse un poco ya que Wade seguía mojado, Peter desvió la mirada hacia una pared mientras que se sonrojaba un poco, Bob en el suelo se quejaba con las manos en la cara

-Ah! Señor Wilson porqué hizo eso!? Duele!

Wade puso el pie sobre la garganta de Bob para que se callara y se dirigió hacia Peter

-Peter! Que haces aquí? Porque estas con Bob? Como lo conoces? Porqué no sabia? –Tal vez si nos callamos lo dejes hablar –Ah si! Porque!?

-Dios Wade… si que eres raro… no lo se, el me reconoció en la calle… ah! Eso me recuerda grandísimo imbécil! No puedes ir por la vida diciendo que soy SpiderMan me entendiste!? Vuelves a divulgarlo y te va a ir muy mal!

-Pero! Pero…

-Ya te dije!

-Tacos

Peter suspiró y negó con la cabeza susurrando para si mismo "eres un caso perdido"

En ese momento de una de las puertas del pequeño departamento salió una mujer que solo estaba cubriendo sus partes con una sabana y con una voz seductora dijo

-No regresas a la cama Mr. Wilson?

Wade se quedó atónito y con una expresión que decía "Oh carajo" , enseguida Peter arqueó la ceja y cruzó los brazos, miro extrañada mente a Wade, enseguida el mercenario dijo con una voz que quería que pareciera firme

-Oh! Bob te habla la dama no la dejes esperando!

Bob con el pie aun en la garganta intentó defenderse pero solo salían gemidos ahogados de dolor, la mujer frunció el ceño y le dijo

-Te hablo a ti querido!, vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos o no!?

Wade apunto con el dedo índice hacia Peter

-No te mueves de aquí, espera, espera, espera

Corrió hacia el cuarto y jaló a la mujer metiéndola con el, enseguida recogió toda la ropa de ella y se la aventó

-Debes irte ya!

-Que!? Porque!?

-Porque si, vamos, vamos te doy 3, y salte por la ventana

-Estas loco!? Es un octavo piso!

-3

-Patán!

-2

-Imbécil!

-Ups… 1

Wade tomó a la mujer en brazos y la aventó por la ventana, la chica cayó en unos contenedores de basura lo cual amortiguó el golpe. En su cuarto Wade suspiró

-La regamos – Oh si lo hicimos – Estúpido Estúpido Estúpido –Mas que imbécil –Ya! Salgamos

Antes de que Wade saliera Bob se levantó y tosió un poco, enseguida con sonrisa malvada le dijo a Peter

-Oh si, Wade tiene muchas conquistas, al parecer es magnifico en la cama, cada noche está con alguien nuevo

Al parecer a Peter le molestó lo que le había dicho Bob y frunció el ceño, enseguida se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para regresar a casa, la puerta del cuarto de Wade se abrió y enseguida el mercenario salió con una pistola en mano y le disparó en la pierna a Bob, el chico cayó al suelo y comenzó a gotear sangre, se retorcía del dolor mientras decía

-Porqué fue eso Sr. Wilson!?

-Oí lo que le dijiste imbécil, la otra te la apuntare en la puta boca y hare que te salga por la nuca entendiste!?

DeadPool salió corriendo desnudo por el pasillo y logró alcanzar a Peter en las escaleras, lo jaló del brazo lo que hizo frenar al chico en seco, este enseguida se zafó bruscamente

-Que?

-Ya te vas Pet Pet?

-No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí

-Viniste por una razón no?

-No en especial

-Regresa al departamento

-No

-Vamos

-No, además vístete demonios! No puedes salir así!

-No si no vienes

-No!

Una señora mayor salió de una de las puertas y divisó a un hombre desnudo en las escaleras, la pobre mujer casi se desmayaba, Peter empujó a Wade

-Vete a casa!

-No

Peter refunfuñó y jalándolo subió con el hasta el departamento y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ellos. En su mente el chico castaño no tenía idea de porque le había molestado tanto la idea de que ese hombre desconocido estuviera con una mujer teniendo sexo, eso no debería importarle a el, pero si sentía enojado porque las palabras de Bob habían indicado que solo había sido utilizado como un objeto sexual, Peter frunció pronunciadamente el ceño

-Bien, ya estoy aquí que quieres?

Bob los miraba desde el sillón con algo de enojo y celos, Wade lo miró de reojo para después regresar la mirada a Peter, lo jaló del brazo y lo condujo hasta su habitación la cual cerró con seguro, haciendo que esto enfureciera a Bob el cual se quedó maldiciendo en el sofá.

Cuando Peter entró arqueó la ceja y con ironía dijo

-Que no había una mujer aquí?

-Fue tu imaginación, oh si, hombre malo hombre malo imaginas cosas feas

-Oh claro, claro seguro fue eso

-No creíste las estúpidas palabras del otro hombre malo verdad?

-Oh no para nada, parecían puras calumnias hacia un hombre intachable de reputación como tu

-Oh Spidey! Todas tus respuestas suenan a sarcasmo

-Oh si?

-I am singing in the rain (8)

-Bien, si no hay nada mas, me largo

Cuando Peter tomó la chapa Wilson lo jaló del brazo aventándolo contra la cama y en menos de un segundo estaba arriba de el aprisionándolo con sus manos contra el colchón, Peter frunció el ceño

-Me das permiso? O de nuevo el maldito abusador quiere violarme o usarme como juguete sexual?

-La verdad o la mentira?

-Imbécil! Hay alguien mas que quieras cogerte!?

-Tus papás son sexis…

Peter abrió la boca indignado y comenzó a luchar por zafarse, enseguida Wade lo aprisionó mas

-Mentira…. Bueno no la verdad no miento… pero tú eres más

Peter lo miró con furia, de un ágil y poderoso movimiento giró y quedó arriba de Wade, con una de sus manos tomaba su cuello, el castaño se acercó a unos 2 centímetros de la cara de Wilson y le susurró

-No me subestimes…

Wade sonrió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos

-Mira lo que has hecho

-Que?

Wade lo empujó hacia atrás, debido a que Peter estaba sobre el, sus caderas estaban sobre su pubis, pero cuando lo empujó se hizo un poco para atrás y pudo sentir una dureza evidente en sus nalgas, Wade iba a tomar a Peter y acercarlo a el, pero este anticipó el movimiento y de un salto subió al techo del cuarto y se pegó a el, quedando de cabeza, sonrió sarcásticamente

-No lo vas a tener Wilson…

-Oh tu crees? –Nheee –Ok

Peter puso una expresión que no entendía nada, Wade se acostó cómodamente sobre la cama y le dijo

-Ok

-OK? … solo así? Ok?

-Sip

Wade tomó su pene semi erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo, Peter se quedó boquiabierto nunca pensó que fuera a hacer algo como eso frente a el. Wilson subía de arriba abajo con su mano, frotando por completo su pene, el cual ya había comenzado a erectarse por completo, Peter tenía en su visión todo el cuerpo de Wade, tendido sobre la cama, ese cuerpo perfectamente marcado hasta el ultimo musculo, sus manos acariciando su enorme miembro y la cara de placer que comenzaba a hacer Wilson era única, sus ojos cerrados y esa boca entreabierta sacando leves jadeos, de un lado se mordió el labio de una manera única.

Peter que aún seguía colgado sintió como la bragueta comenzaba a molestar, y una dureza evidente crecía en su pantalón, se desconcentro totalmente y sus manos se soltaron del techo haciendo que cayera en la orilla de la cama, rebotando y cayendo de un golpe seco al suelo, Wade paró un momento la acción y sonrió, Peter se recargo con sus codos en la cama y se asomó algo adolorido, Wade lo miraba con esa mirada depredadora y con una voz completamente sexi le dijo

-Peter todos tenemos necesidades… que vas a hacer… o vienes… o te vas?

Peter hizo una mueca y se quedó pensando su próxima respuesta, no sabía porque pero sentía que sería vital.

Peter intentó pararse del suelo recargándose con los codos sobre la cama, pero enseguida se dobló y volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, su pantalón era bastante ajustado y apretaba su miembro que estaba semi erecto. Wade se acercó a la orilla de la cama y con su dedo pulgar recorrió los labios de Peter, su dedo estaba algo mojado por el líquido pre-seminal cuando se masturbó, se mordió el labio y se postró a unos 2 cm de la boca de Peter y le susurró

-Que vas a hacer Spidey…?

El corazón de Peter latía cada vez mas rápido al sentir el cálido aliento de Wade cerca de su rostro, Peter indecisamente con sus manos tomó el rostro de Wilson y titubeando le dijo

-Es…Escucha… esto… esto solo será… amm… sexo? Si.. sexo… yo tengo novia y la amo… y…

-Perooo no se te para con ella verdaaaad?

Peter frunció el ceño y le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a Wade y prosiguió

-Así que solo sexo… entendido?

-Justo como me gusta…

Wade sonrió y con un brusco movimiento pegó los labios a los de Peter, rápidamente sus lenguas estaban jugando entre ellas, su saliva mojaba esa boca ajena para ellos y sentían que cada rincón de su boca era explorado por la lengua del otro, el beso era tan profundo que la lengua de Wade casi llegaba a la garganta de Peter. El chico castaño muy dentro de el sabía que eso no se iba a quedar en solo sexo, debido a las sensaciones que tenía al besar a Wade y estar con el, y eran muy diferentes a las que sentía con Gwen, pero claramente no quería aceptarlo y prefería seguirse engañando en que sería solo sexo, también estaba preocupado porque tenía esas misma sensaciones a la par con Matt, sus sentimientos en ese momento eran un lío.

Wade le quitó de un jalón su chamarra y con sus fuertes brazos lo subió a la cama, a la vez que lo sentaba en sus piernas, a pesar de que Peter traía el pantalón sentía claramente el duro miembro del mercenario frotándose contra sus nalgas, las enormes manos de Wade comenzaron a entrar por la playera de Peter, haciendo que esta misma se fuera subiendo por el mismo movimiento, sus dedos llegaron el pezón del castaño y allí comenzaron a juguetear con el, con la otra mano un suave y apenas visible toque recorría la espalda de Parker, ese movimiento tan sensual hacía que un evidente y placentero escalofrío recorriera toda la medula espinal de Peter.

Wade quitó de un solo movimiento la playera del chico, pero de la brusquedad esta se desgarró un poco, a los dos en ese momento no les importó, sus labios rozaban en un suave toque, la lengua de Wilson comenzó a explorar el cuello de Peter, centímetro a centímetro, con un giro Peter quedó tendido boca arriba y Wade arriba de el, así el mercenario tuvo mas facilidad de quitar los pantalones del castaño hasta dejarlo solo en bóxer, los dedos de Wade comenzaron a recorrer sumamente lento desde el tobillo de Peter, pasando por la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, el toque era tan suave y superficial que la sensación era sumamente excitante, antes de poder llegar a la entrepierna Peter ya estaba gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer en la cama, la forma de su pene totalmente erecto podía verse bien marcada en el bóxer, con la otra mano Wade comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que la punta del pene saliera de la ropa del chico, con esto DeadPool sacó enseguida el bóxer de Peter dejándolo completamente desnudo, ahora con sus dos manos tocaba la suave y tersa piel de la entrepierna de Peter, este cerraba fuertemente los ojos lleno de placer y lujuria, se mordía el labio y trataba de contenerse en todo momento.

Wade en ese momento tomó su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de Peter, el castaño tomó fuertemente los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama que estaban por encima de el, y con esto Wilson introdujo de un solo movimiento introdujo su miembro en Peter, el castaño soltó un fuerte gemido al cual Wade se acercó y lo beso profundamente para callarlo, el mercenario lo embestía una y otra vez, Peter se aferró a los barrotes de la cama mas fuerte y soltaba sus gemidos fuertemente, Wade sonrió y comenzó a besar la barbilla y la piel a lado de los labios de Peter

-Nh.. Spidey si no te callas los vecinos se molestaran…Ahh…

-Ah! Wade cállate tu!... Ahhh eres un imb… AHHHH!

Wade había comenzado a dar un suave toque con las yemas de sus dedos por toda la piel del abdomen de Peter subiendo hasta su pecho, se había dado cuenta que Peter era muy sensible a cualquier tipo de toque, y mas si lo hacía lento y suave por toda su piel. Wade lamió desde la barbilla hasta el oído de Peter dejando un rastro de saliva y cuando estaba a lado de su oído le susurró

-Vamos Pet… Nhh… se que quieres gemir mi nombre…

-Ahh… no!...no lo haré…!

Wade con su dedo índice comenzó a recorrer desde el pecho de Peter bajando por todo su abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo, en este recorrido Peter cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió el labio conteniendo todo esa excitación

-Ah…y ahora Pet?

-NHhh! No!...

Su dedo siguió bajando desde el ombligo hasta el pubis del chico, en este punto Peter se aferró tan fuerte a los barrotes que comenzaron a doblarse, Wade siguió el recorrido con su dedo hasta que llegó al pene de Peter y comenzó su dedo índice el mismo recorrido por todo el miembro, pero el toque aún fue aún mas suave y lento, cuando Wade llegó a la punta del pene de Peter este soltó fuertes gemidos que retumbaron por toda la habitación

-Ahh! Wade! Wade! Wadeeee! Ahhhh!...

El mercenario soltó una picara y satisfactoria sonrisa y tomó de las caderas a Peter para seguirlo embistiendo, en ese momento Wade vertió su caliente semen dentro de Peter el cual comenzó a escurrir por toda la entrepierna del castaño, al sentir esto dentro de el Peter eyaculó sobre su propio abdomen y sobre el de Wade, se vino con un fuerte gemido y con un brusco apretón a los barrotes, de la fuerza la cabecera que eran los barrotes se zafaron por completo de la cama y del impulso fueron a estrellarse hasta el otro lado de la habitación haciendo que la pared se cuarteara por completo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron jadeantes uno sobre otro, sus cuerpos completamente pegados por el sudor, Peter se sentó sobre la cama, se disponía a bajarse de ella cuando Wade lo tomó por la mano y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia el haciendo que ahora el castaño quedara arriba de el

-Wade tengo que irme ya, no tarda en anochecer, mis padres me van a matar si no llego

-Tus padres? Pensé que habían tenido una pelea marital o algo así

-Ah si… GRACIAS a ti, pero ya están bien

-Que!? Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Nhee… así son ellos… no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro

Wade hizo una mueca y comenzó a tener su platica mental "-QUE!? Tanto trabajo para que en una noche se reconcilien esos dos!? - Lo se! Tienes que estar bromeando! –Aggg demonios!"

-Wade!...Wade!

-Ah…que?

-Te estoy hablando! Hazme caso

-Oh Oh lo siento Spidey es que me hablaba

-Que? Quien?

-El hombre malo, hombre malo interior -Que? No soy un hombre malo! Yo soy tu y tu eres yo! –Cállate hombre malo –Qu…

-Basta Wade… a veces eres tan raro… no… siempre eres tan raro

-Oye! Oye! En tu casa vive ese dios guapo con hermoso pelo de princesa verdad!?

-Ah? Quien Thor?

-Si, si el rubio! Crees que podrías cortarle el cabello y hacerme una peluca!?

-Estas loco!?

-Siiiiiiiiiii (8)

Peter suspiró pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se disponía a pararse para irse a casa ya, pero en ese movimiento su pierna rozó levemente el miembro de Wade

-Oh Spidey Spidey! No hagas eso!

-Hacer que?

Wade tomó entre sus manos la cara de Peter y lo atrajo hacia el, le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios

-Frotarte contra mí

Peter soltó una silenciosa risa y después sonrió, acercó su pierna hacia el miembro de Wade y comenzó a frotarla contra el, juguetonamente dijo

-Como, así…?

Wilson le lanzó una mirada de lujuria

-Oh Spidey… te lo advierto…

Peter comenzó a frotar mas su pierna contra Wade, el mercenario de un ágil movimiento se paró sobre la cama, pero no sin antes tomar por las caderas a Peter y cargarlo también.

Peter entrelazó sus piernas por detrás de Wade y aferró sus brazos al cuello del mercenario, los dos al mismo tiempo se acercaron para un fugaz beso apasionado, con una de sus manos Wade sostenía al castaño por la cintura y con la otra agarraba su pene, sin que Peter se diera cuenta Wilson introdujo su miembro en el, en esa misma posición, Parker soltó un gemido agudo

-Mnhhh te lo dije Peter… no me provoques…

Wade tomó las caderas de Peter y comenzó a mecerlas contra su pubis, el castaño estaba aferrado contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre desquiciado, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes, el miembro de Peter se frotaba por si solo contra el abdomen de Wade en cada movimiento.

Wade comenzaba a entrar cada vez mas profundo en SpiderMan y comenzaba a tocar puntos de mayor placer y estimulación, Peter ahora en lugar de aferrarse al cuello de Wilson se aferró al techo que no era muy alto y mas si estaban parados en la cama, Peter al estar perdido en su mundo de placer no controlaba muy bien sus sentidos arácnidos por lo que ponía mas fuerza a las cosas sin siquiera notarlo o quererlo, sus yemas pegadas al techo lo comenzaban a cuartear y el no lo notó.

Después de varias embestidas mas, Wade dio en el punto correcto de placer y Peter se vino abundantemente sobre el perfecto y marcado abdomen del mercenario, el cual también a los pocos segundos eyaculó adentro de Peter, el orgasmo y éxtasis hizo que Peter bajara bruscamente sus manos y el techo se cuarteó aun mas, los dos se miraron directo a los ojos y se besaron intensamente, hasta que el sonido de un crujido los sacó de su mundo de placer, los voltearon hacia arriba y vieron que el techo estaba a punto de desplomarse, en menos de un segundo cayó un pedazo de techo, los dos se aventaron al piso a lado de la cama logrando escapar de un gran golpe, cuando se levantaron vieron todos los pedazos de techo en la cama pero junto con ellos una pequeña niña que estaba pasmada del miedo, al parecer arriba de ellos estaba la habitación de la pequeña que estaba jugando sobre el suelo, Peter golpeó su mano contra su cara y se moría de la vergüenza, Bob entró enseguida por el escandaloso golpe y al ver la escena casi le da un infarto, Wade se paró del suelo sin vergüenza alguna dejando ver todos sus encantos

-Bien! Lancemos a la niña de nuevo a su casa!

Cuando Wade iba a tomar a la niña, esta comenzó a llorar, Peter se amarró la sabana a la cintura y se levantó

-Wade no! No vas a lanzar a ninguna niña!

Peter se acercó a la pequeña tratando de tranquilizarla

-Shhh Shhh…Tranquila pequeña no te vamos a hacer nada si? Vamos a llevarte de nuevo arriba, Peter tomó a la niña en brazos y de un salto subió por el hoyo, y la dejó en su cama, la pobre niña estaba algo traumada pero mas tranquila de estar en casa.

Parker bajó de nuevo por el agujero del piso y estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de Wade.

-Wade… y Bob?

-Ah, lo saqué a patadas

-No cambias…

Peter se comenzó a vestir rápidamente, la oscuridad de la calle le anunciaba que ya era noche, cuando al fin estuvo todo vestido se volteó hacia Wade

-Arreglas ahora mismo el techo, no quiero que esa niña vea tus perversiones a través del hoyo

-Ohhh eso sería excitante!

-Wade Wilson!

-Tacos Parker!

Peter suspiró y se aproximó a la ventana subiéndose al borde de esta listo para saltar e ir a casa de edificio en edificio.

-Peter me das un beso?

-No

Wade señaló con su dedo índice afuera de la ventana mientras se acercaba a ella

-Que eso no es un robo?

-Que? Donde!?

Cuando Peter volvió a voltear hacia la habitación de Wade, él ya estaba frente a Peter y le plantó un tierno beso, pegó su frente contra la de el y le dijo

-Aquí… un robo, te R-O-B-E U-N B-E-S-O

Peter no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y una sincera sonrisa, enserio el había conmovido lo que había hecho Wade, Peter rodeó el cuello de Wade con sus brazos y lo besó.

En un milisegundo Peter ya había saltado hacia la calle, fue tan rápido que Wade se quedó aun con los labios parados en forma de beso

-Qu…Que!?

Peter llegó a casa alrededor de las 9:00 p.m. ya se habían ido todos sus tíos, los vengadores cada uno a su casa, en ese momento Pepper había decidido quedarse en la casa de Natasha en lo que encontraba departamento.

Peter entró al y vio a Jarvis y Matt hablando en la sala, Jarvis lo saludo cordialemente y luego Matt le dijo

-Oh Peter, pensé que ya no llegarías esta noche… que tal te fue con Gwen?

Peter se quedó en silencio un segundo, cada que decían Gwen su mente transformaba en nombre a Wade

-Oh… con GWEN… muy bien, gracias Matt

Peter se sentó a lado de Matt y subió los pies a la mesa, Jarvis enseguida se retiro a hacer sus cosas.

-Matt donde están mis padres?

-Fueron a la despensa… no creo que tarden

-Jajaja que si no… parecen un matrimonio recién casado en el súper… tardaran millones de años

Peter prendió la televisión y con un control apagó las luces de la sala, se acomodó en el sillón y mantuvo sus pies en la mesa, con el simple sonido de la televisión Matt siempre se hacía la idea de que trataba el programa, después de un rato Peter se acurrucó en uno de los brazos de Matthew y se quedó dormido, el abogado aferró sus brazos amorosamente al pequeño cuerpo del chico y le besó la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el piso 19 Thor tenía acorralado por las muñecas a Loki, y lo besaba frenéticamente, estaban tendidos sobre el suelo de su habitación, el rubio le susurró al oído

-Te voy a hacer gozar como nunca Loki…

Loki frenó en seco el beso y tomó por el cabello al rubio para después acercar sus labios con los de el

-Porqué tu siempre eres el que dice eso… apuesto que te haría explotar de orgasmos mas rápido de lo que tu lo haces…

-Oh Loki Loki… no lo creo

-Apostamos?

-Oh si hermanito…

Loki enseguida subió a la cama y allí dijo con un tono seductor

-Me voy a dar una pequeña ayudadita…

El moreno sonrió y en ese momento con su magia apareció a lado de el otro Loki, Thor aun en el suelo se quedó boquiabierto jamás habían "jugado" de esa manera, cuando el rubio se disponía ir a la cama con "ellos" Loki le hizo la seña que se quedara allí

-Aun no Thor…

Los dos Lokis se miraron entre ellos y poco a poco acercaron sus labios, los dos comenzaron a besarse, sus tersos y suaves labios se pegaban y despegaban a un ritmo lento, uno de ellos comenzó a bajar su mano hasta el miembro del otro y comenzó a frotar y acariciarlo por encima del pantalón. Thor se quedó mirando aun con la boca abierta y enseguida su miembro luchaba por salir de pantalón, no podía creer que ahora tuviera dos veces esa figura tan perfecta, y aun mejor besándose entre ellos, uno de los Lokis tomó la pierna del otro chico y comenzó a lamer la bota que aún traía puesta, su lengua recorría desde la suela hasta las agujetas, mientras que con la mano Loki alborotaba el cabello del su clon. Los dos Lokis comenzaron a desnudarse entre ellos, poco a poco hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, los dos morenos tocaban sus cuerpos entre ellos, sus manos recorrían cada rincón, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus jadeos se oían por todo el cuarto, sus penes se frotaban entre sí.

De repente los dos Lokis con el dedo índice le hicieron la seña a el rubio de que subiera, este no lo pensó dos veces y ya estaba arriba de la cama, uno de ellos se acercó y comenzó a besar los labios de Thor, mientras que por atrás el otro moreno lamía y besaba el cuello del Dios del trueno.

El Loki de adelante quitó los pantalones del rubio, mientras que el de atrás quitó la playera.

El moreno que besaba el cuello comenzó a frotar con sus manos el pecho de Thor, y con sus finos dedos acariciaba y jugaba con sus pezones, Thor giró la cabeza y comenzó a besarse agasajada mente con el, mientras que el delantero con su lengua recorría todo el abdomen del rubio bajando por la línea del abdomen hasta llegar su miembro, el cuál comenzó a lamer e introducir en su boca, Thor soltaba gemidos de placer mientras que tomaba por los finos y negros cabellos a su hermano y hacía que succionara mas rápido.

En un instante Thor eyaculó sobre la cara de Loki manchándolo por completo, el moreno sacó la lengua y limpió un poco de semen de sus labios, enseguida el otro clon de Loki se acercó al moreno y comenzó a lamer el líquido blanco de su cara para acabar en un fugaz beso entre ellos, que intercambiaba saliva y semen.

Loki se recargó con sus codos y rodillas sobre la cama ofreciéndole abiertamente al rubio su entrada, el cual no dudó un segundo y ya de nuevo con el pene erecto, entró.

Mientras lo embestía fuertemente el otro Loki besaba y lamía la fuerte, musculosa y perfecta espalda de Thor, con sus manos masajeaba las fuertes nalgas del rubio y con un dedo lo penetró, Thor gemía y jadeaba al mismo tiempo que el Loki era penetrado.

En ese momento por arte de magia literal, los Lokis se duplicaron a 5 contando el que estaba siendo embestido, cada uno comenzó a lamer y besar todo el cuerpo de Thor, sus lenguas pasaban por la entrepierna, los muslos, los pezones, el cuello, pecho, labios, todo el cuerpo sin dejar un solo lugar sin besar.

Uno de los clones se colocó a lado de Thor y tomó su miembro, y comenzó a introducir su pene en la misma entrada que Thor estaba metiendo, el Loki que estaba siendo penetrado doblemente soltó un fuerte gemido y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la sabana, ahora dos penes estaban dentro de el, esto creaba mas fricción entre los miembros y mas placer aún.

Thor cerró fuertemente sus ojos y los dos comenzaron a embestir, el ambiente de la habitación estaba completamente caliente y se oían gemidos por todos lados, el sudor recorría los cuerpos de todos y sentían llegar el mas placentero orgasmo de su vida.

En un instante Thor eyaculó dentro de Loki, e inmediatamente después todos los Lokis se vinieron manchando todas las sabanas con el semen, Thor cayó exhausto sobre la espalda de Loki y en ese momento los demás clones desaparecieron.

Los dos chicos quedaron jadeantes por unos minutos sin decir nada, el rubio besó tiernamente el cuello del moreno

-Loki te amo

-Aceptas que te hice gozar como nunca?

-Oh si que lo acepto amor…

-Thor… te… te.. am…

-Jajaja aun después de tantos años aun te cuesta trabajo decirlo verdad?

-Shhh idiota

-No tiene por qué decirlo Loki… yo lo se, nos amamos con locura y pasión

La puerta del cubículo del baño del supermercado se abrió y salió Tony limpiándose la boca con su dedo índice, echó una ojeada a los lados y cuando vio que no había nadie habló en voz alta

-Steve… cof cof… Steve… no hay nadie, ya sal

La puerta del mismo cubículo de donde salió Tony se abrió y salió el rubio, se aclaró un poco la garganta y le dijo al castaño

-Amor no podías esperar hasta la casa? Por eso luego dicen que tardamos horas aquí

-Es la casa… siempre esta llena! Y ese súper Matt con su súper oído… Aggg

-Ay amor… bueno como sea vamos a casa que ya es tarde…

Los dos hombres salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la camioneta de Stark con todas las bolsas del supermercado

Los súper esposos llegaron alrededor de las 11:00 p.m. a la torre Stark, Steve vio a Jarvis y le dijo amablemente

-Jarvis donde está Peter?

-En su habitación, el joven Matt acaba de bajar hace un rato a su piso

Steve se encaminó a la habitación de Peter en lo que Tony guardaba junto con Jarvis la despensa, tocó la puerta y oyó la voz de Peter decir que pasara, entró y Peter ya estaba acostado en su cama dispuesto a dormir, el rubio se acercó a la cama, se acostó a lado de Peter y comenzó a acariciar su castaño cabello

-Te acuerdas cuando de pequeño ibas cada mañana y te metías a mi cama?

-Jaja papá! No empieces con recuerdos melancólicos

-Jaja Pet era muy tierno de tu parte

-Oye papá… gracias por detener hoy esa gran pelea entre el paranoico de Tony y yo

-No es nada Pet… es mi trabajo como esposo y padre

-Sabes… creo que nunca te he agradecido como Capitán América… en todas esas misiones en las que me has salvado y así, de esas veces que estoy en problemas cuando vamos con los vengadores… jaja como esa vez que el tío Hulk se descontroló y casi me mata… lo recuerdas? Y tu estabas allí para salvarme, sabes todo el pueblo te ama papá eres como un ejemplo a seguir, y cuando me felicitabas por mi trabajo como SpiderMan me ponía muy feliz, te admiro mucho como padre y como Capitán.

Steve abrazó fuertemente a Peter y besó su cabeza

-Es mi trabajo como padre defenderte en todos los sentidos amor, así que ahora descansa si?

El rubio salió del cuarto de Peter apagando la luz.

Thor y Loki subieron al piso de Tony y Steve esa misma noche, enseguida el rubio lo primero que dijo fue

-Amigos míos… iremos unos días a Asgard

El castaño y su esposo se sorprendieron, enseguida Steve le preguntó

-Como? Porque?

-Se nos ha informado que se requiere nuestra ayuda para una emergencia del reino, partiremos esta misma noche, ya lo hablamos con Matt, regresaremos en unos días

Tony soltó una risa burlona y dijo

-Tardenseee lo que quieran

Steve le dio un golpe en el hombro para que guardara silencio

-Mucha suerte en Asgard, no se preocupen aquí siempre estará la torre esperándolos

-Gracias capitán.

Thor y Loki salieron enseguida de la torre. Steve se encogió de hombros, le parecía bastante raro que de un momento a otro eso pasara, pero simplemente lo aceptó.

En la mañana del día siguiente todo iba normal como cualquier otro día a excepción, de una rara llamada que recibió Tony, mientras oía la voz del otro lado del teléfono frunció el ceño, cuando colgó rápidamente Steve le preguntó

-Amor, que pasa?

-Ha habido una emergencia Steve… nos necesitan como Iron Man y Capitán América…

-Que?... pero hace bastante que no teníamos misiones

-Lo se… será mejor apurarnos

Ambos se pusieron sus trajes lo mas rápido posible y salieron de la torre

Llegaron a la dirección que les habían dado y se soprendieron demasiado, el lugar estaba en ruinas y divisaron a algunos súper humanos que jamás pensaron ver allí, entre ellos Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Scott, Wolverine, Goliath, entre otros. En cuando Tony y Steve llegaron un oficial se acercó a decirles la situación, ambos estaban completamente desconcertados, escucharon atentamente lo que el oficial les decía, cuando acabó de contarles todo el oficial se retiró a buscar mas victimas, Steve se quedó con la mirada algo perdida, Tony fue a hablar con alguien que Steve no pudo divisar y enseguida Stark regresó

-Cap… me informaron que tienen una pista sobre Nitro…

-Y eso que importa Tony!? Por dios! No acabas de escuchar lo que pasó!? El imbécil de Nitro realizó una de sus explosiones en una escuela Tony! Y todo por un estúpido reality show! La agencia federal de emergencias reporta acerca de 900 niños muertos!

-Lo se Capitán… ahora debemos enfocarnos en el rescate de los niños bajo los escombros… esto fue fatal lo se…

Todos los súper humanos continuaban con el rescate de los niños y las personas afectadas, ese acontecimiento estaba sonando por todos lados de New York, le gente de la ciudad comenzó a enfurecerse con los súper héroes y les echaban la culpa a todos por igual, los periódicos y las noticias solo hablaban de ese trágico echo, y la gente estaba especialmente furiosa.

Esa noche Tony entró de malas a la torre Stark, Steve estaba en la sala sin decir una palaba y Peter también estaba allí, toda la ciudad se había enterado rápidamente.

Tony azotó la mano contra la mesa refunfuñando

-La ciudad nos odia! Oooh pero eso no es todo! Hoy a media noche en un antro han golpeado a la antorcha humana y lo han mandado al hospital, y hoy en el funeral de esos niños una madre furiosa ha venido con todas las intenciones de medio matarme, incluso me escupió y me dijo que todo era gracias a mi y a mis asquerosos millones, entiendo el dolor de esas personas, pero porqué tomarlo personal contra nosotros!?

Steve suspiró y se recargó en la mesa, Peter se quedó callado en el sillón. Tony prosiguió

-Mañana se hará una junta en el edificio Baxter junto con todos los súper humanos, se nos quiere informar algo, Steve… tu y yo iremos a S.H.I.E.L.D con María Hill…

La organización S.H.I.E.L.D se había quedado a cargo de María, Nick Fury se había ido por su cuenta y tomado otro camino, aunque seguía en contacto y muy bien informado acerca de la organización.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora Peter salió hacia Baxter, Tony y Steve entraron al cuartel general en el cual los estaba esperando María Hill, la agente no perdió ni un segundo y fue directo al grano

-Escuchen el presidente ha optado por una solución, debido a todo lo ocurrido la gente ya no confía mas en los súper héroes… que ciertamente siempre llevando mascaras no se sabe quienes son ni su identidad… por eso mismo se optó por la solución de crear un registro de súper humanos y convertirlos en empleados federales contra el crimen, claro con sus beneficios… así toda la gente y el gobierno sabrá las identidades de todas las personas portadoras de poderes y no se darán mas estos casos… ¿Qué dicen?

Tony y Steve se quedaron por un momento pasmados procesando la información, pasaron unos segundos Tony contestó "Estoy de acuerdo" y Steve "Me niego" las respuestas de ambos fueron al mismo tiempo, al oírlas entre ellos se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo directo a los ojos, una guerra acababa de comenzar allí.

Tony volteó a ver con una cara de incomprensión a su esposo

-Pero Steve, de que hablas? Es una orden federal

-No nos pueden hacer esto Tony, nosotros defendemos a la gente, no tendrían que imponernos reglas a nosotros, todavía de que salvamos y facilitamos el trabajo de la nación, para algunos súper humanos su identidad es la seguridad de ellos mismo y su familia

María Hill se cruzó de brazos y severamente dijo

-Capitán, creo que es bastante segura la decisión que se ha tomado, habrá un riguroso registro de cada súper humano, la gente se sentirá mas segura de por lo menos saber quienes los están protegiendo

Tony miró fijamente a Rogers

-Steve vamos, es una orden directa del presidente… de la nación, no podemos hacer negarnos

-Me niego

En ese momento todos los guardias cercanos a ellos apuntaron sus armas contra el rubio, Tony intentando tranquilizarlos alzó las manos y les dijo

-Muchachos… muchachos! Tranquilos… Steve aceptará… solo denle tiempo para asimilar el registro

Steve lo volteó a ver furioso, esbozó una sonrisa irónica

-Oh si claro… tiempo para asimilarlo…

Steve tomó fuertemente su escudo y asentó un golpe directo al casco del guardia que estaba mas próximo a el, todos en ese momento reaccionaron disparando contra el, Steve se cubrió con su escudo y ninguna bala logró penetrar, el rubio lanzó una patada tirando a un guardia contra otro, con su mano arrebató la pistola de uno y la lanzó tan fuerte contra otro guardia que hizo que su casco se rompiera, Steve de una patada rompió los cristales de una ventana que daban hacia el exterior y se lanzó sin pensarlo, cayó en el techo de otro edificio del cuartel y comenzó su huida, María Hill de inmediato reportó para que unidades fueran por el, Tony estaba atónito hasta que los gritos de Hill lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Stark! Stark! Que demonios estas haciendo allí parado!? Por qué no lo detuviste!?

-Por…que… Porque es Steve! Yo…

-Déjate de sentimentalismo ahora mismo! Se está rebelando contra el gobierno! No lo podemos dejar libre hasta que acceda a registrarse como se debe!

-Si… si… yo haré que se registre…

-Eso espero!

En la torre Baxter todos los súper humanos habían sido informados del registro, dentro del edificio eso estaba causando mucha polémica, unos estaban a favor, otros les daba igual y definitivamente los que estaban en contra, se hablaba de que si sus identidades fueran mostradas sus familias estarían en peligro, mientras que otros decían que la gente estaría tranquila si se sabían las identidades, que todo fuera por el pueblo, Matt estaba recargado en uno de los marcos de la puerta, cuando Peter lo vio se acercó de inmediato a el

-Matt!...

-Peter… no te había visto

-Todo esto es un desastre cierto?

-Claro que si… este es el final del modo en que funcionamos

-No lo se Matt… no estoy ni en contra ni a favor… simplemente no sé que sea lo mejor

-Todo esto del registro es completamente una porquería…

De fondo había una gran disputa entre los mismos héroes, se podía oír que decían "las mascaras son una tradición" "Porque deberían dejarnos esconder detrás de ellas?" el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse pesado en el edificio, Peter le dijo en voz baja a Matt

-Matt, creo que iré a casa… mis padres irían a S.H.I.E.L.D a discutir bien lo del registro… necesito ver si resolvieron algo, te veo allá

-Si Peter… ve con cuidado

Peter salió por una de las ventanas del edificio y comenzó a colgarse de edificio en edificio.

Entró por la azotea de la torre Stark, en el ultimo piso logró divisar a Tony que apurado estaba preparando su mas nuevo traje de Iron Man, Peter se quitó la mascara y le dijo

-Papá? Que pasó?... todo esto no está yendo bien con todos los súper humanos… hay mucha polémica entre todos pelean, donde está Steve?

Tony tomó el hombro de su hijo y con voz tranquilizadora le dijo

-Escucha Peter… el registro de súper humanos es un hecho, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada contra el… tu padre… Steve… Capitán América… no está en absoluto de acuerdo con el registro, las cosas se pusieron feas en el cuartel porqué se negó por completo de registrarse… trataron ponerlo bajo custodia, pero fue imposible escapó, se supone que tengo que entrar en la búsqueda de fugitivos del registro

-Que!? Pero papá! Es Steve! Tu esposo… mi padre! No puedes…

-Cariño, cariño escucha, no le pasara nada a Steve, solo estará bajo custodia hasta que se registre, nuestro deber como ciudadanos es hacerlo Pet, tenemos que dar la misma confianza que la gente merece, las personas enserio merecen conocer la identidad de quien los defiende amor, esto no es malo, solo que tu padre no lo entiendes así

-Papá… Matt tampoco está de acuerdo en esto…

-Pet… eventualmente cederán, ya verás…

La noche cayó y con ella crecía la frustración y enojo de los súper héroes.

Eventualmente pasaron los días y el caos siguió creciendo en la ciudad, en todos esos días Steve jamás se apareció por la torre Stark, esto de cierta forma entristeció y enojó a Tony, muchos superhéroes siguieron la rebeldía de Steve y se unieron a el como renegados, incluyendo Matt que un día de la nada desapareció de la torre, el y todas sus cosas de DareDevil, ciertamente Peter sabía que se había ido del bando de Steve.

Todos los superhéroes registrados estaban buscando a los fugitivos, y eso se había vuelto completamente una casería de súper humanos.

Era la noche, Tony y Peter estaban en la torre, Stark se acercó a su hijo y le colocó la mano en el hombro

-Peter tengo que pedirte que hagas algo…

-Algo…? De que se trata papá?

-Escucha sé que será difícil para ti… pero tal vez con esto ayudemos a que tu padre recapacite y se registre, y con el todos los renegados

-De que se trata…?

-Verás…

Tony comenzó a decirle su plan, mientras Peter escuchaba atento a el, no se fue con muchos rodeos, cuando Stark acabó, Parker se mordió el labio y un con un poco de indecisión asintió.

Mientras tanto en las ciudades el grupo de Capitán América se había puesto en marcha para esa misma noche rescatar a los jóvenes vengadores que habían sido capturados a manos del registro, crearon un elaborado plan y con algo de dificultad lograron su objetivo aunque esto se llevara toda la noche, con ayuda de Wiccan pudieron ser tele transportados a la casa de seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D numero 23, este lugar solo lo conocían los oficiales de alto rango de la organización, Nick Fury había estado ayudando a Steve y su resistencia vía telefónica y les había dicho del lugar, en ese momento andaba de igual manera en la clandestinidad pero apoya rotundamente el plan de Rogers. Cuando llegaron los jóvenes vengadores Cable y Steve se acercaron a darles la bienvenida al grupo, en ese momento eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, enseguida Hércules que estaba frente a unas pantallas les dijo

-Oh…Oh chicos… creo que querrán ver esto…

Enseguida todos se acercaron a las pantallas, se veían una gran conferencia de prensa en medio de la ciudad, Steve arqueó la ceja ya que logró divisar a Tony en la televisión

-Humm ehh? Una conferencia de Tony?

Cable negó con la cabeza y señaló la pantalla

-No solo es una conferencia, mira bien…

El rubio enfocó mejor hacia una esquina de la pantalla, sobre la tarima de la televisión vio también a su adorado hijo Peter con su traje, desde la televisión se podía oír a Peter decir

-Realmente estoy orgulloso de quien soy… y no por eso mismo hoy voy a probarlo

En ese momento Peter tomó la orilla de su mascara, Steve abrió los ojos como platos y susurró para si mismo "No va a hacerlo… no fue tan jodidamente descarado para obligar a su propio hijo a hacerlo…. NO!..." Pero era demasiado tarde, Peter se había quitado la mascara frente a todos diciendo

-Mi nombre es Peter Parker y yo soy SpiderMan…alguna pregunta?

Todos en la prensa se alborotaron por completo y comenzaron a pelearse por preguntarle cosas, mientras tanto en el cuartel del Capitán este mismo asentaba un fuerte golpe a la mesa con gran furia, Matt que había oído todo estaba recargado de brazos cruzados con una cara de gran preocupación, el rubio gritó con furia

-Como se atrevió a hacerle eso a Peter!? Lo pone en peligro!

Matt se acercó a Steve y le dijo

-Pero seguramente fue la decisión de Peter al igual…

-Pero estoy seguro que la mente maestra detrás de esta conferencia es Stark

Steve caminó hacia la salida del cuartel, enseguida Murdock le preguntó

-Capitán! A donde vas?

-Voy a salir…

Steve en el camino se disfrazó, ya que en el mismo cuartel habían decidido adoptar otras identidades provisionales durante el registro, cruzó toda la ciudad corriendo hasta llegar a la torre Stark, aún tenía acceso para entrenar, al parecer Tony no había cambiado nada, cuando llegó la torre estaba completamente vacía, se quitó el disfraz y comenzó a explorar la casa en busca de cierta información que le pudiera ser útil.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, no hizo nada por ocultarse, es mas camino tranquilamente hasta la sala y se postro en medio cruzado de brazos, Tony entró y de inmediato divisó a Steve, enseguida lanzó una sonrisa, como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido que Steve iba a ir, el rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima le dijo

-Donde está Peter y Jarvis?

-Peter está en la conferencia aun, jarvis salió a un encargo…

Steve caminó hasta enfrente del castaño y con gran furia comenzó a reclamarle

-Como pudiste hacer eso Anthony!? Exponer de esa manera a NUESTRO hijo! Sabías que eso es sumamente peligroso!? Y solo por tus vanos intereses de quedar bien con el gobierno te atreviste a exponerlo ante el mundo!?

-Steve! Relájate… Peter estará bien, además yo no lo obligué el quiso hacerlo, quiso enseñarte también que el registro no está mal, hasta el lo hizo… vamos amor porqué no lo haces… tu hijo te dio el ejemplo

-Por favor Tony! Tu y yo sabemos que fue tu idea! Tu arrastraste a Peter a hacer eso

Tony se quedó mirándolo directamente con algo de enojo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y le dijo

-Así que no piensas registrarte Steve Rogers?

-No… no lo hare…

Tony suspiró y se acercó a el, con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del Capitán y le lanzó una sonrisa seductora, Steve se desorientó totalmente

-Tony! Que demonios haces?

-No vas a dejar… que esto del registro afecte nuestra vida como pareja… cierto Steve?

-Tony!... tu deber como súper humano registrado es apresarme si me ves…

-Oh… pero estoy fuera de horas de trabajo

Tony juntó sus labios con los del rubio, Steve no pudo resistirse al beso de su amante, lo amaba demasiado a pesar de que esa situación era la peor en la que se podían encontrar ambos, el rubio tomó de la cadera a Tony y lo atrajo hacia el con fuerza, sus lenguas jugueteaban mutuamente, un hilo de baba escurrió por la barbilla de Steve y el castaño lo lamió gustosamente, colocó sus dos manos sobre el pecho del Capitán y lo lanzó contra el sillón con un gran impulso, enseguida se sentó en el viéndolo de frente, sus nalgas hacían fricción con el miembro de Steve.

Tony acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Steve y comenzó a besarla haciendo un recorrido hasta su oreja, la cual comenzó a lamer y besar con pasión, podía sentir como son esto debajo de sus nalgas iba creciendo el miembro de Steve, el castaño le susurró

-Hace días que no lo hacemos Steve

-To…Tony… no se si sea una buena idea…

Stark comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Steve, una de sus manos la metió debajo de la playera del rubio y con la otra frotaba su pene de el por encima del pantalón, Steve comenzó a gemir y busco desesperadamente los labios de Tony, los dos se besaron intensamente, extrañando al máximo sus besos, el castaño enseguida se despojó de su pantalón y el rubio abrió su bragueta dejando salir su pene que hizo un contacto inmediato con las nalgas de Tony.

El castaño gimió al oído de Steve

-Steve…métemelo

Rogers tomó las dos nalgas de Tony y las abrió, dejando expuesta su entrada y lo apuñaló con su enorme pene de un solo movimiento, el castaño soltó un gemido ahogado, el rubio comenzó a embestirlo, las rodillas de Tony se apoyaban en el sofá y sus caderas chocaban contra el pubis de Steve, los dos hombres gemían incontrolablemente, era obvio que se extrañaban tanto el uno del otro.

Steve comenzó a acariciar todo el pecho de Tony e incluso su reactor, comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja y hacer gemir como loco a Tony, las embestidas cada vez eran mas rápidas y fuertes, el pene de Steve estaba completamente lubricado con los fluidos de Tony y podía resbalar muy profundo causando el doble de placer al llegar a los puntos estimulantes internos del castaño.

Sus suaves labios de los chicos se rozaban mientras sus cuerpos explotaban de placer, los dos jadeaban y estaban aferrados uno del otro.

Tony con un fuerte gemido eyaculó sobre el abdomen de Steve, el cual con su mano limpió el semen del pene de Tony para luego lamer el resto de sus dedos.

Las embestidas seguían con un ritmo impresionante hasta que el miembro del rubio tuvo suficiente fricción y estimulación y se vino dentro del castaño.

Tony se recargó sobre el pecho de Steve y lo besó tiernamente. El rubio rodeó con sus brazos al castaño

-Tony… te amo

-Yo también te amo Steve…

Steve tomó la cara de Tony y besó las comisuras de sus labios, para después acabar en el mas profundo y largo beso que hubieran tenido.

Stark bajó de las piernas de Steve y comenzó a vestirse, al igual que Rogers se abrochó la bragueta.

Tony se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a acomodar unos papeles, tomó un objeto extraño y se lo guardó en la bolsa, el rubio sentado en el sillón estaba acomodando su playera mientras le decía

-Creo que es hora de irme Tony

El castaño fue hasta Steve y se volvió a sentar en sus piernas viéndolo de frente, con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del rubio

-Steve… enserio… regístrate amor, no quiero que el gobierno tenga que andarlos "cazando" y en una de esas vayas a salir lastimado

-Anthony… te dije que no lo hare

-Steven…. Hablo enserio, no me vas a dejar opción que yo tener que arrestarte

-Tony… enserio crees que…

Stark en ese momento ágilmente sacó de su bolso una jeringa con una potente dosis de tranquilizante que había creado para que funcionara en el cuerpo de Steve y la clavó en su cuello, el Capitán abrió los ojos como platos

-TONY! QUE CARAJ… COMO PUDISTE… TE VOY A…

En ese momento Steve cayó dormido en el sillón. Tony suspiró, hincándose a lado de el tocó sus cabellos dorados y le dijo al oído

-Lo siento amor… no quiero que te lastimen, lo hago por tu bien, estarás a salvo en una celda hasta que recapacites y te registres… todo estará bien

Tony corrió al teléfono y marcó rápidamente unos dígitos, espero a que una voz contestara del otro lado y dijo

-Si… tengo a Steve… si… no, estoy bien…

En ese momento alcanzó a notar algo extraño en los cristales de la sala, era como una sombra

-Podrías esperar?... tengo que ver que es eso…

Tony dejó el teléfono y paso a paso iba acercándose a la ventana, en ese momento se oyó un golpe y los cristales saliendo volando en mil pedazos, el castaño enseguida retrocedió.

Frente a el estaba DareDevil en posición de ataque

-Lo siento Tony… tu plan no funcionó…

-Matt…. Que demonios crees que haces!?... tu!

-Por favor Tony ahórrate el discurso de que violo la ley y del registro, sabía que si Steve venía hacia acá iba caer ante tus encantos… y creo que todos sabemos como eres, solo que el no se ha dado cuenta de eso… por algo lo llaman "amor" así que lo seguí, justo y claro cayó en tu plan

-Oh Matt, Matt sabías que has dicho cosas muy hirientes…? No voy a permitir que te lleves al capitán

Tony traía los brazaletes que activaban su traje y de un movimiento los activó, haciendo que el traje saliera disparado hacia el y comenzara a adherirse, en seguida Murdock reaccionó y lanzó una bomba de humo, cuando el traje estuvo completamente en Tony disipó el humo con el aire de los propulsores, pero era muy tarde Matt se había llevado a Steve. Tony frunció el ceño y soltó un grito de furia, no previa la presencia de Murdock en su plan.

Después de unas horas Steve despertó en el cuartel algo desorientado, Matt estaba a lado de el.

El rubio se agarró la cabeza y trató de recordar todo, cuando al fin lo logró, dio un fuerte golpe a una de las mesas de a lado de la cama donde se encontraba que la partió en dos completamente, Matt no dijo una sola palabra, Steve rechinó los dientes y frunció a mas no poder el ceño

-Maldita sea! Me engañó! Como pudo ser capaz de engañarme con eso! Y fui tan estúpido para no notarlo! Maldito seas Tony!... me las vas a pagar! Me las vas a pagar!... esto es la guerra!...

Peter se apresuró y entró a la torre Stark ya que una horda insaciable estaba afuera de su casa siguiéndolo por mas preguntas acerca de porqué era el hombre araña, Tony en ese momento se estaba quitando el traje de Iron Man, el chico castaño lo vio algo extrañado ya que la ventana estaba completamente rota

-Papá… que pasó aquí?

-Ah… nada Pet nada… practicando, ya sabes

-Papá… para eso está el cuarto de entrenamiento!

-Jaja… tienes razón… tienes razón… que tal tu fama hijo?

-No muy buen realmente, creo que no me dejaran en paz ahora

-Así es esto de ser un Stark hijo…

Peter tomó una manzana de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, enseguida aventó su mochila y cuando se disponía a quitarse el traje de Spider Man un ruido provino de su ventana, Peter se aproximó a ella y la abrió, al parecer no había nada, se disponía a cerrarla cuando de un ágil movimiento algo entró a su cuarto, el castaño rápidamente volteó y suspiró

-Wade… que demonios haces aquí?

-Spideey!

-Cállate! Mi papá va a oírte!

-Pero ahora solo es uno…

Peter lo miró con furia y después en sus ojos se mostraba algo de tristeza

-Lo se… ahora es solo uno

-Así que… todo el mundo sabe que Spidey Spidey es Peter ehhhh?

-Tenía que hacerlo

Wade se acercó de un solo movimiento a Peter y lo acorraló contra la pared

-No, no tenías que hacerlo Spidey, lo hiciste a petición de Stark, para su beneficio

-Cállate Wade! No fue solo para beneficio de Tony, si no de todos, con esto Steve recapacitara y…

-Aún eres un pequeño niño Spidey

-Hijo de…

-Shhhhh, vamos no te enojes Spidey Spidey…. Sabes no tiene caso discutir de esto, en todo caso yo también estoy de su lado, que mejor para mi hacer el trabajo que siempre hago ya ahora para el gobierno! Soy un empleado federal! Y nunca he escondido quien soy! Estooo es vidaaaa

-Enserio no te molesta esto?

-Noooope (8) –No nos molesta en absoluto cierto? –Nopeeee (8) – Y mas si nos pagaaaaan mucho dinero dinero

Peter miró al chico y suspiró, enseguida puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujó hacia la ventana

-Es hora de que te vayas Wade

-Peroo Peteeeer quiero quedarmeee y hacerte el sexo

-Wilson!... eres un descarado sabías?

-Ooooh si, unicornio! Lo viste?

-Que?

-Atrás de ti!

-Por favor… tu truco todo viejo y barato

-Buenooo siempre me quedaré con la idea de que tienes un cuadro de un unicornio rosado

-Ah? Cuadro?

Peter volteó un segundo rápidamente a la pared posterior a el, en ese momento Wade tomó con sus manos una parte del traje de Peter y lo rasgó por completo, dejando ver así su suave y perfecta piel de castaño, Peter al voltear frunció el ceño y le echó una mirada asesina

-Eres un idiota!

-Uhhhh no te enojes es que el cuadro se fue…

-No por el cuadro o tus inventos idiota! Por mi traje!

Wade acorraló mas en la pared a Peter y con sus dedos tocó el abdomen del chico, en la parte rasgada del traje. Peter trató de detener la mano del chico pero este lo tomó por las muñecas con una de sus grandes manos, con la otra se quitó la mascara y la aventó en el piso del cuarto de Peter.

Wade lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió, Peter se sonrojó y evadió la mirada, por mas de que quería siempre que estaba con el mercenario su corazón se aceleraba y se sonrojaba por mas que tratare de evitarlo. Wade lo aventó contra la cama y se abalanzó sobre el, con su mano comenzó a rasgar mas partes del traje del chico, dejando ver mas la carne del castaño, comenzó a frotar el miembro de Peter a través de la elástica tela del traje, y cuando este se comenzó a poner erecto se notaba muchísimo, en ese momento Peter tenía un gran bulto duro entre las piernas, Wade se acercó y comenzó a besarlo, sus lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaban con pasión y locura.

Los dos miembros de los chicos se frotaban a través de sus trajes y hacían una fricción muy placentera para ambos. Wilson con sus manos rasgó con tal fuerza la parte de abajo del chico que le hizo un gran hoyo a este, dejando salir su miembro y ver su entrada.

Sin mas tiempo que perder Wade bajó los pantalones de su traje y su pene duro salió, con su mano acorraló las muñecas de Peter y con la otra puso su miembro en la entrada del castaño, de un solo golpe introdujo su miembro haciendo que Peter soltara un gemido fuerte, enseguida wade tapó la boca del chico y acercó sus labios a su oído

-No quieres que nos oiga tu papá cierto Pet?

Peter aferró sus manos a los fuertes brazos de Wade y contuvo los gemidos, el mercenario besaba y lamía el cuello del hombre araña mientras lo embestía una y otra vez, sus dedos recorrían toda las partes donde su carne estaba visible y hacían un suave toque lo que excitaba mas al castaño.

Las embestidas rápidas continuaban y Parker mecía sus caderas contra el miembro de Wade, en unos minutos el mercenario eyaculó potentemente dentro del castaño, al sentir ese líquido caliente dentro de el sus pies se crisparon y Peter eyaculó sobre el mismo haciendo que su traje se manchara de ese líquido pegajoso blanco, enseguida Wade con uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con el semen de Peter y embarrarlo mas.

Peter hizo una mueca pero al mismo tiempo le causaba gracias, con una de sus manos atrajo a Wade por la nuca y le plantó un gran beso, sus suaves labios se encontraban y se movían al mismo tiempo. El miembro de Wade se salió de Peter y comenzó a escurrir su semen por la entrada y la entrepierna de Peter.

Wade tomó su miembro y el la punta tenía embarrado semen, lo vio con una expresión rara y le dijo a Peter

-Puedes limpiarlo Spidey?

Peter suspiró y con su mano tomó el miembro de Wade y lo froto para limpiar el semen, enseguida Wilson dijo

-Pero… pero con la boca Pet Pet

-Ah… No! Estas loco?

-Vamoooooos

-No

-Vamooooooooooooos

-No

-Vamooooooooooooooooooooooooos (8)

-No!

-VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS (8)

-Aggg esta bien esta bien ya cállate

Peter tomó el miembro de Wilson y lo metió a su boca, su lengua pasó por todo los lugares de su pene, mientras tanto el mercenario agarraba los lacios y finos cabellos cafés de Peter.

Parker separó su boca del pene, pero lo juntaba un hilo de saliva,el miembro de Wade estaba limpio.

Enseguida Peter subió los pantalones de Wade y lo empujó hacia la ventana, recogió la mascara de DeadPool y se la dio

-Ahora vete!...

-Peroo fue muy pocoooo Spidey

-Ya, ya luego…

-Oye Peter…

-Ah?

-Sabes… hace unas horas Cable… mi "amigo" querido querido Cable… el está en el bando de Capi, quiso que me uniera a ellos… pero sabes que…?

-Que…?

-Cambiarse de bando sería para estúpidos… este es el mejor

Peter se quedó sin palabras porqué en realidad no sabía que contestar, en ese momento Wade le plantó un gran beso y salió por la ventana. La habitación se quedó en silencio y el castaño comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando acabó se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando oyó una conversación telefónica de Tony, solo alcanzó a escuchar algo como "Reed… como va ese proyecto?... si, si no hay problema… te dije que el está en su planeta ahora… que? Hablas enserio?... ahora mismo?... quien te avisó?...aja….vamos para allá."

Tony colgó el teléfono y llamó a Peter enseguida, el chico salió de su cuarto enseguida

-Que pasa papá?

-Escucha amor, el gobierno pidió tender una trampa a los rebeldes, hicieron creer que había una llamada de auxilio en una fábrica de químicos, y ahora tu padre y todos ellos están allá, todos nosotros vamos ir y ponerle fin a esto, los vamos a convencer, cámbiate ahora mismo Peter…

-Está bien papá…

Todos los súper humanos registrados llegaron y muchos del bando de Steve habían caído en la trampa y habían sido disparados por unos tranquilizantes mediante un dispositivo de la industria Stark. Tony pudo divisar a Steve en medio del campo donde se hallaban todos los súper héroes, enseguida se acercó a el, no a mas de 2 metros, Steve lo miró con furia y no se calló lo que pensaba

-Así que… era un tu plan maestro eh?... has sido bastante astuto Tony… muy astuto

-Steve… lo siento, todos estamos preocupados por la seguridad de los rebeldes, al fin y al cabo son como nosotros

-Oh que cordiales tus jefes y tu…

-Escucha Capi… no vinimos a pelear… convencí a S.H.I.E.L.D que les diera una segunda oportunidad… y que podríamos convencerlos…

Peter dio unos pasos hacia Steve y dijo

-Vamos! Porqué demonios peleamos!? Los únicos que ganan cuando peleamos entre nosotros son los malos!

Steve lo miró con algo de resentimiento y dijo

-Vamos Peter no hables de principios! Vi el teatro que montaste por tele, se que no fue del todo tu culpa, si no obra de Tony a fin de cuentas

Peter desvió la mirada de Steve con algo de tristeza y enojo a la vez, decidió cruzarse de brazos y dejar que ellos lo resolvieran, Tony avanzó un paso mas hacia Steve y siguió diciendo

-Cap… no estamos en 1945… es el siglo XXI… la gente exige respeto mediante conocer quienes son sus defensores… no queremos pelear con ustedes, danos la oportunidad de darles a conocer nuestros planes de actualizaciones… por favor amor…

Tony estiró la mano hacia Steve, esperando una amistosa negociación

Steve esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo

-Claro mi amor…

Steve le tomó la mano a Tony y se dieron un fuerte apretón, cuando todos pensaban que las cosas se habían solucionado Tony miró su mano y encontró un pequeño dispositivo pegado en ella

-Que dem…

Enseguida el dispositivo hizo corto circuito con su traje y lo electrocuto, en ese momento Steve soltó un fuerte golpe con su escudo directo hacia Stark, eso definitivamente desató la guerra civil entre los superhéroes.

Todos comenzaron a golpearse unos con otros, Peter intentó correr hacia Tony para ayudarlo pero Steve lanzó su escudo hacia el, Peter logró esquivarlo y asentarle un golpe a el Capitán, para el hombre araña no era nada sencillo todo esto, tan solo la idea de pelear contra su padre, contra una figura que para el toda la vida había sido su héroe y admiraba.

Steve enseguida devolvió el golpe a SpiderMan y lo mandó lejos, el rubio con todo el dolor del alma peleaba contra su pequeño.

Mientras todos peleaban el traje de Tony se reinició y se puso de pie, dentro del casco frunció el ceño y se lanzó contra Steve dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara

-Así que quieres pelear sucio Capi!?

Steve en el suelo se limpió la sangre del labio y se puso de pie

-Creo que estas siendo algo cínico Stark…

Steve se lanzó con el puño contra la armadura de Tony, este lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio otro golpe, Rogers comenzó a soltar diversos puñetazos y patadas a las cuales Iron Man las esquivaba fácilmente y le devolvía los golpes cada vez mas fuertes

-Es inútil Steve! Esta armadura ha grabado cada uno de tus golpes, no puedes engañarla, sabe que golpe lanzarás incluso antes que tu!...

El cielo tronó y cayó un fuerte rayo que hizo volar a algunos de los súper humanos que estaba allí, enseguida apareció un furioso Thor con un martillo en medio el campo, todos se sorprendieron al instante, Matt frunció el ceño y dijo para si mismo

-Ese no es Thor…

Steve se levantó con un poco de trabajo, su cara estaba sangrando, con un tono de enojo dijo

-Tony… que demonios hiciste…

-No exactamente yo Steve… Reed… creó una maquina si así se le puede llamar… con los mismos poderes de Thor…íbamos a necesitarlo ahora mismo

-Estas…desquiciado… así que guardas cabellos o ADN de un dios para clonarlo y tener sus poderes…

-Se llama visión Steve…

-Si el verdadero Thor supiera lo que hiciste te haría pedazos… así que aprovechaste que no está…

Steve se lanzó contra Tony para darle un golpe pero este lo evadió y lo tiró de nuevo

-Por favor amor… no te quiero lastimar mas, no te levantes

Steve estaba sangrando y casi todo su traje estaba roto, pero aún temblando se puso de rodillas listo para levantarse, Tony apuntó su mano hacia Steve y una voz electrónica dijo "habilitando bloqueador de sonido"

-Esto va a doler Steve…

Unas ondas llegaron al cerebro de el rubio y este se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el suelo, pero aún luchaba por pararse, el castaño lo veía sin poderlo creer

-Esto inhabilita el cerebro humano… eres muy fuerte Steve…

Mientras Steve tenía las manos en su cabeza por el dolor, Tony levantó su mascara y se acercó a el rubio, entre sus manos tomó la cara de Steve y lo miró fijamente, aprovechando la situación acercó sus labios a los de su esposo y lo besó rápidamente, en los labios de Tony se quedó una mancha de sangre de todas las abiertas del rubio, para después apuntar con su mano de nuevo a Steve

-Será el golpe final amor… despertaras en custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D… espero que me comprendas Steve… es por tu bien…. Solo dolerá un segundo…

Cuando Tony se disponía a dar ese golpe, una construcción detrás de el se derrumbó, lejos se podían oír los gritos de los superhéroes.

Donde estaban comenzó a derrumbarse y el humo cegó la vista de Tony, este de inmediato se acercó a donde estaban todos

-Que dem…

Susan de los cuatro fantásticos estaba defendiendo con un campo a los rebeldes, Tony estaba bastante desconcertado ya que ella estaba de su bando, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación, la maquina Thor había matado a Goliath, Reed apagó con sus ordenes a Thor y así en ese descuido los rebeldes huyeron, el lugar se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Peter estaba completamente desconcertado y le gritó a Tony

-Pensé que sabías lo que hacías Tony!

-Peter yo…

Enseguida Susan con gran furia y lágrimas en los ojos dijo

-No digas una maldita palabra!

-Escuchen esto no debía ser así!...

-Basta!...

Todos comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente hasta la torre de los vengadores que era donde estaban reunidos y allí llevaron a Thor, Reed dio el informe del fallo del clon de Thor.

Todos estaban bastante inconformes con esa situación, en el bando de Steve tenían miedo por sus vidas que algunos decidieron irse con Tony tal fue el caso de Kyle y Cassie, como tanto en el bando de Tony que de inmediato Susan se marchó.

Mientras tanto en una de las oficinas se encontraban Tony y Peter.

-Peter… estas actuando como loco…sentémonos a discutir como adultos….

-No hay nada que discutir papá! Se acabó! No voy a encerrar héroes en la zona negativa por querer ayudar a la gente… y no permitiré que mueran mas

-Thor se accionó como cualquier soldado en defensa Peter… eso es todo. Crees que puede volver a ser normal todo ahora que saben quien eres?

-Eso ya no importa… tome mi decisión

-Estoy decepcionado de ti Peter!

-No tan decepcionado como yo estoy de mi mismo….

Peter intentó salir, en ese momento Tony le lanzó uno de los poderes, SpiderMan esquivó sin dificultad este poder y ni siquiera se detuvo a pelear, salió ágilmente en unos segundos.

En este punto Tony estaba desesperado, había perdido a las dos únicas personas que le importaban en el mundo… a su único amor y a su hijo.

Inmediatamente la agencia de S.H.I.E.L.D se enteró de la situación y mandó localizar a Peter, lo detectaron por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, la agencia tenía un pacto que incluso usaban a los propios villanos para capturar a los renegados, era un poco ilógico e increíble, en cuando pasó esto María se comunico con Tony y alterada le dijo

-Stark! Nos enteramos de lo que pasó, necesitaremos refuerzos contra el!

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida unos nervios inmensos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, sabía que Peter era incompetente y que podía salir herido de esto, con un tono de voz alterado y cortado le dijo a Hill

-No! María! Solo necesito hablar con el! No hagas nada contra Peter!

-Lo siento Stark, solicitud denegada, cambio y fuera.

La agente Hill cortó comunicación con Tony y este se puso sumamente histérico temiendo las peores cosas.

Mientras tanto por las alcantarillas de la ciudad Peter corría a toda velocidad, en cuando debajo de sus pies apareció un pequeño y raro artefacto que en segundos se detonó, mandando a volar al chico y haciendo que se estrellara con suma fuerza en la pared, la explosión rasgó gran parte de su traje y le abrió heridas en su cuerpo haciendo que unos brillantes chorros rojos comenzaran a caer por su piel, la mitad de su mascara se desagarró y unos cabellos castaños se dejaron ver remojados por el liquido rojo.

Peter se paró con dificultad y titubeó

-J…Jack O´Lantern?

-Oh si nene! Me han mandado por ti! Apesta trabajar para alguien… pero si le tengo que patear el trasero a SpiderMan lo haré!

El asesino a sueldo comenzó a lanzar ciertas trampas explosivas contra Peter hiriéndolo gravemente, fue tan rápido que a Parker no le dio tiempo siquiera de defenderse, cuando Jack pensaba darle uno de los golpes finales, una espada se incrustó en la cabeza de O´Lantern y un chorro de sangre salpicó brutalmente haciendo que cayera al sueldo, Peter fue salvado por un hombre con una calavera, ese hombre era Punisher.

Ese hombre misterioso con la calavera en el pecho llegó de inmediato al cuartel general y en brazos traía a Peter, totalmente ensangrentado y con el traje a tiras, algunos huesos se veían fuera de lugar, enseguida abrió la puerta gritando

-Un medico! AHORA!

Steve al ver la escena abrió los ojos como platos y se pasmó totalmente, por la puerta acababa de entrar uno de los hombres mas violentos con su hijo medio moribundo, su respiración se corto y su corazón comenzó a desbordarse, histérico corrió hacia Peter y lo tomó en brazos, gritando por ayuda médica, corrió con el chico hacia la cama mas cercana de uno de los cuartos de curaciones y lo colocó en ella, por otro lado enseguida Matt pudo reconocer el aroma de Peter combinado con ese olor a sangre que solo el podía percibir, enseguida su corazón se encogió y casi en un segundo estaba en el mismo cuarto que el rubio y su hijo, los dos rodearon la cama y con desesperación no sabían que hacer.

El servicio medico llegó en unos instantes y comenzaron a atender al castaño, este estaba completamente inconsciente.

Steve colocó sus manos en su boca y una lagrima de desesperación y decepción comenzó a escurrir por sus mejillas, jamás se separó de su hijo en todo el proceso medico, al igual que Matt estuvo allí a lado en todo momento con una cara de horror que jamás se había visto en el.

El Capitán suspiró horrorizado y su respiración denotaba furia, enseguida Matt pudo notar todas estas señales en Steve y con un leve susurró dijo

-Steve…

-No Matt… no puedo creerlo!... NO PUEDO CREERLO simplemente! … hasta donde llegó esto… su hijo… nuestro hijo… NUESTRO HIJO CASI MUERE… y dejó que esto pasara…. Quiere seguir con esta estupidez, para el es mas jodidamente importante el estúpido registro que su propio hijo!? Se opuso ante el mandándolo a masacrarlo haber si así entendía!? Que clase de mierda pasa por la cabeza de Tony ahora! No podré perdonarle lo que hizo ahora!... primero matan a nuestro compañeros con su estúpida tecnología… y ahora deja medio morir a su hijo… es imperdonable! JODIDAMENTE IMPERDONABLE…

-Esto acabará mal…

El equipo medico acabó con Peter y lo dejaron reposando en la cama, enseguida Steve se acercó a lado de el y Matt del otro lado, en unos minutos el castaño comenzó a abrir sus ojos, primero vio las siluetas bastante borrosas pero después pudo aclarar su vista, le tomó algunos segundos recuperar la respiración y luego titubeó

-Pa…pá….Matt…..lo sien…to

-Steve lo abrazó con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo mientras Matt tomaba su mano y la apretaba, el rubio con tono comprensivo y amoroso le dijo a su hijo

-Pet… tu no tienes la culpa… has sido una victima mas de esta guerra, eso es todo…

-Fui…muy estúpido!

-No lo fuiste Peter…. Caíste al igual que muchos súper humanos que están en ese grave error, lo bueno es que abriste los ojos hijo…

-Porqué papá hace esto…?

-Pet… no lo se amor… estoy muy muy muy decepcionado de Tony… ya no se que pensar de el… mira que exponerte de esa forma… jamás lo perdonare… jamás…

-Papá… yo…

-No Peter no hables amor… ahora tienes que descansar… tu no te preocupes por nada ahora, tenemos a bastante gente trabajando en este asunto… solo recupérate pronto…

-Está bien…Capitán… a sus ordenes

El rubio sonrió ya que Peter solía llamarlo Capitán en las misiones donde iban juntos y eso le agradaba mucho, era una señal que su hijo ya estaba completamente de su lado y podría protegerlo.

Así pasaron unos días y los renegados seguían haciendo su trabajo con nombres falsos y escondiendo su identidad, Peter ya estaba casi curado y el proceso había sido relativamente rápido, cuando se disponía a cambiarse a su traje listo para salir del cuarto de recuperación, la puerta se abrió un poco y reconoció la voz de Matt enseguida

-Se puede?

-Oh… claro Matt pasa…

Murdock pasó y cerró la puerta tras de el, enseguida caminó y se sentó en la cama a lado de Peter

-Como sigues Peter?

-Ya estoy muy bien Matt, listo para seguir peleando por nuestros derechos… en esta estúpida guerra…

-Peter… sabes que ahora todo será muy difícil para ti?

-Lo se Matt… ya lo medité…. Se que será sumamente difícil ya que ahora todos saben quien soy… pero estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo

-Y sabes que también el saber que tus padres están peleando a muerte en bandos distintos lo hace aun peor…. Verdad?

-Lo se Matt…. Eso de verdad me destroza… yo solo quiero que todo sea como antes, y luchare a morir por ello

-Peter no quiero que nada te pase… yo realmente me asusté demasiado hace unos días, yo no se que haría si te perdiera…

-Matt…

-Escucha Peter…. Debo decirte algo

-Matt… que es…?

Matt se quedó callado por unos segundos, no sabía como decirle lo que sentía por el castaño, Peter tragó saliva y comenzó a ponerse nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo y Matt no decía nada

-Matt?...

-Peter te amo

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y ni siquiera parpadeó, trago pronunciadamente saliva y su corazón se aceleró de manera notable, su respiración se cortó para después hacerse mas rápida, y unas gotas de sudor corrieron por su frente.

Todos estos signos en seguida los notó Matt, tomó un gran aliento y prosiguió

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Peter… es que solo no sabía como hacerlo… escucha… tal vez sea algo tarde para decirlo pero… desde siempre he sentido algo por ti muy dentro de mi… el día que pasó… lo de… E…Elektra… que pasó… eso tu sabes… entre nosotros… me sentí como un imbécil ya que tu pensabas que todo lo que hice fue pensando en ella, pero en verdad yo sabía que eras tu… solo me engañaba por el dolor, pero siempre supe que eras tu y sentí algo que jamás había sentido… despertaron por completo mis sentimientos hacía ti… solo que no quería darme cuenta de eso y no quería que pensaras mal de mi… eso es todo, pero hace unos días al darme cuenta que casi te pierdo o estuve cerca quise decirte lo mas rápido posible y serte sincero… decirte lo que siento por ti y que enserio si digo te amo no son solo palabras y que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por protegerte…

Peter esta con la boca abierta literalmente, le había tomado por completa sorpresa las palabras del abogado, aunque quería decir muchas cosas no salía ninguna palabra, el chico castaño sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Matt también eran ciertos y podría corresponderle, pero sabía que por otro lado tenía esos mismos sentimientos y con la misma intensidad hacia Wade, Peter titubeó un poco y al fin unas arrastradas palabras salieron de su boca

-Ma…Matt no me esperaba… esto… ahora… yo… escucha Matt… yo… creo que tengo exactamente los mismos sentimientos hacia ti…. Pero hay algo que debo decirte antes…

Matt tomó con sus manos la cara de Peter y se acercó bastante a el, su aliento al hablar se podía sentir cerca del castaño

-Que es Peter…?

-Es que… es… es respecto a ese sujeto… a…a….a….Pool… yo…y…el…

Matt se acercó y besó con pasión los labios de Peter, con sus manos tomó la cara del castaño y lo atrajo mas hacia el, entre el beso decía

-Mnhhh Peter…. No hablemos ahora de ese sujeto Mnhhh…

-Mhnhh Matt!...es importante…Mnhhh…Matt!

Murdock hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Peter, estaba completamente idiotizado por los labios y el cuerpo de Peter, al fin lo tenía entre sus brazos y le emocionaba la idea de que Parker le correspondiera. Matthew se abalanzó con sutileza sobre Peter dejándolo acostado sobre la cama y el encima, sus labios seguían juntos y sus lenguas comenzaban a invadir la boca del otro.

Matt no esperó un segundo mas y guiado por la pasión y la excitación comenzó a bajar su mano hasta el miembro de Peter, el castaño soltó un leve gemido cuando sintió el contacto de los dedos de Murdock en su miembro, este comenzó a masturbarlo por encima de la ropa, nada mas tenía una bata de hospital ya que había estado en recuperación.

Enseguida Matt metió la mano por debajo de la bata, recorriendo la entrepierna con sus dedos hasta llegar al miembro de Peter y comenzarlo a estimular para que acabara de ponerse duro, mientras tanto en su pantalón rojo de DareDevil se podía notar un duro y grueso miembro peleando por salir y apuñalar algo.

En la mente de Peter pasaban muchas cosas, por un momento pensó en frenar en seco todo eso, ya que se sentía bastante mal por todo lo que estaba haciendo, jamás había terminado con Gwen, la rubia le había dejado cientos de llamadas en el celular después de la noticia que su novio era SpiderMan, el jamás las devolvió y por otra parte el sabía que tenía relaciones con Wade, pero en ese momento recordó que el y Wilson habían acordado que sería solo sexo, eso en cierto punto lo deprimió ya que si empezaba a sentir algo por el mercenario pero sabía que jamás cambiaria el sádico DeadPool.

Matt introdujo uno de sus dedos en Peter, este soltó un ahogado gemido y se siguieron besando con tantas pasión y euforia, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar ese mismo día, sin perder un solo segundo y corriendo el riesgo que alguien los viera, Matt se bajó el cierre dejando salir su miembro, se acercó al oído de Peter y le susurró

-Tranquilo Pet… solo relájate

Matt comenzó a introducir su miembro en el castaño, su apretada entrada daba paso al grueso miembro de Murdock, su miembro entraba poco a poco en Peter, los dos esbozaron una cara de placer inmenso hasta que las nalgas de Peter pegaron con el pubis de el hombre sin miedo.

Cuando eso pasó, Matt comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente, el sonido de su piel pegando una con la otra se oía por toda la habitación haciendo un poco de eco, los dos chicos trataban de aguantar los gemidos por temor a ser oídos, los dedos de Peter se postraron sobre el rostro de Matt acariciándolo de una forma única.

El abogado se sintió tan completo que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, enseguida se inclinó hacia Peter y comenzó a besarlo con un amor inmenso.

Las embestidas siguieron rápidamente, en realidad se dejaron llevar por la pasión porque sabía que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos, así que decidieron acabarlo rápido.

Matt se movió mas rápido para que su miembro se masturbara dentro de Peter con rapidez, mientras que el hombre araña con su propia mano se ayudaba masturbándose, los dos llegaron al clímax enseguida y eyacularon al mismo tiempo, el liquido blanco espeso de Matt estaba dentro de Peter, mientras que el de este yacía en su abdomen.

Matt tomó el rostro de Peter entre sus manos y lo besó pronunciando en voz baja un "Te amo"

En ese momento Parker no pudo contestar, ya que su mente seguía en la misma confusión, y realmente se sentía como una mala persona e incluso una ramera, prefirió no decir nada en ese momento, ya que pensó que lo tenía que haber dicho antes de tener relaciones con Matt.

Peter se cambió rápidamente el traje y los dos salieron al cuartel general con los demás súper humanos.

Esa misma noche Matt salió a una misión de recolección de información, mientras Peter se quedó con Steve en el cuartel, el rubio estaba feliz que su hijo ya estuviera completamente curado.

Eran alrededor de las 12:00 p.m. cuando el capitán llegó corriendo con a la sala principal con Peter

-Papá…? Que pasa?

-Peter…

-Que!?

-Capturaron a Matt…

-QUE!? COMO!? PERO!

-Tranquilo Peter… ya tenemos un plan para rescatarlo a el y a los demás que han sido puestos en la zona negativa

-Pero…va a estar bien!?

-Eso queremos creer hijo…

Peter esbozó una cara de horror y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente por si ocurría lo peor, enseguida negó con la cabeza y dijo decidido

-Tu solo dime el plan Capitán…

Steve llamó a todos en la sala y formaron un circulo, el rubio los miró y con voz imponente dijo

-Esto es lo que haremos…

La resistencia de Steve hizo un plan sumamente elaborado para poder entrar a la zona negativa a rescatar a todos los rebeldes que habían sido capturados, no querían perder ni un segundo mas y todos comenzaron a prepararse, algunos tenían la tarea de infiltrarse en el sistema evadiendo toda la seguridad, para así poder abrir las puertas a el Capitán y su equipo.

Todos los súper humanos comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla, Peter corrió a su habitación mientras los demás iban por sus armas y sus trajes, el ya traía su traje puesto y llevaba ventaja de tiempo, en realidad estaba sumamente preocupado por Matt, aunque sabía que Tony en sí no le haría daño, la agencia de S.H.I.E.L.D. podía hacerlo, en ese momento el chico castaño tenía en mente que la postura de su padre era de debilidad, ya que no había podido hacer nada al respecto cuando mandaron a Jack O´Lantern y casi lo mataba, y eso que era su propio hijo, Peter estaba muy decepcionado de Tony.

Cuando Peter entró a la habitación vio una sombra extraña en la oscura esquina del cuarto, enseguida lanzó su telaraña queriendo apresar a quien fuera que estuviera allí, pero el objetivo se movió sumamente rápido y se colocó atrás de SpiderMan, Peter dio un giro quedando de frente y amenazándolo con el puño, mientras que el chico parado frente a el lo amenazaba con una filosa navaja en el cuello

-Que haces aquí Wade?... como demonios lograste dar con el cuartel?

-Spidey… soy una mercenario, yo todo lo puedo

-Que demonios quieres?

Enseguida Peter adoptó una postura de defensa y severamente dijo

-Te advierto que si vienes a…

-Calmado, calmado nene, no vengo a cazarte… no aun, el gobierno aun no me pide en especifico cazar al hombre araña

Peter frunció el ceño dentro de la mascara y se cruzó de brazos

-Entonces a que demonios vienes?

-A decirte lo estúpido que eres BabyBoy… mira que cambiarte de bando

-Si vienes a dar tus discursos ahórratelos Wade

DeadPool tomó bruscamente por el brazo a Peter y lo jaló hacia el, con gran enojo le dijo

-Si demonios vas, te van a matar! No seas estúpido, no pueden contra el gobierno!

Peter estaba algo sorprendido porque jamás en lo que llevaba de conocer al mercenario lo había escuchado hablar en un tono tan serio como ese, el chico castaño titubeó un poco y se soltó bruscamente

-No viniste solo hasta aquí para decirme lo estúpido que soy por cambiarme con Steve cierto?

-Vine a hacer que tu cabeza recapacitara

-Pues deberías cambiare con nosotros Wade

-Eso es una estupidez

-Bien, entonces si no hay nada mas que decir, puedes irte por las buenas o por las malas

-Peter!...

-Wade, dejémonos de darle vueltas al asunto, estas preocupado por mi eso es todo

El famoso y matón mercenario DeadPool abrió los ojos como platos dentro de la mascara, por un momento titubeó y se le cortó la respiración, con todo su ser negaba que eso fuera cierto, pero muy dentro de el lo sabia, rápidamente negó con la cabeza y con un tono de voz tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo por aquella afirmación dijo

-Estas loco! Preocupado por ti? JAAA… si quieres matate…

Wade jaló del brazo a Peter atrayéndolo hacia el, en un rápido movimiento le levantó un poco su mascara y con su otra mano se levantó la de el, le planto un rápido y enorme beso, Peter enseguida se quitó y lo aventó un poco, Wade se bajó la mascara y saltó al borde la ventana, subió su mano en señal de despedida

-Te veré en tu funeral BabyBoy!

Y diciendo esto, saltó y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Peter suspiró y se recargó en la pared, con su puño golpeó esta misma varias veces, estaba muy confundido acerca de todo esto, en ese momento oyó como todos comenzaban a salir de sus cuartos listos para la batalla.

Peter se alistó dando un fuerte suspiro y salió.

Parecía que los acontecimientos ocurrían sumamente rápido, mientras los demás esperaban a que algunos abrieran el acceso para la zona negativa no dijeron palabra alguna, en cuando avisaron que estaba listo todo, corrieron hacia adentro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tony y los súper humanos se dieran cuenta de la invasión y de inmediato entraron al lugar y al divisar al Capitán y a su bando los rodearon, no eran muchos así que Tony daba la batalla por ganada, pero enseguida llegaron todos los superhéroes del bando de Steve que habían sido liberados y los equipos estaban totalmente empatados en numero.

Tony y Steve se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, parecía que ninguno de los iba a ceder, una batalla brutal se avecinaba y ninguno intentaba hacer nada por detenerla. Con un grito de lucha de Steve comenzó una gran batalla entre los superhéroes, todos peleaban contra todos y se veían volar en el aire sin fin de golpes.

El capitán sabía que necesitaba salir de territorio enemigo si no le daría eso una gran desventaja, pero lo tenía preparado, con una señal le dio pie a Wiccan a que tele transportara a todos a la calle, fuera de la zona negativa, era un gran y pesado trabajo para el chico ya que eran muchos súper humanos, pero lo hizo, de un momento a otro al ambiente comenzó a salirle rayos y un campo los rodeó a todos, en otro segundo estaba en la ciudad cayendo, todos los superhéroes que volaban tuvieron que auxiliar a sus amigos.

Esto lo aprovecharon algunos, como Peter que así en el aire se colgó de su telaraña y aprovechó para golpear a algunos del otro bando, con su gran habilidad pasó golpeando a unos 3 superhéroes hasta llegar con Reed y derribarlo de una inmensa patada, su habilidad en el combate había crecido demasiado.

Por atrás sintió un gran golpe pero enseguida saltó y se puso de cabeza agarrándose de un edificio, era Natasha que le apuntaba con una pistola, Peter frunció el ceño

-Sabes que se me hará difícil pegarte Natasha?

-Lo se Peter… como en los viejos tiempos cuando eras un niño y desobedecías… teníamos que darte unas nalgadas… pero te advierto que ahora esos golpes no serán sutiles

-Lo mismo digo tia Natasha

La pelirroja comenzó a disparar y Peter esquivó las balas, de una patada pudo hacer que la pistola de Natasha volara y de la fuerza y velocidad golpeó la cara de Cassie.

Con la otra arma libre Natasha disparó contra Peter, el no alcanzó a ver cuando la chica hizo esto, Mat a pesar de estar alerta de todos los sonidos de la batalla, con sus sentidos percibió esto y se interpuso, la bala le dio en el hombro hiriéndolo un poco haciendo que sangre comenzara a derramarse por su hombro, Peter enseguida reaccionó y adhirió su telaraña al arma, así la jaló y se la pudo arrebatar a la agente Romanoff. Enseguida ayudó a Matt y se alejaron un poco del lugar, el castaño alterado le dijo

-Matt! Estas bien!?

-Peter… tu estas bien!?

-No seas idiota! A mi no me dieron un balazo Matt!

-Peter estoy bien, si tu lo estas… esto no es nada

-Matt…

La lucha entre todos seguía y no se veía nada mas que sangre derramarse por las calles, los daños que estaba sufriendo la ciudad eran inmensos.

Los edificios se caían a pedazos, los carros estacionados eran completamente destrozados a golpes o cuando un héroe caía en ellos, los cristales de las tiendas se rompían y los productos en ellas eran destrozados.

El caos iba creciendo cada vez más y mas, y el radio de pelea crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Desde una de las azoteas el famoso DeadPool estaba sentado observando el campo de batalla, comiéndose un hotdog enserio le sorprendía que la batalla hubiera llegado tan lejos, aunque dentro de el sabía que estaba allí, si de alguna manera la situación para Peter se ponía muy mal.

Por otro lado Hércules había derrotado completamente al clon de Thor.

En un momento de la batalla Tony y Steve se encontraron totalmente de frente, a través de la armadura Tony le dijo

-Otra vez de frente… solos tu y yo Cap…

-No puedo creer Tony… has hecho cosas terribles… y parecer que no piensas en recapacitar… no dejas opción alguna

-Creo que lo mismo digo Steve

-No será como la última vez…

-A que te ref…

Uno de los súper humano atravesó la armadura de Tony por el pecho a nivel tecnológico haciendo que su sistema fallara, Steve aprovechó y con su escudo soltó un fuerte golpe derribándolo, cuando Stark calló al suelo, Rogers se abalanzó contra el, subiéndose en el castaño comenzó a golpear su mascara con su propio escudo con tal furia que en unos cuantos segundos estaba completamente destrozada, alzó su escudo en señal amenazante, podía ver claramente la cara de Tony, su rostro, sus facciones, esos ojos que lo habían mirado por años, esa boca que lo había enamorado, por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que había pasado junto a el, Steve sabía la triste verdad y era que pasara lo que pasara jamás iba a dejar de amar ese hombre que para el, vendía su dignidad y sus valores al país.

Tony escupió sangre y miró directo a los ojos a Roger, con un tono de voz silencioso le susurró

-Que esperas Steve…acabalo…

El rubio frunció el ceño en señal de dolor y subió aun mas su escudo para soltar el golpe final, en ese momento sintió con gran fuerza como un puñado de civiles lo detenían, Steve trató de forcejear hasta que los gritos de un policía lo hicieron reaccionar

-Basta! No ven el daño que le están causando a la ciudad!?

Steve se levantó enseguida, en ese momento no captaba lo que quería decir ese hombre

-Que…?

-Solo mire a su alrededor "Capitán" ¡ esto es su significado de justicia!?

Steve abrió los ojos como platos cuando analizó la ciudad, vio los edificios en ruinas y completamente incendiados, las banquetas estaban rotas, incluso algunos edificios donde vivía gente inocente habían sido destruidos, le había quitado el negocio, las tiendas, todo a muchas personas que con esfuerzo lo habían conseguido abrir.

Steve con mucho dolor colocó su mano sobre su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, Falcon enseguida trató de ir con el Capitán y consolarlo, el rubio con la mano lo detuvo y dijo

-No Falcon… que estamos haciendo!?... nosotros no estamos peleando por algo… solo estamos peleando…

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, en ese momento de un solo movimiento se quitó la mascara y colocó sus dos manos frente a las autoridades en señal de rendirse y que lo arrestaran.

Todos estaban estupefactos, todos comenzaron a hablar y no se oía a ciencia cierta que decía cada uno, los de su bando comenzaron a decirle sin fin de cosas, entre ellos Peter que le gritaba con gran desesperación

-Papá! Que estas haciendo!? Papá!

Mientras Steve era esposado, con una voz que se aseguró de que todos oyeran dijo

-Ahora mismo están arrestando a Steve Roger… no al Capitán América… retirada tropas

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que decía Steve y no se movieron, un grito de Steve exaltó a todos

-He dicho retirada!

Cuando Steve entró a la patrulla y está arrancó, los renegados comenzaron a irse, Tony miraba incrédulo la situación desde el suelo, estaba dando tiempo para recuperarse de los golpes, puso divisar a unos metros a Peter parado sin hacer nada en ese momento se levantó su mascara, su rostro estaba pálido e incierto, el chico castaño volteó a ver a su padre en el suelo con una cara de gran decepción, negó con la cabeza, con esto ultimo se puso la mascara y salió con gran velocidad perdiéndose en el horizonte de la ciudad.

Tony dio un gran suspiro y se limpió la sangre de la boca.

Creía que todo había terminado… pero lo mas difícil estaba por venir.

Todos los renegados llegaron al cuartel donde se albergaban, estaban sumamente confundidos y no entendían como Steve había podido parar en seco la batalla que casi resultaba victoriosa para ellos, algunos estaban molestos, otros frustrados, algunos estaban tranquilos por el simple hecho que era el Capitán América.

Peter se quitó la mascara y se recargó en la pared, comenzó a tocar con sus dedos los hoyos en su traje mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía dejar de pensarse sobre el futuro que le esperaba a Steve y a ellos, en ese momento una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Estará bien…

Peter se sorprendió un poco

-Wiccan…

-Oh! Oh… soy Wiccan en el campo de batalla… ahora puede llamarme Billy Kaplan… bueno solo Billy…

-Como sabes que estará bien…?

-Bueno… es el Capitán… y ustedes son los vengadores… los admiramos muchísimo… por eso mismo hicimos los jóvenes vengadores… Steve hizo eso por alguna razón… el sabe

-Creo que tienes razón Billy… gracias

Peter se tranquilizo bastante con la platica de Wiccan, en realidad pensaba lo mismo, Steve era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que hacia.

En ese momento Theodore Altman llegó corriendo y abrazó por atrás a su mas preciado tesoro que era Wiccan, esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia Peter y le dijo

-Todo estará bien SpiderMan…

-Gracias Hulking…

Wiccan volteó a ver a su amante y le sonrió

-Tu siempre tan considerado y dulce Teddy…

Hulking sonrió dulcemente y besó la frente de Billy. Peter en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido, como si en ese momento envidiara la situación y la relación de aquellos dos chicos, sin tener que esconderse del mundo y algo completamente formal, tenía celos y envidia de no poder llevar algo así, combinado con un sentimiento de tristeza.

Por un momento dudó, pero se armó de valor y les preguntó

-Oigan chicos…

-Que pasa asombroso SpiderMan?

-Oh am… puedes llamarme Peter, esta bien… amm si… ustedes… bueno son felices? Bueno, buenos es obvio que si… pero están bien con esa relación formal?... bueno ósea… como fue? Como empezaron y así?... bueno es que…

Billy y Teddy se miraron ambos extrañados como si no entendieran lo que Peter quería decir, Wiccan levantó una ceja en señal de sospecha y sonrió pícaramente

-Peter no me digas que…?

-No! No! NO! Curiosidad… soy un chico…. Un chico curioso… ya sabes

Theodore sonrió y dijo plácidamente y con orgullo

-Si… somos muy muy felices… sabes cuando en realidad hay amor… la relación solo se da… y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona… solo lo sabes y ya, en verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con el…

-Oh Teddy… ya hasta me propusiste… ya sabes… como matrimonio? Jaja

Peter sonrió y sintió una sensación muy cálida dentro de el al verlos así e felices, se preguntó si el querría estar en una relación así, y creo que la respuesta era mas que obvia, pero la verdadera pregunta era… con quien?

Algo muy dentro de el, le decía que amaba a Matt y había pasado toda su vida con el, pero a Wade lo amaba de igual forma y apenas lo conocía, era eso posible?

En cuando mas pensaba en Wade sus esperanzas se derrumbaban mas cuando recordaba las palabras de "solo sexo" o en sí la actitud de DeadPool.

Peter suspiró renegadamente y sonrió desalentado, agitó la mano y mientras se alejaba les decía

-Bueno chicos… será mejor que descansemos de la batalla…. No podemos hacer nada hasta ver que pasará con Steve… vayan a sus cuartos

-Oh claro Spide….Peter –dijo Wiccan—

Peter se alejó y doblo la esquina del pasillo. Billy tomó la mano de Teddy y se fueron a su cuarto, los dos estaban algo cansados por lo cual Wiccan con sus poderes hizo que de inmediato sin ningún esfuerzo sus pijamas aparecieran en ellos.

Billy se recostó sobre la cama y enseguida detrás de el unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron aferrándolo completamente.

Wiccan giró y su cara se escondió entre el pecho de Hulking, su amado.

Teddy besó tiernamente su frente, enseguida Billy buscó los labios de Theodore. Los dos chicos se besaron amorosamente, sus labios encajaban perfecto, eran como la pieza perdida faltante en cada uno, conocían perfectamente la boca el uno del otro, sus labios se hacían el espacio perfecto para que pudieran encajar y seguir un largo y apasionado beso.

Entre el romántico beso Teddy atrajo el cuerpo de Wiccan lo mas pegado que pudo y susurró

-Te amo Billy, te amo, te amo como no tienes idea…

-Yo también Teddy… te amo tanto

Los dos continuaron besándose intensamente, Wiccam subió una de sus piernas en su amante, así pudo sentir como su miembro semi erecto rozaba con la pierna de Teddy, el rubio tomó con sus grandes manos las nalgas de Wiccan

-Amor…estamos en la resistencia… vamos a…?

-Amor… es nuestro cuarto….

-Entonces…?

-Creo que si dejaras de hablar lo averiguaríamos…

Hulking sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de el moreno, el beso esta vez fue mas agasajado, un hilo de saliva escurrió por la barbilla de Billy, el rubio lo lamió dejando el brilloso rastro de baba por la barbilla de este. Teddy metió enseguida su mano en el pantalón de Billy y sintió esa dureza evidente en el miembro de su novio, Wiccan gimió al sentir el roce de esos dedos que conocía tan bien, enseguida el rubio comenzó a masturbar despacio a su novio hasta que su pene estuvo completamente erecto, y era evidente que esto también lo excitaba mas que nada, ya que en su pantalón podía verse una gran bulto.

Theodore se subió en su amante, su gran musculatura y tamaño hizo una gran sombra sobre Wiccan tapando la poca luz que le pudiera llegar al moreno. Su boca buscó con desesperación el cuello de Billy, el cual comenzó a lamer y besar, en una parte mordisqueó suavemente dejando una marca morada en su cuello, su mano libre entró por la playera del chico hasta llegar a sus pezones, con los cuales sus dedos comenzaron a jugar y frotar.

Billy aferró sus brazos al cuello de Teddy, este con gran habilidad quitó los pantalones de el moreno, dejando sus blancas y suaves piernas expuestas, con su dedos comenzó a recorrerlas haciendo que un escalofrió parecido a un choque eléctrico corriera por la espina dorsal de Wiccan.

Kaplan con sus delicadas manos recorrió el pecho de el rubio hasta llegar a su evidente erección en el pantalón, con un lento movimiento bajó el resorte del pantalón y lo atacó saliendo un furioso grueso y grande miembro.

Hulking tomó con su grande mano la pequeña mano de su amante y la postro en su propio pene, sus labios se acercaron al oído del moreno y con un tono seductor le dijo

-Ves como me pones Billy?...

-Nhh… Teddy! Te quiero dentro amor…

-Abre tus perfectas piernas cariño…

Wiccan abrió sus piernas, dejando su entrada completamente para su amante.

Ellos dos habían tenido sin fin de veces relaciones, pero pasaran las veces que pasaran Teddy siempre era sumamente cuidadoso con Wiccan, se lamió el dedo y lubrico la entrada del moreno, el cual cerró sus ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás disfrutando del acto.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente mojado, el rubio de ojos azules tomó su miembro duro y lo introdujo en el pequeño hechicero, este soltó un gemido en voz baja.

Hulking tomó sus caderas y comenzó a mecerlas contra su pubis, el sonido del roce de sus pieles se oía cada vez mas fuerte en la habitación.

Las embestidas no llevaban un ritmo cierto, eso hacía que lo disfrutaran mas ya que jugaban a probar diferentes ritmos y velocidades.

El liquido pre-seminal de Hulking hacía que su pene resbalara muy bien en la entrada de Wiccan, el sonido del roce se oía bastante fuerte, y mas cuando aumentaban la velocidad, el moreno mordió su labio

-Ahh! Teddy! Ahh…

-Nhhh Billy… amor! Nhh

-Ah! Dios!... Teddy!...Ah!

El rubio se acercó y besó los labios de su novio, mientras que con una de sus manos lo masturbaba rápidamente, siguieron unos minutos mas hasta que el moreno vertió su espeso liquido blanco sobre la mano del chico de ojos azules, el cual le respondió con un beso intenso que involucraba muchos sentimientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Hulking al igual se vino completamente dentro de Wiccan, llenándolo de un liquido caliente que el moreno amaba albergar dentro de el.

Los dos chicos jadeantes se acurrucaron debajo de las sabanas, quedándose abrazados y profundamente dormidos.

En el cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. había una celda custodiada por bastantes guardias, la celda de Steve Rogers, el Capitán América.

Steve estaba esposado y tenía la mirada perdida en los barrotes, una voz lo sacó de su trance

-Steve…

-Que es lo que quiere Mr. Stark?

-Steve… por favor no seas…

-No seas!?... no seas que…? No sea un hombre que vende sus principios por intereses meramente vanos? Un hombre que se pudre en dinero y prefiere entregar a su familia a cambio de "poder"? lo siento te equivocaste de persona Anthony, ese eres tu

-Demonios Steve! Eres un pésimo perdedor!

-Perdedor? Creo que no perdí nada, el que perdió todo eres tu…

-Que…? A que te refieres…?

Steve metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó los dos anillos de compromiso de ellos, tenía el de Tony de la ultima pelea que habían tenido, tenía planes a futuro para volver a reconquistar a Tony y darle el anillo, pero en ese momento sintió ese fuerte ardor en la garganta y lanzó los anillos al pecho de Tony haciendo que pasaran por los barrotes

-Me refiero a que has perdido todo… TODO…

-Así que de eso se trata Rogers?

-No solo de eso… ve mas horizontes Stark, anda ve por el poder, ve! Véndete! No me importa! Incluso acuéstate con quien quieras por poder! Por el estúpido poder que tanto deseas, si no es que ya lo hiciste! Oí que te ascendieron a jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D. y quitaron a María Hill, pero sabes que!? No me importa!

-Bien!... piensa lo que quieras "CAPITÁN"

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando mutuamente sin decir nada, ambos sabían que los ojos de los dos estaban enrojecidos a punto del llanto, Steve susurró

-No tienes nada que decirme…?

-…Absolutamente nada….

-Bien… vete… no vuelvas por favor

-Bien…

Tony dio media vuelta, enseguida fuera de la vista de Steve una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, al igual que la de Rogers el cual tapó su cara con sus manos.

Ambos esperaban demasiado el uno del otro, pero el orgullo ganó mas que ellos dos.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el día siguiente llegó, el día donde Steve Rogers sería enjuiciado, el día que cambiaría la vida de todos… absolutamente todos… el día de la tragedia.

Esa mañana se le hizo sumamente tarde a Tony por lo cual no iba a poder llegar al juicio, pero había acordado reunirse con el responsable del juicio de Steve unas horas después.

Tony pasó al cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de ir al tribunal, arregló unas cuantas cosas en el cuarto de control y ordenó unos papeles, en cuando vio entrar a un agente corriendo sumamente agitado

-Hey agente cálmese que pasa!?

-Cof… cof Mr. Stark! Cof…

-Respira y luego me dices

-Es que…

-Oye, oye… que pasó?... llevaron a Cap al tribunal?

-Si señor…

-Bien porq…

-Señor!...

-Que?

-Pero… eso no es todo señor…

-AH?

-Pasó algo Mr. Stark…

-Pasó… algo?...

-Algo… terriblemente malo señor…

Tony no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero inesperadamente sintió como su corazón sufrió una punzada y un escalofrío lo envolvió por completo, estaba seguro que su vida no sería la misma.

Tony se alteró de inmediato y gritó

-QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ!?

-Señor… es mejor que vaya… al … al hospital y le digan

-Al… hospital!?

-Si… Mr. Stark…

Tony no dio tiempo a nada mas y salió corriendo del cuartel de inmediato, sin permiso algunos entró en una camioneta del cuartel y salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, llegó derrapando y haciendo que las llantas rechinaran horriblemente sobre el pavimento, ni siquiera apagó el motor y salió corriendo, empujando a todas las personas que se pusieran en su camino logró llegar al mostrador, con una voz totalmente exaltada preguntó por el nombre de "Steve Rogers" la señorita se quedó unos segundos pasmada ante la demanda de Tony y buscó en sus listas

-Ah.. oh… cuarto 509… pero no pue..

Antes que la enfermera pudiera decir algo Tony corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el elevador, ella trató de detenerlo gritando

-No puede pasar señor!

Pero fue inútil Tony había montado el elevador, con impaciencia total esperó el quinto piso, cuando se iban abriendo las puertas del elevador el salió a empujones, corrió sin siquiera saber a donde se dirigía pero logró entrar a la sección de cuartos, al fin logró divisar el cuarto 509, lo abrió con tal desesperación y entró.

La puerta se cerró tras de el. El cuarto parecía en total tranquilidad, la luz blanca del hospital invadía el lugar, se quedó pasmado y no percató nada inusual, pensó que era una equivocación de cuarto, miró la ventana, el sillón azul claro, la cama blanca algo mal tendida ya que se hacía un bulto, un cuadro en la pared…. Se quedó pensante un momento y de golpe regresó la mirada a la cama… no estaba mal tendida… había alguien debajo de ella, las piernas de Tony comenzaron a temblar, y un sudor frio recorrió su cara, sus pasos inseguros caminaban hacia la cama, sin darse cuenta estaba a lado de ella, casi sin pensarlo su mano temblorosa y sudorosa iba acercándose a la sabana blanca, cuando mas de cerca percató que esa sabana estaba manchada de sangre, pasó pronunciadamente saliva y de un solo tirón quitó la cobija… la expresión que puso Tony fue una expresión que jamás en todos sus años de vida había puesto alguna vez… sus pupilas disminuyeron su tamaño notablemente, su respiración se corto y sudor frio comenzó a escurrir por su frente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas completamente lo cual hizo que su vista se tornara borrosa, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su medula espinal, dio un paso para atrás pero estaba demasiado aturdido que cayó al suelo, se quedó inmóvil en el suelo mirando la cama… mirando a su querido Capitán América…simplemente allí, sin reacción alguna, con sus hermosos ojos azules sin brillo, completamente abiertos como si mirara a una eternidad, con un poco de rastro de sangre en su boca, y la ropa de su pecho impregnada de ese líquido rojo que denotaba la inminente muerte, su querido Rogers no respiraba mas… se había ido de ese mundo, en un cruel abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tony comenzó a hiperventilar, creía con todas sus fuerzas que era una mentira eso, que su mente estaba jugándole la mas cruel broma de su vida, sus lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hasta la cama y abrazó el cuerpo de Steve, no sabía que había pasado, no sabía que estaba pasando, unos fuertes sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, en ese momento Stark se soltó a llorar como nunca, sentía que la respiración se iba y estaba a punto de desmayarse, aferró sus dedos a los hombros de Steve, trataba de decir tantas cosas a la vez pero ninguna salía de su boca, solo llanto y mas llanto, escondió su rostro en el pecho ensangrentado del rubio, su vida se había desquebrajado en ese momento.

En ese preciso instante el cristal de la habitación se rompió en cientos de pedazos bruscamente, Tony volteó rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos, frente a el vio a Peter, su querido niño muy agitado y apenas en la posición de la brusca entrada al cuarto, el chico castaño tardó unos pocos segundos en procesar la escena, su mirada se postró en la cama donde yacía Steve, una expresión de horros se asomó en su rostro e inmediatamente sus ojos se humedecieron, de su mano cayó un periódico donde anunciaban la muerte de Steve… la noticia no se había echo esperar ni unas horas, Peter no creía nada de eso… era el fabuloso Capitán América.. era imposible.

Peter corrió a lado de la cama, con un fuerte empujón quitó a Tony del lado de Steve y Peter se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, llorando intensamente y sollozando. Fuertes gritos de ira, coraje, tristeza salían de la garganta del chico.

Tony cubrió su boca con su mano, sentía como su fuerza vital se iba. Cuando menos lo espero Peter lo señalaba con el dedo índice, con una furia indescriptible en su voz desgarrada gritaba

-TODO ES TU CULPA! TODO ES TU JODIDA CULPA! POR TU CULPA STEVE ESTÁ MUERTO! ESTA MUERTO! GRACIAS A TUS ESTUPIDAS IDEAS! PREFERISTE VENDERTE! ESO QUERÍAS!? ESTAS SATISFECHO!? LA PERSONA QUE TE ENTREGÓ AÑOS DE SU VIDA ESTÁ MUERTA GRACIAS A TI! GRACIAS A TI! NO SABES COMO ME REPUGNAS! TE ODIO TANTO! TANTO! TE MERECES ESTO Y MAS! SUFRIRAS POR SIEMPRE!

Tony se quedó pasmado, no tenía respuesta alguna para esas duras palabras que salían de los labios de su hijo, su corazón sintió como se partía en mil pedazos, su respiración se cortó por completo, ahora Peter… lo odiaba?

Por el pasillo se oyó como policías corrían hacia la habitación, Peter con todo el dolor de su alma se aproximó a la ventana y con un último aliento le dijo

-Espero jamás tenerte que volver a ver Stark…

Eso fue una grave contracción para el corazón de Tony, el cual estaba a punto de desmayarse, Peter saltó por la ventana, colgándose de edificio e edificio, tenía que huir y dejar el cadáver de Steve, ya que aún era un renegado y era buscado por las autoridades.

El cielo se llenó de nubes grises y comenzó a caer esas finas gotas de agua que cubrían toda la ciudad, las gotas de lluvia se confundían con las lágrimas de Peter mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para todos, se hizo un funeral masivo donde asistieron la mayoría de los superhéroes, el ataúd no contenía el verdadero cadáver de Steve, sin que nadie lo supiera Tony se las había ideado para conservar el cadáver ya que quería llevarlo al océano Ártico, donde había sido encontrado congelado, el lugar donde habían nacido los sueños de ambos, un lugar muy especial para Steve.

Peter observo el funeral masivo desde un edifico enorme, el lugar se cubría de llantos inconsolables, el castaño se tiró y comenzó a golpear el suelo haciéndole unas profundas abolladuras, las lagrimas no paraban de salir. Nadie en el cuartel de los renegados se atrevía a acercarse a Peter a darle consuelo, no se sentían capaces… ni siquiera Matt.

Era una fría de noche de invierno, cuando en la torre Stark se oyó un fuerte estruendo, Tony arrastró los pies para ver que pasaba, se veía totalmente demacrado, se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando en una habitación vio a los dos dioses que se había ido semanas antes.

Thor y Loki parecían realmente molestos, sin esperar el moreno comenzó los directos reproches

-No haces falta que digas nada! Lo sabemos todo… lo vimos todo desde Asgard… eres una basura Stark… como pudiste hacer eso…todo eso! A tu propia familia…

Thor sin esperar soltó un fuerte golpe a una pared que la destrozo por completo

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A CLONARME PARA TUS SUCIOS FINES!? SABES QUE!? QUE MERECES ESTO Y MAS! ODÍN PADRE NOS LLAMO PORQUE ESTE FUERTE ASUNTO NO NOS INCUMBIA! PERO DEBIMOS ESTAR AQUÍ! PARA PROTEGER A TODOS… SABES DE QUIEN!? DE TI!

Tony no sabía que hacer, su cerebro no procesaba todo de manera correcta, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto llorar. Los dioses fruncieron el ceño y con la más grande furia se marcharon, el moreno antes de salir dijo con tono amenazante

-Este es tu destino Stark… ojala y mueras completamente solo…

Tony cayó de rodillas y unos ríos de lagrimas se asomaron, sus manos cubrieron su cara… estaba completamente solo.

El viento soplaba intensamente en las calles, Peter caminaba sin rumbo alguno, sus ojos estaban lo suficientemente rojos para que ardieran intensamente, una mano lo jaló bruscamente, por reflejos se zafó enseguida y se puso en posición de ataque, frente a el estaba la chica pelirroja… la agente Romanoff

-Que quieres Natasha!?... te advierto que si vienes a arrestarme!...

-No vengo como la agente Romanoff Peter… vengo como tu tía Natasha… te lo juro…

Peter bajó la mirada y no supo que decir, la pelirroja lo abrazó fuertemente

-Ven Peter…

Ambos caminaron unas cuadras sin decir nada, al llegar a un departamento la chica abrió y los dos entraron, Peter se sorprendió al ver a su madre… Pepper allí, la rubia al parecer estaba viviendo con Natasha.

Pepper corrió y abrazó a Parker lo mas fuertes que pudo, Natasha fue por unas tazas de café y los 3 se sentaron en el sofá. Natasha comenzó a decir

-Peter… tu… enserio crees que la culpa fue de tu papá?...

-El no es mi padre…

Pepper se llevó la mano al pecho como si las palabras le dolieran, con una voz quebrada dijo

-Peter no digas eso…

-Es muy enserio! El hizo que Steve muriera!

Natasha abrazó al chico y dijo con tono calmado pero sin poder esconder el dolor

-No Pet… no fue así! Deberías saber que el… su vida esta destrozada ahora… su vida esta destruida, Steve era todo para el… ya no le queda nada… y con tu odio… el ya no tiene porqué vivir, escucha Peter se que para tu parecer el tuvo toda la culpa del registro… pero amor… no fue así… tus padres solo luchaban por sus ideales cada uno… ninguno tuvo la culpa de nada… si tu hubieras estado en su lugar hubieras luchado por tus ideas, por lo que piensas, era justo …siempre es justo luchar por lo que uno cree correcto… Peter… por favor no le hagas esto a Tony… tu eres lo único que le queda… dio su vida por ti todos estos años… por favor… no fue su culpa… escúchalo por lo menos… sacrificaría todo por ti…

Peter aferró sus dedos contra el sillón y se mordió el labio, tratando de evitar que una lagrima cayera de sus ojos, el castaño se paró bruscamente y salió del departamento sin dar tiempo que las chicas dijeran algo, ambas se miraron entristecidas y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer convirtiéndose en granizo por los fuertes vientos, la torre Stark estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad, Tony yacía en un sillón con la mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados, sus dedos jugueteaban inconscientemente con una pistola, el millonario no quería seguir viviendo, cuando comenzó a subir la pistola hacia su cabeza un fuerte ruido de un cristal rompiéndose a lado de el lo sobresaltó, una telaraña mandó a volar lejos la pistola, casi con un susurro dijo

-Tienes una forma muy peculiar de entrar siempre Peter…

-Planeabas escapar de los problemas así!?... quitándote la vida!?

-Y que importa ya?

-Eres patético!

-Lo se…

-No eres nada!...

-Sin Steve no…

La voz de Peter mientras se desahogaba gritándole a Tony se comenzaba a quebrar totalmente

-Eres una basura!

-Lo soy…

Peter comenzó a sollozar fuertemente

-Te odio!

-Te amo hijo…

Peter corrió y abrazó a su padre, en cuando calló en sus brazos comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que parecía no poder respirar, las lagrimas al igual caían por los ojos de Tony, sus dedos se postraron en la espalda de Peter y lo aferraron contra el, ambos estaban llorando incontrolablemente en la oscuridad, compartiendo su pena y su perdida, se quedaron bastantes minutos en esa posición hasta que su llanto de ambos se calmó un poco.

Peter lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y susurró

-Debo irme…

-No te vayas Peter…

-Debo… sabes bien que no puedo quedarme…

-Si puedes… ya no tiene caso esconderse…

-Que…?

-Si… renuncié al registro…

-Q…Que!?

-Sabes… al ver todo lo que perdí… me di cuenta de todo… los superhéroes estarán a salvo.. sus identidades…al renunciar como yo era el jefe… no tenían opción mas que hacer lo que yo dijera… así que dije que yo manejaría todos los expedientes de todos… soy el único que sabe las identidades y no el gobierno… todos están a salvo ya… no hay porqué correr ya…

-Papá…

-Peter quiero que me acompañes a un lugar esta noche…

-Que... a donde?

-Tu… solo ven…

Sin saber que pasaba Peter fue encaminado hacia un jet, en el cual subió Tony igual, el techo de la torre Stark se abrió y la nave salió volando, Tony puso en el destino en la computadora y se comenzó a pilotear sola la nave, Peter estaba sumamente confundido, Tony lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a un cuarto de la nave, al entrar al cuarto el chico castaño vio algo que lo dejo atónito, corrió y abrazó un ataúd que estaba cubierto por la bandera de América

-Papá… co… como?

-Vamos a llevar a papá…. Al océano Ártico… donde pertenece

-Y… el velorio nacional?... como?

-No era el verdadero cuerpo de papá Pet…

Tony se acercó al ataúd y lo abrió, el cuerpo de Steve estaba completamente conservado… parecía como si solo estuviera durmiendo, las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir de los ojos de ambos, Stark tomó aire y dijo

-Amor…si aun me permites llamarte así… este en donde estés… quiero que me perdones… por todas las idioteces que hice… sabía que esto podía llegar a pasar… sabía que algún día entraríamos en guerra… cuando comenzó esta situación… lo sabía! Sabía que podía perderte… sabía que tal vez no nos volveríamos a hablar… sabía que podía perderlo todo contigo… y aún así me arriesgue… mis intereses vanos me vencieron mas que el amor que te tengo… me cegó todo lo que estaba pasando y mis estúpidos ideales que ahora me doy cuenta que son basura… amor… perdóname por favor!...daría mi vida con tal que estuvieras aquí conmigo!... por qué no fui yo?... porqué tu Steve…? Porque!? Alguna vez me preguntaste su valió la pena… no… no valió un carajo…

Tony se acercó y besó los fríos y blancos labios de Steve, mientras por sus mejillas escurrían las lágrimas, Peter puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tony y con la otra tallaba sus ojos.

La oscuridad invadía y tragaba a los dos, los absorbía por completo.

En unas horas estaban en el congelado océano Ártico, donde Tony con ayuda de su traje de Iron Man bajaba el ataúd, Peter le ayudaba por un lado, los dos se postraron en la orilla de un pedazo de hielo, viendo hacia el océano. En ese momento del agua salió un hombre, Peter se exaltó en seguida, Tony calmado le dijo

-Tranquilo Pet… yo lo llamé…

Peter no sabía quien era ese hombre, pero enseguida ese hombre misterioso dijo

-Esto no lo hago por ti Stark… si no por la paz que hay entre Atlantis y la Tierra ahora… y por el Capitán… me asegurare que descanse en paz… por siempre

Peter enseguida supuso que sería como un superhéroe de las profundidades del mar o algo por el estilo, los dos con mucha fuerza cargaron el ataúd y lo pusieron en el agua, el cual ese hombre lo recibió, dio una ultima mirada a Peter y Tony para después bajar a las profundidades con Steve, el ataúd iba perdiéndose en el negro fondo del océano, mientras el frio viento pegaba en las mojadas mejillas de ambos por todas las lagrimas derramadas, Tony calló de rodillas y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Los días pasaron, la noticia del registro se hizo saber y todos los renegados comenzaron a salir de nuevo a las calles con confianza, todo en la ciudad parecía normal, menos en la torre Stark.

Tony se la pasaba todo el día y toda la noche en cama, lloraba día tras día sin parar, dejaba toda la comida que Jarvis le servía, hasta que una noche pasó algo sumamente extraño, eran las 3 a.m. cuando un llamado desde el cuarto donde se ponía en contacto con todo los superhéroes comenzó a sonar. Tony no le parecía importar y lo dejaba sonar y sonar. Sonó una y otra vez hasta que por fin se calló, pasaron unos minutos de calma total hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, Peter estaba parado en la oscuridad muy exaltado.

Stark se giró con trabajo sobre la misma cama

-Peter… que pasa?

-No… no se papá…

-Que…?

-El llamado de hace un rato… no se bien… parecía la voz del hombre que llamaste hace unos días en el océano…

-Que..?

-Dijo que era urgente…

-Que pasa?

-Dijo que iba nadando como siempre por las aguas… cuando divisó el ataúd de papá…

-Que con eso Peter?

-Pero dijo que estaba abierto papá! El cuerpo de Steve no está!

Tony sintió una gran punzada en el corazón y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, tenía un presentimiento que no sabía como expresar…

En cuando Tony oyó las palabras de Peter salió e inmediato de la cama tambaleándose un poco, rápidamente tomó una chaqueta y se la colocó, Peter lo miró algo asombrado y con tono indeciso le dijo

-Papá… que vas a hacer?

-Ir…

-Ahora? Ahora mismo?

-Por supuesto!

-Pero…

Tony lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como si aún hubiera una chispa de esperanza aunque sabían ambos que eso era imposible, Peter colocó su mano sobre su boca en señal de que estaba pensando, dio un gran suspiro y con una voz suave dijo

-Voy a cambiarme… iré contigo

No tardaron ambos ni mas de 5 minutos en alistarse y salir hacia el océano donde yacía el cuerpo del gran héroe de la nación.

La nave volaba lo más rápido que podía, ambos estaban sentados sin mirarse el uno con el otro, iban sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, un golpe asentado por Tony sobre una mesa sacó al chico castaño de su pensamiento

-Papá…

-Como… se atreven a profanar el cuerpo de Steve… como… demonios… pagarán…

Peter se quedó callado, no tenían palabras para expresar hacia Stark, apretó su puño que estaba sobre sus rodillas, Tony esbozó una sonrisa vacía y seca, le dijo a su hijo

-Hace… mucho tiempo que no ves a tus amigos.. cierto?... incluso a Matt…

-Si… yo…

-Peter lo siento… esto está acabando con tu vida… yo… se que a pesar que redimí todo… tengo el odio de muchos o mas bien de todos… y eso te está afectando a ti por igual… incluso no ves ya a Matt… a tus tíos… a todos… lo siento Peter, yo no quería esto… al que menos quería dañar era a ti… eres mi hijo y te amo mas que a nada… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para cambiar el pasado… si tan solo…

Peter en un ágil movimiento se postró arrodillado a lado de Tony y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que podía dejarlo sin aliento, casi en un susurro dijo

-Esta bien papá... todo estará bien…

La nave aterrizó firmemente sobre el hielo, Tony no esperó ni un momento y bajo corriendo seguido de Peter, el hielo bajo los pies de Stark hizo que resbalara torpemente pero antes que pudiera caer su hijo lo detuvo firmemente, ambos se aproximaron a la orilla donde había sido lanzado el cuerpo de Steve, inmediatamente del agua salió aquel miembro de la ciudad de Atlantis que había echo favor de llevar al Capitán con todo y su memoria a las profundidades, sin antes un saludo Tony desesperadamente le dijo

-Que demonios pasa!?

El hombre con el dedo hizo una señal de que esperaran y se sumergió en al agua, segundos después una gran caja funeraria con la bandera de Estados Unidos salió del agua para estamparse contra el hielo quebrándolo un poco.

Tony no esperó nada y en un instante abrió la caja, estaba completamente vacía sin Steve… sin su escudo , sin antes poder decir nada el hombre de Atlantis le dijo

-Hace unas horas iba pasando por aquí… tenía que hacer una importante tarea… cuando vi esto, la caja estaba abierta y completamente vacía… era imposible robarlo, digo… esta cientos de metros bajo el mar…. A estas temperaturas…

Tony abrazó fuertemente el ataúd y unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, sus dientes rechinaron en señal de furia

-Como… pudo pasar esto!?... como!?...COMO!?

Peter se quedó pensando un momento y dijo decididamente

-Si alguien robo el cuerpo de Steve… no debe estar muy lejos… a menos que se hayan ido vía aérea

-Por aquí no ha pasado ninguna otra nave o avión que no sea el de ustedes…

-Bien… iré a buscar… por el norte y el este…

Tony se secó una lágrima y se paró rápidamente

-Iré a la nave por mi traje… yo buscare por el sur y oeste… y si llegó a encontrar a esos malditos que tomaron el cuerpo… desearan nunca haber nacido

El tono de voz de Tony contenía una ira y enojo tremendo, un gran resentimiento que carcomía su corazón desde adentro, sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la nave

Peter se quitó el gran abrigo que traía puesto y dejo ver su traje del hombre araña, lo tiró en el suelo y se encamino en su búsqueda.

Se colgaba de las rocas que podía y se le ponían a su paso, debía tener una forma rápida y eficaz de aumentar la velocidad de la búsqueda. Pasaron horas y horas, Tony buscaba desesperadamente sin hallar pista alguna, y por el otro lado Peter iba perdiendo las esperanzas, creía que todo estaba perdido cuando una pequeña pista le devolvió todas sus fuerzas, en el hielo había unas huellas que conducían hacia una caverna con estalactitas de hielo, estaba sumamente oscuro allí dentro, en ese momento a Peter no le importo y se adentró lo mas rápido que pudo.

Una vez allí dentro cuidaba cada paso que daba, el sonido de sus pasos retumbaban con el eco y cada movimiento hacía que el agua sobre el piso hiciera unas pequeñas ondas, ciertamente Parker con su sentido arácnido podía defenderse muy bien allí aunque no era su mejor terreno.

Por un momento por su cabeza pasó la idea de gritar un "HOLA" pero sería muy estúpido, ya que sabrían de su existencia y no dudarían en atacarlo, aunque el eco que hacían sus pasos no era de mucha ayuda cuando creyó haber explorado toda la caverna y resignado se dirigía hacia la salida de nuevo, sintió una mano sobre su mascara a la altura de su boca, cubriendo para que no hiciera ruido alguno, ese movimiento lo tomó tan desprevenidamente que no pudo hacer nada, sol sintió como algo lo jalaba mas adentro de la cueva y lo aprisionaba por los brazos, con todas sus fuerzas intento zafarse, cuando sentía que lo estaba logrando un suave susurró "SHHHH" en su oído lo hizo raramente calmarse un poco, su respiración se comenzó a tranquilizar poco a poco, cuando su ritmo se estabilizó suavemente dijo

-Quien eres…?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pasaron unos segundos que para el fueron eternos, siguió insistiendo con las preguntas

-Quien eres…? Que quieres de mi?...

De nuevo sus preguntas no tuvieron respuesta, Peter comenzó a desesperarse de sobremanera

-Si no me contestas y sueltas ahora mismo! Juro que…!

Las manos que lo tenían prisionero lo soltaron inmediatamente, esto fue una gran sorpresa para el chico castaño, se alejó unos 4 pasos de esa persona, el lugar era completamente negro, la oscuridad lo invadía al 100 por ciento.

Peter se quedó parado unos minutos sin decir nada, sabía que eso era muy extraño, casi inconscientemente se quitó uno de los guantes de su traje y dio 3 pasos de nuevo hacia esa persona que lo tenía con una gran inquietud, una mano temblorosa se dirigió hacia la nada, poco a poco sentía como su mano chocaba contra algo firme, parecía ser el pecho de alguien, lentamente y con mucha duda subió hasta sentir el rostro de alguien, comenzó a palparlo hasta llegar a un suave y lacio cabello, sus dedos bajaron de nuevo por las mejillas de aquel hombre, Peter quitó enseguida su mano, y se la llevó a su propia boca, unos sollozos comenzaron a salir de aquel joven castaño, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse, sus manos ahora cubrían todo su rostro, simplemente Peter estaba en medio de la oscuridad llorando como jamás lo había echo.

Unos fuertes y protectores brazos lo rodearon fuertemente estrujándolo contra un seguro pecho, se sentía una calidez tan familiar que Parker no dudó en llorar libremente entre esos brazos, una cálida y conocida voz e susurró al oído

-Siempre lo has hecho… desde pequeño… tocar de esa manera mi cara… tus manos han de tener memorizados mis rasgos faciales

Los sollozos de Peter cada vez se hacían mas y mas fuertes, el chico quería hacer tantas preguntas, todo pasaba por su cabeza pero lo único que salía de su boca eran sollozos, y pausas para tomar mas aire, sus delgadas manos rodearon aquel fuerte cuerpo de una manera que jamás lo había echo con nadie.

Pasaron unos minutos así, Peter quería tomar esa fuerte mano y salir corriendo a la luz para comprobar que no era un sueño, que todo eso era real, su voz entrecortada emitió el primer sonido

-Como…?... como es…? Posible….

-Pasaron muchas cosas…

-Que…cos….as?

-Era oscuridad… una profunda oscuridad…. Es como estar dormido… tu mente viaja por donde tu quieres… pero no puedes regresar a tu cuerpo… ya estaba echo la idea que así sería por siempre… hasta que algo me despertó…

-Algo…

-Si… fue como si la realidad se alterara…

-Espera… la realidad… alterada… eso quiere decir..?

-Si….

-La bruja Escarlata…?

-Si…

-Pero… como… ella…

-Lo se… todos pensaban que ella estaba muerta…pero no es así, por años la buscaron y jamás la encontraron… sabes? Ella no es de las personas que hace cosas por el bien de los demás…

-Entonces…? No comprendo….

-Su hijo….

-Su hijo…?

-Si… Wiccan… estuvo con nosotros en la rebelión, lo recuerdas?

-Si… Wiccan…

-Cuando yo desperté, la bruja estaba allí… altero la realidad para que yo estuviera vivo… ella me revivió, no entendí el motivo… así que se lo pregunté, ella me dijo que Wiccan tardó días para encontrarla… pero ese chico jamás paró la búsqueda… le pidió a su madre de rodillas que hiciera esto… que el enserio quería que yo estuviera vivo… dijo que yo… nosotros salvamos su vida, que quería que tu… Peter estuviera feliz como antes… que yo, un gran Capitán que admiraba siguiera vivo… ella me dijo que rechazó la petición de su hijo…

-Entonces…?

-Peter… para los padres… en este caso… para una madre lo único por lo que vive es para ver felices a sus hijos… ella no pudo soportar el dolor que Wiccan cargaría con esto… así que cuando el chico se fue… lo recapacitó una y otra vez… y de inmediato se dirigió aquí… a cambiar todo el rumbo de la historia….

La única reacción que Peter tuvo fue llevar sus manos a su rostro de nuevo y comenzar a llorar, un cálido beso en la frente lo tranquilizó

-Te extrañé tanto Peter….

-Y yo a ti… papá…

-Peter….

-Si…?

-Quiero que hagas algo… una sola cosa por mí…

-Lo que sea…

-No le digas a nadie que estoy vivo…. En especial a Anthony…

Peter abrió de golpe los ojos y una serie de inquietudes se revolvieron en su cabeza, una profundo vacío se alojó en su pecho, sabía que un futuro incierto estaba por venir.

Peter se quedó mirando a la oscuridad sin decir una sola palabra, en un muy suave susurro dijo

-El está arrepentido…

El chico castaño oyó una corta risa irónica de parte de Steve como si no lo creyera en absoluto, Peter estiró su mano hasta poder alcanzar el hombro del rubio, y en un tono que parecía no estar muy convencido comenzó a decir

-No es como si quisiera defenderlo… incluso ahora no tengo si quiera ganas de defenderlo… es solo que he vivido en carne propia todos estos días… y no me dejarás mentir… puede que sea un egoísta, ególatra, grosero, y lo que quieras… pero como sea sabes que tu fuiste, eres y serás lo mas importante para el…incluso… estando muerto como el lo cree… tal vez pareciera durante toda la guerra que no era así… pero lo es! Incluso yo me sorprendí al darme cuenta, ha sufrido más que ninguno otro en toda su vida… incluso pensó en que no había nada mas por que vivir… ha aprendido de todo esto… dejó el proyecto del registro… como el iba a la cabeza no tuvieron mas elección que darle los archivos de los súper humanos a el, haciendo que solo el conociera la identidad de todos… se que todo esto no tiene justificación y lo que hizo no tiene perdón al igual… pero está muy arrepentido, no te voy a juzgar ni nada por el estilo si decides ocultarle que estas vivo… tal vez lo merezca… tal vez no, no lo se… voy a respetar por completo tu decisión papá, lo único que te digo es que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo… no te perdí…

Steve abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse un poco, con disimulo trató de aclarar su voz

-Gracias Peter… será mejor que regreses ya…

El castaño rodeó fuertemente por la cintura a su papá y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla, para después salir corriendo, al salir de esa cueva oscura, la luz iluminó todo en el paisaje, vio las cosas como hace mucho no las veía, levantó su mascara, dejando ver todo su rostro, en ese momento comenzó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, sus manos secaron sus ojos mientras una gran sonrisa imborrable estaba en su rostro, se volvió a colocar la mascara y salió corriendo.

Alrededor de unas dos horas estaba de vuelta en la nave, al llegar allí se sentó al pie de esta a esperar a Tony, decidió dejarse puesta la mascara para ocultar su evidente felicidad.

Peter oyó una gran explosión en uno de los enormes cubos de hielo, gran parte del panorama estaba echo pedazos, el joven se quedó atónito por unos momentos, seguido de eso vio claramente como Tony se acercaba con gran furia hacia donde estaba el chico, soltó un gran puñetazo en el suelo, cuarteando este mismo, Peter se quedó mirándolo por un segundo

-Papá…?

-Nada…. Ni una sola jodida pista… nada

Parker no sabía ni tenía idea de que contestar a eso, así que decidió guardar silencio, Tony se levantó la mascara, trato de contener el llanto, con voz entrecortada le preguntó

-Tu…Peter?... tuviste suerte?

-N…no papá…. Nada… escucha luces exhausto… deberías ir a descansar

-No Peter… seguiré buscando…

-Pero…

-Ve tu Peter… escucha has perdido clases durante todo el tiempo… tu vida, todo… no quiero que pierdas mas cosas, por favor ve a casa y descansa, toma la nave y pon el control automático… yo te alcanzare después… el traje trae suficiente batería y una de recargo para volver a casa…

-Pero…

-Peter… ve a casa…

-Si me prometes que estarás bien…

-Lo prometo

Peter corrió y abrazo a Tony, de una manera tan amorosa que no lo había echo desde antes que comenzara la guerra, Tony se sorprendió demasiado pero una calidez invadió su pecho, por primera vez sentía una pisca de felicidad de nuevo, Stark abrazó a su hijo con gran fuerza

-Ve con cuidado Peter…

-Cuídate papá

Peter subió la nave con agilidad, una vez en los mandos colocó el destino y el modo de vuelo automático, la nave despegó haciendo un gran viento, y se perdió en el claro cielo.

Peter se sentó sobre una de las mesas de metal que había en la nave, se quedó mirando a la pared por unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, algo desconcertante al máximo lo hizo reaccionar

-En esa posición pareces una perfecta estatua…

Peter al oír esta voz se exaltó por completo, de inmediato volteó a ver de donde provenía

-Que dem… que demonios!?... que haces aquí…. Wade

-Oh… no mucho, no mucho

-Enserio! Que mierda!? No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando y…!

Sin siquiera notarlo y como era obvia su habilidad, Wade apareció y tomó a Peter por la barbilla

-No quieras hacerte el sufrido Peter… lo se todo de ti… no hay nada por lo que llorar ahora verdad…? Capi no está muerto…

Peter abrió los ojos como platos, titubeó un segundo, intentó guardar su sorpresa y con un tono de enojo fingido gritó

-Como te atreves a jugar con eso! Tu maldito bastard…

-Spidey Spidey…. Ya te lo dije se todo de ti… todo lo que has pasado estos últimos meses… y sé que Steve no está muerto… pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie

-Eres un acosador!... me has estado siguiendo!?

-Todo el tiempo! Lalala

-Por qué?

-Diversión!

-Mentiroso

-Mentiroso? –Somos unos mentirosos? – Lo somos? –No! –Cállate! – No!

-Estabas preocupado por mi…

Wade se pasmó un momento, su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera muy diferente a como usualmente lo haría, no supo que decir, muy en su interior sabía que Peter tenía la boca llena de razón, pero el orgullo y la fama de Wilson no permitían aceptarlo, en unos segundos reaccionó rápido y en tono seguro y bromista dijo

-Quería sexo! Jajaja solo sexo! Tengo necesidades

-Mentiroso…

Wade tomó a Peter por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, quedó entre las dos piernas del chico, ya que en esa posición sentado daba mucho lugar para que el famoso mercenario se acomodara plácidamente frente al chico, sus dedos recorrieron hasta el borde de la mascara de Peter y la subieron un poco dejando ver sus labios, con su otra mano se levantó al igual un poco la mascara, acercó su boca a un escaso centímetro a la del hombre araña y le susurró con una voz seductora

-Se que tu también tienes necesidades… y ya no aguantas mas

Peter sintió ese suave aliento sobre sus labios, sintió una impetuosa necesidad de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, sabía que Wade tenía razón, pero trato lo mas que pudo de controlarse

-Cállate Wilson… tu no sabes nada

-Bueno

Wade se alejó su cara de Peter en forma brusca, dándose por "vencido" ante la situación, Peter esbozó un gesto de que no entendía y dijo

-Que demonios?

Wade planeaba darse media vuelta para irse, en ese momento Peter lo tomó por el traje y bruscamente lo atrajo hacia el plantándole un largo y apasionado beso, sus lenguas se cruzaron al momento, exploraron esa húmeda sensación que hace mucho no tenían, sentían el suave roce de sus labios uno con el otro, la lengua de Wade entraba cada vez mas profundo en Peter, cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire, DeadPool dijo en tono bromista

-No que no…?

Peter frunció el ceño debajo de la mascara y le asentó una fuerte cachetada que retumbó por toda la nave, su mano se quedó marcada sobre el pómulo de Wade

-Au! AAAAAAAAAAAAAu…. AUUUUUUUUUUU pegas duro!

-Te lo mereces idiota

Wade sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a Peter, cuando el chico castaño movió su rodilla puso sentir con ella una cosa dura, al instante ya sabía que era, pero quiso corroborarlo con una rápida y discreta mirada, aunque su plan fracasó y Wade se dio cuenta que Peter lo estaba viendo, una sonrisa picara y pervertida se iluminó en el rostro del mercenario, con su grande mano tomó la delegada y pequeña mano de Peter y la colocó sobre su miembro

-Sientes eso Peter? Siente como pulsa este enorme miembro por ti

-Idiota! Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas!

Wade de un solo jalón quitó la mascara de Peter, y se encontró con una tierna y sonrojada cara, Peter desvió enseguida la mirada sonrojándose aun mas, Wilson se acercó y lamió los labios del castaño, suave y lentamente, sin casi darse cuenta Peter estaba acariciando un poco el miembro de Wade.

Wilson besó con una pasión increíble a Peter hasta dejarlo recostado sobre la mesa, de un tirón rasgó su traje arácnido por la mitad, dejando ver su perfecto pecho juvenil ya con unos pezones erectos, Peter frunció el ceño ante la acción de Wade

-Estúpido! Crees que los trajes son gratis!? Te voy a…ah!

Wade comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre los pezones de Peter haciendo que su miembro del chico se endureciera aun mas, sus dedos recorrieron desde su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y hasta su pubis, al llegar a la orilla del pantalón no pudo esperar más y lo quitó bruscamente.

Tenía la vista que tanto le gustaba de Peter, lamió dos de sus dedos sensualmente y los comenzó a introducir en Peter, el chico castaño empezó a gemir silenciosamente, los dedos de Wade entraban y salían una y otra vez, lubricándose cada vez mas y mas.

Peter estiró su brazo lo mas que pudo hasta que su mano llegó al rostro de Wade y de un jalón le quitó la mascara, al fin pudo ver ese rostro maduro que tanto le excitaba, ese rostro perfecto de aquel demente mercenario.

Peter se enderezó bruscamente hasta volver a quedar sentado sobre la mesa, besó a Wilson agasajada mente, un hilo de saliva recorrió el mentón de ambos, las manos de Parker tocaban los musculosos pectorales de Wade sintiendo ya unos duros pezones, el castaño ayudó a que Wilson se quitara la parte de arriba del traje, una vez completada esta misión, la boca de Peter comenzó a bajar por el cuello de ese asesino, para después seguir con su pecho y recorren esos perfectos músculos que conformaban su abdomen marcado. Cuando al fin llegó al pantalón y al visible bulto que había en el, colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Wade y con los dientes abrió la bragueta de este, dejando salir ese enorme pedazo de carne ya lubricado por el liquido pre-seminal.

Peter se quedó observando sorprendido el tamaño de aquel miembro, aunque ya lo había visto con anterioridad jamás se había puesto a observarlo detalladamente, Wade colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Peter

-Vamos… se que quieres probarlo

Peter miró un segundo la cabeza del pene de Wade, algo sonrojado abrió un poco la boca, Wade soltó una carcajada y le dijo

-Con esa abertura no va a caber

Parker lo miró con esa típica expresión de "debes estar bromeado" , Wade se lamió los labios y con sus dedos índice y medio los introdujo en la boca de Peter, al instante sus dedos estaban mojados por la saliva del castaño, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse dentro de la boca de Peter que esbozaba pequeños gemidos, su boca en automático hizo que produjera mas saliva, una vez mojados los dedos del mercenario con ellos mismos hizo tal movimiento que abrió la boca de Peter lo mas que pudo e introdujo su pene en ella, se sentía tan bien, era tan cálido y mojado allí adentro que solo pensaba en nunca sacarlo de allí.

Colocó sus dos manos en la cabeza del chico y comenzó a empujarlo para que su boca cubriera todo ese enorme miembro, Peter no estaba acostumbrado a eso y sentía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría, su boca succionaba una y otra vez ese pene, dejándolo completamente brillante por la saliva y el liquido, en su boca yacía ese sabor algo dulce que remarcaba la excitación del hombre.

-Ahh… se siente tan bien… -Oh si que se siente… -Ahh cállate esta es mi parte

Peter paró en seco y lo miró inexpresivamente

-Podrías dejar de ser tan raro… por lo menos durante el sexo?

Wade esbozó una irónica sonrisa, lo tomó por el brazo y lo recostó sobre la mesa, se acercó a su oído y le susurró

-No prometo nada…

Peter en ese momento sintió como algo invadía su entrada, algo duro, caliente y mojado, el chico castaño tensó por un momento ante aquella invasión, eso provocó que el pene de Wade estuviera mas apretado, fue una sensación completamente placentera para ambos, Peter encajó sus uñas sobre la espalda de Wilson causándole unos pequeños rasguños que sangraban, mientras que Wade mordía el labio inferior de Peter.

Las caderas de SpiderMan comenzaron a mecerse contra el pubis de Wade, los movimientos eran bruscos y rápidos, ambos comenzaron a gemir de placer total, las manos del mercenario jugaban con los pezones de Peter, mientras que este se masturbaba a si mismo, pero ambos jamás despegaron los labios uno del otro, no podían parar de besarse, sentían como si ambos estuvieran en una dimensión diferente donde solo ellos existieran.

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas, el pene de Peter comenzó a lubricar mas y mas, hasta que no pudo aguantar tal éxtasis que se vino sobre el mismo, mientras DeadPool lo embestía pasó su mano sobre la punta del pene de Peter recogiendo lo que quedaba de semen y se lo llevó a la boca, probando ese dulce sabor del chico que había echo que comenzara a enamorarse.

Wade dio unas ultimas embestidas y se vino por completo dentro de Peter, vació todo ese liquido caliente haciendo que se escurriera por los muslos del castaño aun sin sacar aun el miembro de el.

Los dos se quedaron jadeantes uno sobre otro por unos minutos, cuando pudieron recuperar el aliento, Wade con un movimiento sumamente brusco se levanto apoyándose sobre la filosísima orilla de metal y esbozo un quejido doloroso

-AAAGH!...

-Que pasa?

-Me corté

-Jaja eres un idiota… te cortaste feo?

-Nhaa… una cortadita! LALALA

Wade dio una paso alejándose se Peter, pero había algo raro, el chico castaño vio como el mercenario cubría su pene pero su mano estaba ensangrentada, pero había algo aun mas raro, Peter todavía sentía el miembro dentro, Parker empalideció, alteradamente comenzó a gritar

-OH DIOS MIO! OH DIOS MIO! WADE! ESTÚPIDO WADE! WILSON…WILSON! NO ME DIGAS QUE…

-Peter, Peter bebe tranquilízate va a sanar amor (8)

-SACAME TU PEDAZO DE CARNE CORTADO DE MI! AHORA!

Peter apoyo su mano sobre la mesa y sintió un charco de sangre sobre ella, por lo cual se alteró mas

-DIJE AHORA WILSON! AHHH MIERDA MIERDA!

-Ow bebé! Estas preocupado por mi?

-No estúpido! Sácalo!

-Puedo metértelo un poquito así como si fuera un dildoooooooooooo? Siiiiiiiiiii?

-TE VOY A MATAR!

-Buuuuu….ok…ok… ahora lo saco…. Solo deja tomar una foto si?

-WADE WILSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Tony estaba sentado sobre el hielo, tenía la mascara fuera, llevaba horas en la búsqueda de la verdad y ni una sola pista hallada, había perdido toda esperanza realmente, no podía evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, torpemente se levantó del suelo, resbalando un poco con el hielo debajo de sus pies, se acercó a la orilla del mar, su mirada estaba en el vacío, se podía ver una gran océano tan tranquilo parecía estar en medio de la nada, el silencio invadía sus oídos, miró su reflejo en el océano, podía verse un gran fondo sin salida, tan oscuro…tan negro, su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento, no pensó en nada… su cuerpo respondió por si solo… en el fondo era lo que quería, el reflejo fue deformado por Tony cayendo al agua, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo… caía tan lento, su armadura comenzaba a congelarse un poco al ir bajando metro a metro por el océano, se empezaba a perder en la oscuridad de un mar sin fondo, sentía que cada vez su capacidad pulmonar se iba agotando, los circuitos del traje comenzaron a fallar y eventualmente apagarse, sus ojos se iban entrecerrando poco a poco, con la poca visión que le quedaba alcanzó a ver lo mas hermoso que le pudo haber pasado por meses, claramente vio la silueta de Steve que se acercaba poco a poco a el, Tony trató de alcanzarlo con su mano, una mano se entrelazó con la suya, cerca pudo ver algo claro los rasgos de su único amor, Tony esbozó la mas sincera sonrisa que había echo en toda su vida y quedó desmayado.

Un aire frío choco contra la cara de Tony, abrió los ojos lentamente, frente a el había un hermoso cielo, se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos estaba completamente desubicado, cuando recordó todo se paró bruscamente haciendo que su mundo girara un gran mareo se apoderara de el, llevó su mano a la cabeza e hizo un quejido de dolor, lo único que pensó fue… "fue el sueño mas hermoso…" estaba sentado con una de sus manos recargadas sobre el hielo, al moverla sintió algo duro a lado de el, cuando volteó a ver, abrió los ojos lo más que se podía, decir que esbozó un gesto de sorpresa sería poco, tenía literalmente la boca abierta, no sabía que pensar o decir, el perfecto y gran escudo de Steve estaba a lado de el, Tony lo tomó en sus manos y se quedó atónito mirándolo, lo puso enfrente de el… aun no lo creía, un rayo del luz del cielo dio contra el escudo haciendo que se pudiera ver el reflejo detrás de el, su corazón, su respiración, su aliento, su cuerpo… se detuvieron, los cafés ojos de Tony Stark estaban viendo a través del reflejo del escudo a Rogers…Steve Rogers.

Tony cerró fuertemente los ojos y encajó el escudo en el hielo, este le hizo una gran grieta al hielo y se atoró con el mismo, Stark recargó su frente contra el mismo escudo y sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a el, empezó a murmurar algo solo para el mismo tanto que era posible entender lo que decía mientras unos pasos sobre el hielo se acercaban hacia el, una suave voz penetró sus oídos

-Porqué haces eso…?

Tony seguía en la misma posición de antes, sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba, casi en un susurro dijo

-Porque tengo miedo…

-De que…?

-De que no sea real… de que tenga que lidiar día a día con esta locura… de que volteé y todo sea un espejismo, de que despierte y todo haya sido un sueño, como pasa diario… ahora tengo miedo de que en mis cinco sentidos me persiga todo eso, mas la culpa que cargo todos los días, estoy horrorizado con la idea de y mismo darme cuenta que rayo en la maldita locura… y ahora mismo tengo miedo… de simplemente estar hablando solo…de oír tu voz… enserio una vida no bastara para pedir perdón…

Tony escondía su cara en el escudo mientras sollozaba fuertemente, Steve caminó hasta enfrente de el, rápidamente se hincó y con voz firme le dijo

-Es real… mírame… levanta la cara

Stark seguía sollozando intensamente, se limitó a guardar silencio y seguir llorando para el mismo, tenía un miedo intenso a mirar y encontrarse con el vació, con la cruda verdad y salir de lo que su mente había tejido para el mismo, para aguantar todo ese dolor

-Tony… levanta la cara

En medio de los sollozos apenas y podía articular palabra alguna

-Por…favor… no me hagas esto…detente…

-Tony… levanta la cara! Mírame!

-Por favor… basta…

-Anthony!

La cara de Tony se despegó despacio del escudo, su mirada subió despacio, casi en cámara lenta, sus ojos cafés se quedaron impactados, el cuerpo entero de Tony se quedó impactado, ni siquiera se limitó a una reacción de sorpresa, las lagrimas congeladas en sus mejillas estaban allí, pegadas a su piel, ni una señal de que su boca se fuera abrir para articular palabra alguna.

Steve pasó su mano enfrente de la cara de Tony para ver si reaccionaba, Tony sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para aclarar su vista y todo, pensando que así la imagen de Steve se iría pero no pasó nada, seguía allí, los labios del castaño articularon "como es posible" en forma de pregunta, cuando el rubio se disponía a contestar a su respuesta Tony se abalanzó aferrándose fuertemente a su pecho, sus brazos rodeaban su cintura con una fuerza inimaginable, en seguida sin dejar que Steve le contestara, Tony casi sin aliento comenzó a decirle

-NO ME IMPORTA STEVE! NO ME IMPORTA NADA MAS! TU… TU… ESTAS VIVO! YO..! YO..!

Las lágrimas del castaño y la voz entrecortada se asomaban con facilidad, Steve lo tomó por los hombros tratando que el castaño lo mirara

-Tony…

-NO, NO STEVE!, ESPERA… YO ENSERIO! ENSERIO LO SIENTO TANTO…TANTO! NO TIENES IDEA COMO! PENSÉ QUE JAMÁS PODRÍA DECIRTELO! PERO.. PERO! ESTO ES UN VERDADERO MILAGRO! YO… FUI EL HOMBRE MAS IMBECIL SOBRE LA TIERRA! NO TENÍA IDEA DE TODO… DEJÉ QUE ESO ME IMPORTARA MAS QUE TU! Y ESO JAMÁS PODRÍA PASAR! YO ENSERIO LO SIENTO! RENUNCIÉ A ESO! EL GOBIERNO NO TENDRÁ MAS LOS EXPEDIENTES DE TODOS… YO LOS TENGO DIJE QUE YO LOS MANEJARÍA! PERO… PERO! ESO NO IMPORTA PUEDES TENERLOS TU! PUEDES MANEJAR TODO ESTO COMO TU QUIERAS CAP… YO TE AMO… TE AMO TANTO QUE NO ERA POSIBLE VIVIR SIN TI… STEVE YO…

-Tony! Esta bien… lo se todo…

-Co…mo?

-Eso no importa ahora… lo importante es que lo se…escucha… se que tu manera de actuar fue idiota e impulsiva, pero solo defendías tus ideales, como cualquier otro lo hubiera echo… no tengo nada que perdonarte…

-Steve…

-Pero…

-Pe…ro?

-No podemos seguir igual… yo no puedo estar contigo ya…

Un sonido entrecortado diciendo "que?" salió de los labios de Tony, sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco, con su entre brazo limpió las lagrimas que aun no caía, Steve escondía su rostro de dolor tras una mascara de seriedad, el sabía que se moría por estar con Tony, por abrazarlo y besarlo como antes, pero estaba demasiado dolido en cuando a la parte en que lo había utilizado para sus fines, lo amaba como a nadie mas, pero justo en ese momento no podía mostrárselo y no sabía si en un futuro sería aún posible, lo mas conveniente era mostrarse duro con el.

-Pero…pero… Steve…

-Lo siento Tony… no es posible

Tony se levantó y le dio un momento la espalda, no quería que Steve viera su rostro de sufrimiento al oír eso, con una voz tratando de ocultar su dolor le dijo

-Está bien…digo…lo único que importa ahora es que tu estés vivo… es lo mas importante… con eso me conformo Steve…

-Bien… escucha… yo me encargare de ir poco a poco dándoles a todos la noticia de esto… te tomaré la palabra de lo de manejar la situación del registro, es hora de irnos a la torre… quiero decir, iré por lo expedientes y mis cosas…. Luego me marcharé

-Steve… puedes quedarte… digo es muy grande… a donde irás…? No tienes a donde ir…

-Es mejor no estar en el mismo lugar… ya veré a donde ir…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Steve fue avisando a sus amigos mas cercanos sobre su existencia, todos realmente quedaron sorprendidos, el rubio pidió total discreción en el asunto, la ultima en saberlo fue Natasha donde en su hogar estaba Pepper, las dos chicas quedaron sumamente sorprendidas ante la noticia, ya que Steve había ido personalmente a verlas, ese mimos día antes de que el rubio se fuera, la pelirroja le comentó

-Steve… el día… de tu funeral… bueno quiero decir de…. Ya sabes… hubo alguien que no se separó de donde se suponía que estaba tu cuerpo… al parecer era un muy cercano amigo tuyo…

-Amigo cercano..? Cual era su nombre?

-No lo se… se portó realmente muy amable con todos, digo… fue raro esto porqué yo por lo menos jamás lo había visto… incluso dijo que para lo que necesitáramos lo buscáramos…

-Les dijo donde podían encontrarlo?

-Ah… no realmente… dijo que si algún día necesitábamos de el buscáramos por las afueras de la ciudad

-Por el bosque?...

-Así es…

Steve se quedó pensando un momento, Pepper no se había atrevido a hablar en toda la reunión, enseguida la pelirroja le dijo

-Cap…

-Si?

-Estamos realmente felices todos… de que estés aquí…

-Gracias… creo que es hora de irme chicas…

-Fue un gusto…

Natasha abrió la puerta y Steve salió, antes de ponerse en marcha volteó a verlas

-Por cierto… ustedes dos están saliendo?

Las dos mujeres se sonrojaron inmediatamente ante la pregunta, titubearon un poco, la agente Romanoff dijo enseguida

-Se te hace tarde Steve! Adiós!

Y cerró tan fuerte la puerta que todos los vecinos pudieron oírla, las dos chicas dentro de la casa sonrojadas se miraron, Pepper corrió y abrazó a Natasha

-Creo que nos descubrió…

-Lo se amor….

Las dos se dieron un tierno beso y se sonrieron mirándose directo a los ojos.

Steve esbozó una pequeña risa y comenzó a caminar, ese asunto le daba vueltas por la cabeza, no podía pensar si quiera quién era, así que decidió ir esa misma noche a averiguarlo, pero antes tenía que pasar por unas cuantas cosas a la torre Stark, se estaba quedando por unos cuantos días en lo que encontraba donde quedarse, las cosas dentro de la torre eran de tensión en ciertos momentos, Peter había tenido que fingir que no sabía nada hasta que Tony se lo contó, pero no le fue difícil actuar la felicidad inmensa ante la noticia ya que aún se sentía así.

Steve entró a la torre, Peter estaba allí, sonrió al ver a Steve y corrió a abrazarlo, el rubio sonrió y lo tomó por su cabeza

-Hola amor

-Papá?

-Si?

-No te vayas…

-Pet…

-Por favor!... te necesitamos aquí…

-Pet… es lo mejor

-No te vayas… te voy a extrañar mucho…. Y no solo yo

-Amor… las cosas ya no funcionan de la misma manera en eran antes, es solo que Tony y yo…

En ese momento Stark bajó por el elevador, cuando los vio ambos se quedaron callados tratando de evitar el tema en el que estaban, Tony esbozó una sonrisa algo trise, el genio se sentía sumamente feliz que su único amor estuviera vivo, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida, pero lo destrozaba que no estuvieran juntos, tenerlo allí y no poder besarlo, amarlo

-Steve…

-Tony…

Peter miraba a ambos una y otra vez, claramente se veía que aun se amaban como nunca, pero el chico no entendía simplemente porqué no tenían un nuevo comienzo ambos. El rubio dio un suspiro y se subió al elevador diciendo

-Tengo que hacer algo… no me esperen despiertos…

El elevador en cuando se cerró, Tony suspiró y una mirada triste se asomó, el chico castaño abrazó a su padre

-Papá… creo que todo se arreglara es cuestión de tiempo ya verás…

-No lo se Peter… le hice mucho daño…

-Pero se aman… la gente comete errores todo el tiempo…

-Pero yo cometí uno irremediable…

-No es verdad…

-Peter! Lo mataron por mi culpa… yo…. Creo que lo merezco… el está vivo… pero no puedo tenerlo… sabes lo que es eso?...

Peter no supo que decir, abrazó mas fuerte a Tony y así los dos se quedaron en silencio.

En un departamento de la ciudad estaban viviendo Thor, Loki y Matt. Los dos asgardianos estaban sumamente preocupados por su hijo, en días el chico había estado deprimido, no ver a Peter lo estaba matando, no se había atrevido si quiera ir a verlo ya que no sabía como consolar a la gente cuando pasaban ese tipo de cosas, entendía como estaba la situación en casa y tenía miedo de ser inútil para Peter, sentía lo que era perder a un padre y que lo único que quieres es estar solo, pero ahora que sabía que Steve estaba vivo se sentía peor de nunca haberle brindado apoyo a Parker.

Matt estaba recargado sobre la mesa, y suspiraba cada 5 minutos, Loki y Thor se miraron con incertidumbre, ambos se acercaron a su hijo y le pusieron las manos en los hombros, Loki tomó aire y con cierto ademan de padre comprensivo le dijo

-Matt… que pasa? Es por Peter?

-Si… yo no se que hacer… lo extraño demasiado… y creo que todo lo que he hecho está mal

Thor apretó su hombro y dijo comprensivamente

-Hijo… tu solo hacías lo correcto… todos sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Peter, y solo algo en ti te decía que era lo mejor

-Pero papá… ahora no tendré cara para buscarlo… no lo apoyé cuando mas lo necesitaba… quiero verlo

-Deberías buscarlo… -dijo Loki—

-Papá… pero si el no me quiere ver?

-Matt… debes aprender a enfrentar todo lo que venga… recuerdas?... eres el hombre sin miedo…

Matt se quedó perdido durante breves segundos pensando, después se paró bruscamente y dijo convincentemente

-Tienen razón…gracias

Matt salió corriendo a la calle sin decir nada mas.

Los pasos de Steve sobre las hojas secas del bosque resonaban fuertemente, traía ropa común y corriente, simplemente iba cubierto con su fuerte escudo, estaba completamente entrenado para ese tipo de lugares así que sabía ubicarse muy bien en todos lados, caminó durante unas cuantas horas, las pistas sobre le bosque como ramas quemadas y huellas hundidas en la tierra afirmaban que había alguien allí, aunque estaban muy bien cubiertas.

Steve claramente con su entrenado oído oyó el sonido del aire mas fuerte y ágil de lo normal, puso rápidamente su escudo cubriéndose así mismo, un cuchillo pegó en el escudo e hizo un fuerte ruido por todo el lugar, una voz familiar dijo

-Sabía que no estabas muerto Steve… sabía que Capitán América no podía morir…

Steve bajó rápidamente su escudo y con suma sorpresa trataba de hacerse a la idea que lo que oía no era posible. De entre las sombras salió un hombre… un hombre que Steve conocía bastante bien desde hace años, sus ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos

-BU…BUCKY!? Eres tu!?

-Un Capitán siempre reconoce a su subordinado cierto?

-Bucky! Pero como!?

-Es una larga larga historia Steve

-Pensé que habías muerto hace años! Esto es… es!...

-No eres el único fuerte e inteligente eh…? Jaja

Steve se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su antigua amigo, aún sin creerlo solo se le escapó un débil "WOW", Bucky soltó una fuerte carcajada

-Se supone que yo soy el que debería estar sorprendido porqué estés vivo… no tu Cap

-Bucky… wow… es una sorpresa…. No puedo creerlo!

-No pensé que fueras a venir a mis dominios Steve…

-Me dijeron que vivías por aquí?

-Si… es un buen lugar donde tengo bastante ventaja, toda mi vida he entrenado en estos tipos de lugares, Incluso contigo…

-Tienes razón Bucky…jamás lo había pensado de esa manera

-Pero ahora tu vives en una lujosa torre eh? Eh? Capi… nunca imagine que tu… ya sabes le dieras para ese lado, me tomo por sorpresa

-Jaja…quieres decir vivía… y supongo le tiraba… jaja…

-Que? Quieres decir que ya no estas con Mr. Stark?

-No….

-Supongo que es difícil…. Después de tantos años…

-Si lo es…

-Donde vives ahora Cap?

-Ahí mismo… pero busco donde vivir

-Oh…Steve… quieres vivir conmigo…aquí? Bueno digo… hay bastante espacio y podríamos entrenar diario como antes

-Hablas enserio Bucky? No es mucha molestia entrar en tus dominios?

-Claro que no Cap!

-Um… supongo que está bien… acepto… gracias Bucky

-Hecho! De nuevo…. Capitán América y su subordinado Bucky vuelven a las andadas… será increíble….

Loki estaba sentado sobre el sofá, miraba por la ventana un día frio y lluvioso, su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto, y su mente estar lejos de allí, el dios rubio se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a lado de su hermano sin que ese lo notara, una grande mano cayó sobre uno de sus hombros, en ese momento Loki se sobresaltó un poco, y volteó enseguida

-Que…que pasa Thor? Eres idiota!? Quieres matarme de un susto!?

-Matt va a estar bien Loki…

-Qu…Que!? Yo… yo no estoy pensando en Matt!...

Loki no estaba seguro como Thor hacía eso, entrar en su mente y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, probablemente era los años que llevaban juntos el conocerse tan bien y hacer que sus mentes se conectaran de esa forma, el moreno en verdad estaba preocupado por ese hombre que ante sus ojos seguía siendo ese pequeño niño que alguna vez recogió de las calles de New York, ese niño que se había convertido en el hijo de ambos dioses.

Thor pasó sus manos por la cintura del moreno y con voz tranquilizante le dijo al oído

-Amor… Matt ya está grande, debemos dejar que tome sus decisiones y viva su vida…

-Thor, no porque tu hayas sido en tu juventud estúpido e imprudente vamos a dejar que Mathew lo sea

-Vamos no seas tan duro… sabemos como es Peter y sabremos que lo entenderá

-Agg Thor! Tu siempre tan!...

El rubio calló al dios de las travesuras con un apasionado beso, el moreno luchaba por evadir ese beso y seguir con su frase, pero le era imposible, Thor aprisionó la cintura de Loki con sus manos y la atrajo hacia el bruscamente, su lengua recorría los labios del moreno hasta profundizar en su garganta, los brazos de Laufeyson se enrollaron en el cuello de Thor como dos serpientes hambrientas, apretándolo lo mas fuerte posible, el rubio apoyó todo su peso sobre su hermano haciendo que este quedara recostado en el sillón, la mano del Dios del trueno empezó a viajar por todo el perfecto y delicado cuerpo del moreno, sus dedos recorrían esa blanca piel de porcelana.

La mano de Thor llegó hasta el miembro de Loki que esta semi erecto, comenzó a frotarlo suavemente e hizo que un pequeño gemido se escapara de la boca de su hermano, Thor profundizó el beso mas y mas, se convirtió en un beso completamente agasajado, el rubio comenzó a respirar mas y mas rápido y comenzó a fritar sus caderas contra las de su hermano, podía sentirse un gran miembro erecto queriendo salir, enseguida el rubio arrancó la ropa de Loki y este frunció el ceño

-Enserio siempre tienes que destruir mi ropa estúpido Thor?

-Oh lo siento hermano! Es que me pones tan caliente que no pienso

-Tu nunca piensas!

Thor se abalanzó contra los labios de Loki e hizo que un hilo de saliva se escurriera por su barbilla hasta caer en el pecho desnudo de su hermano, con sus dedos embarró la saliva por los pezones del moreno y los comenzó a frotar, los delgados y finos dedos de Loki bajaron hasta abrir el pantalón de Thor y dejar salir su pene erecto, el cual enseguida comenzó a frotar y a masturbar con facilidad ya que el liquido pre-seminal salía bastante, enseguida Loki llevó sus dedos a la boca y los mojó con su propia saliva humedeciéndolos bastantes y saboreando el liquido de Thor, para después llevar nuevamente su mano hasta el miembro de Thor y seguirlo masturbando.

Thor tomó la mano de Loki y la atrajo hasta el pene de el mismo, haciendo que sus dos miembros estuvieran juntos, una vez así comenzó a moverse creando una fricción entre los dos que hacía que ambos sacaran gemidos de placer, el moreno encajó sus uñas en el sofá y jadeando dijo

-Tho…Thor….métemelo ya!

-Nh… a tus ordenes mi Loki…

Thor abrió con furia y rapidez las delicadas piernas de Loki, dejando un fácil acceso hacia su entrada, una vez visible su entrada empuñó con tal furia su pene contra Loki que entró completo de una sola vez, Loki gimió bastante fuerte y se oyó por toda la habitación, sus uñas se encajaron en los brazos de Thor con tal fuerza que le causó unos rasguños que empezaron a sangrar, Loki cerró un ojo en señal de dolor, furioso le dijo

-Ah!...estúpido!... a veces eres tan bruto!

Thor miró rápidamente y notó que la entrada de Loki estaba sangrando un poco, enseguida se exaltó y tomó a Loki cuidadosamente

-Hermano! Perdón! Te lastime? Lo siento! Estas bien? Yo… te duele!?

-Nh! Idiota! Me va a doler si no comienzas a moverte y haces que me venga!

El moreno tomó con sus manos los delgados y dorados cabellos de Thor, con un jalón de cabello lo atrajo hacia el y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, las caderas de Thor en automático comenzaron a moverse haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera de Loki, ambos comenzaron a jadear y a sudar mientras el ritmo se iba aumentado, Thor tomó las nalgas del moreno y las atraía hacia su pubis cada vez mas rápido, Loki gemía cada vez mas fuertes mientras con una de sus manos se masturbaba a el mismo, el sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales era cada vez mas fuerte, pero ellos no lo notaban estaban completamente perdidos en su mundo, Loki abrió la boca lo mas grande que pudo y su miembro arrojó todo el liquido de una manera tan potente que hizo que cayera sobre su propia cara y un poco en el pecho de Thor, el rubio se acercó a la cara de Loki y lamió de ella el semen, mientras daba las ultimas embestidas, enseguida derramó todo su liquido caliente dentro de Loki.

Los dos cayeron agotados y sudorosos en el sillón, Thor abrazó por detrás a su preciado hermano y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Peter agarró una sombrilla y su mochila, abrió la puerta principal de la torre Stark y salió. Antes de doblar la esquina se pasmó al encontrarse de frente con Matt, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía al chico, Matt enseguida lo distinguió por la silueta que hacían las gotas de lluvia en el, los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Murdock tuvo el valor de preguntarle

-¿Cómo estás?...Peter

El chico castaño frunció el ceño y dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? Es lógico no? Ahh…no discúlpame! Que no has estado todo este tiempo aquí para mi y solo te has escondido cobardemente… si no recordaba…. Con permiso!

Peter empujó a Matt con uno de sus brazos y siguió su camino, DareDevil ágilmente se giró y lo tomó del brazo

-Peter espera! Necesitamos hablar

-Oh si? No creo que tu y yo necesitemos hablar

-Por favor…

-Bien tienes 3 segundos, por que a lo mejor se me ocurre querer salir y esconderme cuando mas me necesites

-Peter… yo lo siento tanto! Escucha tenía miedo…

-DE QUE MATTHEW!? DE QUE!?

-De descubrir que era un inútil para ti!... de no poder ayudarte en lo mas mínimo cuando tu lo necesitabas! De ser un inútil para ti… tenía miedo de verte derrumbado! Y yo no poder hacer nada… se lo que se puede sentir eso… y yo me sentía tan inservible hasta para estar a tu lado… ahora me arrepiento tanto! Tu estuviste para mi el día que Elektra… que Elektra… y yo… simplemente no pude… ahora … Peter… lo siento tanto…. Pero… yo enserio me alegro por Steve… mucho…

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, el único sonido era el de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el suelo, Peter suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a Matt, este enseguida se pasmó e hizo una cara de sorpresa absoluta, el chico castaño dijo

-Matt… está bien… no podría estar así contigo después de todos los años que pasamos juntos, se que no era tu intensión haberme dejado solo…

Las manos de Matt rodearon la cintura de Peter y lo aferraron a el, ambos estaban empapados y sus cuerpos se pegaban gracias al agua

-Peter… juro…juro que de ahora en adelante siempre estaré aquí para protegerte… en las buenas y en las malas…

-Jajaja Matt!... suena a una celebre frase de boda o compromiso o algo así!

-Jaja la es Peter…

-Jaja que?

-Peter te amo

Parker se quedó pasmado ante aquella fuerte declaración por parte de Matt, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello, balbuceó un poco sin que siquiera pudieran salir palabras claras de sus labios, solo pudo sacar una risa nerviosa seguida de una carcajada

-Matt! Jajaja desde cuando eres tan bromista? Jajaja

-Pet… no es broma… te amo y quiero pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos

Peter abrió sus ojos tanto como era posible, la impresión no cabía en el mismo, estaba completamente atónito y sin saber que responder, su corazón se aceleró completamente cuando Matt lo tomó por la cabeza y lo comenzó a atraer hacia el, sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros entre ellos y cada vez se iban acercando mas y mas, cuando estaban a punto de besarse los dos chicos retrocedieron rápidamente ante un evidente ataque, un cuchillo se clavó rápidamente en la pared justo en el lugar donde estaban ellos, Matt frunció el ceño completamente y furioso pronunció

-DeadPool….

Wade saltó desde una terraza enfrente de la calle y ágilmente cayó enfrente de ellos, con un tono de voz que intentaba a toda costa esconder su enojo habló

-Pero que conmovedor… el maldito ciego confesando su amor, no es lindo Pool Pool? –Si que lo es! – Es repugnante!

Peter jaló fuertemente del brazo a Wade y con gran furia le gritó

-Wilson! Basta! … que mierda haces aquí?

-No, que mierda haces tu aquí Spidey?

-NO! Que mierda haces tu aquí mercenario fenómeno!? –dijo Matt—

Peter estrelló su mano contra su cara mientras rechinaban sus dientes

-Sigues siguiéndome!?

-Siempreeee, claro me detengo a comer tacooos, y tacooos pero siempre estoy mirándote

Matt cruzó los brazos con gran ira, mientras trataba de calmarse respirando hondo

-Será mejor que dejes a Peter…

-Oh Oh como tu lo hiciste cuando te necesitaba? JAJAJA lo siento pero me importa una mierda lo que tu quieras!

-Maldit….

-BASTA LOS DOS! BASTA!...

Wade se recargó sobre la pared mientras de una de sus bolsas sacaba una barra de chocolate y se la devoraba bajo la mascara, mientras migajas de chocolate caían al suelo decía

-Pe Pet Pet, eres tan raro baby boy, pensé que no te gustaba tener babas de dos hombres distintos en tu boca, entonces porqué ibas a besar al ciego? era compasión o algo así?

Matt y Peter se pasmaron al mismo tiempo, Murdock esbozó una expresión de confusión y volteó en dirección hacia Peter demandando un explicación, cuando el chico abrió la boca para esbozar su defensa Wade se atravesó entre los dos y con toda la naturalidad del mundo prosiguió

-Claro! Claro! El pequeño Spidey no debe contarlo pero… nuestro sexo es el mejoooor del mundo! JAJAJAJA uuuooops ya lo dije!

Peter puso su mano en la boca y su mirada expresaba terror, estaba completamente asustado por como Matt podía reaccionar ante eso, con todas sus fuerzas trató de negarlo pero sabía que era cierto, así que ni siquiera se atrevió a negarlo, Matt tenía una expresión de incredulidad y decepción al mismo tiempo, sus facciones revelaban tristeza y enojo a la vez, de sus labios solo pudieron salir unas palabras en forma de susurro

-Así que también se acuesta contigo… he?

-AJAJA ASÍ ESS….QUE? espera QUE?... que es ese "también"? QUIERES DECIR QUE TU Y EL!? Y MI Spidey!?

Peter se quedó pasmado y lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, o que la tierra lo tragara por completo, una parte de él se moría de vergüenza de si mismo.

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a Peter, mientras que este solo podía verlos tapando con sus manos su boca y planeando una muy buena explicación para ambos.

Tony estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con un periódico en la mano y café hirviendo en la otra, su mirada estaba sobre un anuncio de venta de carros, pero en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el sonido de la lluvia era cada vez mas intenso y los relámpagos hacían retumbar todo a su paso, cuando la puerta se abrió regresó de golpe de su mundo mental, Steve entró empapado, en la entrada se secó un poco y se dirigió a la sala, enseguida Tony se puso de pie y le ofreció una toalla, el rubio la tomó y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, el castaño desvió la mirada y le dijo en voz baja

-Será mejor que tomes un baño… te resfriaras…

-Jaja por favor Tony… tengo la resistencia de todo un soldado lo olvidas?

-Oh si… si claro… un soldado… lo olvidaba, pero aun asi!...

-Además no puedo…

-Ah? Por…qué?

-Porque me voy ya Tony…

-Qu…QUE? Te va…vas!? A donde? Como? Porqué? Ahora?

El rubio sonrió ya que recordaba esos momentos en que Stark le lanzaba una bomba de preguntas y tenía que contestarlas todas al mismo tiempo

-Jaja… enserio tengo que contestarlas todas?

-S…Si!... bueno… no… no DEBES… pero… ahora? Enserio!? Ve el clima… y!

-Está bien… no puedo esperar Tony, tengo que irme

-PER…

Steve entró al cuarto y rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas, incluyendo los papeles del registro de todos los súper humanos, mientras guardaba todas sus cosas Tony lo veía desesperadamente

-Cap…

-Si?

-A donde iras?

Steve lo pensó un momento, en seguida hizo una mueca y le dijo

-Lo siento Tony… no puedo decírtelo

-Que? Porqué?... no creo que pueda hacer nada con eso… digo! JA…. JA! Steve… solo quiero saber donde estarás….

Steve tomó la maleta y se la colocó en sus hombros, mientras caminaba hacia la salida tomó un impermeable negro largo con capucha, y se lo colocó. Abrió la puerta y antes de poner un pie afuera de la casa le dijo a Tony sin mirarlo

-Lo siento Tony… enserio lo siento

-Pero t!...

Steve cerró fuertemente la puerta, el gran silencio se hizo en la habitación a excepción de unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que aún golpeaban las ventanas

-Pero te amo…

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia pegaban contra el cristal de una ventana del departamento donde vivían Clint y Bruce, las cortinas estaban cerradas, dentro de la habitación había solo un pequeño reflejo de una luz de buró, por el cuarto se oía el rechinar de la cama y unos cuantos jadeos.

Bruce estaba encima de Clint penetrándolo, sus caderas pegaban contra las nalgas del arquero, Clint enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Banner mientras que este dejando una mano sobre la cadera del Barton para poder moverlo y embestirlo, aparte de dar soporte al cuerpo con la otra mano comenzó a masturbarlo.

Clint soltaba unos pequeño gemidos al oído de Bruce, al oírlos este se excitó de sobremanera y empezó a embestir mas rápido a su pareja, Clint crispó los dedos de sus pies, mientras sus propias manos sobaban sus pezones un liquido blanco y caliente salió disparado de su pene y aterrizó hasta la cara del arquero con gran potencia.

Bruce emitió un gemido combinado con una sonrisa y su lengua comenzó a limpiar los restos de la cara de su amante, la cama empezó a rechinar mas fuerte hasta que acabó en la eyaculación de Banner dentro de Clint, el semen de Bruce comenzó a escurrir por la entrada del arquero.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama y se tomaron unos minutos para respirar, una vez que recuperaron el aliento, Clint se giró de tal manera que quedó frente a Bruce con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cara mientras decía

-Bruce….

-Que pasa cariño?

-Se que no tuvimos mucho que ver con lo de la ultima guerra civil… no nos involucramos demasiado y en todos los asuntos que últimamente pasaron con los vengadores… pero… tu que crees acerca de todo lo que está pasando ahora?

-Con todo… te refieres a Stark?

-Si… bueno a el y a Steve… todo, digo sin duda alguna todos nos pusimos felices… y sorprendidos y fue un gran alivio el saber que estaba vivo, se que no sabemos los detalles de como pasó pero eso no importa… porqué esta vivo… pero que crees que pase con ellos ahora?

-No lo se… probablemente es lo mas difícil que pasarán, digo… cada uno lucho por sus ideales y eso no cabe duda que no es un crimen… pero todos sabemos como se puso Tony cuando pensaba que Steve estaba muerto… pero ahora ninguno sabemos como reaccionara Steve ante Tony… a parte que Peter esta en medio de los dos…

-Espero que se solucione todo… digo, aparte de una pareja somos un equipo…

-Lo se… eso espero yo también

Bruce abrazó a Clint y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos al cabo de unos minutos.

Steve caminaba por la zona boscosa de las afueras de Manhattan, traía consigo uno mochila y con su escudo venía cubriéndose de la lluvia, sus botas se hundían sobre la tierra que con el agua se había convertido en un espeso lodo y dificultaba el caminar, durante unas horas caminó hasta adentrarse mas al bosque, en el divisó la cabaña que su amigo James Buchanan le había señalado para llegar.

Se postró frente a la puerta y dio unos golpes en ella, enseguida Bucky abrió la puerta

-No pensé que llegarías tan pronto jaja

-Pues ya vez, me gusta hacer las cosas a tiempo siempre

-Por algo eres el Capitán… bueno pasa

Steve caminó hacia adentro de la cabaña, recién entró comenzó a examinarla cuidadosamente, Bucky soltó una risa para el mismo

-Es algo chica… pero es bastante cómoda y practica para un soldado, aparte de tener cerca nuestro perfecto territorio en el que fuimos entrenados

-Vaya! Tu si que piensas en todo! Jaja

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en el cuarto de la derecha

-Oye Bucky… enserio está bien que me quede aquí?

-Steve vamos! No estarás hablando enserio

-Bueno es que antes… me has salvado tantas veces que ya ni se cuantas te debo! Y una mas!

-Eso fue en el pasado!... pero también en el pasado muchas veces salvaste tu mi vida, enserio te queda bastante bien el titulo de Capitán

-Pero Bucky… esa vez, cuando pensé que estabas muerto… y todos estos años, yo no pude salvarte

-Oh… Steve vamos! Sabes que no fue tu culpa… en una guerra se pierden soldados y eso es para lo que estamos preparados…

-Que pasó en aquella ocasión Bucky… cuando caíste del tren?

James caminó hacia la cocina y sirvió un poco de café, se quedó mirando un poco al vacío como si tratara de recordar ciertas cosas, le extendió la taza de café al rubio y este la tomo, finalmente dijo

-No hay mucha ciencia en eso… simplemente logré caer en una de las grandes rocas antes de irme directo al precipicio… luego supe que tu nave se había estrellado y por muchos años pensé enserio que estabas muerto… me dedique a hacer muchas misiones por parte del ejercito… eso es todo

-No se como pasó todo esto… pero me alegro que ambos estemos vivos y hablando como el los viejos tiempos jajaja

-Tienes toda la razón! Jajaja…

La lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez mas fuerte en la ciudad, en medio de la banqueta seguían aún parados Wade y Matt frente al pequeño Peter que seguía atónito sin saber que hacer, los tres chicos estaban empapados por completo debido al clima, los rostros de los mayores demandaban urgentemente una respuesta por parte del chico castaño, cuando Matt se disponía a decir algo furiosamente Peter interrumpió enseguida como si su mente se hubiera iluminado al llamado de la respuesta

-Basta los dos! Creen que esto es un juego!?

Matt no entendía a lo que Peter decía y eso mismo parecía en su rostro, mientras que Wade estaba cruzado de brazos, haciendo parecer que no le importaba aunque era todo lo contrario, por primera vez ese hablador estaba totalmente callado, Murdock con un tono de furia respondió

-Que!? Un juego!? Claro que no!

-Pues a mi si me lo parece! –Respondió Peter—

-QUE!?

-Quiero decir! Vamos!... ninguno es la victima aquí!... quiero decir… vamos Matt! Nosotros lo hicimos por primera vez pero ambos sabemos que para ti yo era como tu Elektra! … tu la amabas y yo solo he sido su remplazo! Y tu Wade! Tu mismo lo dijiste… SOLO SEXO! Así que no me vengan con eso ahora mismo!

Matt vaciló un poco ante tal respuesta

-Pero Peter eso no es!...

-Solo fui tu consuelo! Viste a ella en mi… y eso es lo que ha sido con ambos! Un juego!

-Peter yo te amo!

-Por favor Matt…

Peter giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de ellos mientras decía eso, decidido dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para salir de la vista de ambos hasta que sintió que alguien lo detenía por el brazo, al mirar se encontró con que Wade lo estaba reteniendo, Peter esbozó una irónica sonrisa y con sarcasmo dijo

-Que…? Tu también me vas a venir con eso que me amas?

-En efecto

Peter abrió los ojos como platos, el ambiente entre los tres se tensó mas que como estaba hacía unos minutos.

Una verdadera pelea de sentimientos mas fuerte de lo que esperaban estaba por venir.

Peter se quedó paralizado ante tal respuesta de aquel mercenario, dio un gran suspiro y colocó su mano sobre su cara tratando de pensar un poco mejor las cosas, sin perder oportunidad Matt atacó con sus palabra

-Vamos Peter no creerás tal mentira o si? Sabes todo lo que se dice de él y aun así vas a creerlo?

DeadPool frunció el ceño en señal de enojo hacia Matt, su paciencia no tenía mucho límite, sacó una de sus pistolas y le apunto a una considerable distancia del rostro

-Oh cállate a la jodida ciego o quieres que aquí mismo te vuele los sesos

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, aún sin vista soy mas hábil que tu! Simplón

Cuando iba a comenzar una gran batalla entre ellos, Peter volteó y en tono serio calló a ambos

-Cállense ya! Mátense si es lo que quieren, pero fuera de mi vista

Parker se echó a correr de inmediato saliendo de la vista de ambos, Wade miró furiosamente y con un tono amenazador a Matt

-Te estaré vigilando que no le pongas tus sucias manos de discapacitado a Peter

Y diciendo esto saltó a la azotea de un edificio y desapareció en las sombras. Matt apretó sus puños, estaba consiente de la situación en la que se encontraba y que tendría que luchar para ganar el amor de Peter.

Wilson estaba recargado sobre la azotea de un edificio aún más alto teniendo sus conversaciones mentales con el mismo, cuando de repente entró una llamada, puso los ojos en blanco y contestó con un tono de disgusto

-Que quieres?

Una voz severa del otro lado del teléfono contestó

-Tienes la información que te pedí hace meses!? Ya va siendo hora que la entregues, y da gracias que no te quitare el pago por la tardanza

-Jajajaja Tacos

-QUE DEMONIOS!? NO ESTOY PARA BROMAS HOY!

-Por qué es tan urgente querido amigo Osborn?

-No te incumbe para que requiero la información, tu trabajo solo es investigar y…

-Y separar al querido Capitán América de Iron Man…

-Eso ya está echo y nada tuviste que ver, está muerto…

-Seguuuuroooo….

-Que?

-Nada Nada –Nada verdad? – Oh sii que hambre –Ajam

-Tuviste una gran ventaja de recopilar información gracias a la guerra civil, solo falta que me la des

-Ummm dártela?

-Si…

-Que quieres hacer con ella?

-Ya te dije que no t e incumbe

-La tengo

-Bien, cuando te veo?

-Pero no te la daré

-QUE!? DEJA DE JUGAR! UQE NO EST…

-Escucha queridisisisisiismo amigo Norman… no necesito que me lo digas tu… Este Pool es una persona muy muy curiosa que investigo por sus propios méritos para que querías esa información –Cof Cof matando a sus ayudantes –Cállteeee…. Bueno te diré nada más porque me encanta que gastes en una llamada conmigo… Verás… tu me pediste información acerca de la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D y sabías perfecto que María Hill estaba al mando pero que eventualmente Tony Stark sabría mucho acerca de la misma agencia ya que Fury no estaba ya allí, querías que Steve Rogers quedara fuera del camino porque sería un gran obstáculo, y ahora que Tony está al frente de la agencia te interesa al máximo la información… y se resume todo a la pregunta ¿porqué?... Porque? PORQUE?... porqué… yo te lo diré… porque desde hace meses tienes una proyecto en manos… el proyecto de convertir a S.H.I.E.L.D en la agencia H.A.M.M.E.R y claro…. Al mando el gran NORMAN OSBORN! JAJAJAJA…. Y que mejor forma que ahora que esta todo en crisis… y Iron Man al frente… tratas de reunir información de las fallas brutales en la agencia para demostrarle a todos que serías in mejor partido al frente de una nueva agencia… no es así querido amigo?

-QUE DEMONIOS MALDITO DEADPOOL!? COMO SABES TODO ESO!?

-Oh! Oh ¡ Runing the way (8)

-Aún estas a tiempo de recapacitar y ganar algo de dinero! Trae la información!

-Y sabes queeee? Tengo una muy buena información con la que puedes joder a la agencia… pero no te la daré… es mas… ya la quemeee! Renuncié a medio trabajo LALALA

-HIJO DE….

-BYEBYE!

Diciendo estas palabras con entusiasmo Wade colgó el teléfono, seguid de eso se quitó la mascara para tomar un poco de aire, y comenzó en voz alta su monologo de todos los días

-Ese Norman me tenía hartoooo fuuuu…. Que bueno que dejé el trabajo –Oh Oh… lo dejamos porqué nos tenía hartos? O porqué sabíamos que eso lastimaría a Peter, ya que está en los vengadores y su padre es Tony –JAJAJA estúpido… cuando nos preocupamos por alguien? – Desde que estamos enamorados? –Que!? Eso es basura… - Lo es? –Que queremos? –A Peter? –Chimichanga y tacos – Oh si… vamos

Steve se instaló en la habitación que Bucky le había indicado, dejó su escudo y la maleta que traía sobre un pequeño escritorio de madera rústica, enseguida se despojó de su ropa que estaba un poco húmeda aún por la lluvia y se quedó con el puro pantalón de mezclilla, se tiró a la cama y se quedó mirando el techo por un largo tiempo, observaba cada detalle de el, como la madera crujía son cualquier ráfaga de viento que pasara, el ambiente se oía tan tranquilo que ni el mismo creía que fuera la ruidosa Manhattan.

Un golpe llamó a su recamara, Steve rápidamente contestó

-Adelante

Bucky abrió la puerta despacio y entró confiadamente

-Descansando Capitán?

-Vamos Bucky… sabes que no necesitas llamarme así… no estamos en batalla

-Cierto… STEVE… jaja

El ayudante del Capitán América camino y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, la oscuridad había invadido casi por completo la habitación, el rubio miró hacia la ventana que profundizaba un gran fondo negro hacia el exterior, ingenuamente preguntó

-Donde está el contacto para encender la luz?

-Jaja Bromeas Steve?... vamos estamos en el bosque… aquí no tenemos luz, uso velas a lo mucho, es como un campamente militar, todo es a la antigua, en realidad no necesito mucho la luz, me he acoplado bastante bien a la visión nocturna

-Oh…

-Lamente no tener todo esa tecnología Stark a la que estabas acostumbrado

-Ni que lo digas…

Bucky hizo un movimiento rápido con ambas manos indicando que se recorriera mas a la orilla de la cama para que el pudiera caber en ella al igual, ya que era individual, el rubio lo hizo enseguida dando espacio para que su compañero se recostara a lado, Bucky se quedó pensando en una idea que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, pero no sabía si era buena idea decirla

-Steve…

-Mmmm?

-Puedo preguntar algo…. Indiscreto? Bueno digo… vaya! Somos amigos desde hace muchos años… muchos, muchos, pero si no quieres responder esta bien he?

-Jaja vamos… eres mi mejor amigo.. Que es?

-Mmmm bueno… alguna vez tu y Stark…. Ya sabes…. Bueno obviamente si… pasaron años juntos y eso… se siente bien?... es solo curiosidad!

-Jaja Bucky!

-Jajaja vamos! … solo quiero saber!

-Se siente muy bien… se sentía muy bien…

La oscuridad por completo había invadido el cuarto, Steve comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos maravillosos que había pasado con Tony, cada caricia, cada beso, cada sentimiento, no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental pero tenía gran ventaja ya que Bucky no podía ver esa expresión en su rostro gracias a la habitación oscura, los primeros sentimientos que oprimían su pecho era una gran melancolía, tristeza, pero después de recordar como se había comportado Tony se fueron convirtiendo en algo de resentimiento y enojo para después combinarse todos, Steve era una bomba de sentimientos inentendibles, la pura verdad era que aún amaba a Tony con todo su ser, pero no podía perdonar del todo lo que había echo y estaba sumamente resentido con el aún.

-Steve…

-Mmm?

-Lo amabas?

-Si…

-Lo amas?

-Bucky…

-Vamos…

-Supongo…

-Mas de lo que amase a la comandante Peggy…?

Stteve se quedó pasmado en medio de la oscuridad, jamás pensó que algún día fuera a salir el tema de la comandante Carter de nuevo, sin duda había sido un amor inolvidable para el, le trajo en un segundo cientos de recuerdos de ella y de esa época, titubeó un poco y su voz se cortó

-Bucky…

-Steve vamos…

-Por favor Bucky… no hagas esto

-Solo quiero saber… ya se que no me incumbe pero es algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza…

-No puedo contestar eso Bucky… son cosas diferentes…

-Steve…

El rubio se sentó en la cama y trató de cambiar rápidamente el tema, en serio estaba desesperado por olvidar aquella absurda pregunta de su amigo, en el pasado Bucky le había contestado todas sus dudas y preguntas a Steve y el no quería ser la excepción de dejarlo con alguna duda

-Quieres ir a tomar café? Caminar? Jaja…oh podemos…

-Steve!...

Una idea completamente absurda y precipitada se le vino a la mente a su amigo para desviar el tema, en realidad Steve no lo pensó mas que unos 5 segundos máximo, y pensó que fallaría.

Rogers hábilmente se subió en su amigo, con sus manos aprisionó las muñecas de Bucky

-Bucky… hace cuanto que no tienes una chica?

-Qu…que?

-Hace cuanto que no estas con una chica… tu sabes en la intimidad?

-Ah… no… no… no se… yo… am unos meses…

-Deberías hacer algo al respecto con eso… te ves muy tenso…

Un gran alivio en la mente de Steve se había asomado, al parecer Bucky había olvidado ese tema tan molesto y melancólico que no quería recordar, hasta el mismo rubio se daba pena por tener que haber hecho eso tan vergonzoso, pero había sido la única manera.

El rubio se bajó de su amigo y se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama, con una voz que trataba de esconder su nerviosismo le dijo

-Bueno, amm creo que debería irme a bañar o algo así…

Steve se paró de la cama, dio un paso hacia la puerta cuando de repente sintió que Bucky tomó su mano y con un fuerte jalón lo atrajo de nuevo hacia la cama, Rogers cayó de espaldas en la cama, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su compañero estaba arriba de el,.

Steve intentó reaccionar rápidamente

-Buck…

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba sintió unos labios desesperados pegados contra los suyos, esos labios de su compañero se movían con tanta pasión y locura arrastrando los del rubio también, los pensamientos de Steve se amontonaron todos al mismo tiempo y no tenía idea de que hacer, entre cada espacio que sus labios se separaban intentaba decir algo titubeando para detener a su amigo pero era imposible, Bucky seguía besándolo cada vez con mas pasión, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por el pecho desnudo de Steve, cuando el castaño se inclinó un poco mas su miembro semi erecto rozó la pierna de Steve, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la magnitud a la que estaban llegando las cosas intentó decir algo, pero de nuevo su compañero de guerra le ganó la palabra

-Steve… hagámoslo!

-Qu…Que? Bucky… pero… yo

-Escucha… tu no tienes a nadie ahora… ni yo tampoco…

Aunque esas palabras le dolieran a Rogers en lo mas profundo sabía que era cierto, el ya no estaba a lado de Tony y estaba casi seguro que jamás volvería a su lado, aunque lo amaba profundamente estaba hecho a la idea que tenía que ir dejando poco a poco a su amado genio castaño, en ese momento había solamente dos posibilidades y un solo camino para tomar:

Hacerlo con Bucky aunque amara a Tony o rechazar la oferta y seguir como si nada, cualquiera de las dos opciones implicaba el quedarse allí y sin Stark, aunque ciertamente la primera creía que podría irle ayudando a despojarse de ese amor extremo que aún tenía por el millonario hombre de hierro.

La mente de Steve tenía que procesar su respuesta en unos segundos… sabía que sería decisivo la decisión que se aproximaba para su futuro.

Peter se encontraba boca abajo en su cama, apretó su almohada contra su cara y soltó un grito ahogado en ella, en su mente giraban tantas cosas que no podía concentrarse realmente en una sola, el pensar si quiera que Wade lo amaba se amontonaba con el pensamiento que Matt siempre lo amo, pero se juntaba otro mas que le hacia pensar si era un remplazo de Elektra, y otro mas acerca de que Pool era un embustero. Todos esos habitaban en su mente al mismo tiempo, el chico castaño hundió mas su cara contra la almohada y suspiró.

Unos golpes sobre la ventana lo hicieron regresar en seco hacia el mundo real ¿Quién podría tocar su ventana?, estaba en un piso demasiado alto.

Peter se acercó descalzo y a paso lento a la ventana, dudó un momento y abrió la cortina, allí se encontraba Wilson colgando de la orilla de la ventana y afectuosamente agitó la mano en forma de saludo, Peter pudo siquiera ver a través de su mascara esa sonrisa bribona de aquel mercenario, Peter frunció el ceño y cerró la cortina de un jalón, pero no tardaron en oírse de nuevo esos pequeños y molestos golpes en su ventana, el castaño gruñó y se acercó con furia a la ventana, abrió la cortina y seguido la ventana, DeadPool entró lo mas rápido que pudo y su traje comenzó a escurrir de agua

-FUUUUU que clima tan mojado!

-Que demonios haces aquí Wade!?

-Veníaaaaa a verte! Pet!

-No! Vete! Mi papá está en casa! Vete

-Spidey! Spidey! Neneeeeee

Wade se acercó a Peter tomándolo por la cintura, con su mano derecha subió su mascara hasta una altura considerable para que se pudieran observar sus carnosos labios rosados, atrajo mas al castaño hacia el e intentó besarlo, por mas que a Peter le costara oponer resistencia a eso, volteó la cara y evitó ese beso

-Wilson no! Yo… yo debo pensar las cosas!

-Pensar las cosas Pet!? JAJAJA vamooooooooooooos baby boy!

-EN-SE-RIO

-JAJAJA vamoooos…. Ese ciego o yo!?

-Wade Wilson!

Wade apretó a Parker mas fuerte contra el mismo mientras intentaba besarlo, Peter oponía resistencia y volteaba el rostro lo mas que podía, hasta que los labios de Wade alcanzaron los de Peter y estos comenzaron a moverse besando apasionadamente los del chico, Peter se quejaba entre los espacio de tiempo que el mercenario le daba para respirar decía cosas como "Déjame Wade!" "suéltame idiota! " "Te voy a matar" pero entre mas oponía resistencia, el asesino mas se aferraba a él besándolo con fuerza.

Un sonido en seco interrumpió aquella escena, el rechinido de la puerta del cuarto de Peter, evidentemente la puerta había sido abierta, Peter se quedó congelado dé la impresión y comenzó a titubear nerviosamente, Wade sonrió y levantó la mano

-Buenas nocheeeees Mr. Stark

Tony estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación de Peter, sus ojos parecían salir de sus cuencas orbitales, sus dientes rechinaban entre sí y sus puños se apretaban con tantas fuerza que comenzaron a temblar, Wade logró esquivar por apenas un centímetro una silla que Tony había lanzado directo al rostro del mercenario, esta misma se estampó contra la pared haciéndose añicos.

Tony corrió con furia hacia Wade, pero este se subió al borde la ventana y se lanzó fuera de la torre gritando con una total felicidad

-Te veo luegooooo Pet!

Tony se asomó con el mayor enojo de su vida a la ventana, solo para comprobar que Wilson había desaparecido en la oscuridad, en una milésima de segundo volteó con una furia inminente a ver a su hijo, que este lo veía totalmente asombrado y sin palabras.

Stark estaba rojo del coraje, tomó fuertemente a su hijo por los brazos apretándolo fuertemente

-Agg! Papá! Me lastimas!

-PETER! QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!? EXIJO AHORA MISMO UNA RESPUESTA!

-Papá! Cálmate! No se que fue eso… yo!

-PETER! ERES IDIOTA!? CUANTAS VECES TUVIMOS QUE DECIRTE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ESE SUJETO! QUE NI SIQUIERA LE DIRIGIERAS UNA PALABRA! Y AHORA ME ENCUENTRO A TI Y A ESE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL BESANDOSE!?

-Nosotros no estábamos!...

-NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA DE IMBECIL JOVENCITO! TE PROHIBO!...

-Jaja…. Perdón?

-QUE TE PROHIBO!

-Tu no me puedes prohibir nada

-SOY TU PADRE Y CLARO QUE PUEDO! VIVES AQUÍ BAJO MIS RELGAS! Y AUN ERES MENOR!

-PUES QUE TAL SI YA NO QUIERO VIVIR MAS AQUÍ! BAJO TUS REGLAS! EH!?

Peter dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, Tony furioso se acercó a la puerta abriéndola detrás de el

-PETER! PETER! TE ESTOY HABLANDO! PETER!

El chico castaño se metió al elevador y comenzó a subir de nivel, enseguida Stark asumió que el chico dormiría en otro piso ese día, con un tremendo enojo e impotencia se sentó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos, trató de controlar su respiración ya que no le estaba haciendo nada bien esa incontrolable furia, en esos momentos fue de las veces que mas extrañó a Steve, cada que había un problema fuerte familiar el rubio era el que acababa arreglándolo, porque claramente el genio tenía un temperamento muy fuerte y siempre acababa alterándose, en cambio Steve tenía una tremenda paciencia con Peter y como por arte de magia el chico araña siempre acababa calmándose con Rogers y arreglando los problemas por medio de palabras, en ese momento Tony lo único que podía pensar es que el Capitán aún era el padre de Peter y era completamente necesario que supiera ese problema de tal magnitud y que tal vez su hijo estaba en peligro de algo, así que decidido tomó su chaqueta y salió de la torre Stark.

Bucky se deshizo de su playera de un solo movimiento, con su mano izquierda desabrochó su pantalón y con la derecha comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Steve, el rubio intentó detener la mano de su compañero pero fue imposible ya que este se lanzó contra el besándolo con pasión y lujuria.

La temperatura del cuarto comenzaba a subir y la fricción del cuerpo de ambos comenzaba a hacer que unas gotas de sudor cayeran por los cuerpos de ambos, Rogers trataba de separar su labios y entre titubeos lograba decir

-Mnh! Bucky!... espera!... Bucky!... Basta! Mnhhh!

Pero parecía que su compañero no escuchaba debido a la excitación, Steve estaba seguro que Bucky no había tenido relaciones en mucho tiempo, y en serio necesitaba eso, los miembros de ambos se rozaban entre si poco a poco, en unos segundos el castaño tenía una gran erección y comenzaba a soltar unos cuantos gemidos, mientras que el pene del rubio apenas y estaba levemente erecto.

Bucky acercó sus labios al cuello de Steve, mordió y succionó un poco hasta dejar un leve moretón en el cuello de este, Steve se resistía aún poniendo fuerza y empujando un poco al castaño, pero este parecía no darse cuenta de eso, enseguida Bucky se quitó sus pantalanes quedándose en unos ajustados boxers que hacían evidente su erección al máximo.

Cuando el compañero de Capitán se disponía a quitarle los pantalones al rubio unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la cabaña hicieron poner alerta a Steve

-Bucky… Bucky!...

El excitado compañero lamía y besaba todo el pecho y abdomen de Steve, mientras decía

-Mnhh no es nadie…

-Pero Bucky!...

Los golpes siguieron insistiendo en la puerta cada vez mas fuertemente

-Bucky!

-Mnhhh Steve! Es el guardabosques! Viene de vez en cuando a revisar la cabaña… déjalo… que pase mañana

-Es alrededor de las 3 a.m. debe ser importante!

-Mnhhh… no creo

Cuando Bucky estaba a punto de llegar con su boca al miembro de Steve, un golpe mas fue el decisivo para que el rubio se parara rápido de la cama y se aproximara a la puerta

-Yo voy!... vuelvo ahora Bucky…

Bucky frunció el ceño pronunciadamente y se cruzó de brazos sobre la cama.

Steve salió a la sala donde alumbraba una tenue vela sobre la mesa, camino torpemente hasta la puerta y quitó el rustico seguro, se atoró un poco la puerta pero enseguida la destrabó y la abrió de un solo jalón. Steve abrió los ojos como platos y titubeó

-To…Tony?

-Steve… puedo pasar?

-Ah yo… yo….

El rubio miró al castaño empapado y apunto de una hipotermia, por lo que asintió torpemente, Stark dio unos pasos hasta la sala del lugar donde pudo ver mejor gracias ala vela, el rubio le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas de madera, a lo que Tony obedeció.

Steve se sentó en otra silla frente a el, apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y con su mano cubrió el moretón de su cuello.

Tony lo miró extremadamente, le pareció sumamente extraño que Steve estuviera semidesnudo, sudoroso, con la bragueta abierta y claramente nervioso a las 3 de la mañana, aunque después analizó y pensó que podía estar en una de esas sesiones de autosatisfacción que suelen hacerse los hombres.

Lo pensamientos de Steve eran una bomba a punto de explotar en ese momentos, sentía como su piel estaba pálida del nerviosismo y sus palabras se atropellaban entre si.

Tony suspiró y dijo lo mas calmado que pudo

-Steve… perdón por venir e irrumpir en tu hogar a estas horas de la noche, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte… mucho, no quise salir a buscarte en el traje de Iron Man porque no quería llamar la atención, solo que siento que es un asunto de suma importancia y también te incumbe a ti, así que seré breve, lo que pasa es que…

El rechinido de una puerta de madera detrás de los chicos sonó, una voz desesperada salió al mismo tiempo

-Steve! Que pasa? Vas a venir o… que?

Tony volteó inmediatamente ante aquella voz, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y una opresión en su pecho lo atacó al ver aquel chico desnudo y al filo de la puerta, llamando a Steve de esa forma… ahora todo tenía sentido para el… aquella repentina interrupción, el nerviosismo de Steve, el cuerpo sudoroso, la bragueta abierta, la tardanza en abrir la puerta, y ahora visible aquel moretón sobre el cuello del rubio, un seco y final pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Tony "Steve me dejó por alguien mas"

Stark miró incrédulo al rubio que ahora tapaba su boca con una de sus manos tratando de ocultar aquella vergonzosa escena, Tony se quedó en silencio mirando a Steve con una expresión de tremendo dolor, mientras su voz se aclaraba, el genio millonario se paró en seco de la silla y unas débiles palabras que apenas se escucharon por la habitación salieron de sus labios

-Perdón por interrumpir….

Tony salió lo mas rápido posible de aquella cabaña, la lluvia furiosa lo atacó en el bosque, donde por fin las lagrimas pudieron salir libremente de sus ojos confundiéndose con la lluvia de aquella noche, seguido detrás de el oyó la voz titubeante del rubio

-No es lo que parece Tony! Yo…

-Steve!... no necesitas nada que explicar… NADA…. Yo solo vine en mal momento lo siento… siento que parezca que te estoy acosando o algo así… sé que nosotros ya no somos nada… nuestros caminos se separaron y eso es todo… estas en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida y sin tenérmelo que explicar a mi… lo se… y lo siento por venir sin avisar…

-Tony… Tony! Tienes que creerme… entre el y yo no pasó nada…

-Por favor Steve…. Ya te lo dije… enserio no hay nada que explicar…

-Tony…

-Yo fui el idiota por creer que aún podíamos rescatar algo lo siento…

-Tony escúchame…

-Pero me equivoqué, tu has decidido irte para hacer una nueva vida con alguien mas y lo respeto

-Tony…

-Yo solo quiero decirte que ojala y tengas una buena vida y…

-Anthony Edward Stark! AÚN TE AMO COMO NUNCA!

Tony se quedó sin palabra alguna mirando atónito al rubio, jamás pensó volver a oír esas palabras de nuevo salir de esos labios que tanto amaba.

Steve se hincó sobre las hojas mojadas, llenándose de lodo las rodillas y dijo con un tono serio

-Se que ambos hemos cometidos los peores errores de nuestras vidas… pero el peor e imperdonable es habernos separado… amándonos aún de esta forma… así que quiero que borremos lo malo y regresemos el tiempo… Anthony Edward Stark… te casarías conmigo…de nuevo?

Por segunda vez en su vida… Tony Stark tenía ante el la segunda y mas importante decisión de su vida, incluyendo una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su vida con Steve, su mente sería capaz de olvidar y perdonar todo? Cual es la decisión que tomaría y cambiaria para siempre el futuro de la historia…

Tony se quedó pasmado, sus pensamientos y un mundo de posibles respuesta tiraron su mente, el castaño abrió apenas los labios y titubeó unas cosas que ni el mismo entendió, el rubio aún hinchado tenía la mirada fija en los ojos cafés de Stark, esperando una respuesta.

En un segundo, que ciertamente pasó volando, Tony se lanzó contra Steve, sin dejar que el rubio diera respuesta alguna, el genio cayó encima de Steve, haciendo que este se fuera de espaldas contra el suelo lodoso, rápidamente Tony plantó el mas profundo beso que alguna vez pudo existir entre estos dos, por parte de ambos era un momento que habían estado esperando ansiosamente pero no sabían si algún día llegaría, así que ambos disfrutaron al extremo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban furiosamente, reconociendo a la perfección esa cavidad bucal que habían explorado día a día ambos por bastantes años, sus suaves labios se movían al compas del ritmo de sus latidos del corazón, los gotas de lluvia empapaban a ambos, el lodo se pegaba y expandía por toda la espalda de Rogers y en las rodillas y piernas de Tony, pero nada de eso les importaba ahora, solo existían ellos dos, Steve giró rápidamente dejando a Tony debajo de el, pero jamás despegó los labios en contra de los del castaño, su beso cada vez fue mas apasionado y lleno de emociones y sentimientos rencontrados, al fin tuvieron que separarse un poco para tomar aire, el agua recorría toda la cara de Tony ya que la lluvia caía directamente en su cara, sus labios estaban mojados por la lluvia y la saliva de Steve, y rozados por tanta fricción.

Steve pasó su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Tony

-Te extrañaba tanto…

Stark acarició el rubio y mojado cabello del Capitán mientras decía en voz baja

-Yo también… Steve

-Tony…

Los dos como una palabra fugaz y mágica se dijeron al mismo tiempo el famoso "TE AMO" ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y sonrieron estúpidamente como dos colegialas enamoradas, Tony se aferró al cuello de Steve y con la mas inminente felicidad y confort dijo

-Ja… idiota

-Jaja… pero soy tu idiota

Mientras Tony abrazaba fuertemente el cuello del rubio, miró ese moretón que tenía en su cuello, el hombre de hierro se quedó mirándolo con algo de tristeza, Steve lo notó enseguida y lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros

-Tony…

-No Steve, no tienes nada que explicar ya te lo dije, yo…

-Tony!... enserio tienes que creerme… escucha, si…. Si…. Tal vez lo pensé… tal vez lo pensé en hacerlo con el, tal vez estaba dejándome llevar un poco, pero no… no podía hacerlo! Con la única persona con la que quiero y necesito estar eres tu… entre el y yo no pasó nada… solo te deseo y te amo a ti Anthony Edward Stark… y solo deseo poder estar contigo y vivir a lado de nuestro hijo de nuevo

-Oh si… Peter… Ja… Ja… Peter!... ahh esa pequeña araña

En el tono de voz de Tony se notaba el nerviosismo y algo de furia inminente, junto con un gesto que no podía interpretarse del todo, el rubio lo notó enseguida

-Tony? Que pasa? Pasa algo con Peter?... acaso de el era de lo que querías hablar y por eso dijiste que aún me incumbía el tema?

-Ahh… algo así

-Que pasa con Peter Tony?

La voz de Steve sonaba preocupada pero tranquila a la vez, Stark recordaba que era mas fácil que Steve hablara con SpiderMan ya que resolvía de manera pacífica las cosas y se entendían mejor debido a su carácter opuesto, era cierto que Steve traía formación militar en un ser pero jamás lo aplicaba con Peter

-Um bueno Steve… quería decírtelo a ti… ya que tu puedes hablar mejor con Peter, se niega a escucharme y hemos tenido creo que la peor pelea en todo este tiempo…

-Que hizo?

-No se ni como decírtelo… enserio tengo tantas ganas de matar a ese imbécil…

-Wou ou Tony… relájate, no tienes porqué decirle así a Pet…

-No habló de Peter…

-Que?...Quieres decir que Peter está saliendo con alguien?

Tony recargó la frente sobre un árbol, tratando de pensar como le diría las cosas de manera mas sutil a su querido Steve, el rubio pensó unos momentos, se acercó y tomó de los hombros a el castaño

-Tony… am… no es tan malo que Pet salga con alguien… quiero decir mientras lo vigilemos y cuidemos adecuadamente

-Es que Steve! Tu no entiendes…

-Amor, siempre has sido de reacciones exageradas y sobre protector, por que no te relajas y …

-Es el maldito DeadPool…

Steve se quedó mirándolo como si no entendiera lo que el castaño quería decir

-Que?

-Que es DeadPool

-Que?

-Por dios Steve!

-Tony no es momento de bromas

-No es ninguna broma Steve! Si no… no hubiera venido tan rápido…

-QUE!? PERO!...

-Escucha no estoy seguro… solo se que ese maldito estaba besando a nuestro hijo! Juro que si le hubiera puesto las manos encima!

-PERO COMO ES POSIBLE TONY!? ESE IDIOTA!? CON NUESTRO HIJO!?

-No se Steve! No se! Ambos sabemos como es ese asesino! Y que solo se acerca a la gente cuando tiene algún interés, es un embustero, traidor y sin sentimientos! Y no vamos a permitir que se acerque a nuestra familia para destruirla

- No voy a dejar que NADIE… NUNCA JAMÁS… lastime a Peter

El rostro de Steve cambió a una expresión sumamente seria y que daba miedo, su tono de voz cambió a completamente grave y con un toque de furia, ciertamente el rubio había pasado por diversos entrenamientos militares pero jamás los había ocupado como disciplina para su hijo, pero esta vez su hasta Tony tuvo ciertos escalofríos de acuerdo a la posición que había tomado Steve.

Rogers respiro hondo y dijo

-Espérame aquí un momento

Steve se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la caballa, entró rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando entró no estaba Bucky allí, inmediatamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas, se puso una chamarra y tomó su escudo, cuando salía hacia la sala Bucky salió de su cuarto, solo con una camisa encima, lo miró algo desconcertado

-Te vas?

-Si… escucha Bucky… es algo difícil de explicar, y surgió algo extremadamente importante, no puedo esperar a mañana

Su amigo sonrió decepcionada mente y dijo

-Steve… no tienes que darme explicaciones a mi

-Pero te juro que lo haré, solo que ahora mismo no puedo… debo irme ya

El rubio se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir por ella, volteó a verlo y dijo

-Bucky… gracias por todo… y lo siento…

Antes de que su amigo pudiera contestar algo, Rogers salió corriendo, llegó enfrente del castaño que aún seguía esperándolo allí, cuando vio sus cosas sintió un extremo alivio, porque supo que Steve regresaría con el.

-Que vamos a hacer Steve?

-Protegerlo,

-Como?... ese idiota es invencible

El capitán apretó su escudo contra el, y con tono serio dijo

-Eso ya lo veremos

El sonido de la puerta del elevador del piso donde Peter se encontraba durmiendo lo despertó, hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se sentaba en el sillón tallándose los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad suspiró y prendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa a lado del sofá, la luz de ese artefacto era tenue por lo que solo alumbraba una pequeña parte del cuarto, Peter no alcanzó a ver a nadie aún, pero sabía que era Tony, era el único que se encontraba en la torre con el, muy disgustado dijo

-Te dije que no quería verte ni hablar contigo!

Unos pasos rápidos se acercaron al chico, cuando la luz dejó ver a esa persona, el chico castaño se sorprendió muchísimo, la luz hacía contrastar el rubio cabello de Steve

-Pa…papá!? Que haces aquí…? Pensé que tu…

El rostro de Steve lucía tremendamente serio como jamás Peter lo había visto, con un tono severo y seco salieron como dagas las palabras que todos temen

-Tenemos que hablar…

Peter miró extrañado a Steve unos segundos, esa pequeña y tenue luz apenas y los alumbrara a ambos, en seguida Peter sonrió sarcásticamente y cruzó los brazos

-Obviamente el te llamó verdad?

-Si, y quiero que me expliques cada detalle jovencito, AHORA

-No! Que pasa con ustedes dos!?

Steve tomó por los hombros a Peter y con una increíble fuerza lo sentó furiosamente en el sillón

-No estoy de humor Peter así que me vas a decir todo ahora

Peter se quedó pasmado ante la reacción de Steve, normalmente Tony era el que se ponía rudo y agresivo en ese tipo de problemas, jamás había visto al rubio de esa forma y con esa mirada tan penetrante y tan enserio, el chico castaño tragó saliva y desesperado gritó

-Que es tan preocupante papá!?

Steve golpeó la mesa que estaba enfrente de ellos con tanta fuerza que hizo que la lámpara se cayera y se rompiera en mil pedazos, el cuarto se quedó en total oscuridad y el único resplandor que entraba era el de la ventana con la tenue luz de la luna

-QUE ES TAN PREOCUPANTE!? PETER! TE LO DIJIMOS UNA VEZ! SI ALGUNA VES OÍA EL NOMBRE DE ESE SUJETO… CORRIERAS SIMPLEMENTE! NO QUE TE ACERCARAS Y… YA SABES! PARECE QUE TE DIJIMOS LO CONTRARIO! TU NO HAS VIVIDO NADA PETER! SI TE LO DECIMOS ES POR ALGO! PORQUÉ SABEMOS COMO ES! NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE TE PROHIBAMOS POCAS COSAS.. MUY POCAS! Y LAS DESOBEDEZCAS! SOLO TE ESTAMOS PROTEGIENDO HIJO! ENTIENDELO!

Peter se quedó totalmente pasmado ante tal regaño de Steve, usualmente sus problemas los resolvían calmadamente y sin gritos, el castaño titubeó un poco y con débil voz dijo

-Tu no lo conoces…

-Que es esto Peter?... ahora hablas como una novia defendiendo a su amor?

-Escucha papá! No se de que hablas… no es siquiera amor… es!... es!...

-OSEA… NO ES AMOR PERO ES ALGO MAS?

-NO!... es … AAAG! No se explicarlo…

Peter recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos y se tapó la cara con sus manos, no tenía idea de como llevar la situación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, suspiró y dijo en voz baja

-Y tu…papá no tienes que esconderte en la oscuridad para oír si?... tengo sentido arácnido y se cuanto tiempo llevas allí…

Tony caminó furiosamente de brazos cruzados a lado de Steve, disimuló su cara de vergüenza por haber sido descubierto y prosiguió diciendo el

-Peter… Steve y yo estamos realmente preocupados… por ti! Mira… ok… quieres experimentar cosas nuevas… la edad lo se!

-NO! PAPÁ! NO ES ESO!...

-Escúchame!... pero… no estás haciéndolo con la persona correcta… alguna vez… has pensado en Matt?... AGG DIOS! Se que es una locura que le de consejos a mi hijo con quien salir pero…

-Papá! Escucha!... si lo se! Matt es la persona mas maravillosa que existe… pero enserio! Estoy confundido sobre muchas cosas y no se que es lo que realmente quiero!

Rogers desvió la mirada y entre dientes dijo

-Bueno quisiera que no salieras con nadie… NADIE aún, eres muy joven… pero si se trata de elegir personas… cualquiera menos ese asesino estaría bien…

-Por favor basta los dos!...OK saben que? Tengo mucho sueño? Podemos solo dejar el tema?

Peter tomó a sus dos padres por la espalda y los condujo arrastrando hasta el elevador, los dos trataron de resistirse per ya estaban a una paso del elevador, Tony refunfuñó

-Peter!

-Papás! Papás… tranquilos, no voy a ver a nadie, lo juro!... solo… quiero dormir ahora si?... prometo que pensaré bien las cosas…

Steve y Tony se miraron entre ellos mismo y con un lento y precavido movimiento de cabeza asintieron, Stark suspiró

-Está bien… luego hablaremos bien Peter… PERO SI SE TE OCURRE VER…

-NO VERE A NADIE PAPÁ… LO JURO

Los dos subieron al elevador dudando un poco, y apretaron el botón para bajar a su piso, en cuando se cerró la puerta del elevador, Peter suspiró, en sus pensamientos solo estaba un gran alivio por haberse deshecho de sus padres en ese momento, y que iba a hacer para quitárselos de encima de ahora en adelante, por su cabeza aún seguía el asunto de…¿Si amaba en verdad a alguno de los dos… y si, si… a quien era?

Peter se recostó en el sillón de nuevo y cerró los ojos, todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en el asunto, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

El elevador bajó hasta el piso donde vivían, se abrió la puerta y ambos salieron, Tony se dirigió hacia el sofá de piel y se tiró sobre el suspirando, Steve solo caminó y se postró a lado del sofá, ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, el rubio miró al castaño

-Y… que vamos hacer con Peter?

-No…no lo se…

-Quieres hablar ahora mismo… de esto?

-La verdad no…

-Perfecto, yo tampoco

-Entonces… quieres?

-Dios! Solo estaba esperando que lo dijeras!

Steve se abalanzó contra Tony quedando arriba de el, comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, el castaño aumentó casi en automático su respiración, ambos en un segundo tenían una erección impresionante, Stark con dificultad para concentrarse dijo

-Steve!... estuve deseando durante tanto… tanto tiempo esto! Ya no puedo esperar…. Te quiero dentro de mi!... cada que te veía no podía dejar de imaginarte con ese perfecto cuerpo tuyo!... ah… me he estado conteniendo tanto! Pero ya no puedo mas!

-Tony!... creo que has descrito lo mismo que yo siento!... necesito sentirte ya!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a mover sus caderas de forma que sus miembros rozaban entre ellos mismos causando una placentera sensación, Steve comenzó a besar el cuello de Tony, a lamerlo hasta llegar a su oreja, el punto débil de Stark, en cuando sintió el roce de los labios de Rogers en su lóbulo comenzó a gemir y a través de su pantalón se podía ver una pequeña mancha de humedad que era el liquido pre-seminal.

El rubio metió la mano en el pantalón y después en el bóxer de Tony, sintió ese duro miembro demandante de placer, y comenzó a frotarlo, mientras que el castaño se retorcía de placer debajo de su amante, con sus manos Stark levantó la playera de Steve dejando ver su perfecta musculatura, acercó sus labios al abdomen de este y comenzó a besarlo suavemente hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales mordisqueó y lamió con mucho fervor.

Stark solo tuvo que dar un pequeño rozón al botón del pantalón del Capitán para que este botara y dejara ver a su pene que se salía de su ropa interior por lo duro que estaba, Tony no dudó y bajó, con sus dientes mordió la orilla del bóxer de Steve y lo bajó dejando ver por completo su pene, comenzó a lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba dejando una sensación cálida de saliva por todo el miembro, mientras que el rubio todavía frotaba el pene de Tony.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir y jadear, Tony metió a su boca la cabeza del pene de su amante y su lengua comenzó a juguetear con ella, mientras que sus manos tocaban los duros pectorales de Rogers, la cavidad bucal de Stark era tan caliente que Steve cerró fuertemente los ojos inundado de placer, no pudo evitar tomar la cabeza de Tony y con sus propias manos hacer que el castaño comenzara a moverse y succionara su pene una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo cada vez mas y mas. Tony colocó sus dos manos en la pelvis de Steve, ya que necesitaba poner un poco de resistencia porque de vez en cuando sentía que se ahogaba debido al enorme tamaño del pene del rubio, en un momento dado Steve comenzó jadear y a respirar mas fuerte, tomó fuertemente el cabello del millonario playboy y jaló de el hacia atrás, el pene de Steve eyaculó como nunca antes, enorme cantidad de semen, la cuál fue a dar la mayoría sobre el rostro de Tony, llenó al igual los cabellos castaños de este, su boca e incluso cayó en uno de sus ojos, por lo cual el castaño comenzó a tallarlo rápido

-Vaya… con esa puntería no quiero imaginar cuando entrenabas con pistolas

Steve sonrió y lo tomó por la cara

-Jaja… me alegra que haya regresado el Tony de antes

-Ah… idiota! Callat…

Steve lo besó intensamente, metió su lengua hasta lo mas profundo de la garganta de Stark, dentro de sus bocas se combinaba saliva y semen, pero parecía no importarles nada.

Steve jaló los pantalones de Tony y se deshizo de ellos por completo, al igual que de sus boxers.

El rubio tomó las dos rodillas de Tony y las abrió, teniendo una vista perfecta del cuerpo de Stark, con su mano derecha tomó la playera de el castaño y la subió hasta la boca de este mismo, en un suave y sexy susurró le dijo

-Ten… muérdela… quiero admirarte todo…

Tony mordió la orilla de su propia playera, haciendo que esta se detuviera arriba y dejándole ver todo su cuerpo a Steve. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a acariciar cada rincón del pecho y del abdomen del hombre de hierro, el suave tacto de los dedos de Rogers hacía que Stark encajara las uñas sobre el sillón aguantándose todo el éxtasis del momento, cuando los dedos de Steve llegaron al pubis de Tony, este comenzó a sentir una placentera dilatación anal demandando que el pene de Steve estuviera dentro de el, el castaño comenzó a gemir, una hilo de saliva se escurría por su barbilla y se combinaba con el semen que aún seguían en su rostro

-Ah!...NH!...Steve!...Ya!...mételo!..

Steve tomó su pene y lo restregó en la entrada de Tony

-Lo…quieres dentro?

-Ah…si!

-No te escucho…Nhh…

-AH! STEVE METEMELO!...

El rubio insertó la cabeza de su pene dentro de Tony, y poco a poco fue metiéndolo hasta que quedó completamente adentró, Stark soltó un gemido de placer, su entrada estaba completamente lubricada, Rogers comenzó a embestirlo poco a poco mientras que con sus manos masturbaba a su esposo, Tony tomaba la cadera de Steve y la atraía con mas fuerza hacia el, los dos gemían y gozaban como nunca, de todo ese tiempo separados no habían soportado tener que despegar a sus cuerpos de ese placer.

Steve comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, gotas de sudor aparecían en ambos, el rechinido del sillón era cada vez mas fuerte y sus cuerpos estaban pegados entre ellos.

Steve tomó con su mano la pierna de Tony y la levantó lo mas que pudo, el castaño no era muy flexible y emitió un gesto de dolor, pero no le importó ya que dio una perfecta y profunda entrada al enorme pedazo de carne de su amante, justo cuando estuvo en lo mas profundo , Steve dio en el punto correcto del máximo orgasmo y Tony soltó un impresionante gemido que retumbó como eco por todo el piso, su semen salió disparado del tal forma que hasta llegó un poco al rostro del rubio, este con una sonrisa satisfecha lo embistió mas rápido y fuerte hasta que por fin, Rogers se vino al igual dentro de Tony, vaciando su liquido caliente.

El rubio cayó encima en Tony, ambos jadearon por unos minutos, el Capitán le susurró al oído

-Tony… te amo

-Yo… yo mas… no tienes idea cuanto mas…

-Jaja amor… no creo… yo mas

-Ya, ya! Dios! Parecemos una pareja melosa… muy idiota

-Jaja… pero yo mas…

-No… yo mas… YA! YA BASTA!...

-JAJAJA

Steve abrazó y se aferró a Tony lo mas que pudo, con su mano jaló una manta que estaba sobre el suelo, y tapó a ambos con ella, así siendo la primera noche que pasaban juntos de nuevo desde hacía algunos meses, sin duda alguna una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

Todavía quedaba una hora para que amaneciera, la oscuridad invadía el cielo.

"Una imagen rara apareció de repente, Peter estaba sobre una cama completamente desnudo y boca abajo, una mano recorría desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, tan lentamente y con un taco completamente excitante, esa misma mano bajó hasta el miembro del chico el cual comenzó a masturbar, los gemidos del castaño se oían por la habitación, un pene erecto se frotaba contra sus nalgas para después invadirlo por completo, las embestidas eran puro placer, cada embestida daba en el punto correcto para un orgasmo total, unas manos acariciaban sus pezones, su pecho, su abdomen, una boca mordisqueaba sus orejas, y unos dedos se remojaban en su boca, sentía como el semen estaba a punto de salir de el, y…"

Peter se despertó bruscamente de un salto, quedó sentado en el sillón y trató de tranquilizarse, seguía jadeando por la manera brusca en la que se había levantado, la manta lo cubría hasta el abdomen, pegó su mano contra su cara y con la otra se oprimió el pecho

-Mierda!...

Peter solo podía pensar "que clase de sueños son esos!?... y peor… quien era el otro!?..."

El chico castaño alzó la cobija un poco, su miembro estaba erecto y algo mojado, había tenido los típicos sueños mojados de un hombre, Parker suspiró y se tiró de nuevo en el sillón, evidentemente se pequeño sueño erótico se había quedado a la mitad al igual que su pene.

Peter miró el techo en medio de la oscuridad por un segundo, pensó que hacer

-Como si no lo hubiera echo antes…

El chico deslizó mano debajo de la sabana y la metió dentro de su pantalón y su bóxer, con sus dedos tocó su miembro duro y algo mojado, lo tomó para después sacarlo del pantalón, la manta le estorbaba así que con la otra mano tiró al suelo la cobija, allí estaba el en medio de la oscuridad, plácidamente recostado y con su pene en la mano, cerró los ojos y comenzó a masturbarse a si mismo, su mano subía y bajaba, una y otra vez, hasta que su erección llegó al punto máximo, su boca estaba entreabierta y sacaba pequeños gemidos y jadeos, su pene comenzó a lubricarse poco a poco, en su mente estaban las imágenes de sus sueños, irónicamente sin saber con quien estaba teniendo relaciones con el, eso lo excitaba demasiado.

Sin siquiera pensarlo y de improviso, sintió como una mano cubría su boca y otra lo apresaba totalmente, Peter intentó zafarse pero fue imposible, una voz silenciosa le dijo al oído

-Shhhh… Sh…. Baby boy… no querrás que te oigan…

Enseguida Peter reconoció la voz de Wade y sus palabras, forcejeó y movió la cara hacia un lado

-Que mierda haces aquí idiota!?

-Shhh SHhh! No querrás que te oigan!

Peter bajó la voz y prosiguió

-Que haces aquí!?

-Cuidandoteeeeeeee (8) ohh sii esos tacos fueron tremendos!

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte

-Oh neneeee, pero si no vine a visitarte a ti, si no a tu amiguito! El si se alegra que este aquí! Mira! Mira!

Wade tomó el pene de Peter, con su dedo índice toco la cabeza haciendo que un poco de liquido pre- seminal se pegara en su dedo y se escurriera, Peter apretó con sus manos el brazo de Wade que lo sostenía por detrás, DeadPool comenzó a masturbar al chico, haciendo que este comenzara a retorcerse un poco

-Nh…Wade!...Ah…vete!...Ahh…

-Que me vayaa? Oh Pet… Pet.. pero si no te oyes convencido con esos gemidos…

-Nhh… vete!

Wade paró en seco y dio un salto hasta la ventana, agitó la mano en forma de despedida

-Oh! Ya hace hambre, los burritos me esperan!

Peter frunció el ceño, estiró la mano y tomó un zapato que había en el suelo, lo lanzó con tal fuerza que atino justo a la cabeza de Wilson mientras le gritaba "IDIOTAAAAA"

Wade se sobó la cabeza para después ladearla, Peter suspiró y le dijo

-Que… haces aquí?

-Espiandote, llevoooo todaaaa la noche viéndote dormir, y bueno, hacer ruidos raro Spidey, y después bom tomas tu cosa y la sacudes, y sip, asi es como te espió junto con el troll rosa imaginario!

-No tienes vergüenza en decir que espías a la gente…

-BINGO!

-Espías a la gente?

-Solo a ti

-Mentira

-Uh descubierto

Wade se abalanzó de un salto hasta el sillón, lentamente se subió en Peter y con un cambio radical de voz le dijo sensualmente al oído

-Y bien?... vas a dejar que me vaya? O vas a dejar quedarme… dentro de ti….

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pubis de Peter, hasta llegar a su entrada, la cual la invadió con un dedo, el chico soltó un gemido y aferró sus manos alrededor del cuello de Wilson, el mercenario esbozó una sonrisa picara debajo de la mascara y con tono satisfecho dijo

-Me lo imaginaba…

Peter tomó la mascara de Wade y la retiró, con sus dedos palpó el rostro del mercenario ya que la oscuridad era densa en el cuarto, cuando sintió los labios de este en medio de la oscuridad comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaron casi al instante y comenzaron a agasajarse de una manera impresionante, Peter podía sentir la lengua de Wade casi en su garganta, la pierna del chico rozó contra Wilson y pudo sentir una dureza debajo del traje, enseguida Wade se despojó de la parte superior de su traje, así Peter pudo sentir esos pectorales y ese abdomen perfecto, las manos del chico viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Wade mientras se seguían besando, Wilson tomó por la cabeza a Peter y lo bajó un poco

-Baby Boy… alguien te quiere saludar allá abajo…

-Pervertido!

Peter bajó hasta el miembro de Wade, con sus labios hizo un poco de presión sobre el pene ya que aún estaba bajo el traje, Peter comenzó a lamer la tela hasta que estuvo completamente mojada, Wilson cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

Peter tomó con sus dientes el cierre del pantalón y lo bajó, enseguida salió el pene erecto de Wade, con su mano izquierda el castaño lo tomó y lo metió a su boca, en medio del silencio y de la oscuridad se oía el sonido de la saliva y la fricción que hacia el pene y la boca de Peter, el chico succionaba bastante rápido y cada vez el miembro estaba mas lubricado, el asesino tomó la cabeza de Peter y lo empujaba contra su pubis para que su miembro entrara en toda la boca, el castaño sentía casi hasta la garganta el pene de DeadPool. Wade tomó agresivamente a Peter por los brazos y lo azotó con el sillón, se abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a besar bruscamente su cuello y su pecho, dejando pequeños moretones morados, abrió fuertemente las piernas del chico, dejándolo completamente expuesto y colocó su pene en la entrada de este, Wade lamió dos de sus dedos y después los introdujo en la boca de Peter, los comenzó a meter y sacar constantemente

-Lubrícalos bien nene

Wilson los sacó y un hilo de saliva se quedó pegado de la boca de SpiderMan a los dedos, Wade los metió en Peter y los comenzó a mover dentro de el, el castaño apretó las uñas contra el sillón mientras se aguantaba los gemidos, con su otra mano Wade introdujo su pene aún sin sacar los dedos

-Ahh! Wade!...Nh…

-Vamos Spidey…ah… mece tu cadera…

Peter comenzó a moverse, sentía como su entrada se abría mas de lo usual debido a los dedos y al pene, pero era una sensación que aunque dolía se sentía tan bien, Wade sacó los dedos de Peter y tomó su cadera firmemente, comenzó a embestirlo rápido y fuerte, las nalgas del chico pegaban contra el pubis del mercenario, ambos comenzaron a jadear y a sudar de inmediato.

Peter se aferró del cuello de aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo tener tantos problemas con sus padres y comenzó a besar su cuello, por alguna extraña razón el cuerpo de aquel asesino lo volvía loco, en cada movimiento el pene de Parker rozaba con el abdomen marcado de Wade, haciendo que se estimulara, encajó las uñas en la espalda de DeadPool y rasguñó lo mas fuerte que pudo dejando unas marcas que sangraron al instante.

Las embestidas tomaron una velocidad impresionante al igual que la potencia, Peter podía sentir como el pene de aquel hombre casi llegaba a sus entrañas, en un instante sintió ese liquido caliente dentro de el, estaba completamente invadido por el, en ese momento Peter soltó un fuerte gemido y eyaculó una gran cantidad de semen, al momento de eyacular sus pies se crisparon y todo su cuerpo de retorció, haciendo que el sofá hiciera un brusco rebote que empujó la mesa donde esta la lámpara, esta se cayó y pegó contra los cristales enormes que daban a la ciudad, haciendo que se rompieran con el efecto dominó y ocasionando un estruendo por toda la torre, Peter se quedó pasmado un segundo

-Mierda! Que hice!

-Oh…Oh…

Enseguida por las escaleras se oyeron pasos corriendo y una voz preocupada de Tony que gritaba

-PETER!? PETER!?

Peter se puso completamente blanco del susto, empujó a Wade que se cayó al suelo a lado del sillón

-Metete! Abajo! Del sillón! Ya!

Wade se arrastró hasta abajo del sillón, compactándose lo mas que pudo.

Tony y Steve subieron enseguida, la luz azul de la luna que entraba por lo que antes eran las ventanas apenas y dejaban ver a Peter.

Cuando los dos padres entraron los tres soltaron un grito, Steve y Tony porque vieron a su hijo desnudo y solo tapando sus partes con la cobija, y Peter al verlos. El castaño desorientado dijo

-Peter! Pero que carajo pasa aquí!?

-Yo..Yo.. .me estaba masturbando!

El chico no tenía nada mas que decir y no se le ocurría mas cosas, solo estaba soltando las primeras palabras que se le venían a la mente, el rubio caminó en medio de la oscuridad hasta unos cuantos pasos del sillón

-Que!?

-Que no puede tener nadie privacidad aquí!? Fuera! Es normal en un adolescente yo!.. yo..!

La voz de Peter comenzaba a quebrarse del nerviosismo y su cara estaba completamente roja, Tony preocupado y con algo de enojo dijo

-Peter! Las ventanas de este piso están quebradas!

-Lo siento! Empuje el mueble sin querer y las rompió! No es mi culpa que estén juntas!

Los dos padres se acercaron hasta el sillón, Peter se percató en medio de la oscuridad que la mascara de Wade estaba tirada a lado del sillón y justo a lado de los pies de sus padres, comenzó a sudar frío, y solo pensó que si se daban cuenta sería el fin de todo.

Tony se cruzó de brazos

-Aquí algo no anda bien jovencito!... Steve prende la luz

Peter sintió esa opresión en el pecho, y excusas y palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlo, solo para salvar la ocasión

-No!... yo!... tengo algo que decirles

Steve se frenó antes de llegar al apagador y caminó de regreso junto a Tony, ambos se pararon a lado de sofá

-Peter… que es? – dijo Tony—

-Yo…

-Aja…?

Wade estaba atento debajo del sofá oyendo todo

-Hijo! Que es? –Replicó ansioso Steve—

-Yo… yo!...

Steve ´puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió de nuevo a prender la luz, cuando su dedo estaba a punto de tocar el encendido, Peter gritó

-YO ESTOY SALIENDO CON MATT! Y NO SABÍA COMO DECIRSELOS!

Peter comenzó a respirar fuertemente y sentía mas que nunca esa opresión en el pecho, Tony y Steve se miraron y caminaron a lado de Peter, el castaño sonrió

-Hijo… no tenías que ocultarlo…

-Si Pet nosotros de apoyamos…

Peter no había pensado si quiera lo que había dicho, las palabras habían salido solas, pero una cosas si sabía, todo había sido por salvar lo que tenía con Wade, para salvarlos a ambos.

Wade Wilson que estaba debajo del sillón, estaba completamente pasmado, sentía como si algo dentro de el se hubiera roto, pero no tenía idea de porqué esa sensación, se supone que eso no debería importarle… o si? Se sentía terriblemente mal por las palabras que Peter acababa de decir, apretó los dientes y sus puños… se sentía por primera vez en su vida, traicionado por el amor.

Tony y Steve estaban un poco desconcertados, Stark puso una mano sobre el hombro de Peter

-Hijo… am… todo esto está bien…supongo… pero sabes que aún eres muy joven… para ciertas… COSAS… tu sabes, verdad?

-Papá! Enserio… podemos hablar mañana!? Tengo demasiado sueño! PORFAVOR

-Peter, las ventanas están rotas, hace un frío infernal aquí, baja por ,lo menos

-NONONO…. Me gusta el frío, AMO EL FRÍO, jajaja ves!? El frío me pone feliz, ahora…por favor!?

Steve y Tony se pararon del sillón, dudando dejar solo a su hijo, pero al final asintieron entre ambos y subieron al elevador, inmediatamente que las puertas se cerraron de este, Peter alzó el sofá para ver a Wade, pero para su sorpresa no estaba, el mercenario se las había ingeniado para escaparse aún cuando los padres de Parker estaban allí, Peter golpeó su cara con su mano y pensó "Peter… eres un imbécil…"

El castaño ya sabía a donde iba todo eso, no había sido una respuesta muy inteligente de su parte pero era lo único que había podido procesar en esos momentos de nervios, Peter golpeó el sofá en señal de furia, se quedó pensando unos momentos y suspiró.

Salió por la ventana y bajó ágilmente unos cuantos pisos hasta su recamara, la cual había dejado la ventana abierta y pudo entrar, comenzó a revolver su armario y sacó su traje de SpiderMan, se lo colocó y se quedó parado en el borde de la ventana unos momentos

-Peter… que vas a hacer?... te la pasas haciendo puras estupideces… y si haces otra…?... un momento!... que demonios hago hablando conmigo mismo!? Ese estúpido me esta pegando su locura!

Peter negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se lanzó de la torre, iba balanceándose con su telaraña por los edificios de Manhattan, buscando entre todas las calles si veía rastro alguno de Wade, pero no logró encontrar nada, en ese momento le vino un vago recuerdo a la mente, el primer día que conoció a Wade, en aquel edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, en el callejón había el puesto mas sucio e ilegal de burritos de todo New York, pero parecía que Wlison era el único puesto que amaba.

Peter se colgó rápidamente de todos los edificios a la mayor velocidad posible, el sol estaba comenzando a salir en la ciudad, en unos pocos minutos llegó a ese puesto, a ese callejón que parecía que nadie conocía, el puesto tenía unas tenues luces pero parecía estar vacío, SpiderMan caminó sigilosamente hasta el puesto

-Hummm Hola?

Pero nadie atendió a su llamado, Peter sospechó que nadie dejaría su puesto así como así, se asomó y logró notar que toda la parilla estaba llena de sangre, enseguida se alteró y puso posición de guardia, siguió caminando un poco hasta que notó que todo el puesto estaba manchado de sangre por dentro, había un cadáver sobre el suelo, con el estomago abierto, las tripas salidas y esparcidas.

Peter comenzó a toser y desvió la mirada rápidamente, su sentido arácnido le avisó inmediatamente de un ataque, con un ágil movimiento saltó y esquivó un cuchillo que se clavo en el suelo, rápidamente volteó arriba del techo del puesto, y allí estaba Wade sentado, con un burrito en la mano, su mascara hasta la altura de su nariz y masticando un bocado

-Hmmm que te trae a estos rumbos Spidey? No es muy de ti seguirme

-Que!? Que demonios hiciste!? Acabas de matar a un hombre!

-Mmmm este burrito esta buenísimo!... Mmmm hombre? Bhaaa vendía droga, no es tan malo, ahorre el trabajo a los "héroes" como tu, que persiguen esta basura no?... Oh! Oh! No traía dinero… y no me quiso fiar la comida, que podía hacer? – has oído de la nueva canción? Esa que va TummTacaaaTum Tum (8) ¿ - Lo se! Es buenísima!

-Wade!

DeadPool se bajó la mascara después de echarse el burrito completo a la boca, se paró de un salto sobre el puesto y le dio la espalda a Peter

-Escucha nene, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que…. Au revoir! –Ahora hablas francés? –Oh si –Cuando? –Recuerdas a la francesa? –Oh si –Se conocen muchas "lenguas" en los viajes

Cuando Wade se disponía a saltar, Peter lo interceptó y lo jaló del brazo

-Wade!

El mercenario se zafó bruscamente, sacó su pistola y asentó un disparo rápidamente justo donde estaba Peter, pero este logró esquivarlo. El chico castaño se quedó atónito ante tal respuesta por parte de Wilson

-Me disparaste! Que te sucede!?

-Te dije que tengo trabajo, estas siendo un obstáculo Ta-Daaa

-Wade! Se que estás molesto por lo de hace un rato, pero no es motivo!

Wade le apuntó directo a la cabeza a Peter

-SpiderMan si no huyes pronto tus sesos volaran por toda la calle y…

-Lo siento!

-Que?

-Lo siento!... OK? Lo siento… no debí decir eso, aunque fue para salvar NUESTRO maldito trasero ok? Debí decir la verdad aunque eso implicara ser asesinados por mis padres

-AJAJA asesinado yo? Spidey! Por favor!

-Cállate aún no acabo… y que planeabas? Decirles oh! Estoy con el asesino que mas odian!? Oh y encima de eso estamos teniendo sexo?... como iba a explicarles lo nuestro?

Wade caminó por el inestable techo del puesto de burritos, a unos escasos 5 cm de Peter y colocó su pistola justo en la cabeza del castaño, se acercó cara a cara hasta que el chico sintió el aliento de Wilson

-Spidey… explicarles? Lo nuestro?... sexo?

Peter quitó la pistola de su cabeza de un manotazo brusco, y con una voz seria dijo

-Si eso… pero sabes que? No mas… ya no quiero eso… nada de eso

-Que…?

-Que ya no quiero eso, no mas…

Wade bajó el arma, se quedó paralizado asimilando la respuesta del castaño por unos segundos, con una voz baja y severa contestó un simple "bien" , de un salto subió al edificio mas cercano, Peter enseguida reaccionó y apuntó una telaraña contra el mismo edificio, el impulso hizo que cayera mas adelante que el asesino y le bloqueara el paso, cuando Wade estaba a punto de reaccionar violentamente, Parker subió el dedo índice enfrente de la cara de Wilson

-No quiero mas eso, no mas sexo ocasional, te quiero… te quiero bien…. Conmigo…juntos?...

Wade se quedó paralizado ante Peter, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir, se le fueron las palabras completamente, su cerebro estaba asimilando poco a poco lo que Peter había dicho, Parker debajo de la mascara un rubor intenso cubría sus mejillas y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

El hombre araña en seguida se volteó y se recargó en la orilla del edificio

-Mierda, mierda! Olvídalo si!? Ja… dios!, ves!? Haces que mi cerebro se ponga estúpido y diga cosas sin sentido! Mierda! Solo olvídalo si!? JAjJAJAJA…

Unas manos rodearon al chico por la cintura fuertemente, su cuerpo recibió como una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna, e hizo sentir por todo su cuerpo ese cosquilleo, una voz suave le dijo al oído

-Como…novios?

En su mente de Peter paso un "ashdsfbdskjfnl" que quiso expresarlo con palabras pero solo salieron puros titubeos de su parte, con hilo de voz agudo dijo

-Wade!

Wilson lo tomó por el brazo y lo volteó, así quedando el castaño de frente al mercenario, este con delicadeza tomó la mascara de Peter y la subió, un rostro completamente sonrojado estaba mirando a Wade, con unos ojos grandes y brillantes, SpiderMan desvió la mirada enseguida y susurró

-Idiota!

Wade se quitó la mascara y una esplendida sonrisa estaba presente en el, con una voz placentera dijo

-Mira nada mas ese ruborizado rostro baby boy… así que… quieres que seamos novios?

-Ahh!... lo dijiste! Que vergonzoso!

-Jajaja… antes de darte mi respuesta… creo que debo saber si Spidey SPidey baby boy … M-E Q-U-I-E-R-E?

-Que!? Wade! Eres…!

-Según se yooo que cuando alguien te pide salir con el es porque te quiere no? –Humm yo también tengo entendido eso – Sera que Spidey nos juega una broma? –Seraaa? –Huumm…

-Ya! Ya basta! Está bien! Si te quiero!... solo deja de hablar solo si!?...

Wade sonrió, con su mano tomó de la barbilla a Peter y le plantó un profundo beso, sus labios enseguida se pegaron totalmente, Wilson amaba los suaves y tersos labios de Spidey, enseguida tomó al chico por la cintura y lo aferró mas a el, ese tierno beso se convirtió en un apasionado beso, Peter rodeó con sus brazos en cuello de Wade, tenía que pararse de puntas para alcanzar bien los labios de su amante, DeadPool lo cargó y lo sentó en la orilla del edificio, pero jamás sin despegar sus labios, de ambos salían sonidos de agasaje, sus cuerpos estaban juntos y poco a poco ambos sentían como sus miembros rozaban y se iban poniendo duros, con un gemido Peter le dijo

-Wade!... Nh para… estamos en una azotea!

-Y que…?

-Nos van a ver

-Y? será épico nene…

-Wade!

-Es broma… nadie nos ve

-Pero…

Wade calló a Peter con otro beso, un hilo de saliva escurrió por la barbilla del chico, las manos del mercenario viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Parker, sus manos se postraron en su pecho y comenzaron a estimular sus pezones que en cierto momento sobresalían del traje, Peter pegó su frente contra la de Wilson, con los ojos cerrados y un rubor extremo dejó escapar un leve gemido.

Wade cargó a su amante y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes de la azotea, abollándola un poco, los dos seguían besándose y creando un mundo solo donde ellos dos existían, Peter se bajó su propio pantalón a una altura considerable dejando expuesta su entrada, Wilson con una mano cargó a Peter y con la otra se bajó el pantalón dejando salir a su miembro erecto.

Su pene comenzó a rozar contra las nalgas de Peter, y con el liquido pre-seminal comenzó a mojarlas y lubricarlas, SpiderMan se retorcía de placer en los brazos del asesino que alguna vez había odiado, pero que ahora sentía esa fuerte atracción hacia el, e incluso ese amor.

Wade tomó su pene y lo insertó en Peter, el cual gimió al sentir algo dentro de el moviéndose, se aferró mas a DeadPool y encajó las uñas en su espalda, Wilson comenzó a embestirlo contra la pared mientras que sus manos lo cargaban por la cadera, ambos comenzaron a jadear al instante.

El pequeño hijo de Tony y Steve acercó sus labios a los de Wade, y con su lengua lamió los labios de este, suave y lentamente.

Wade le respondió con un ardiente beso que dejó enseguida a los dos sin aliento, Peter tomó su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras sentía a Wade en su interior.

Ambos mantuvieron un rápido y fuerte ritmo de embestidas, hasta que llegó su punto máximo de orgasmo de los dos y eyacularon al mismo tiempo.

El semen se escurrió por los muslos de Peter manchando un poco su traje, al igual el semen de Parker cayó sobre el traje de Wade, ambos enseguida cayeron al suelo algo agotados, Wilson atrajo a Peter en el suelo y lo abrazó fuertemente, dándole un beso en la frente

-Algún día te voy a raptar Spidey, y te llevare a la Spideycueva

-Me harás tu esclavo sexual

-Mas que eso

-No hay una Spideycueva

-Te comprare una

-Eres un tonto

Wade estrujó mas a Peter contra su pecho

-Nene

-MMM?

-Tiene una plática pendiente con tus padres

-Lo se…

-Que harás?

-Decirles la verdad… supongo?

-Segurooo (8) ¿

Peter suspiró y miró al cielo

-Algún día tendrán que saberlo… será una tortura esperar ese día… mejor lo hago ya

-Jajaja… tienes otra plática aún mas difícil

-La tengo?

-El ciego

-Demonios Wade! Ten respeto por Matt….Demonios!... tengo que decírselo a Matt… demonios!

-Creo que es hora que regreses a tu casa

Peter se paró, se subió los pantalones, tomó la mascara del suelo y se la colocó. Se subió a la orilla del edificio y cuando estaba listo para saltar, Wade le gritó

-Espera!

Peter volteó a ver a Wilson

-Que pasa?

Wade sonrió y dijo satisfactoriamente

-Acepto

Peter iba saltando de edifico en edificio, tenía que llegar a su casa y pensar como les ibas a decir sobre todo el asunto a sus padres, cuando pasó por una serie de edificios donde casi no había gente, bajó a un callejón y aprovechó para quitarse su traje y guardarlo en su mochila, podía caminar hasta su casa, no estaba lejos. Mientras se cambiaba su estomago comenzó a rugir demasiado, hacía muchas horas que el chico no comía, así que decidió pararse en un puesto de comida rápida y ordenar 2 hot dogs, esos últimos meses tuvo que acostumbrarse a las miradas raras de todos los ciudadanos, obviamente toda la gente sabía su identidad, no podía pararse en un lugar publico sin que la gente se le quedara viendo. Unos raramente, otros asombrados y otros por el puro morbo.

En su parada en la comida se le hizo tarde, pero supuso que no abría problema alguno, apresuró el paso hasta la torre Stark, cuando olvidó que no traía llaves, se había salido por la ventana.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta, pensó en tocar pero sus padres sabrían que se había escapado, cuando se disponía a trepar por las paredes de la torre, la puerta se abrió, Steve y Tony estaban parados allí, observándolo directamente, el chico por primera vez no pudo leer el rostro de ambos padres, nerviosamente dijo

-Ummm hola? Fui… por comida?

Tony sonrió sarcásticamente, su rostro denotaba una felicidad falsa tratando de ocultar un gran enojo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le dijo a su hijo

-Pet… hoy recibimos una visita matutina

-Ah… si?

-Claro!... sabes fue rara…

-Porqué? No entiendo…

-Ummm fue una visita… de una chica realmente hermosa, rubia cierto!...Gwen creo que se llama

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron por completo, su boca literalmente estaba abierta y no le salió ninguna palabra

-Pero vaya que tienes una novia bonita!

Antes de que el chico castaño pudiera articular palabra alguna, Roger le ganó el habla, al igual con tono irónico guardando ese toque de ira

-Pero vaya Peter!... no fue lo único curioso de la mañana…

Parker soltó un quejido ahogado

-Ah?

-Verás… hoy llegó temprano tu novio… oh si Matt… es solo que cuando mencionamos eso no parecía enterado de ser tu novio…

La mente de Peter estaba enredada a mas no poder, sabía que todo se había jodido, estaba tratando de evitar eso, pero en ese punto era imposible, sabía que había echo la mayoría de las cosas mal, y había tratado de arreglarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, lo único que podía hacer ahora era explicarlo todo y pedir disculpas.

El chico castaño negó con la cabeza y trataba de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, estaba demasiado nervioso y atónito como poder hablar de corrido

-Ok….Ok… lo siento! Aquí es donde salgo corriendo y gritando como una niñita…

Ambos padres se alteraron enseguida, habían estado conteniéndose pero no pudieron mas

-QUE CARAJOS ESTÁ PASANDO!? PETER! PORQUÉ NOS MIENTES!? –Gritó Stark—

-Ok! Ok! Ya… voy a explicarlo! De antemano siento todo lo que está pasando, pero si no lo dije era por temor!... y por indecisión… papás… si estaba saliendo con Gwen…antes de todo y si estaba "enamorado" de ella… pero no se… comencé a confundirme por otras cosas…deje de sentir lo mismo por ella… y luego vino la guerra…. Y no la vi mas, no la busqué, ni siquiera para darle explicaciones de nada, tal vez tenía miedo de que ella supiera que yo era SpiderMan… lo se! Soy un cobarde y debí terminar las cosas bien… con Matt… hubo…hay sentimientos… yo estaba confundido, no sabía si lo quería, o a…otra persona… fue fácil para mi salir de ese problema diciendo que era mi novio, para que no me molestaran mas ayer, pero se que ahora seguramente también lo lastime a el, pensará que lo "utilicé" …

Rogers puso su mano sobre el hombro de Peter

-Pet…

-No, aún no acabo. Y se que tal vez me odien y me prohíban cosas, pero no me importa, odio estar escondiéndome, yo estoy en… en…ena..

-Peter?

-Estoy enamorado de Wade! Y estoy saliendo con el! Lamento haberles mentido!

El chico castaño se sonrojo completamente, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba y un sudor frio bajaba por su frente. Steve y Tony se quedaron boquiabiertos, Tony enseguida dijo

-Pero Peter! Has desobedecido totalmente nuestras ordenes! Te dijimos claramente que no te queríamos cerca de ese sujeto! Sabemos como es el! Lo que hace el! Y es por tu bien hijo! No por otra cosa! Lo siento! No podemos permitir esta "relación" o ese juego que es como de seguro lo está tomando!

-Lo siento papá… pero está vez no podré hacerte caso… se que el me quiere

-NO TE QUIERE PETER! TE ESTÁ UTILIZANDO!

Steve colocó sus dedos pulgar e índice sobre el espacio entre sus ojos, trataba de pensar claramente, después dijo

-Peter ese hombre no es como nosotros… es un asesino, embustero, maniático, psicópata, mentiroso, ladrón…

-Lidiare con eso yo mismo

-PETER!

-Escuchen… papás… quieren mi felicidad no?... bien! Soy feliz ahora… muy feliz, si quieren quitármela… adelante, los único que les pido es una oportunidad para que lo conozcan bien… solo una!...

Ambos padres se miraron a los ojos, tratando de descifrar que era lo que había en la mente del otro, por largos segundos no dijeron nada, Peter seguía parado allí mirándolos sin decir nada.

Steve con un gran suspiro y entre dientes dijo

-Una oportunidad…

Tony lo miró extrañamente

-Steve!

-Tony… se la merece Peter…

Peter esbozó una enorme sonrisa, abrazó ambos mientras repetía "Gracias! Gracias, Gracias!"

Steve levantó el dedo índice y dijo severamente

-Solo UNA Peter…UNA

-Una, Una entendido!

-Ahora…. Tu le debes una explicación a la chica… y a Matt

Peter hizo una mueca y asintió, Roger señaló adentro de la torre

-Están adentro

-QUE!? ADENTRO!? AHORA!?

-Si jovencito… ahora ve…

Peter miró la torre, con un profundo suspiro caminó adentro de la torre.

Thor y Loki estaban sentados en el sofá, el moreno no quitaba la mirada del televisor, el rubio tenía en la boca 3 pop tarts enteras, las masticó y las tragó.

-Loki…

-Mmm?

-Extraño Asgard…

-Oh…

-Vamos se que tu también…

-No podemos irnos Thor

-Porqué?

-Porqué aquí esta Matt

-Podemos llevarlo?

-Ya no es un niño, no podemos llevarlo, Matt no dejará su vida por ir a una planeta extraño con lujos… y menos si Peter se queda en la tierra…

-Por lo menos deberíamos llevarlo para que conozca a gran padre Odín

-Crees que aceptará a un no-sangre de dios?

-Vamos! No subestimes a padre! El es bueno… podríamos intentarlo algún día

-Tal vez…

Thor tomó entre sus manos el suave rostro de Loki y lo besó con mucha pasión, la lengua de Loki viajaba por toda la boca de Odinson

-Sabes a galleta Thor

-Pop tarts?

-Eso

Ambos dioses se siguieron besando apasionadamente, no pasaron ni unos minutos cuando el rubio comenzó a meter su mano en el pantalón de Loki, las caderas del chico moreno comenzaron a moverse, mientras su mano también entraba en el pantalón de Thor. Ambos dioses se encontraron con el miembro del otro, y comenzaron a sobarse, mientras sus labios seguían unidos.

Loki empujó por los hombros al rubio tirándolo en el sillón, cuando planeaba montarse en el, el dios del trueno le dijo

-Espera hermano… súbete al revés

-AH?

-Solo hazlo…

Loki se subió en Thor, quedando sus nalgas en la cara de este, sus dos rodillas quedaban cada una a lado de la cara de Thoe, y así en la cara de Laufeyson quedaba en miembro del rubio.

Loki sacó del pantalón su grande pene y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como Thor sacaba su miembro y al igual se lo metía a la boca.

Ambos dioses estaban dándose placer intenso al mismo tiempo, la caliente lengua de Loki jugueteaba con la cabeza del pene de Thor, lamía en forma de círculos haciendo gemir al rubio.

Thor succionaba hasta el fondo el pene de Loki, con su mano se ayudaba a masturbarlo y darle doble placer, ahora sus penes de ambos estaban completamente húmedos de saliva y liquido pre-seminal.

Los dedos de Thor juguetearon con la entrada del moreno, para luego introducirse en el, Loki gimió al instante, mientras los dedos de Thor entraban y salían, su boca y lengua hacían en trabajo en el pene del dios de las travesuras.

Al igual que su hermano moreno hacía un esplendido trabajo con su boca, mientras soltaba esos excitantes e inigualables gemidos de placer.

Ambos experimentaron por minutos ese orgasmo intenso, hasta que ambos eyacularon potentemente al mismo tiempo, inevitablemente el semen llenó los rostros de ambos.

Loki se bajó de Thor jadeando, pero el rubio alcanzó a tomarlo por la mano y lo atrajo hacia el, con la lengua comenzó a lamerle el semen de la cara, hasta que su lengua llegó a la boca de su hermano, ambos comenzaron a besarse agasajada mente, el semen de la cara de Thor escurrió hasta sus boca, y se metió en medio del beso, pero no les importó a ambos.

Thor le susurró al oído a Loki un sincero "te amo" a lo que el moreno ruborizado le dijo "yo también"

Peter subió por el elevador, completamente nervioso se tomó de las manos y sus ojos seguían atentamente los números de pisos que iba subiendo, al llegar a su piso las puertas de abrieron rápidamente, el chico no divisó nada, con un paso tras de otro caminó lentamente. Cuando creía que no había nadie en el piso volteó hacia el comedor y la chica rubia estaba allí, viéndolo fijamente, con una cara de incredulidad, Peter balbuceó pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, antes que pudiera darse cuenta la rubia corrió hacia el y lo abrazó fuertemente, el castaño se sorprendió bastante, no espera esa reacción de Gwen, después de que el había dejado de buscar a la chica, prácticamente la había abandonado, Peter la tomó por los hombros y la vio fijamente a los ojos, antes de comenzar a hablar tomó aire

-Gwen… lo siento

-Peter… que!? Estas bromeando? Yo lo siento…

-Que?...

El chico castaño no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía como aquella chica podía pedir disculpas, después de que el la había dejado de buscar completamente, supuestamente el pensaba que el era el patán irresponsable, cuando estaba dispuesto a objetar por esa disculpa, la rubia continuó

-Pet… lo siento, yo… yo me asusté cuando empezó todo este asunto de la guerra entre héroes… yo al principio me asusté como toda la gente… pero realmente me aterrorice cuando en televisión publica se descubrió la identidad de… tu identidad… estaba muy pasmada! Y temí por mi vida o la de los demás cercanos a ti… siempre pasa con los héroes, fui muy egoísta y por eso te pido perdón, por no haberte buscado antes…yo!...

-No! Gwen… perdóname tu a mi, enserio tu no tienes nada que disculparte… yo dejé de buscarte antes, y fui un cobarde por esconderme de ti y de muchos al mostrar que yo soy SpiderMan… tu eres una chica genial… no debí…

-Pero ahora…

-E incluso me disculpo… mucho… mucho por ahora…

-Por ahora…? Peter porqué?

-Porqué… verás Gwen…. Ah! No se como decirlo!...

-Solo hazlo…

-En un principio… yo…. Tu!... todo era perfecto! Sabes!? Tu me gustabas… me gustas! Te amaba mucho, y eres genial… pero las cosas cambian Gwen… bueno no tu! Las cosas… me entiendes!? Aggg! Se que suena muy cliché pero… No eres tu…. Realmente no eres tu! Digo eres genial!... soy yo…

-Quieres decir… que ya no quieres estar conmigo?... como pareja?

-Gwen… se que fue muy cobarde decirlo hasta ahora… pero…

-Tienes a alguien mas?...

-Bueno… yo…

-Peter solo dilo… no lo hagas mas difícil y doloroso…

-Si tengo a alguien mas…

-Amas a esa chica?

Peter se sobó la cabeza y esbozó una risa nerviosa, mientras desviaba los ojos a la pared, titubeado dijo

-Ja…Ja… si amo a esa… chi…ca?

-Ya veo…

-Pero Gwen…

-No… Peter está bien… sabes? Es bueno que te des cuenta ahora… solo te deseo lo mejor…

-Podemos… seguir siendo amigos?... Dios! Se que esa frase es horrible! Pero…

La rubia se limpió una lágrima de su mejilla mientras sonreía tontamente

-Claro Pet… podemos ser amigos…

La chica abrazó fuertemente a Peter, este le correspondió el abrazo, ambos se quedaron abrazados por largos minutos, hasta que la rubia se armó de valor y soltó al chico genio, con su mano hizo una despedida y se subió rápido al elevador.

Peter caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sillón y se tiró en el, tomó un cojín y se lo estrelló en su propia cara, sin siquiera notarlo oyó una voz que le decía

-Así que… ya decidiste quien es esa persona?

El chico se quitó rápidamente el cojín de la cara

-Matt!...

-Lo siento Pet… no pude evitar oír la platica con… la chica… no es que yo quiera… es mis sentidos…

-Matt…

-Estaba en el cuarto… quería dejarlos a solas para que hablaran… lo siento… pero se que tienes una decisión ya… cierto?

Peter tragó pronunciadamente saliva, subió sus pies al sillón y con sus brazos rodeó sus rodillas

-Si… tomé una decisión Matt…

-Bien… estoy listo… dímela Peter…

Tony y Steve estaban parados justo afuera de la torre Stark, ambos estaban en silencio, como si pudieran hablar entre ellos con la mente, estaban preocupados por como pudiera ir esa charla allá arriba, y porqué al fin su hijo había confesado que salían con el peor asesino de la historia, eso no los hacía para nada felices. Enseguida vieron como la chica salió del edificio, rápidamente se despidió con la mano y dio las gracias, sin que los padres pudieran preguntarle nada, casi salió corriendo la rubia.

Ambos se miraron extrañados, Steve suspiró profundamente y cuando se disponía a entrar a la torre, Tony lo tomó por el brazo, con un gesto de total disgusto Stark miró hacia el horizonte y dijo

-Creo que te buscan Steve…

El rubio volteó, a lo lejos divisó a una persona muy familiar para el, claramente era Bucky, su amigo de guerra, se sorprendió al instante, pero después sonrió. Esperó en la entrada de la torre hasta que Bukcy llegara allí, ambos sonrieron cuando se vieron, el soldado saludó a ambos con la mano, Tony lo miró con un gesto sínico y sarcástico, enseguida Rogers le dijo

-Bucky!... que haces aquí?

-Bueno… creo que dejaste unas cosas en la cabaña… se que ahora eres algo despistado Cap… supongo que no lo habrás notado

-Enserio? No ni siquiera lo noté… cielos gracias Bucky jaja

-Seguro, no te preocupes, cuando quieras ve por ellas

Tony miraba con desagrado como platicaban ambos, parecía que el gesto de preocupación en la cara de Steve se había ido, sabía que eran amigos desde siempre y eso no iba a cambiar, pero después de lo que había pasado era imposible no desconfiar y sentir celos.

Bucky estiró la mano en forma de despedida a Steve

-Bueno… estaba por el rumbo y solo quería avisarte, me voy Steve

-Oh… enserio? No quieres pasar?

Tony volteó a ver al rubio furioso pero tratando de ocultarlo con esa sonrisa irónica, pero al parecer ninguno lo notó, Bucky sonrió

-Enserio?... sabes? No quiero molestar ni nada

-Vamos Bucky! Me alojaste en tu hogar! No podrías molestar… por lo menos pasa por un café

-Está bien Cap si insistes…

-Si Cap si insistes! – Repitió Tony con voz burlona sin que oyeran –

Los tres entraron a la torre, Tony se quedó un poco mas atrás, se cruzó e brazos mientras caminaban, no podía creer que eso fuera a pasar justo ahora, cuando creía que todo estaba mejorando, no es como si conociera a Bucky y le cayera mal, pero por el simple hecho de que casi se acostaba con Steve sentía gran resentimiento hacia el, además de la evidente atracción que se veía que sentía por Rogers.

Sin tenerlo planeado la vida de todos se regía en ese momento por celos y una gran competencia por el amor.

Justo cuando Peter iba a decirle a Matt, los tres hombres entraron por el elevador, enseguida se notó la cara de furia de Tony junto con sus brazos cruzados, Steve y Bucky entraron directo a la sala riendo y hablando, el rubio se paró frente a los chicos y dijo

-Peter, Matt este es Bucky mi antiguo compañero de guerra

Bucky sonrió y agitó su mano en señal de saludo, los chicos sonrieron amablemente y devolvieron el saludo, Peter se paró y le dijo discretamente a Matt

-Vamos al cuarto

El abogado asintió y caminaron hacia el cuarto. Peter cerró detrás de el la puerta, Matt caminó directo hacia la cama y sentó paciente. El chico castaño suspiró y caminó a lado de Murdock

-Matt…

-Tus latidos están acelerados, tu respiración aumentó considerablemente, tu timbre de voz se quiebra mas de lo normal… usualmente cuando uno va a dar noticias positivas se pone nervioso y pasa lo mismo, pero después de tantos años he tenido que aprender a leer a la gente y sus emociones, por lo cual puedo decir que es diferente a algo bueno ahora mismo

-Matt yo…

-Es Wade Wilson verdad?

Peter abrió la boca en señal que iba a decir algo, pero se quedó completamente callado, no tenía cara para ver o decir algo enfrente de Matt, era el chico mas dulce y protector que había conocido, le había dado todo y declarado su amor, y ahora Peter lo rechazaba por un completo idiota, pero que el estaba seguro amar, el castaño iba a decir una palabra, pero Murdock lo interrumpió

-Peter, no tienes que esforzarte por hablar, oigo cada aliento que intentas agarrar para decir una palabra, escucha… no te voy a decir que no duele…Ja… y no te voy a decir cosas que como o porqué lo elegiste a el, no te voy a cuestionar nada, fue tu elección y si con eso eres feliz, lo acepto, solo te digo que no permitiré que alguna vez te lastime, o se las verá conmigo…

Peter recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y sus manos las colocó en toda su cara cubriéndola

-Dios!... si algún día me di cuenta que elegí al hombre equivocado… y que el hombre correcto eras tu, creo que me voy a suicidar!

-Jaja vamos Pet… si elegiste a ese imbe… a Wade fue por algo

-Jaja Matt puedes decirle lo que quieras…hasta yo se que es un idiota… un imbécil…

-Que bueno que estas consiente pequeño Pet…

-Pequeño!?

-Jaja te falta años para los 18…

-Jaja basta!

-Peter… puedo pedirte un último favor? O algo así?

-Umm claro Matt! Creo que jamás te he negado nada…

-No se… no necesitas aceptarlo

-Vamos…

-Un… último beso?

Peter se sorprendió demasiado con la petición de Matt, sabía que no era tan "rara" pero aún así dudó por completo, ahora tenía novio, una pareja, y no sabía si solo un beso se le consideraba como engaño, pero por otro lado era Matt Murodock su mano derecha desde chico, el hombre que había declarado estar totalmente enamorado de el

-Matt… puedo preguntar por qué?

-Es… solo que me estoy haciendo la idea de que tal vez… nunca pueda tenerte de nuevo, la idea de no besar jamás tus labios… es muy dura, aunque luchara por ti no sería justo, solo les complicaría las cosas más de lo que creo que ya están con tus padres… pero como te digo… puedes negarte con toda confianza Pet

-No!...no…. está bien…

-Seguro?

-Si…

En realidad Peter no estaba seguro, pero simplemente su cabeza quería decir no, pero su cuerpo reaccionó diferente, no podía herir a Matt.

Peter se acercó cuidadosamente, a los 5 centímetros de la cara de Matt se detuvo con suficiente intranquilidad y duda, aunque el hombre sin miedo lo sabía, no pudo resistir mas y de golpe acercó sus labios a los de Peter, fue un beso a labios cerrados, la textura de los labios de ambos se rozaban, Peter cerró los ojos y los apretó, mientras sentía como la boca de Murdock se movía y trataba de penetrar su boca, a un leve descuido Matt logró meterse en la boca de Peter, su lengua invadió la cavidad bucal de este, Parker sin mas ni menos lo único que pudo y quedaba por hacer era corresponderle ese único beso que estaba seguro que jamás iba a volver a pasar por respeto a su relación con DeadPool aunque sabía que Wade no era mucho de confiar en cuando a fidelidad.

El beso a pesar de que era entrelazando sus lenguas era inocente, al principio parecía un beso de mera despedida, de melancolía, de despedida, pero Matt por mas voluntad que tuviera se negaba a resistirse al probar los labios de Peter, lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, su lengua se fue a lo mas profundo de la garganta del chico, Parker intentó resistirse poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de Matt y tratándolo de alejar, por una parte su cuerpo decía que siguiera, que no parara pero la otra decía que no podía, que era un error y que amaba a Wade.

La mano de Matt bajó hasta el miembro de Peter y comenzó a frotarlo por encima del pantalón, un gemido del chico salió de esos labios rosas, la lengua de Matt recorría los labios carnosos del chico genio, mientras que en su pantalón iba creciendo un bulto.

Matt comenzó a masturbar a Peter por encima del pantalón, haciendo que este comenzara a jadear, Murdock mordió un poco el labio inferior de SpiderMan haciendo que sangrara muy poco, cuando el abogado iba a meter su mano en el pantalón de Peter, este enseguida recapacitó y detuvo hábilmente la mano, para pararse casi corriendo de la cama, tomó su propio cabello con fuerza, y dio una patada a un mueble haciendo que se tambaleara todo

-Maldición! Esto no está bien Matt!... no lo está

-Peter!... yo…. Lo siento en verdad! No se que estaba pensando!

-No fue solo tu culpa…

-Fue un error…

Las palabras de Peter le dolieron en lo mas profundo a Murdock, pero sabía que era cierto, que estaba rompiendo todos los principios de aquel estudiante de preparatoria.

-Peter lo siento, no volverá a pasar

-Gracias por comprenderlo Matt…

Murdock se paró de la cama rápidamente, y se aproximó a la puerta

-Creo que tengo que irme ya

-Está bien… cuídate Matt

-Entendido…

Cuando Matt agarró la chapa, Peter en voz baja ke dijo

-Matt…

-Si?

-Todo estará igual verdad?... digo… no cambiara nada entre nosotros… la confianza… lo genial?

-No creo que todo sea igual Pet… pero intentaré…de verdad que si

-Gracias…

Matt salió de la habitación dejando a Peter totalmente confundido e impactado por lo que había pasado, estaba seguro que amaba a Wade pero tenía cierta debilidad con ese hombre, el castaño se recostó en su cama viendo al techo, tratando de aclarar su mente totalmente.

Por otro lado en la sala del lugar todos despidieron a Matt cuando se fue, Tony estaba sentado en el sillón con una cara de pocos amigos, tomando un vaso de Vodka, mientras veía una película en la enorme pantalla, Bucky y Steve estaban charlando desde el comedor, a unos cuantos pasos de la sala

-Cielos Steve! Vives en lujos eh?

-Jaja no te creas… fue difícil acostumbrarme, del campo e guerra a todo esto

-Me imagino!

-Ahora eres como la señora Stark? Jajaja

-Jaja cállate bastardo! Eso es…

Sin perder nada de tiempo desde la sala Tony estaba atento a la conversación y enseguida se metió en ella con su tono autoritario y sarcástico de siempre

-Claro que es la señora Stark!

Steve puso una mueca, pero al mismo tiempo le dio risa, totalmente calmado dijo

-Vaya! Creía que a Anthony no le gustaba decir ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas!

-Pues ya ves!

-Además tengo que recordarte quien es el hombre en el sexo?

Bucky soltó una gran carcajada que enseguida cubrió disimuladamente con su boca, y desvió la mirada, Tony se sintió atacado y frunció el ceño, aunque estaba completamente sonrojado, sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla sin decir una palabra mas.

El rubio miró a su amigo quien le devolvió la mirada, enseguida siguieron charlando como si nada.

Steve después de unos minutos mas se paró ya que tenía que ir al baño debido a la cantidad inmensa de café que había bebido, rápidamente desapreció en el pasillo, Bucky se quedó callado unos segundos, mientras Tony lo ignoraba con la televisión a todo volumen, desde el comedor Bucky dijo

-Oh! Así que llevan mucho tiempo juntos eh…?

Tony lo miró con algo de disgusto, pero con el mayor placer dijo

-Claro que si! Mucho tiempo…. Muuuuuuuucho

-Y cuenta como romper esta vez que se fue a vivir conmigo?

Tony enseguida paró en seco la atención de la tele y lo vio con furia, se paró del sillón y fue casi corriendo a la mesa, parándose a lado de el

-Escucha militar de cuarta, no me voy a ir con rodeos… no se que planeas pero no lo vas a conseguir

Bucky se enfureció con las palabras engreídas de Tony, enseguida se paró quedando a su misma estatura, ambos se veían con furia y enojo, el amigo del capitán le dijo

-Yo? Yo no planeo nada Mr. Stark, es solo que por su actitud deduzco que su relación puede que no dure mas, si ya se rompió hace poco… no dudo que pueda pasar de nuevo, y solo quiero que sepa que Steve no está solo… aquí hay alguien que lo va a estar esperando…

Bucky hizo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que Tony hacía el mayor coraje de su vida

-Hijo de perra

Cuando las cosas se iban a poner peor Rogers entró al comedor, con una sonrisa dijo

-Conociéndose mejor?

Ambos cambiaron su semblante a unos cínico y falso, se dieron la mano pero ambos se apretaron lo mas que podían discretamente, al unísono dijeron

-Oh si… conociéndonos…

Ninguno de los tres tenía idea de que se acercaba una inmensa pelea llena de amor y celos.

Steve se acercó a ellos algo dudoso, pero no le tomó importancia alguna a ese "raro" comportamiento de ambos, enseguida se sentó en la silla, miró a Tony con algo de entusiasmo

-Así que decidiste unirte a la plática hombre de hierro?

Tony arqueó la ceja y algo incrédulo dijo

-Oh si… si! Unirme a esta interesante plática de guerra

-Jaja vamos Tony! Es un tema muy importante! Hasta tu padre estaba metido de lleno allí

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir una sola palabra, Bucky interrumpió discretamente

-Oh! Ese Stark era un magnifico hombre!

Levantó las manos en forma de disculpa y miró a Tony, y prosiguió

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tu no lo seas… lo eres también a tu manera Mr. Stark

Al rubio le dio realmente risa ese comentario, soltó una risa burlona que trató de esconder con una falsa tos. Stark frunció el ceño y sonrió forzadamente, se paró bruscamente de su silla para acercarse a Steve, le colocó las manos en los hombres y besó su cabeza, con un tono ganador y sin despegar su mirada en los ojos furiosos de Bucky dijo con placer

-Claro… y este magnífico Stark esta con el mejor Capitán del mundo, verdad amor?

Steve se ruborizo un poco, y sus manos tomaron las de Tony

-Jaja amor!...

Peter salió caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala, llevaba la mirada hacia abajo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Tony hizo que volviera en si rápidamente

-Peter!

-Ah..ah? si?

-Vas a algún lado?

-Ah! Si… voy a salir

Rogers y Stark le echaron una mirada extraña, Peter enseguida sabía que se refería a "NO VEAS A ESE IMBECIL DE WADE".

El chico castaño suspiró y frunció el ceño

-Voy a ir a la biblioteca ok?

-Ok… con cuidado –dijo Steve—

Peter llamó el elevador y entró en el, recargado sobre la puerta de este no podía dejar de pensar n lo que había pasado con Matt y no paraba de sentirse culpable en todo momento, había sido un beso… y nada mas!... o tal vez un poquito mas… sus pensamientos chocaban unos con otros, su puño golpeó la puerta del elevador para después soltar un grito frustrante, en cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas este salió corriendo, pasaba calles y calles corriendo sin detenerse ni ver hacia donde iba, hasta que tropezó con un gran hoyo en el suelo y cayó sobre pasto, es allí donde se dio cuenta que estaba en Central Park.

El chico decidió quedarse tirado en el suelo, sin siquiera acomodarse mejor, en todo el tiempo que había pensado "eso" no le había encontrado solución alguna, eso le frustraba mas que nada, el olor a pasto mojado penetraba en su nariz, un aire frío tocaba su piel y hacía que esta se erizara enseguida, el chico con sus propios brazos se abrigó y comenzó a frotárselos para quitarse un poco esa sensación horrible.

Cuando menos lo esperaba sintió como una chamarra le caía en la espalda, con lo cual Peter volteó enseguida, vio a Wade parado a lado de el, traía una enorme bolsa con donas y café hirviendo, antes que Peter pudiera hablar pero ya con su boca abierta y saliendo ese humo característico de frío infernal, este le dijo

-Vaya Spidey!

-Wade… que…que haces aquí?

-Todo es culpa de los malditos burritos!

-Que?

-Te los comes y BOM! El día está helado! Vas al baño y los echas! Y BOM es verano! Que pasa con ellos? –Son demoniacamente sabrosos! –Lo se!

-Jaja estás loco

Peter se sentía algo raro estando a lado de Wilson, su presencia hacía que recordara mas la culpabilidad de aquel beso con Matt, el chico castaño hundió su cara entre sus rodillas abrigándose más con el abrigo de Wade, el cual le extendió un café caliente y Peter lo tomó amablemente, en cuando se lo dio Wade le plantó un tierno beso en los labios, el cual hizo ruborizar al chico, DeadPool sonrió y alborotó el hermoso cabello de Spidey.

Parker comenzó a dar sorbos pequeños al café, esa sensación caliente en su boca se sentía tan bien, Wade se recargó en el árbol que estaba justo a un lado de ellos, mientras bebía su café tamaño extra grande, soltó una carcajada de la nada y con completa diversión dijo

-Vaya nene, esa caída fue espectacular! Jajaja

Peter escupió un poco el café que traía en la boca, se lo limpió con la manga un poco

-Wade! Que? Viste…!?

-Oooooooooooooooh yo? Como podría?

-Enserio me espías?

-Claro que si! Nene

-Wade!

-Y mira que te rompiste la boca

-Que?

-La boca, te la rompiste

Peter se tocó el labio, y sintió un agudo dolor, en realidad la caída no había sido la causante de su dolor y esa abierta, si no la gran mordida que le había propiciado Matt, Parker se puso un poco nervioso y miró a otro lado, trató de ocultarlo diciendo

-Es vergonzoso! … no debiste haberlo visto!

Wade sonrió mientras se hincaba a lado e Peter y lo tomaba de la cara

-No te preocupes no se lo contare a nadie… no siquiera al otro Wade que vive en mi cabeza… - que dices imbécil? Si yo también lo vi! –Oh! Cállate!

-Jaja desquiciado…

Wade comenzó a besar a Peter suavemente para no lastimarlo, sus brazos rodearon por completo al pequeño y delgado chico, mientras ambos estaban completamente perdidos en su mundo, sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse, el beso iba siendo mas apasionado y sus respiraciones se aceleraron al máximo, las manos de Peter acariciaban la espalda de aquel mercenario, en medio del beso Wade le susurró

-Quieres ir a mi casa nene?

-Mmmm no estará tu molesto compañero?

-Demonios no! Jaja está fuera…

-Entonces… CLARAMENTE…

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, en unos 20 minutos estaban en el departamento de Wade, subieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, en cuando entraron al departamento comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, como si no pudieran esperar, poco a poco de fueron deshaciendo de la ropa, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos, a excepción de Peter que se quedó con su playera, las manos del chico viajaban por el marcado abdomen de Wilson, mientras besaba su cuello, los dos comenzaron a agitarse, y sus miembros a endurecerse, el mercenario tomó el pene de Peter y comenzó a masturbarlo, el chico soltaba unos ahogados gemidos mientras se movía excitadamente.

Wade tomó por los hombros a Peter y lo lanzó a la cama, por debajo de la playera entraron sus manos las cuales comenzaron a jugar con sus pezones, a lo cual el chico respondía con gemidos y pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal que salía de el.

Wilson acercó su boca al miembro de Peter, su lengua recorrió desde la cabeza del pene pasando por los testículos y llegando a su entrada, en esta misma comenzó a lamerla y lubricarla, hasta que la metió, el chico se retorció de placer, sus uñas se encajaron en las sabanas, mientras gemía.

Wade comenzó a meter un dedo, estimulando todo dentro del chico.

Sin lugar a duda Peter estaba disfrutando al máximo todo eso, pero dentro de su cabeza no podía parar esa culpabilidad inmensa.

Peter comenzó a sentirse incomodo, su mente quería decirle a Wade lo que había pasado, pero simplemente su cuerpo, y su boca no lo permitían.

Wade abrió las piernas de Peter, y comenzó a frotar su pene en la entrada de Parker, cuando estaba listo para embestirlo por primera vez, Peter cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras con su mano detenía la cadera del chico

-Pet…?

-Besé a Matt!

Las manos de Peter fueron hacia su boca cubriéndola, Wade lo miró fijamente sin decir nada, estaba completamente impactado aunque pareciera poco lógico, Peter desvió la mirada hacia una pared vacía, Wade se separó un poco del chico, y en un susurro le dijo

-Que?

-Lo siento Wade…

Como era el mercenario no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora era una sensación horrible, como si alguien golpear su pecho por dentro, Peter se sentía terrible, allí es cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad amaba a Wilson y no quería perderlo

-Lo siento Wade… enserio lo siento…

Wade se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin decir nada, su rostro mostraba una expresión que Peter no podía descifrar, pasaron unos cuantos segundos que se hicieron eternos, el silencio en la habitación lo estaba matando al chico castaño, se inclinó un poco, su mano se acercaba lentamente al hombro de Wade dudosamente apenas y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron con su piel del mercenario, bruscamente Wilson se volteó y azotó contra la cama a Peter, acorralando sus muñecas con sus manos lo más fuerte posible, marcando enseguida la piel de Parker, este soltó un gemido de dolor

-Ah!.. Wade! Me lastimas!

La mirada penetrante de ira y furia se centraban en los ojos de Peter, la expresión de Wade cambió a una completamente sarcástica, y se dibujó en su rostro la típica sonrisa malvada e irónica de siempre que tenía al asechar a sus presa el gran Deadpool

-No puedo creerlo!

-Wade… ya te dije que lo siento… yo.. no fue…

-SILENCIO!

Peter se calló enseguida, y lo miró sorpresivamente, así Wade prosiguió

-No he acabado… no puedo creer… Jajaja! Enserio? … no puedo creerlo! Peter… enserio!? Que demonios le sigues viendo a ese imbécil?... digo!... es un JODIDO CIEGO!... y yo! Bueno… YO! JAJAJA oohhh dios!... –Enserio? Es enserio esto? –Parece que si!... – Oh no puede ser… si que lo es

Peter estaba completamente confundido, tantos cambios de voz en esa frase, Wade enserio parecía molesto, cada palabra cambiaba de tono de voz, incluso la risa parecía macabra y llena de furia

-Wade yo…

-CALLATE! Te dije que aún no acabo!

-Wade me estás asustando! Bast…

La mano de Wade fue violentamente hasta la boca de Peter y lo calló al instante

-TE ESTOY ASUSTANDO? WOOAAAW… Y NO TE ASUSTO ESE MALDITO CUANDO SE ACERCÓ A TI? Y SE BESARON APASIONADAMENTE!?

-MMmm!

Peter trataba de quitar con todas su fuerzas la mano de Wade para poder hablar, pero el mercenario estaba aplicando bastante fuerza, por lo cual era imposible

-Sabes Peter? Jajaja… es por eso que nunca había entendido este mundo! Como le llaman? El mundo del amor! Es una palabra horrenda no? Porque!... porque… cielos! Bueno todos dicen te amo! Y a los dos días están haciéndolo con otros no!? Jaja IRÓNICO! Ooh! Algo así pasó aquí no?

-Mmmm!

Wade sin quitar la mano de la boca de Peter, acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Peter, en un susurro le dijo

-Peter… tu eres mío, y nada más mío… y no voy a permitir que ese imbécil vuelva a tocarte otra vez, no lo voy a permitir! Voy a destriparlo y cortarle miembro por miembro, sacarle los ojos con un tenedor, clavarle agujas en los oídos…. Peter… tú tienes que aprender una lección…de quien es al único que debes entregarte de ahora en adelante… voy a castigarte…

Wade con su mano libre abrió bruscamente una de las piernas de Peter, mientras que el chico castaño trataba de liberarse de la mano que oprimía su boca y no lo dejaba hablar, Wilson de un solo movimiento introdujo su miembro completo en Peter, este se retorció de un intenso dolor, ya que no estaba suficientemente lubricado aún, el mercenario comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente, mientras que Peter trataba de liberarse, gemía debajo de esa mano que sentía el cálido aliento de Peter, las paredes de Parker estaban apretadas por lo cual daba un placer inmenso a Wade, el cual comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas, las uñas de Peter se encajaron en la espalda de DeadPool, causándole pequeños rasguños que comenzaron a sangrar.

La mano de Wilson estaba llena de saliva de Peter, que gemía intensamente, al separarla un poco un hilo de saliva quedó unido entre la boca del chico y su mano

-Ahh! Wade… espera duele…! Nhhh

El mercenario introdujo bruscamente dos dedos en la boca del chico, comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos rápidamente, mojándolos totalmente

-Mmmnh!

-Ahh! Peter! Nh..!

La entrada de Peter comenzó a sangrar un poco debido a la enorme fricción, pero sin importar eso seguía embistiéndolo con gran rapidez, la mano libre de Wade comenzó a frotar los pezones del chico y apretarlos fuertemente, por toda la habitación se escuchaban los jadeos y el sonido de la piel de las nalgas de Peter golpeando contra el pubis de Wade, el sudor comenzaba a correr por todo el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

La boca de Wade bajó hasta el cuello de Parker, la cual comenzó a mordisquear dejando pequeñas marcas moradas, las uñas de Peter se encajaban en cada parte del cuerpo del mercenario que alcanzaba, ambos gemían fuertemente sin importar que los vecinos pudieran oír.

Wilson tomó el cabello de SpiderMan fuertemente, lo jalaba en cada movimiento de la penetración, mientras que el chico gemía intensamente

-Wade! Ah! Pa…! Para!... Nh!...

-Tu boca es la única parte coherente de ti Spidey! Ahhh…! Pero mira que mojado estás! Aquí…

Con su dedo índice tocó la cabeza del pene de Peter, el cual tenía bastante liquido pre-seminal

-Ahh! Wade!

-Eres mío Peter! Mío…MÍO!

-Ah! Wade!

-DILO PETER! DILO!

-AHH! SOY TUYO WADE! TUYO! LO SIENTO! AHH! SOLO TUYO

Las manos de Wade se aferraron a la cadera del chico para atraerlo lo más posible hacia el, logrando que su miembro por completo estuviera dentro de el, con esta última fricción de vinieron ambos chicos, el líquido caliente de Wade invadió por completo el interior del hombre araña, dejándole una sensación de éxtasis máximo a ambos.

Wade cayó arriba del chico, ambos jadeaban, casi en un susurro que fue muy difícil oír le dijo un sincero "te amo" . Peter abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, con dificultad se enderezó un poco, su cadera dolía como nunca, pero eso no le impidió

-Wade…

Con la cabeza sobre el abdomen del chico y sin siquiera mirarlo dijo

-Que?

-Wade! Mírame!

Peter tomó la cara de Wade entre sus manos y lo forzó a que lo mirara, una vez que ambas miradas se cruzaron, Peter suspiró y con la voz más sincera que tenía le dijo

-Enserio me arrepiento mucho que haya pasado eso… me di cuenta que en verdad… te…te… a…

-Dilo…

-Te… amo… enserio lo siento

Wade se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su mano acarició el cabello del chico

-No volverás a dejar que nadie más te toque… que no sea yo?

-Lo prometo…

Wade acercó sus labios a los de Peter, ambos se dieron un beso como ninguno otro, era un beso lleno de reconciliación, amor y otros sentimientos, sus lenguas se entrelazaron como nunca.

-Wade…

-Mmm?

-Tu…

La cara de Peter enrojeció completamente, desvió la mirada, en voz baja siguió su frase

-Tu… me amas?

-Que… si yo te amo?

-Si… tú me amas?

-Más que a nada…

Wade se dio cuenta de la frase tan vergonzosa que había dicho, al parecer había sido la mas vergonzosa de toda su vida, por primera vez un ligero rubor apareció en su cara, enseguida de volteó mientras moría de vergüenza, en su cabeza su otro yo le decía cosas como "Eres un completo idiota! Como dices eso!?"

Peter se quedó pasmado mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, abrazó por detrás a Wade, y ambos se quedaron abrazados el resto de la noche.

Aunque ciertamente Wade tenía en mente ir a arreglar cuentas con DareDevil, y nada lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

Era la mañana siguiente, Tony seguía un poco molesto en el interior con Steve por el asunto de Bucky, sabía que no había nada de malo en llevar a casa a un "amigo" pero eso lo frustraba.

Estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que no habían notado que Peter no había vuelto en la noche, Tony preparada como cada maña su taza de café mientras leía el periódico, Steve no se le pasaba por la cabeza que Tony estuviera molesto con el, cuando se acercó para tomar un vaso de agua y cubrió sin querer la vista de Stark hacia el grandioso televisor de 5000 dólares de Stark este enfureció

-Bueno! No creo que con tu grande cuerpo pueda muy bien ver la televisión!

Steve lo miró furioso, percatándose de inmediato que algo le pasaba al castaño

-Bueno señor perfección! Eso no es lo que dices de mi cuerpo por las noches

Tony frunció el ceño, y susurró para si mismo

-Tal vez no sea el único que dice eso

Aún y con todo, el rubio lo alcanzó a oír, levantó las dos cejas con una expresión de entender todo lo que pasaba allí

-Oh vamos! Anthony! Sigues con eso!? Acaso debo explicártelo mil veces!?

-Yo no dije nada! Si? Capitán de cuarta

-Aja! Claro! Sabes bien que solo me dices así cuando estas realmente molesto, y que si no es por Bucky!?

-Bha! Cállate…

-Eres insoportable! Pero sabes que!?

Tony cruzó los brazos en espera de la respuesta del rubio, Steve lo miró con desdén

-No me importa lo que pienses tu, o los demás, o el mundo, jamás voy a cambiar algo que me gusta

No pasó ni una milésima después de que Rogers dijo la frase, cuando notó que había formulado completamente mal su idea, en realidad no quería decir tal cual gustar, si no lo que hacía o lo que pensaba. Tony puso una expresión total de furia, horror y enojo

-AJA! ALLÍ ESTÁ! AL CAPITÁN STEVE ROGERS LE GUSTA EL IMBECIL DE BUCKY AJA! QUE? QUE ROGERS ALGO MAS QUE QUIERAS DECIRME QUE HAYAS OCULTADO!?

-No!... Agg! Tony! No quise decir eso! Enserio no! Formulé mal mi idea! Lo siento!

Tony se paró molesto de la mesa, con pasos furiosos caminó hacia el cuarto, mientras gritaba

-Aja! Ahora ya se por qué fuiste directo con el!

El rubio corrió detrás de Tony, mientras lo jalaba por el brazo, para que quedara de frente a el y explicarle todo

-Tony lo siento! No quería referirme a eso! Pero tus celos deben parar ya! Sabes que eres a la única persona que amo! No se porqué te dignas a hacer estas escenas!

-Porqué pareces ciego! Ves la situación y no la VES!

-Escucha!... tal vez sea un idiota y no me de cuenta de nada! Pero lo único que me importa es que te quiero a ti!

Tony se quedó unos segundos callados, aunque odiara admitirlo Steve tenía razón en cierto punto, el castaño suspiró, y no dijo nada mas, en este tipo de situaciones el rubio sabía que había ganado la discusión, abrazó fuertemente a su esposo y le susurró al oído un "te amo" haciendo que Tony se sonrojara, como seguía un poco "molesto" trató de alejar al rubio con un leve empujón por el pecho, pero Rogers se aferró mas a el, dejando su aliento justo en el oído de Tony, levemente una dureza se mostraba en su pantalón, cuando Steve comenzó a bajar la mano, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, haciendo que los dos se pusieran en posición "cotidiana" haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Peter entró con una cara de cansancio inmensa y unas ojeras, ya que había pasado toda la noche con DeadPool, su mirada de terror se intensifico cuando vio a sus padres en la sala, no contaba con que a esa hora se los toparía de frente, antes de haces cualquier pretexto, Steve de inmediato sonrió y le dijo

-Oh amor, ya te levantaste? Fuiste a la tienda por comida? Jarvis tuve que salir…

-Oh.. AH! SI ¡ SI! Eso… fui por comida.. tenía hambre

Peter no podía creer haberse librado de eso tan fácilmente, pero la verdad era que Steve solo quería estar a solas con Tony y no aguantaba mas, el rubio sonriendo dijo

-Amor ya que estas levantado puedes hacer el desayuno?

-QUE!? Pero papaaaaaaaaá….

-Pet…

Peter estaba mas cansado que nunca, pero no podía dar sospechas de que toda la noche estuvo fuera, así que con una sonrisa falsa y con "mucha energía" accedió con la cabeza, mientras pensaba "estúpido Peter por qué no entraste por la ventana?"

Tony caminó discretamente al cuarto, detrás de el, el rubio lo siguió, el castaño fingió haber entrado al cuarto sin saber las intenciones o a que iba todo eso, comenzó a hojear unos papeles sobre una de las mesas de la habitación, mientras el rubio lo tomaba por atrás de la cintura

-Steve!... se me va a hacer tarde para el trabajo y lo sabes

-Tony… no te hagas el difícil, sabes que nunca funciona amor…

-Es enserio!

-Sabes que no lo es… si no… no tendrías esto…

Con su dedo índice tocó la punta del pene de Tony, ya visiblemente en su pantalón, una pequeña mancha de líquido pre-seminal manchó el bóxer de Tony, este aguantó su gemido y fingió seguir indignado

-No! Eso no es por ti!

-Ajaaam? Por qué es?

-Por!...por!...por! erección matutina! Daa? A todos nos pasa! A ti no? JAJAJA a es que olvide que eres un raro Steve

-Pero Tony… yo también tengo mi matutina…

El castaño volteó de reojo y claramente la erección del rubio estaba en su punto máximo, parecía que su enorme pene estaba a punto de salir de sus pantalones, Stark desvió la mirada enseguida hacia los papeles y fingió seguirlos leyendo, aunque claramente moría de ganas por seguir viendo aquella parte de Steve que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

El rubio sonrió y caminó hacia la cama, en un tono que retaba todo el autocontrol de Tony le dijo

-Bueno amor, ya que yo tengo esto, y tu eso… pero claramente no piensas hacer nada al respecto con tu pequeño problema por estar leyendo, yo si lo voy a hacer, y como este cuarto es de ambos, puedes quedarte o salirte, quiero aclarar que yo no quiero que me duelan los testículos al rato

-Steve!

-Que? Es la verdad amor

EL rubio puso la sonrisa mas seductora que tenía y lentamente comenzó a bajar su cierre del pantalón, Tony no podía apartar la mirada, de aquel movimiento que estaba realizando el rubio, hasta que por fin el cierre topó con la comisura del pantalón, y su pene erecto salió de la ventanilla del bóxer, sus dedos recorrieron aquel miembro monstruoso hasta que llegaron a la punta, apenas y rodearon el miembro y comenzaron a subir y bajar, en lentos movimientos, unos leves jadeos comenzaron a salir de la boca del rubio.

El castaño para nada quería parecer débil, así que apartó la mirada, aunque su pene estaba goteando de la excitación, sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez mas al escuchar los jadeos de Steve, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco, respiró profundo y fingiendo que iba por algo a lado de la cama, se acercó despacio, en un rápido movimiento, el rubio tomó la mano de Tony y con su lengua la lamió del dedo índice hasta la muñeca, para luego llevarla hasta su pene erecto, Tony se quedó sin habla, sin duda alguna era de las pocas cosas mas eróticas que había visto hacer a Steve, al sentir el pene tan duro y mojado de su amante entre su mano, no pudo mas y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras Roger se iba despojando de la ropa de Stark.

Cuando al fin lo desnudó, dejándole únicamente la camisa abierta y la corbata, lo tiró boca arriba en la cama y abrió sus piernas bruscamente, los dedos de Tony se tensaron sobre las cobijas mientras sentía como el miembro de Steve entraba, desde la cabeza hasta tocar con su pubis, el interior de Tony quemaba y estaba sumamente lubricado, las embestidas eran mas fáciles de lo normal esta vez, parecía que las paredes de Stark habían dilatado lo suficientemente bien.

Los dos comenzaron a soltar gemidos a cada embestida, mientras Rogers masturbaba a su amante frenéticamente, unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por sus cuerpos.

El rubio tomó por la corbata a Tony, lo atrajo con furia hacia el, y le dio un beso completamente agasajado, haciendo que un poco de saliva escurriera por la barbilla de ambos.

Los pezones de los dos estaban erectos, las manos de Stark viajaban sobre los duros pectorales de Steve, tocando y masajeando sus deliciosos pezones.

Con unas cuantas embestidas mas, el pene de Tony arrojó un potente semen que cayó hasta el dorado cabello de Steve, Stark se aferró mas al cuello de su esposo, mientras este le daba las ultimas embestidas y se corría completamente dentro de el.

Ambos abrazados y tirados en la cama se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, hasta que la alarma de incendios los paralizó completamente.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación, Steve corría con la mano adentro del pantalón guardando su miembro, mientras que Stark corría en bóxer y con los pantalones hasta los tobillos, ambos gritaban al unísono

-PETEER!? PETER!?

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, ambos fruncieron el ceño, al ver a Peter dormido sobre la mesa, estaba sentado sobre la silla, pero su cara estaba aplastándose contra la mesa, un hilo de baba caía de su boca, mientras que la estufa estaba prendida, sobre ella había un sartén con unos panes que estaban ya completamente negros y humeantes, eso era lo que había hecho sonar la alarma, pero parecía que nada despertaba al chico, excepto el gran grito de furia de sus padres

-PETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Parker se despertó totalmente acelerado y confuso, gritando cosas sin sentido

-Yo no fui! El examen es mañana!

Tony corrió a apagar la estufa y apagar el molesto dispositivo, mientras el rubio de brazos cruzados le reprimía

-Peter! Que te hemos dicho de descuidar las cosas peligrosas del hogar!? Pudiste haber causado un incendio

Algo adormilado el chico parpadeó un par de veces, y cansado respondía

-Papaaaaaaá ya!... dios! Somos superhéroes… nosotros entramos a casa en fuego por la gente… nosotros nos enfrentamos a balas… nosotros…

La cabeza del chico calló en la mesa, e inmediatamente unos ronquidos salieron de su boca

-PETEEEEEER!

-Quee!? Que!? Que!? Donde!?

-Escucha jovencito! No se que hagas hasta tarde, pero la noche es para dormir! Y descansar!

-Es para combatir el crimen…

-Bueno… a veces! Pero ahora no tenemos nada! Así que deberías dormir tus horas!

-Aja… mira quienes lo dicen… quienes se la pasan charlando de "AH! AH" toda la noche

Steve se sonrojó por completo

-Peter!

-Y quienes salen medio desnudos ahora mismo! Por eso no pudiste hacerme el desayuno!?

-Baaa..basta Peter! Deberías ir a!...a…a al baño!

Peter se paró de malas de la mesa, y arrastrando los pies, entró a su cuarto para tirarse directo en la cama.

Era un día común y corriente en la corte, Matt estaba atendiendo un caso de una verdadera injusticia hacia una mujer de bajos recursos, al parecer el día había sido provechoso, ya que había ganado el caso con muy poco esfuerzo, estaba satisfecho por su trabajo, así que se dirigió hacia su oficina, una de las secretarias entró y amablemente le dijo

-Abogado Murdock?

-Si?

-Tiene un cliente, que dice que necesita de urgencia su ayuda

-Hágalo pasar

-Enseguida

Matt siguió ordenando ciertas cosas de su oficina, cuando claramente oyó como los pasos entraron a su oficina y unas hojas cayeron en su escritorio, dedujo rápidamente que eran sobre el caso, así que preguntó

-Y bien? En que le puedo ayudar? Cual es el caso?

-El caso es simple y sencillo, señor Murdock… se llama… prepárate a que te vuele los sesos ATT: DEADPOOL

Mientras decía eso, una gran pistola le apuntaba a la cabeza, Matt suspiró y presintió que algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de comenzar.

Matt con un ágil movimiento apartó la pistola con su bastón, furioso habló

-Basta, este no es el lugar ni el momento para pelear, es una corte, donde la gente que no tiene con que defenderse viene y busca refugio, y mas en mi oficina así que te voy a pedir que…

-Cuando me ha importado reaaaaaaaaaaalmente el lugar donde caigan las peleas? Solo me deshago de la basuraaaaaaaaaa –De la basura dijiste? –No debí? –Debiste mas! Es una escoria hecha mierda –Oh claro – Ajaaa –Como seaaa ciego inmundo, morirás

-Escúchame basura…

-Tiempo! Antes de que te rompa la cara, quieres ir a comer burritos?

-Q..que!?

Antes de que Matt pudiera contestar, con un rápido movimiento Deadpool le asentó una patada en el estómago que mandó a volar hasta la pared al abogado, cuarteando por completo la estructura y la pintura del lugar, de igual forma destruyendo un escritorio con sin fin de documentos de casos sin resolver, el mercenario comenzó a disparar, a lo cual Murdock hábilmente esquivaba las balas, el pánico comenzó a transcurrir en la corte, pidieron la evacuación del edificio mientras patrullas iban a toda velocidad a la escena.

Matt convirtió su bastón, en su habitual y poderosa arma, con la cual comenzó a soltar golpes a una velocidad increíble, imposibilitando que Wade esquivara todos, uno de ellos lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza

-Auuuch hombre! Eso si dolió!

-Quieres seguir maldito?

-Oh jamás había estado tan excitado por destrozar a alguien

Por todo el cuarto podía verse los agiles movimientos de ambos, los dos hombres iban bastante enserio con esa pelea, con sus enormes armas Pool estaba destruyendo todo el lugar, en medio de la batalla de ambos, un tono de celular comenzó a sonar "RIIIn RAAAn BoooOOM"

Wade con todo el descaro del mundo contestó el teléfono mientras seguía peleando, lo que hizo enfurecer mas a Matt

-Alo Alo? … OOOh hola baby boy

-Wade Wilson!

-Sii amor?

Wade trataba de concentrarse entre cada golpe y el teléfono, pero era mas difícil de lo que parecía, casi no podía esquivar ninguno de los golpes que Matt de lanzaba, por el otro lado de la línea Peter se oía furioso

-Wade Wilson. Resulta que estoy en mi casa, acostado en mi cama, intentando dormir por una noche de interminable sexo…

-OOOOOOhh JAJAJ OHH jajaja oíste!? Otro yo!? UNA NOCHE DE SEXO JAJAJ

Matt frunció el ceño y con una patada en la cara mandó a volar a Wade hasta fuera de la oficina, haciendo que se le cayera el teléfono

-Aoooo…

Con esfuerzo estiró la mano y lo volvió a agarrar

-Lo siento spidey spidey

-Wilson!

-Dimeee baby dimeeee papi está oyendo

-Cuando prendí la t.v. para tener algo de fondo y poder dormir mejor

-Yo puedo meterte hasta el fondo mientras duermes si tu quieres nene

-Wilson!

-Ok OK estoy escuchando amor

Y resulta que en las noticias, hay un gran…GRAN desastre en la corte donde trabaja Matt… no tendrás algo que ver con eso… O SI WILSON!?

-Baaaaaaaaaaby… AJAJA yo!? Como crees! Yo!? JAJAJA mira atrás de ti! Un unicornio rosa!

-Wilson!

-No babyyy no!

-Si me entero que…!

-Te amo baby boy byebye!

Wade colgó inmediatamente el teléfono, y detuvo un golpe que Murdock había lanzado, corrió hasta la ventana mas cerca y antes de huir le dijo

-Esto no se queda así abogado ciego, que te parece si nos citamos en un lugar para que te rompa todos los huesos… por "respeto" a la gente de tu clase

-DeadPool eres un maldito y lo sabes… y creo que estas completamente equivocado si crees que ganaste

-Oh! No gane!?

-Crees que porque Peter no se entere que tu comenzaste esto ya ganaste? Que mal estás, recuérdalo… el malo siempre… siempre cae, y ese eres tu… mientras yo viva no dejare que estés con Peter, así tenga que romper mi regla de "dejarlo en paz si es feliz"

Wade frunció el ceño completamente, las palabras de Matt lo habían hecho enojar de sobremanera, porque de cierta forma, muy dentro de el sabía que la batalla no estaba ganada completamente, y existía la posibilidad de que su Peter, cambiara de opinión

-Tu y yo vamos a arreglar esto, imbécil, en la noche, a las afueras de la ciudad

-Lo que sea por el

-Y veremos….

Con esto Wade desapareció de escena con un salto hacia las afueras, la policía comenzaba a entrar y evacuar el edificio, preguntando que había pasado, Matt tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió de escena, para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Loki estaba recostado sobre el sofá, estaba en un profundo sueño, a pesar de que tenía bastante sexo con Thor, ese Dios de las mentiras era insaciable, su sueño se basaba en las profundas caricias del Dios del trueno, ambos recostados sobre una cama completamente lujosa, digna de Asgard, el rubio pasaba sus firmes dedos por la blanca y suave piel del moreno, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual estaba extrañamente caliente por la intensidad del momento.

Sus lenguas se encontraban en un furtivo beso que ambos conocían muy bien, los ásperos pero sensuales labios de Thor recorrían cada parte del cuello de Loki, hasta llegar a sus clavículas salidas, las cuales lamía, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su miembro, los dedos de los pies de Laufeyson se crispaban con cada caricia del rubio, su pie recorría suavemente las piernas musculosas de aquel Dios, las manos de Thor se deslizaban por los finos cabellos de Loki, cuando sus miradas se encontraban hacían que hasta los dioses mas poderosos tuvieran celos de aquel profundo amor y belleza, estruendos se oían por todo el cielo de Asgard, mientras llegaba la mejor parte, cuando las manos de Thor se posaban firmes sobre los muslos, delicadamente, como queriendo capturar cada momento, abría aquellas perfectas piernas, teniendo la mejor vista sexual que nadie jamás haya tenido de aquel Dios, su querido hermano y esposo Loki.

El pene de Thor estaba en su punto máximo, no podía caber mas excitación en el, tomó con fuerza su miembro y lo introdujo suavemente en Loki, haciéndolo soltar un gemido como solo el sabía, haciendo que cada célula del cuerpo del Dios del trueno lo deseara mas, esas embestidas lentas y rítmicas de su sueño, hacía que el pene del moreno en la vida real comenzara a ponerse duro.

Esas caderas de Loki, siendo embestidas por Thor, su pubis pegando cada vez mas contra las nalgas perfectas del Dios de las travesuras, sus jadeos incontrolables que sin ningún temor dejaban salir, podían gritar a los cuatro vientos lo felices que eran, lo placentero que era hacer el amor entre ellos, el dulce néctar del derrame antes de eyacular por completo, el sudor, todo era perfecto.

Con un último empujón, ambos derramaron semen con gran potencia, para después…

-Loki! Loki!

-Qu.. que!?

-Despierta! Loki!

El moreno despertó bruscamente de su hermoso sueño, enseguida se tapó con una almohada su evidente erección para que Thor no la notara, en cualquier otro momento el Dios del trueno lo hubiera notado y hubiera ido enseguida, pero esta vez era diferente estaba muy exaltado

-Loki… hay problemas…

-Que…?

El timbre sonó repetidas veces en el hogar de Tony, este maldiciendo se paró de su mesa de trabajo

-Jarvis! Jarvis!?

Al no obtener respuesta caminó lo mas rápido posible hacia la puerta, ya que el timbre no paraba de sonar, en el camino se golpeó en el dedo chico del pie con una escultura de adorno en su departamento

-AGGG! CARAJO! AGG

Steve corría por el pasillo para llegar a la puerta, pero se quedó viendo a Tony que este se agarraba fuertemente el pie, maldiciendo todo lo que podía

-Anthony agradecería que por una vez, abrieras la puerta y no tuvieras que sacarme del baño corriendo para atender

-Agradecería que quitaran estas idioteces de mi camino para no romperme la madre!

-Esa estatua la compraste tu MI AMOR – lo decía con un tono molesto—

Mientras ambos se miraban retadoramente el timbre seguía sonando, Peter salió furioso de la habitación aún tallándose los ojos

-Maldita sea! Alguien abra! Esa porquería me despertó como mi l veces!

Steve se dirigía hacia la puerta, mientras Tony le seguía, Peter arrastró los pies hasta el sillón y se dejó caer de cara.

Los dos padres abrieron la puerta, para su sorpresa se encontraron con Loki y Thor, ambos se desconcertaron un poco, Rogers titubeó un poco

-Oh… que … que sorpresa tenerlos de improvisto… am…

Thor sin dejar que acabara su frase de bienvenida, con un tono serio, que era fuera de lo normal en el, les dijo

-Necesitamos urgente su ayuda…

Ambos se miraron completamente extrañados, Stark levantó una ceja

-A que te refieres…?

-Necesitamos su ayuda… en Asgard…

Ambos abrieron los ojos con una total sorpresa, no se imaginaban tal petición, Tony sin dejar hablar a su esposo se apresuró

-Pero que pasa!?

-Amora…amora regresó y tomó el control de Asgard… todos están en grave peligro

Steve no se imaginaba eso para nada, hacía años que habían viajado a Asgard, y a pesar de que Amora había sido historia allá, jamás pensaron que regresaría

-Cua…cuando tenemos que partir?

-Ahora mismo

Los súper esposos se quedaron estupefactos, presintiendo que algo grande vendría de nuevo, después de tantos años de calma…

Steve se rascó un poco la cabeza asimilando mas el asunto

-Entonces los vengadores…?

-De nuevo en Asgard – dijo Thor—

-Natasha, Clint, Bruce …?

-Ya les dijimos a todos

-Dónde están?

-Preparándose

Steve dio media vuelta jalando a Tony, sin decir nada ambos sabían que debían prepararse ya, Peter arqueó una ceja mientras con un rápido movimiento arácnido interceptaba a sus padres

-Una misión?

-Una misión—decía Tony mientras apartaba a su hijo por el brazo—

-Voy a prepararme

El rubio con su dedo índice detuvo a Peter, con tono de negación le dijo

-Ah,ah,ah jovencito, a esta misión tu no iras

-Que!? Por qué?

-Porque es demasiado peligroso

-A ver… papá! Te recuerdo que soy parte de los vengadores

-Lo eres, pero no en esta misión Peter, sabemos lo que implica ir a otro mundo y no vamos a arriesgarte

Loki entró rápidamente y se colocó en medio de ambos

-Ok rubio, dejemos algo en claro, sería muy bueno que dejaras ir al chico araña… nos estamos enfrentando a algo extremadamente fuerte y nos vendría muy bien más ayuda

-Aja, no voy a arriesgar a mi hijo

-Es un superhéroe no? Eso hacen, arriesgarse

-Aja, no lo haré

-Por Odín!

-Manda tu a tu hijo a ver si te parecerá que se arriesgue

-Matt irá

Peter encaró a Steve, con un tono muy firme le dijo

-Papá… voy a ir te guste o no, hice un compromiso como héroe de proteger todos lo que esté a mi alcance… soy un vengador y como tal, quiero hacer esto… por favor

Rogers miro indeciso a Tony, este lo miraba fijamente, con un leve movimiento de hombros, le dio a entender al rubio que no podía hacer nada mas que aceptar la decisión de su hijo, el rubio suspiró profundamente

-Vamos a prepararnos…

Todos salieron hacia su habitación a preparar todo lo necesario para su viaje, Peter se colocó el traje de SpiderMan debajo de su ropa, Tony tenía su mas nuevo y habitual traje que salía de su piel, mientras que Steve preparaba su traje y escudo, sus únicas armas contra el mal.

Ambos salieron lo mas rápido posible de la torre, en camino le preguntaron a Thor

-A donde nos dirigimos?

-Hacia el desierto… allí mismo el Bifröst nos llevara a Asgard

Peter se frenó en seco

-Uououo… esperen… ahora mismo? Ahora misma nos dirigimos hacia su mundo?

El Dios del trueno asintió sin siquiera bajar la velocidad del paso.

Peter se detuvo mientras le decía a Tony

-Papá… no puedo irme ahora, necesito hacer algo antes, muy importante!

Peter en su mente sabía que debía encontrar rápido a Wade, y decirle lo que estaba pasando, no podía desaparecer de la nada, y mas si no sabía cuanto tardaría en la misión.

Stark lo jalaba del brazo mientras le decía

-Peter no hay tiempo

-Pero papá!

-Quisiste venir, ahora no podemos perder ni un segundo mas

-Pe…pero!

-Nada Peter

La noche cayó mientras los vengadores iban llegando al desierto, allí estaban esperándolos Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, el único que faltaba por llegar era Matt, todos se reunieron mientras esperaban al chico, Peter mantenía una cara de preocupación extrema debido a Wade.

Mientras tanto Wade esperaba justo en el lugar donde había quedado con Matt para su fatal encuentro, ya llevaba esperando hora y media, envolturas de mas de 100 burritos ya hacían tiradas a lado de el

-Puuuufff… -No va a venir ese imbécil, te plantó – A mi nadie me planta –Pues el lo hizo – Jamás! –Y si huyó porque nos tiene miedo? –Tal vez, pero a mi nadie me planta, le partiré su madre aunque no quiera –Por Peter? –Claro que si –Creo que deberías apurarte y encontrar a mi amor –Es mi amor perra! –Calmado, somos uno mismo… recuerdas? –Oh si… -También tienes ese mal presentimiento? –Si lo tengo –Nunca debimos dejar de acosar a Peter –Ya se – A buscarlo! –A BUSCARLO!

Matt corría a toda velocidad, había decido olvidarse completamente de su encuentro con DeadPool e ir a salvar la tierra de sus padres, así tenía en mente que podía estar mas tiempo a solas con Peter, y tal vez se olvidaría de ese loco mercenario.

Llegó con un leve retraso de tiempo, pero todos lo estaban esperando, apenas lo divisaron y Thor los juntó a todos, no podía esperar mas tiempo para ir a Asgard, era increíble como después de tantos años Amora había creado su plan para destruirlo a el y a su mundo.

Matt se acercó a Peter de inmediato

-Creí que no vendrías

-No podía dejarlos solos con esto

-Me alegro que estés aquí, aunque creo que ya te dijeron que puede ser peligroso esto…

-Lo se, pero no me importa, para eso estoy, para proteger

-Y yo te voy a proteger con mi vida

-Matt… no es necesario

-Si que lo es, sabes que siempre has sido muy importante para mi

-Gracias Matt…

Tony miró a Pepper y Natasha

-Pepper vas a venir?

-No puedo dejar sola a mi hermosa novia en esto

-Es peligroso…

-Vamos Stark como si dejara que algo le fuera a pasar a Pepper, primero muerta –dijo la pelirroja—

-Si Tony… relájate… es solo que no puedo estar ni un día sin mi agente Romanoff

-Ugghh cursis del mal

-Jaja no te has visto a tu en un espejo? Mi capi capi?

-Pepper!

-jaja estas rojo Stark

-Basta!

Thor interrumpió la sesión de humor con una seña indicando que todos se juntaran.

Todos se juntaron, en ese momento una luz comenzó a aparecer alrededor de todos ellos, Matt, Pepper y Peter sintieron una sensación rara ya que era diferente y nuevo para todos ellos eso, cuando todo estaba desapareciendo antes ellos y sus cuerpos estaban a punto de ser tele transportados hacia Asgard una masa se vio como entró al campo de tele transportación y golpeó a algunos tirándolos al suelo, unos segundos después todos estaban en Asgard y para su sorpresa un "invitado" estaba con ellos, Tony y Matt fruncieron el ceño y entre dientes dijeron "DeadPool"

Wade había caído sobre Bruce, Natasha y Pepper, sus manos estaban sobre los senos de la pelirroja, aun en el suelo Wade los estrujo fuertemente

-Son reales?

La agente le soltó un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que lo mandó a volar mínimo un metro de distancia, Peter sin importarle nada sonrió y corrió hacia el

-Que haces aquí Wade!?

-Te espió! Eres una mala persona baby boy! Pensabas irte sin mi! Sin nada!

-Lo intente! Pero!...

Stark corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, estiró su brazo contra DeadPool y únicamente la parte de su brazo sacó la armadura, amenazando a Wilson

-Basura humana! Aléjate de mi hijo

-Papá! Ya habíamos hablado de eso! Basta!

Matt al igual se acercó a ellos tratando de calmar las cosas, mientras que pool le apuntaba con una gran pistola

-No te metas ciego cobarde

Peter le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Pool

-Wade! Basta!

-Voy a matarte maldito –decía Tony con furia—

-Ahhh siiii? –Si? –SI! –Tengo hambre!

En medio de la revuelta Thor azotó su martillo contra el suelo callando a todos

-BASTA! Venimos aquí a salvar mi mundo! No pelear entre nosotros!

Loki miró a su alrededor desconcertado

-Algo no anda bien…

Natasha dijo

-A que te refieres?

-Recuerdan cuando veníamos? Donde aparecíamos? En la entrada del Bifrost… aparecimos en las afueras de Asgard … no tendríamos porqué… eso quiere decir que el guardián del puente no está manejando esto…

-Eso quiere decir que saben que estamos aquí?

-Si…lo saben, y no están muy felices de que los hayamos visitado…

Thor frunció el ceño

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, a un lugar seguro

En cuando dijo esta frase, como por arte de magia, el suelo donde estaban explotó separándolos a todos por completo, el área donde se encontraban se destruyó completamente, se habían dividido de esta manera:

Thor y Pepper, Natasha y Tony, Steve y Clint, Bruce y Matt, Loki, Peter y Wade.

Cuando el humo cesó, ninguno de los grupos pudieron ver a los demás, a pesar que estaban en el mismo territorio la explosión había sido hecha con algún tipo de magia súper fuerte, mandándolos a un tipo de dimensiones diferentes, a pesar de que se podían encontrar enfrente unos con otros, ellos no se veían, habían caído en un hechizo de dimensiones bastante poderoso, pero el único por sus conocimientos que lo había notado era Loki.

-Mierda… este hechizo es de un nivel completamente avanzado

Peter arqueó la ceja, mientras Pool lo abrazaba fuertemente por detrás

-Hechizo?...

-Si, un hechizo de dimensiones, no cualquier hechicero puede practicarlo

-Y ahora?

-Tenemos que destruir la fuente del hechizo

-Y los demás?

-Nada de los demás, los demás nunca sabrán que es un hechizo, y nos buscaran todo el tiempo sin hallarnos a pesar de que nos tengan enfrente, solo podemos hacerlo nosotros

DeadPool se aferró a Peter fuertemente

-Sabes porqué no nos separamos baby boy?

-Ah?

-Por el amor! AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

-Wade! Es serio!

-Serio! Serio! Serio! Serioooooooooooooooo cof cof serioooooooooooo

Loki miró a ambos con desesperanza

-Bola de retrasados… solo… hagan lo que les diga… todo depende de nosotros para poder seguir esta misión… ok?

-BURRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

Loki golpeó su cara con su mano y susurró "estamos perdidos…"

Thor miraba a todos lados, mientras que con una cara extrema de preocupación le seguía atrás Pepper, quien se tocaba la frente porque tenía un pequeño corte el cual sangraba, el Dios se acercó a ella para ver la herida

-Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes es solo un rasguño

-Es muy peligroso Asgard ahora, no debiste venir

-No podía dejar sola a Natasha, a Tony, a todos…

-Lo se, pero eres una mortal…

-Igual que todos aquí a excepción de tu hermano y tu

-Pero ellos saben pelear, no tendremos que preocuparnos por cualquier cosa por ellos

-Escucha Thor, se que estas demasiado preocupado y estresado por tu mundo, pero todo estará bien, todo saldremos bien, solo necesitamos buscar a los demás

-Todo esto es muy raro… que hayan desaparecido así! Por una explosión…

-Algo no cuadra aquí…

-Vamos a caminar…. Am… am… rubia?

Pepper frunció el ceño un poco y torció la boca

-Pepper…Pepper!

-Oh si lo siento, Pepper

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, cuando de pronto de los costados salieron unas personas, mirándolos fijamente

-Oh! Quiénes son? –dijo Pepper alterada—

-Son personas de Asgard…

-Menos mal! Estamos salvados?

-No… hay algo raro con ellos… mira sus ojos

Los ojos de los asgardianos irradiaban un brillo fuera de lo común, un azul intenso, bastaba ver eso para saber que estaban siendo manipulados a través de magia, sin siquiera pasar otro segundo todos se abalanzaron contra ellos, Thor jaló a Pepper con su mano izquierda y con la libre tomó a uno de los ciudadanos y lo estrelló con los demás, dándose un poco de tiempo para poner a salvo a la rubia, sacó su martillo agitándolo tan fuerte que los rayos comenzaron a verse por todo el cielo, y un estruendo sacudió Asgard, con ese impulso voló unos cuantos metros y pudo poner a salvo a Pepper en una torre cercana

-Quédate aquí mientras me encargo de ellos, está bien?

-Si… ten cuidado

Thor bajó de un salto, el suelo donde cayó se cuarteó por completo debido al poder que emanaba este Dios del trueno, los asgardianos se abalanzaron contra el, pero el solo podía esquivarlos o darles pequeños golpes, ya que eran personas comunes y corrientes, que no sabía luchar y solo estaban siendo controladas, y no podía herir a las personas de su mundo.

Thor lanzó a un ciudadano contra la nada, pero al parecer chocó con algo invisible y cayó al suelo.

En la otra dimensión Tony estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras Natasha lo veía sin saber que ocurrió

-Stark, porque de pronto te tiraste al suelo? No es momento de jugar

-No me tire demonios! Algo golpeó contra mi!

-Aja… muy gracioso, estuve viendo todo el tiempo hacia esa dirección y no hay nada

-No sé que mierda pasó! Pero algo invisible me golpeó!

Los cuatro estaban en el mismo lugar, pero debido al hechizo había creado dimensiones diferentes por lo cual no podían verse, pero si sentir lo que pasaba en la otra dimensión si algo les llegaba, como el golpe a Tony.

Stark se paró y se sacudió un poco, miró fijamente a la pelirroja

-No estás preocupada por Pepper?

-Claro que si tarado! Como no voy estarlo? No estas preocupado por tu Capitán?

-Jaja vamos… lo estoy, pero es Capitán América… es parte de nosotros, lucha!... Pepper es una persona común y corriente

-No debí dejar que viniera…

-Saber concuerdo contigo… pero es igual de terca que Peter

-Creo que también estas preocupado por el

-Claro que si! Es el que mas me preocupa… no tiene tanta experiencia en el campo de batalla… además es otro mundo donde jamás ha estado.

-Creo que lo único que queda es irlos a buscar

-Me parece correcto

Al igual que los demás Steve y Clint buscaban una solución al problema, primero buscando a sus compañeros, los cual era una búsqueda inútil, Barton estaba arriba de unas rocas de gran altitud, con su gran vista de halcón trataba de ubicar a su equipo, pero sus intentos era en vano

-Ves algo Clint?

-Nada aún… parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra

-No pudieron ir tan lejos con la explosión! Nosotros apenas nos separamos unos cuantos metros…

-Lo se, esto es muy raro

-No tenías comunicación con Natasha?

-La tenía, pero intento llamarla y la señal está perdida

-Es porque es otro mundo?

-La última vez en Asgard si funcionaba

-Demonios…

-Creo que subiré mas, para ver si logro ver algo mas de lejos

-Está bien

-Bruce… aguanta ya casi puedo sacarte

-Es imposible Matt… esto está atascado

Bruce se encontraba debajo de unos escombros causados por la explosión, mientras que Matt trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sacarlos, pero era imposible, las rocas estaban demasiado pesadas para el

-Bruce…

-Si?

-Y si…

-Y si..?

-Digo… si dejas que tu amigo Hulk… te ayude? A salir?

-Estas loco!? No pondré en peligro la seguridad de todos nada mas por salir!

-Pero estas atascado! No hay nadie mas! Y no puedo hacerlo solo!

-Olvídalo Matt me niego

-Juro que me pondré a salvo cuando te conviertas… y si veo a alguien mas advertiré del peligro hasta que te controles…

-No Matt NO

-Pero…

-Ya lo dije… no lo haré…

-Pero… imagínate… que tal si en estos momentos Clint…

-Clint?

-Esta atrapado… sufriendo…

-Matt para!

-Y necesita tu ayuda… puede estar sangrando….

Bruce comenzó a alterarse de sobremanera de solo pensar que su único amor Clint Barton podría estar en problemas, las venas de su cuello comenzaron a saltarse, su ritmo comenzó a aumentar

-Pa…ra

-Pueden tenerlo secuestrado….

Un silencio tremendo se hizo en el ambiente, lo único que Matt supo después era que los escombros saliendo volando con un estruendo brutal, en ese momento tuvo que echarse a correr mientras Hulk salía a toda velocidad atrás de el.

Loki dio una seña para que los tres caminaran sigilosamente, analizando todo el entorno, pero sin siquiera pensarlo Wade salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el campo donde había sido la explosión, Loki rechinó los dientes, mientras Peter salía atrás de el

-Carajo Wade! Que te dijimos para!

-Baby boy! Alcánzame! Mirameee estoy en otro mundo

-No! Wade!

Mientras corría algo inmenso lo golpeo, pero nuevamente invisible, Wade cayó con tanta fuerza sobre su codo que el hueso de este se salió, y un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir, por el impacto tan grande que se había producido era claro que era Hulk en la otra dimensión corriendo por todo el campo sin control.

Peter corrió con Wilson, este se levantó un poco la máscara y puso la boca en forma de beso, Peter le soltó una cachetada

-idiota, te dije que te esperaras!

-El señor invisible me pego! Auuuuu

Loki se quedó estupefacto por lo que había pasado, analizando la situación, con mucho cuidado se acercó a ellos

-Es un poder de dimensiones

-Dimensiones? –dijo Peter—

-Si…puede haber millones de personas aquí, pero en otra dimensión sin que las podamos ver… pero claro que podemos sentirlas

-Eso es malo?

-Ja… que si es malo? Es lo peor que puede pasar… es un hechizo casi mortal… el enemigo puede acabar contigo en cuestión de segundos, sin que lo veas, el te ataca y… moriste, así con todo puede pasar, deduzco que a todos nos puso en trampa de dimensiones… lo que no estoy seguro es como nos dividió…

-Y entonces…?

-Tenemos que llegar a la fuente de poder donde se está originando este hechizo, romperla y luchar con todos, de lo contrarios estaremos perdidos

-Pero… entonces todo esto era planeando?

-Si que lo era…

-Bien… encontremos eso

-Solo cuida a tu mascota

-A mi….?

Peter volteó a ver a Wade, y este estaba lamiendo su hueso quitando el exceso de sangre, Peter golpeó su cara con su mano y dijo

-Crees que lo puede arruinar?

-Oh si que lo creo…

Loki miró todo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar desesperadamente algo, Peter enseguida preguntó

-Que buscas?

-La fuente de todo este poder

-La puedes encontrar así de fácil? Solo mirando?

-Claro que puedo idiota, soy un genio en la magia, es solo que este es un poder completamente distinto a lo que estamos acostumbrado, es mas difícil de lo que pensé

-Entonces que vam…

-SHHH!

Loki cerró los ojos, tratándose de concentrar cada vez mas en su propio poder, para poder localizar la fuente del poder, Peter intranquilo interrumpió su concentración

-Loki! Que vamos a hacer!?

-Quieres callarte mocoso!?

-Pero!

-Hazme un favor, tu y ese payaso lárguense a la cueva en lo que puedo descifrar de donde viene la magia

-No te vamos a dejar solo!

-Creo que se arreglármelas bien

-Pero…

-Si no se largan vamos a morir todos! JODIDOS! Entiendes? Ahora déjame trabajar

Peter hizo un puchero de enojo, camino enojado hacia Wade jalándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la cueva, lejos de la vista de Loki.

Wilson seguía metido mirando cuidadosamente como su herida sanaba, mientras Parker se quejaba mientras se sentaba en forma de flor de loto en el suelo

-Estúpido Laufeyson, solo porqué estamos en su mundo! Se cree mucho! Si supiera el mapa de este lugar yo mismo…!

Wade seguía mirando su codo sin desviar la mirada, el chico castaño furioso le gritó

-MALDICION WADE HAZME CASO!

-Ahh? Que? - Nos habla baby boy –AH si? – Si… no lo pelamos – Mierda –Mierda al triple –Eso significa que esta enojado? –Seee… hoy no cogemos –Mierda!

-Eres un imbécil! Que carajo haces viendo tu estúpido codo?

-Miro segundo a segundo mi poder de regeneración, tal vez algún día, mi piel se convierta en un burrito, y me lo coma y crezca, y será comida eternaaaaaaaa MUAJAJAJJA

-No puedo creer lo estúpido que eres

Wade se paró, y corriendo fue a lado de Peter, su mano tomó la del chico, aunque le sacaba bastante diferencia en tamaño, el chico castaño se sonrojó, y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

-Tienes una basura en la mejilla –dijo Wade—

Peter enseguida volteó

-Que? Dond….hmmm

Wade le plantó un profundo beso, que ambos disfrutaron por unos cuantos segundos, cuandos e separaron un hilo de saliva, aún los juntaba

-Wade! No tenía nada…

-No, pero si no, no ibas a voltear baby boy

-De igual forma! Tarado! A que hora te levantaste la máscara!?

-Soy rápido my love

Ambos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, mientras que sus labios se volvían a juntar en un fugaz beso, sus bocas encajaban a la perfección y parecían olvidarse de todo cosa que no fueran ellos dos.

Wade comenzó a meter su mano adentro de la playera del chico, hasta que sintió una tela flexible, en lugar de la delicada y hermosa piel de Peter, el chico se encogió de hombros

-Es el traje, lo traigo debajo, pervertido

-AAAHHHhggg demonios

-Aaaaja…

-Peeeeeter! Quítatelo

-Bueno tu estas retrasado?

-A Little bit

-Ya me di cuenta

-Será rapidoooo…

-No

-Pero!...

-Enserio no te das cuenta de la situación tan grave por la que atravesamos?

-Todo estará bien!

-No

-Estoy duro! Y me duelen las bolas! –Si que duelen hermano!

-Dije no!

Wade hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pasó unos segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada, de pronto el mercenario se despojó de todos sus accesorios, de la parte posterior de arriba, Peter arqueó la ceja

-Que demonios haces?

Sin decir una sola palabra, Wilson se quitó la parte superior de su traje, dejando ver su perfecta musculatura bien formada, con una piel realmente radiante, era totalmente el punto débil de Peter, este se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, queriendo disimular desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado, con sus manos tapó un bulto que ya sobresalía de sus pantalones

-Que…que haces Wade!?

-Ooooh nada, solo hace calor

Peter no podía dejar de mirar ese perfecto cuerpo de mercenario que tenía DeadPool, al notar esto, Wade esbozó una sonrisa de completa satisfacción

-Ohh! Spidey? Quieres tocar mis musculos?

-Po…porqué querría… yo…

Wade tomó la parte de arriba de su traje, mientras disimulaba ponérsela

-Oh bueno

-No!

-Que pasa Baby boy?

-Naaada… maldito!... solo una tocada… solo una!

Peter pasó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por los marcados abdominales de Wade, mientras que poco a poco sus labios fueron acercándose a estos mismos, los tersos labios del chico besaban el abdomen de Wilson, mientras su lengua viajaba también por todo este.

El enorme miembro de Wade crecía bajo sus pantalones, de repente Peter sintió como algo golpeaba con su barbilla, con la rapidez y agilidad típica de Wade, este ya había desabrochado su pantalón y dejado salir su miembro.

Peter lo miró raramente, pero sin decir nada mas, lo tomó y comenzó a lamer la cabeza del pene de Wilson, haciendo que ese soltara el primer jadeo.

Peter lo metió completamente a su boca y comenzó a succionar rápidamente, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el abdomen de el mercenario.

Por las comisuras de los labios de SpiderMan salía bastante saliva, debido al trabajo que estaba realizando. El pie de Wade acariciaba suavemente el miembro de Peter por encima de la ropa, haciendo que el chico gimiera aún y con el miembro enorme del mercenario en la boca.

Las manos de Wilson tomaron el cabello fino y castaño del chico, y con gran velocidad le ayudaba a que la felación fuera mas rápida, de repente Peter emitía sonidos de atragantarse con el pene, y este mismo podía divisarse como estaba hasta la garganta del chico, pero nada le importaba ya que su miembro estaba recibiendo caricias que hacía que todo su cuerpo estuviera lleno de éxtasis.

De un momento para otro Wade soltó un gemido bastante fuerte, y Peter sintió un líquido saliente recorrer toda su garganta, cuando el pene fue retirado de su boca, desde sus labios hasta su barbilla corrió un poco de semen, Parker comenzó a toser y sacó un poco mas.

DeadPool metió dos de sus dedos en la boca del chico, sintiendo en sus yemas la gelatinosa consistencia de su semen mezclada con la saliva del chico, mientras hacía esto su pie acariciaba de arriba abajo el miembro de Peter, este se retorcía de placer aferrándose a la pierna de el mercenario

-Wa…Wade! Ah…para…

Las uñas de Peter se encajaron en la pierna de Wilson, mientras soltaba un gemido agudo, poco a poco de comenzó a ver una pequeña mancha en su pantalón.

Los dos se recargaron en la pared mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Un grito sacó a los dos de su estado de relajación, no era un grito de auxilio, pero llamaban a los dos hombres, Peter miró rápidamente su pantalón mojado

-Mierda Wade! Y ahora que!?

-Queeee de que? Baby boy!?

-Mierda!

Peter se quitó de una vez su playera, y el pantalón, dejándose puesto el traje de SpiderMan, se colocó la máscara, y señaló con su dedo índice a Wade

-Tienes suerte que con esta tela no se van la mancha

-Juu JUU Cu CU Cuuuuuuu

-Que te pasa?

-Estarás pegajoso baby boy! Eso me pone caliente

-Imbécil!

Los dos salieron corriendo hasta donde estaba Loki, que los llamaba

-Encontré la fuente de poder

-Dooooooooooooooooooooooondeeeeee enano? –dijo Wade—

-Cierra el hocico payaso

-Basta! Ambos! Donde está? – decía Peter—

Loki señaló el castillo de Asgard

-Allí… parece que allí…

Peter tragó saliva, tomó un poco de aliento

-Vamos…

Loki lo detuvo del brazo

-Niño, sabes que nuestro grupo es la parte fundamental verdad? De nosotros depende el fracaso o éxito de la misión, y que todos puedan ser asesinados en realidades paralelas?

-Lo… lo se…

-Sabes que aquí, en mi mundo se requieren sacrificios, porque lo enemigos no son de juguete verdad?

-Lo… se

-Estas dispuesto a arriesgarte tu y ese payaso?

-Si… nosotros salvaremos a todos…

Peter iba corriendo detrás de Loki, mientras desconcertado arqueaba la ceja

-Tío Loki…

-Que?

-Porqué pasó esto? No que Asgard era la tierra mas poderosa donde habitan los dioses? Y allí está su padre? El gran Dios Odín?

-Dirás el padre de Thor…

-Ay… bueno es lo mismo!

-No lo es!

-Como sea… no es supremo? Porqué dejó que esto pasara?

-El no dejó que esto pasara… cada ciertos años, Odín debe descansar en un profundo sueño, custodiado en el palacio de Asgard, lo que deja a este mundo susceptible mientras Odín duerme

-Son tan débiles los demás?

-No lo son, Amora es la que se hizo demasiado fuerte para poder ella sola con Asgard, hace mucho ,mucho tiempo en una de las eras donde Odín durmió, yo intenté junto con Amora acabar con Thor y Asgard, casi lo logramos, pero eventualmente fracasamos, pero eso lo hicimos juntos, no se cómo ella se hizo tan poderosa…

-Porqué está tan traumada queriendo acabar con Asgard?

-Está celosa… resentida… quiere venganza, esa perra rubia está enamorada de Thor, el cual nunca correspondió su amor, y eso desató su ira, ha planeado esto por años… no será fácil…

-Lo se… pero se que nosotros podemos… umm… Loki?

-Que?

-Hay algo raro aquí…?

-Por el hecho que tu "amigo" el payaso esté callado?

Peter volteó detrás de el para ver la razón por la cual Wade no hablaba, ya que con suerte el mercenario callaba su boca 5 segundos, pero para su sorpresa Wilson no corría a lado de ellos

-Mierda! A donde se fue?

Loki paró en seco, golpeó su mano contra su frente con fuerza

-Ese imbécil va a arruinar todo

-Ni siquiera vi a que hora se largó!

-Mierda! Fue demasiado con que haya aparecido! Pero esto…!

-Y ahora?

-Debemos seguir, no hay tiempo!

Ambos siguieron corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo, era demasiado extraño ya que no había obstáculos por ningún lado, lo que hacía todo más sospechoso, Peter con su sentido arácnido pudo detectar algo proveniente de un cuarto, donde enseguida señaló con su dedo índice

-Hay algo allí

-Como lo imaginaba…

-Que es?

-Es el cuarto donde descansa Odín en esta temporada

Sin decir nada más, ambos chicos entraron de un solo golpe a la habitación, arriba de la lujosa "cama" donde yacía Odín dormido, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados sentada, con sus dedos peinaba su cabello largo

-Llegas mas tarde de lo esperado… Loki

-Eres una perra Amora… tu!

-Ey! Ey! Tranquilízate que el control, aquí… lo tengo yo, te lo dije hace años Loki… que me vengaría

-Sabes que eres? Una perra celosa, que JAMÁS podrá tener a Thor, y sabes que? Es patético lo que haces, PATETICO, solo por no ser correspondida?

-Jaja ay… Loki…Loki… que pasó contigo? Antes eras el mejor Dios de los engaños, las travesuras… y ahora? Eres un amo de casa? El motivo ya no importa ahora, mientras tu jugabas a la comidita en al tierra con tu "feliz" familia, yo me hacía mas y mas fuerte, sabes? Por eso no hubo necesidad alguna de poner barreras para que tu y ese niño llegaran hasta mi, y los pudiera destruir de dos en dos, cómodamente

Peter frunció el ceño, mientras furioso le gritaba a la hechicera

-Escúchame! No se y no me importa quien seas! Pero te metiste con nosotros, y no te lo voy a perdonar, bruja!

-Oh vaya pero que niño tan insolente eres…

Sin siquiera notar un mínimo movimiento Loki y Peter sintieron como volaban por los aires, estrellándose fuertemente contra una de las paredes, ambos cayeron con un gemido doloroso, mientras la rubia reía sin cesar, el chico castaño con un ágil movimiento apuntó su telaraña contra una de las esquinas del cuarto, balanceándose a toda velocidad para atacar a la rubia, pero esta creó un campo de magia protegiéndola y mandando de nuevo al chico al suelo, Loki se limpiaba un poco de sangre de sus labios, mientras le decía a Peter

-Escucha… el hechizo que mantiene a todos fuera de una misma dimensión es demasiado poderoso, como para que ella misma pueda concentrarse y pelear… necesitamos solo un golpe, y estoy seguro que el hechizo cederá, no podemos con ella nosotros solo… solo uno…

-Bien…

En unos segundos ambos chicos se pararon al mismo tiempo, mientras Loki con sus manos creaba un hechizo, Peter le lanzaba telarañas a la mujer tratándola de distraer, pero de nuevo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, todo se detuvo ante el campo de protección momentáneo de Amora, y con un fuerte poder fueron lanzados por el aire, Peter golpeó su brazo fuertemente hasta el punto que tronó, se retorcía un poco de dolor en el suelo, mientras Loki seguía intentando con sus conjuros, pero todo sin éxito aparente.

Amora comenzó a hacer un poder bastante fuerte entre sus dedos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Escuchen… pensé que me iba a divertir mas con ustedes… y matarlos de uno en uno… pero no, ya fue suficiente, es mejor que sufran rápido…

Cuando la rubia estaba dispuesta a lanzar el poder contra ellos, descuidando su retaguardia, un golpe bastante pesado cayó sobre ella, haciendo que todos sus hechizos se interrumpieran.

En el campo externo todos los vengadores en un milisegundo se divisaron, todos quedaron estupefactos y no sabían lo que estaba pasando, todos corrieron hasta juntarse, y solo salían balbuceos de sus labios, enseguida Steve miró alrededor

-Peter?

Thor frunció el ceño al no ver a Loki tampoco, todos entraron en un poco de pánico, pero el Dios del trueno enseguida señaló el castillo

-Debemos de ir enseguida allá!

Todos asintieron y emprendieron la marcha, aun sin saber que había pasado.

Dentro del cuarto de descanso del gran Odín, Peter levantó rápidamente la mirada, para encontrar que su querido Wade estaba encima de Amora, había podido con gran sigilo romper el hechizo cuando cayó sobre la rubia

-Wade! Lo hiciste!

-AHHHH baby boy? HOlaaaaa! Estabas aquí!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la rubia enfureciera, y con un gran poder se quitara de encima a Wilson mandándolo junto con los demás, Amora se paró y sacudió su atuendo verde, mientras con gran orgullo decía

-Muy inteligentes, no contaba con que había otro de ustedes

-Nosotros tampoco contábamos con eso… -murmuraba Peter—

-Pero no importa! Costará un poquito mas de trabajo, pero aún así acabaré con todos ustedes, en un dos por tres… y para mi acto final, verán como cae su gran Dios Odín frente a sus ojos, sin que puedan hacer nada

Loki frunció el ceño, mientras sus dientes rechinaban

-Ríndete bruja! Todos están en camino! No podrás con nosotros!

-Ya lo veremos…

La hechicera con sus manos comenzó a crear un campo de fuerza inmenso que cubría a ella y a Odín, su plan era ejecutarlo mientras todos veían sin poder hacer nada, Peter siendo el mas ágil, logró atravesar el campo con rapidez antes de que la mujer pudiera acabar el hechizo, una vez adentro del campo únicamente ellos dos, SpiderMan le soltó un golpe directo que tiró a la mujer al suelo, pero aún sin romper su poderoso hechizo

-Insolente mocoso! Como te atreves

-Aunque no sea mi mundo estoy dispuesto a protegerlo!

Del suelo salieron unos látigos verdes que aprisionaron enseguida a Peter, estos contenían gran carga de poder, por lo cual el solo contacto con ellos era muy doloroso, el chico comenzó a gritar, lo cual alarmó a Loki, pero aún mas a Pool.

El mercenario salió furioso corriendo hacia el campo, el cual no puedo atravesar, y no solo eso, el campo era tan fuerte que al contacto causaba grandes quemaduras y cortaduras, por lo cual era físicamente imposible pasarlo.

La rubia con una sonrisa decía

-Ven? … será mas interesante matar frente a ustedes… al Dios Odín… y a un simple humano que quiso parecer el héroe

Pool rechinó los dientes con gran furia, mientras le gritaba

-Estúpida ramera! Te atreves a tocarlo y juro que…!

-Juras que!? Jajaja vamos… acaba! Juras que!?

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, y todos los vengadores entraron demasiado agitados, quedando estupefactos ante la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, la cual cada vez se pondría peor.

Steve y Tony se miraron por un segundo, tratando de ellos mismo decidir que tenían que hacer, su mirada de horror decía todo, el máximo arrepentimiento que tenían por haber accedido a llevar a su hijo a Asgard, pero sabían que no era momento de arrepentirse, que si no actuaban enseguida, todo podría salir fatal para todos.

Pepper colocó sus manos en su pecho, ese presentimiento de madre le decía que algo estaba mal, Natasha le puso la mano en el hombro intentando tranquilizarla con la mirada.

Amora sonrió plácidamente

-Vaya… la gente de Midgard ha venido a ver como cae este mundo, y de paso caer con el

Loki tenía una mirada profundamente preocupada que apuntaba hacia el campo de fuerza, Thor se acercó a el

-Loki! Hemos vencido batallas mas numerosas, mas poderosas… hermano! Nosotros vamos a poder! Y…

-No es eso Thor!...

El Dios rubio algo inquieto, no se atrevió a preguntar mas, sus ojos trataban de saber la verdad, Loki murmuró casi imperceptiblemente

-No va a sobrevivir…

Nadie oyó esto mas que Matt, con su súper oído desarrollado, no había cosa que se le escapara, inmediatamente esta exclamación fue lo que lo sacó de sus casillas, corriendo se aproximó hasta Loki

-Papá! Que quieres decir!?...

-Matt!...

-Dímelo! Te oí!

-Esa magia es diferente, está a otro nivel! Son humanos! Que no lo entiendes? Inmediatamente absorberá el poder, esa magia que está matando a Peter, ni siquiera puedo decir si un Dios sobreviviría a ella

-Que debo hacer!?

-No hay nada que hacer Matt, cuando hayamos derrotado ese fuerte campo de fuerza, el cuerpo de Peter no tendrá signos vitales

-No! Eso es imposible!...

Thor que era el mas próximo a ellos y había escuchado la charla de ambos, enfureció demasiado, con una fuerza brutal comenzó a girar a Mjolnir y lo lanzó con tal brutalidad hacia el campo de fuerza, pero no logró ocasionar ningún daño a este.

La rubia soltó una carcajada

-Adelante Thor, intenta… intenta!

DareDevil comenzó a concentrarse en oír la frecuencia de ondas que emitía el campo de fuerza de Amora, todas eran tan similares, constantes y perfectas que era difícil encontrar una anomalía en el campo de fuerza.

Tony reunió rápidamente a todos para idear un plan, pero en dadas circunstancias, que su hijo era el que estaba allí adentro no podía pensar claramente, pidió simplemente atacar hasta que el campo se debilitara, en ese momento Matt corrió a lado de los vengadores

-No! He encontrado un punto débil en el campo de fuerza! Debemos atacar todos allí!

-Claro que no! No podemos atacar solo un punto del campo! Debe ser parejo! En cuanto rompamos un pequeño espacio del campo esa perra lo regenerará! Debemos romperlo uniformemente! Todo!

-No hay tiempo de eso!

-Carajo Matt! La vida de mi hijo corre peligro! Acércate al plan y ya!

Loki frunció el ceño y gritando dijo

-No hay forma! Si Matt logró ver un punto débil tenemos que atacar ese! Si no…

Tony empujó a Loki, y haciendo caso omiso de sus instrucciones dio la orden

-Vengadores ataquen!

Todos comenzaron a atacar el campo desde diferentes perspectivas, los golpes de Tony desde arriba no se detenían, las armas de Deadpool no paraban contra aquel campo, el Mjolnir de Thor daba fuerte estruendos contra el, la brutal fuerza de Hulk azotaba esos puños por el lado derecho del campo, Natasha disparaba y soltaba patadas contra el, Loki trataba de lanzar sus hechizos mas poderosos contra aquella magia, mientras que Murdock desesperadamente atacaba el punto débil, pero hacerlo solo era imposible.

Pepper desde un punto alejado miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deseando que todo estuviera bien.

Amora dio un fuerte bostezo, con el cual llevó la mano a su boca, con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo

-Bien, ya me divertí un rato con todos ustedes, es hora de ponernos serios, de acabar con su pequeño juego

Con su palma de la mano apuntando a Odín, creó una inmensa y filosa lanza de poder, que volaba sobre el Dios de Asgard, apuntando directo a su corazón, mientras la lanza se llenaba de poder, el campo intensificaba este mismo, y los tentáculos de poder que sostenían a Peter igual, el chico gritaba de dolor inmenso, unas partes del traje de comenzaban a deshacer creándole heridas profundas a Peter, por fuera de la máscara de SpiderMan podía verse como se empezaba a llenar de sangre el área de la boca.

Loki dio un paso atrás

-Sus órganos están colapsando

Steve y Tony tenían la peor desesperación que nunca habían experimentado, golpeaban con una fuerza impresionante el campo sin causar ningún daño

-PETER! RESISTE! –Gritaba Tony-

Wade a cada golpe que daba al campo se le quebraban los huesos, lo cual no le importaba, por primera vez en su vida sentía que su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, millones de voces lo atacaban al mismo tiempo arrojando sin fin de posibilidades terribles y preocupaciones.

Matt detuvo brutalmente a Tony, con unos gritos desgarradores le exigió

-PETER VA A MORIR! HAGAMOS LO QUE TE DIGO!

Tony en medio de toda esa confusión, con un leve movimiento de cabeza accedió a hacerlo, lo más pronto posible centro su oído en el campo de fuerza y ubicó de nuevo el punto débil, el fue el primer en asentar el golpe, Tony señaló esa parte del campo

-ATAQUEN!

Todos comenzaron a atacar esa parte del campo con sus respectivas habilidades, Amora comenzaba a sentir la desestabilidad en su campo

-Que!? Imposible!

La hechicera rubia se apresuró a generar mas poder en la lanza y acabar de una vez por todas con el gran Odín, esa lanza tenía el suficiente poder para matar a un Dios.

En un segundo todo cambio, los vengadores se sincronizaron de tal forma que todos asentaron un último y brutal golpe contra la barrera, que hicieron que esta se desmoronara en mil pedazos.

Amora dio un terrible grito, sus facciones tenían toda la ira contenida en ella, sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo por unos simples mortales.

La mortal lanza estaba lista para acabar con la vida de Odín.

Los tentáculos de poder se desmoronaron poco a poco y Peter cayó al suelo, aún estaba débil pero no perdía la conciencia.

Antes de que Wade pudiera comenzar la carrera para ir por Peter, Matt ya se le había adelantado, corrió de tal manera que en menos de un segundo estaba allí sosteniendo al chico, Amora clavó sus ojos sobre Murdock furiosamente, para ella, era el hombre que había "arruinado su plan" aunque realmente no era así, en esa lapso tenían fracciones de segundo para acabar con Odín aún, pero esa mujer era la más rencorosa y orgullosa del planeta, el simple hecho de saber cómo destruir su campo era una ofensa y le daba directo en el orgullo, la lanza comenzó a temblar de manera brusca, el filo de esta podía verse perfectamente, estruendos de ella misma salían, su mano en lugar de direccionarla contra Odín, la mandó contra Peter y Matt, la lanza salió a gran velocidad contra ellos.

Los ojos de Tony y Steve se abrieron completamente, podían escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón, todo rezumbaba en sus oídos, trataban de correr a toda velocidad pero sentían que cada vez estaban mas lejos, ambos gritaban al unísono el nombre de su hijo, Wade que estaba mas cerca de ellos corría de igual forma a toda velocidad, mientras su cabeza repetía constantemente "no, no, no" .

Thor y Loki estupefactos ambos, lanzaban algo para detener aquella lanza, tratando de apresurarse para salvar a lo único que les había dado sentido en quedarse en la tierra su hijo.

Los otros vengadores, no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar ante tal acto.

Al fin de unos milisegundos, los que duraron eternamente, la lanza impactó contra algo, haciendo que mucha sangre salpicara por todo el suelo, trayendo con ella… una muerte inminente.

El silenció profundo inundó la sala por unos cuantos segundos, los ojos de todos trataban de adaptarse a la escena que estaban viendo ahora mismo, lo único que podía oírse con un gran eco, era unas gotas derramándose contra el suelo, los labios temblorosos de Thor esbozaron casi en suspiro "Matt"…

Murdock estaba abrazando fuertemente a Peter que se encontraba aún tirado en el suelo, una flecha lo atravesaba desde la espalda hasta el pecho, pero este seguía aferrándose de tal manera a Peter, que a pesar de que la sangre corriera rápidamente fuera de su cuerpo, sus brazos se mantenían alrededor del castaño protegiéndolo de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Las manos de Thor comenzaron a temblar, mientras que se convertían en un puño lleno de ira y furia.

Olas de poder comenzaban a salir del cuerpo de Loki, sin siquiera tener que mirarse ambos Asgardianos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, sincronizando sus movientes sin aviso previo, se abalanzaron contra la rubia de una manera que ella jamás habría previsto, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas y le dio tiempo de subir uno de sus brazos para protegerse, pero era demasiado tarde, una aura de poder rodeó sus extremidades, estrangulándolas, haciendo que esta soltara un grito agudo, imposibilitando que pudiera moverse, Loki controlando este poder, lleno de odio hacía que esto se apretara cada vez mas, hasta que al fin se oyó un crujido estruendoso, eran los huesos de esta mujer que se habían quebrado en muchos pedazos debido a la fuerza, cuando disponía a levantar la mirada, para siquiera reconsiderar sus opciones posibles de escape se encontré en una décima de segundo algo que se aproximaba hacia ella, pudo distinguir perfectamente a Mjolnir dirigido por la mano de Thor yendo directo hacia su sien, un tremendo impactó azotó su cabeza, tronando por toda la habitación, la oscuridad llegó por fin a los ojos de esa mujer, una oscuridad que duraría para siempre...

El cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo, entre su cabello rubio podía verse ríos de sangre correr, el suelo comenzó a teñirse de rojo ante los pies de los dioses.

Todos miraban atónitos la escena, no tenían fuerza sin el valor para reaccionar rápidamente, parecía que ellos dos se había movido a la velocidad de la luz, y lo siguiente que sabían era que esa mujer estaba allí…tirada, al parecer sin vida.

Todos por su mente pasaba el cómo había sido posible que su sincronización haya sido tan buena, como para poderla matar de un solo golpe? Y sin siquiera cruzar palabra alguna entre ellos, antes de eso, era impactante como todo había sucedido, era más sorprende por parte de Thor, el usualmente no apresuraba las cosas si se trataba de asesinar a alguien, aunque fuera malvado, lo pensaba dos veces, y ahora no tuvo piedad alguna, al igual que Loki, pero creo que era evidente cuando se trataba de su propio hijo.

Todos vieron como un fuego verde comenzaba arder sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, asegurando que muriera y no quedara nada de ella, Loki miraba fijamente el cuerpo, mientras se concentraba en que las llamas fueran más potentes y fuertes, al punto que calcinaran por completo a Amora.

A lo lejos… muy lejos… ante un panorama negro, se podía oír voces, voces lejanas, eso mismo pensaba Peter ahora mismo. Parecía que lo que oyó duró una eternidad, pero apeas fueron escasos segundos, podía distinguir voces pero no palabras, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, la primera sensación que tuvo, fue la de alguien abrazando fuertemente su cuerpo, en ese punto no sentía dolor alguno, sentía algo cálido junto a el, débilmente alzó su máscara, al fin sus ojos pudieron adaptarse un poco, ya no veía tan borroso, lo primero que pudo ver ante el, fue el rostro de Matt, tenía un poco fruncido el ceño, y los ojos casi completamente cerrados.

Al principio Peter se alegró que Matt estuviera junto a el, cuando sus labios iban a decir el nombre de el abogado, su sonrisa se apagó por completo al ver, que de su boca escurría bastante sangre, sus ojos desorbitados miraron hacia abajo, cuando notó la gran flecha que perforaba a Matt , saliendo completamente de ambas partes de su cuerpo

-MATT! MATT!

Mientras Peter gritaba desesperado el nombre de Murdock, este abrió un poco los ojos, con una débil sonrisa dijo

-Peter… que bueno que estés bien… me alegro tanto

-Idiota! Como puedes decir algo como eso ahora! Mírate como estas! Porqué lo hiciste! Matt!

La voz de Peter comenzaba a quebrarse, y las lágrimas invadían sus ojos. Todo el mundo quería acercarse para recurrir y ayudar, pero nadie se atrevía a hacerlo ante tal escena, incluso Loki yThor eran incapaces de hacerlo, les parecía que Matt quería permanecer un poco mas así, a lado de Peter, sus cuerpos simplemente no respondían.

Peter sollozaba mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de Matt

-Matt!... no me dejes Matt!...

-Peter… se que lo harás bien…

-No Matt! Jamás te pedí tu ayuda! Porqué!... porqué!...?

-No fue tu decisión Peter… fue mía… creo que cumplí mi meta en la vida

-Tu… meta?

Mientras decía esta frase, Peter lo miraba inocentemente con los ojos completamente bañados en lágrimas.

-Si… mi meta Peter… mi meta en la vida era protegerte… proteger a lo que mas quiero, y se cumplió… así que…

Murdock comenzó a toser más sangre y parecía que le costaba mucho respirar, cuando pudo estabilizarse un poco, continuó la frase

-Así que… se feliz Peter… hazlo por mi…si?

-No Matt! Sin ti. No puedo! Matt!... por favor no me dejes…

Los ojos de Matt comenzaban a cerrarse, Peter se aferró al cuello de este, y juntó sus bocas débilmente, un poco de sangre manchó ambos labios, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban débilmente, fue un beso totalmente triste y nostálgico, lleno de sentimientos que nunca jamás ningún otro beso podría contener, el charco de sangre sobre el suelo cubría ambos cuerpos, mientras que poco a poco sentía Peter como los labios de Murdock se iban debilitando.

Inconscientemente ante esa escena, Deadpool apretó fuertemente su puño, y trató de contener todos aquellos sentimientos que trataban de desbordase fuera de el, esos sentimientos que incluso el mismo, pensaba que carecía de ellos.

Incluso por ese segundo… por eso minutos… no podía oír la voz molesta que siempre habitaba en su cabeza… no había nada… solo había un silencio total, dando pie a poder sentir todo más claramente, sin siquiera esperar o soportar más, dio medio vuelta y abandonó rápidamente la sala, Tony fue el único que se percató de esto, pero Stark no sabía ni hacia dónde mirar en ese punto.

Los brazos de Matt cayeron al suelo, poniendo todo su peso sobre Peter

-Matt?... Matt!? MAAAAAAAAAAATT!

En ese instante una de las puertas se abrió, y Natasha entró con unos médicos de Asgard, por los cuales había ido por ayuda en medio de todo esto, y nadie se había dado cuenta, corrieron de inmediato hacia donde estaba Matt, mientras intentaban separar al hombre araña de este mismo, al cual se aferraba mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, Steve y Tony tuvieron que recurrir a detener a su hijo, y separarlo del cuerpo de DareDevil, para que los médicos pudieran hacer su trabajo, inmediatamente sacaron el cuerpo de Matt entre 5 médicos, uno de ellos movía la cabeza en forma de negación dando esperanzas vagas de que pudiera haber un milagro.

Los dioses estaban pasmados… completamente en shock, solo pudiendo observar aquella escena, como su hijo era removido de la sala. No sabían si su cuerpo seguía con vida.

Pero algo era muy cierto… todos ellos…ese día les había sido arrebatado una parte muy importante para ellos.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio por unos segundos después de que habían salido con Matt, Peter calló de rodillas al suelo, diversas partes de su cuerpo aún punzaban de dolor, pero ni siquiera podía notarlo, su mirada estaba perdida en cierto punto de la pared, Tony y Steve a lado de el se miraban entre ellos con profunda preocupación y dolor.

Thor dejó caer a Mjolnir en el suelo, seguido de esto su cuerpo cayó de sentón, colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, Loki se volteó dando la espalda a todos y tapó fuertemente su boca con su mano, mientras su mirada se perdía entre el cuarto.

Todos estaban en silencio, en ese frío y callado cuarto, donde Odín padre yacía en su sueño profundo, sin darse cuenta de la catástrofe que acababa de pasar en Asgard.

Nadie en la habitación sabía que procedía a hacerse, Pepper suavemente susurró a Natasha

-Nat… como conseguiste ayuda médica tan rápida?

-Al parecer todos los habitantes de Asgard estaban controlados, pero al morir esa mujer el hechizo se fue enseguida, justo al salir del pasillo estaban esas personas, con ese atuendo blanco que denotaba que claramente eran médicos o algo por el estilo

-Crees… que Matt?

-No lo se cariño…

Loki salió de la habitación rápidamente sin decir una palabra, todos al mirarlo creyeron que sería prudente dejar la habitación de descanso de Odín a solas, y siguieron el moreno, Steve cargó en brazos a Peter que estaba en una especie de trance, mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, todos abandonaron la habitación menos Thor que veía a su padre dormir en una profunda paz, se acercó a donde dormía el gran dios, sus manos temblorosas recorrieron la caja con un suave toque, mientras que con voz entrecortada decía

-Oye… padre… gran padre…. Tu que todo lo sabes… como se siente perder un hijo…? Dolerá así para siempre…?

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación, un brisa movió un poco los cabellos dorados de Thor, mientras que una lagrima cayó por sus ojos, aún sin despegar su mano de la caja decía

-Yo… quería realmente que conocieras a Matt… realmente yo… quería que conocieras a tu nieto… pero sabes que?... el es un héroe!... salvo a todo Asgard padre!... salvó nuestro mundo… como si en verdad fuera un guerrero de aquí… destinado a dar su vida por nuestro mundo, destino a proteger a las personas que son amadas para el… como casi todos los guerreros… eso es bueno… verdad?...

Thor bajó la mirada, apretando el ceño, conteniendo ese gran ardor que sentía en su garganta, sus puños se apretaban por si solos, y sus dientes rechinaban.

-Thor…

El Dios del trueno abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo cuando oyó esto, era la voz inminente de su padre, cuando volteó la mirada, estaba viéndolo fijamente, como si fuera consiente de toda la situación, Thor sin poderlo creer alzó la voz

-Pa..padre! como es… que estás despierto… tendrías que haber despertado en… ciento de años? Como!?... en anti natural padre!...

-Escucha Thor… es algo que jamás había pasado, mientras mi alma descansa soy consciente de todo lo que pasa sobre Asgard, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer Thor… cuando yo, Odín caigo en este profundo sueño no es posible despertar… hay algo que custodia las almas que están receso como la mía en todos estos años hijo, y no nos deja volver hasta cumplir el plazo… pero esta vez… fui capaz de vencer todo esto para regresar Thor… se que esto conllevara consecuencias Thor, pero las aceptare, lamento haberlo hecho tan tarde hijo…

-Padre…

-Matt fue un chico muy valiente Thor… me hubiera gustado realmente conocerlo… es un mortal, un humano Thor, pero se que se ganó un lugar como tu hijo, y al haber salvado a Asgard es muy merecedor de el…

Thor cerró fuertemente los puños, tratando de contener sus sentimientos ante las palabras de aceptación de su padre hacia Matt, Odín notó los sentimientos reprimidos de su hijo, colocó una mano en su hombro que denotaba un gran apoyo hacia el.

Thor salió con Odín, mientras todos miraban estupefactos la escena, enseguida Thor comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado en la sala, unos minutos antes.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Peter estaba sentado en unas escaleras sobre el pasillo, mientras que Steve lo abrazaba fuertemente, las lágrimas del castaño no paraban de salirse de sus ojos ya hinchados

-Papá… por qué Matt…?

Al rubio de le quebró la voz, mientras trataba de consolar a Peter

-Pet… yo… no lo se… la vida a veces es muy cruel… yo… no lo se… el fue muy valiente Pet… no solo te salvó… salvó a todo un mundo mi amor… es un heroe

-NO QUIERO QUE SEA UN HEROE! QUIERO QUE ESTE AQUÍ! CONMIGO! A MI LADO!

Seguida de esta frase desesperada Peter comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, escondió su cara entre sus piernas mientras sollozaba de tal manera, que casi le era imposible respirar, el rubio solo podía abrazar más fuerte a su hijo, mientras su corazón se quebrara al verlo así.

Todos miraban con una gran opresión en el pecho la escena.

Tony con los ojos enrojecidos dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo del gran palacio de Asgard, no soportaba ver ni un segundo mas así a su hijo, sentía que se iba a quebrar en mil pedazos, a toda velocidad comenzó a buscar en las afueras de Asgard, mientras veía toda la gente sumamente confundida, como si no supieran todo lo que había pasado, caminó y caminó, hasta que llegó cerca de la entrada de Asgard donde yacía el Bifrost.

Con un brusco moviento jaló el brazo de alguien

-Que quieres?

-Que mierda estás haciendo?

-Que mas? Me largo de aquí

-Hablas enserio!?

-No puedo hablar mas enserio

-Eres una mierda, piensas dejarlo así!? Solo!? En este momento?

-Jaja… tiene que ser una broma! … primero… hacías lo imposible porque yo estuviera lejos de el? Y ahora vienes a rogarme que me quede? Enserio? –Si, lo dice enserio… -Son pendejadas! Es mierda! Me largo!

-Eres una maldita basura Wade Wilson! Eso es lo que eres! Eres un sínico de mierda! Una…!

Antes de que Tony pudiera terminar su frase, fue tomado por el cuello y levantado con gran fuerza, con un tono totalmente macabro y desquiciado Wade decía entre dientes tratando de que todos esos sentimientos no salieran en ese instante y explotaran mas de lo que ya lo había hecho

-NO ME JODAS! PRETENDES QUE ME QUEDE A CONSOLARLO POR LA PÉRDIDA DE LA PERSONA QUE CLARAMENTE AMA EL!? ESA PERSONA QUE ACABA DE DEMOSTRARME FRENTE A MIS JODIDOS OJOS, QUE AMA!? Y QUE ESTÁ DESTROZADO SIN EL!? QUE NO VALE NADA LA JODIDA VIDA SIN EL!? QUE SUS ESTÚPIDAS Y VANAS PALABRAS CONTRA MI ERAN MENTIRA!? Y QUE SE SUPO EN UNA SITUACIÓN DIFÍCIL LO QUE REALMENTE SENTÍA!? MIENTRAS EL ESTÚPIDO DE WADE WILSON LO CREYÓ TODO ESTE TIEMPO, Y AL FINAL SOLO PUDO MIRAR COMO PASABAN LAS COSAS, LAS VERDADERAS COSAS!? QUIERES QUE VAYA Y DIGA TODO ESTARÁ BIEN MI AMOR, SÉ QUE PERDISTE A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMABAS PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ LA SEGUNDA PERSONA QUE MÁS "AMAS" A LA CUAL LE DIJISTE QUE LO PREFERÍAS Y ERA EL ÚNICO PARA TI!? ESE AL QUE DIJISTE QUE NO VOLVERÍA A PASAR NADA ENTRE EL MALDITO CIEGO Y TU PORQUE ME AMABAS A MI Y SOLO A MI!? ESO MIERDA QUIERES STARK!?

Tony se quedó pasmado ante la respuesta de Wade, sus ojos no cabían ante las palabras de Wilson, al darse cuenta de esto soltó bruscamente a Tony, haciendo que se desbalanceare un poco y retrocediera unos pasos, DeadPool con voz cansada susurró

-Me largo de aquí…

-Y eso que…

-Que?

DeadPool voleó con sorpresa ante tal respuesta del castaño

-DIJE QUE ESO MIERDA QUE!? NO SE SUPONE QUE AMAS A PETER MALDITO!? NO SE SUPONE QUE LO HACES!? SIEMPRE TODOS DIJIMOS Y SEGUIMOS CREYENDO QUE ES MENTIRA, PERO EL SE AFERRABA A LA IDEA QUE ERA VERDAD UNA Y OTRA VEZ, POR ESO LO RESPETAMOS Y DECIDIMOS DARTE UNA "OPORTUNIDAD"

-Bha no me hagas reír… si eso fu…

Tony se acercó furioso a Wade y lo tomó por el traje violentamente

-CALLATE MIERDA! DEJAME ACABAR! SABES UNA COSA? NO SE QUE CARAJOS PASE POR LA CABEZA DE MI HIJO, NO SE UNA MIERDA DE EL, NO PUEDO DECIRTE CON QUIEN QUIERE ESTAR NI PORQUÉ DIJO ESO, LO UNICO QUE SE, ES QUE SI NO FUERA POR MATTHEW MI HIJO ESTARÍA MUERTO! ESA ES LA UNICA VERDAD! SI NO FUERA POR ESE JODIDO HEROE TU Y YO HABRÍAMOS PERDIDO A PETER, NADIE… NADIE ALCANZÓ A LLEGAR A SALAVAR A PETER! NADIE! Y A EL NO LE IMPORTÓ UNA MIERDA LO QUE LE PASARÁ EL SALVÓ A PETER! NI TU NI YO FUIMOS UTILES EN ESE MOMENTO, NO TENEMOS NINGUN DERECHO DE QUEJARNOS DE NADA! PUEDE MAS TU MALDITO ORGULLO!? PREFERIRÍAS QUE PETER NUNCA HUBIERA HECHO PERO QUE EL ESTUVIERA MUERTO!?

Wade en ese momento abrió los ojos como platos, en todo el tiempo que pasó desde esa batalla en el cuarto no lo había pensado de esa manera… estaba tan encaprichado por lo que sus ojos habían visto que no pensó que Peter en ese momento podía estar sin vida, si no hubiera sido por Matt, ciertamente muchos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Pool, como había sido un completo inútil en siquiera poder salvar a Peter, como no sirvió de nada, su propia mente lo atacaba con duras palabras hacia el mismo.

En cuando Tony lo soltó del traje, Wade cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada perdida, ante la falta de respuesta, Stark prosiguió un poco más calmado

-Realmente eres un patán, egoísta, embustero, imbécil, traicionero… no se que es lo que te vio Peter… pero te diré una cosa… mi hijo no es ningún mentiroso, puede ser un maldito mocoso alborotado por las hormonas… pero si el te dijo que te amaba es por algo…

En ese momento Pool levantó la cabeza de jalón mirando a Tony sorprendido, el castaño desvió la mirada al horizonte y prosiguió

-Matt… ha sido su familia desde que nació… incontables años, no pretendas que acepte lo que pasó de un día para otro, de que es nuevo esto de los "sentimientos" que tienen entre ellos… no se que mierda traen ustedes tres… y en este punto no quiero saberlo… pero debes saber a la perfección por lo que está pasando Peter….OH! claro pero que imbécil soy… no debes saber por lo que pasa, eres DeadPool… vaya!... pero no importa.. por lo menos trata de imaginarlo, y recapacita, creo que Peter se merece algo mejor que esto… que des media vuelta y te vayas, se que es egoísta de parte de TODOS esto… se que en cierta forma hizo algo… que no debía en ese momento…

Wade se paró de un solo golpe, apretó sus puños y dijo en voz baja

-Si alguien cercano a Steve estuviera muriendo… alguien que Steve quiere… y hubiera pasado eso… poniendo en duda todo lo que tuvieron… si hubiera besado a esa persona enfrente de ti Stark… que hubieras hecho!?

Tony se exaltó un poco con la pregunta, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado esbozando una triste sonrisa, y sinceramente dijo

-Se… que hubiera sido completamente difícil para mí, que las cosas tal vez nunca serían las mismas de nuevo, que Steve tendría que poner en orden de nuevo sus pensamientos… pero…

-Pero…?

-Pero si Steve está a salvo… es suficiente para mi… si con brindarle mi apoyo la persona que amo puede sentirse mejor entre esa pesadilla… es suficiente para mi

Wade se quedó impactado ante la respuesta de Stark, titubeó un poco, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, comenzó a dar unos pasos lentos hacia el palacio de nuevo, hasta que sus pies comenzaron a correr, antes de que fuera muy lejos, Tony le gritó

-Una cosa mas!...

Pool volteó un poco desconcertado

-Jamás saldrás de la vista de Steve y mía… no crea que te hemos aceptado maldito DeadPool, a nuestro criterio jamás te querremos cerca de Peter

Wade sonrió y agitó su mano rápidamente

-Lo se! Lo se!

Y con eso fue corriendo hacia el palacio de Asgard de nuevo. Tony se recargó sobre sus codos sobre un barandal y pensó "que mierda acabo de hacer… haciendo que ese idiota regrese a lado de Peter… sería mejor si solo el desaparece… Anthony que hiciste…. Pero si puedo hacer algo para que mi hijo este feliz… aunque sea un poco… haré lo que sea necesario… siendo sincero… a mí también me hubiera dolido si fuera ese idiota…"

Wade caminó por el largo pasillo del palacio, hasta que a lo lejos divisó a los vengadores juntos, Peter seguía sentado en las escaleras con su cara escondida entre las piernas, unos brazos rodearon a Peter fuertemente, el castaño enseguida levantó la mirada sorprendido y con los ojos rojos, DeadPool ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, pero su solo tacto decía que estaba allí para el… para lo que fuera necesario.

La voz de Peter se quebró completamente y solo pudo decir su nombre en palabras ahogadas

-Wade…

-Lo siento Baby Boy… no pude protegerte como se debía –No pudimos

-Yo…

-Está bien… todo está bien

En ese momento, de una habitación salió Odín con unos médicos Asgardianos, todos se dirigían firmemente hacia donde estaban los vengadores, justo para dar el veredicto final, respecto a la enorme tragedia que se había llevado hace apenas unas horas, el corazón de todos se paró por un segundo, y casi sin respirar, estaban atentos a lo que sería una respuesta que solo tenía dos caminos.


End file.
